Ben 10 True Omniverse Season 2
by Power Master
Summary: ARC 2: Team Ben - After the Battle against Diagon and gained the new Omnitrix, Ben 10 and his new team must face a mysterious hunter, who seems interested in hunting him down for trophies and gained a powerful yet deadly version of Omnitrix.
1. Episode 1: New Team Ben (I)

**Author's Notes:**

I am back with new Season 2 for **_True Omniverse_**. And so get ready for new adventure and battles Ben 10 is facing now. Ben 10 is now getting his new team. And don't expect these episode I'm doing are gonna be accurate as the original because they're not.

* * *

 **Episode 1: New Team Ben (I)**

 _March 2012, Abandoned Carnival Park, Rural Area of Bellwood,_

A group of three familiar creatures were driving the armored bank truck. They have arrived at the abandoned carnival. They emerged and climbed down from it. They even carried a couple of metallic crates. They were helped and assisted by couple of clown masked thugs.

The thugs have carried and moved the canisters into a big carnival tent, where a familiar evil clown with top hat was still waiting patiently and humming darkly in 'I loved being a Clown'.

"Hey, boss! We're back!" Thumbskull called out.

Frightwig nodded in agreement, "And we've got something you wanted too."

Zombozo turned and smiled widely yet amusingly to his crew, "Ah, my friends... Welcome back." He then noticed the crates Circus Freak Trio have brought. He awed, "Ah... You have brought them here! Well done, my pretties!"

Acid Breathe scoffed, "Yeah. Happy to see you happy, boss. But seriously, what the hell are these things?!"

"I'm glad you asked, my stinkiest friend," Zombozo said amusingly. He opened the crate. He revealed a golden crystal-like. He smiled, "Behold the Kormite. Rarest crystals helped us powered up with anything - old and broken machines, weapons, and it even powered up our home, without paying the electrical bills! Imagine of that!"

"Incredible..." Frightwig remarked in surprise before hummed thoughtfully, "If I'm not mistaken, Zombozo, they could be found from Null Void. But instead, we found them from the another town. How did those things get them?"

Zombozo smiled, "Let's just said. Someone asked me to deliver these cargo to our secret client. And believe me, my pretties, these beauties are gonna make us rich and put us back in business!"

Thumbskull smiled and clapped his hands, "Yeah! We're getting back to business! I love it!"

Acid Breathe smirked, "So, who's our secret client?"

"No idea," Zombozo admitted in concern, "But I was only told that if we don't deliver them to him in time, we'd be in big trouble." He cleared his throat, "Well. Let's waste anymore of our time now. Did you make sure that no one followed you here?"

"No," Acid Breathe answered, "Absolutely no one followed us! We've made sure of it! We've double checked and triple checked on it."

Frightwig nodded, "Yeah. We're safe and free to move them out, boss!"

Zombozo sighed, "Good. Let's move it before they get here!"

"I don't get it, boss," Thumbskull asked in confusion, "Why are you so worried, boss?"

Zombozo turned and held Thumbskull up while glaring at him, "Because those brats will be here sooner or later. We can't afford to waste the time. We must move now."

 _"Too little, too late, Zombozo..."_

Zombozo yelped in concern as he slowly turned his head to back. He found three teenagers stood before them. He gasped in shock and fear.

On middle was a 17-years-old teenage boy with dark brown spikier hair worn black T-Shirt with green collar and line in middle, and white sleeves with black collars, blue jean and black sneaker. On his left was a teenage 17-years-old girl with red ponytail worn white uniform, sleeveless dark blue vest, black mini-skirt, black sockings and black heel. And lastly, on his right was a 18-years-old muscular man with short bblack beard worn black shirt with Hack Ravage Gang's Symbol on middle, gray patterns on both sides and '11' on 'X' Symbols on sleeves, yellow long sleeves, dark cyan jean and black shoes.

"Oh no! Not you three!" Zombozo exclaimed in concern.

"Surprise," Ben asked amusingly before smirked, "Didn't expect us to be here, did you?"

"How?!" Frightwig asked in shock and concern, "We made sure that we weren't follow!"

Acid Breathe snarled, "Yeah. How did you do it?!"

"It's simple. I have a little friend helped me out," Ben said amusingly while showing his newly Omnitrix with Galvan Symbol, "I snuck into your truck, and you led me back home."

Kevin nodded while crossed his arms, "And we follow him, with the help of my tracker."

"So, let's do an easy way for once, guys," Gwen suggested calmly, "Give up the fight, and we'll go easy on you."

However, Zombozo, his Circus Freak Trio and clown masked thugs snarled in anger as they all armed and readied to fight. The thugs armed with guns, machine guns, wrenches, sticks, hammers, knives and various tools. Acid Breathe snarled with his acid breath smell. Thumbskull cracked his fists tightly. Frightwig has her wigs armed and readied to fight. Zombozo wielded a giant mallet.

Ben and his team sighed in annoyance. Why do they bother to ask?

Gwen armed and readied with her magical powers. Touching the metal ball, Kevin's body turned into metallic form. Ben slammed his Omnitrix as he turned into Diamondhead with black jumpsuit with white pattern in on chest.

"Alright, let's dance, clowns!" Diamondhead exclaimed wildly and happily.

Zombozo snarled and ordered in anger, "Get them!"

Circus Freak Trio and the thugs screamed and roared in anger. They all charged right at Team Ben, who charged and clashed with them at once. They all easily punched and kicked all of the thugs at ease. They eventually engage and fought against the Circus Freak Trio.

Kevin and Thumbskull roared in anger as they charge and rammed at each other. They both held each other's hands tightly while pushing their enemies off for few moments. The muscular Circus Freak snarled as he managed to push the Osmosian back and down to the floor. He groaned and struggled to push him back. Luckily, Kevin slammed a headbutt against Thumbskull's head before punched on him by guts and chest for few times. He then swung his two combined clasped fists at the muscular Circus Freak to drop and land on the ground. Thumbskull groaned in pain and dizziness.

Frightwig swung her multiple tentacles at Gwen, who dodged and avoided the attacks for few times. While continued dodging the attacks, the former managed to trip the latter, with one braided tentacle. As the red-headed girl fell to the ground, the Circus Freak girl approached and coiled her with her tentacles-like hair. As Frightwig tightened her wig on Gwen, the latter screamed in pain and struggled to get out. Unknown to Frightwig, Gwen has her pink glowing eyes as she fired straight at her shoulders. As Frightwig withdrew back and unintentionally released her captive, Gwen charge and swung Karate Kick at her to the ground.

Acid Breathe took a deep breathe before fire his acid at Diamondhead, who summoned the crystallized walls to block the attacks for the moment. While Acid Breathe continued the attack, something charge and punched hos face for five times before dropped to the ground hard. The creature revealed himself to be XLR8 in his black jumpsuit with greenish pattern on chest.

XLR8 got slammed to the walls by Zombozo. XLR8 groaned in pain as he recovered from the attacks. The mad psychopathic clown laughed as he charged and slammed his mallet on the Kineceleran, who quickly dodged and avoid the attacks for few times. While Zombozo was distracted to attack XLR8, the latter slammed his Omnitrix as he turned into Rath worn the dark greenish luchador outfit with black pattern on chest, black boots and claw-gloves with white patterns . Rath held the mallet before grabbed Zombozo by neck.

Rath growled angrily at Zombozo, who whimpered fearfully and worried before smiled nervously at him.

"Let me tell you something, Zombozo," Rath complained and shouted angrily, "The only thing that Rath hates the most is the clown especially a guy with red rubber nose and big shoes!"

Zombozo laughed and corrected nervously, "Actually, my nose is blue."

Rath roared in anger, "Shut up!"

"Ben, cool it!" Gwen shouted in annoyance. Rath groaned before glared at her. She has her hand glowed in pink, "Don't make me knock you out of consciousness again."

Rath groaned in annoyance as he hated it. He then calmed himself down for the moment. He dropped Zombozo to the ground hard. Rath transformed back to Ben, who turned and looked at Gwen and Kevin.

Ben laughed nervously, "Sorry. Rath gets carried away again..."

"You'd think?" Gwen asked in annoyance.

Few minutes later, Ben and his team called the Plumbers to come and picked up the Circus Freak crew while sending them straight to their prison. They even bring the Kromite Crystals back to their headquarter as well.

Team Ben headed outside of the big tent. Near to Kevin's Car, three of them were having discussion, regarding their future. This shocked and disappointed Ben.

"Wait. You can't be serious..." Ben said in shock and upset.

Gwen sighed, "Sorry, Ben. My mind is make up."

"No way I can change your mind? Not even I told you that being superhero is more fun than going to college and university?"

"Afraid not, Ben."

"Okay. Maybe you don't need to be a superhero. You can just be my eyes and ears to keep an eye on everything kinda like Q or Miss Moneypenny. Plus, there're plenty more colleges around here."

"Sorry, Ben. They're not at Ivy League's level."

Ben sighed in disappointment, "Just wish you wouldn't go and stay here."

Gwen sighed as she approached and patted her cousin's left shoulder, "Ben, I've helped you save the world for years now. But there are things I wanna do like be normal and going to college. I wanna be something else like a lawyer, teacher or scientist. That's something I wanna be, if I'm done being hero."

"Yeah. You did say that before," Ben agreed. He turned to Kevin, "Guess it's just you and me, Kev."

"Actually...uh...I kind of got a job near campus, so I'm going with." Kevin said nervously.

Ben was in shock yet disappointed, "Oh... I guess... Team is splitting up?

"No, Ben. Our team will never be split," Gwen disagreed, "We'll always be together. In fact, we'll come back and visit you like public holiday and semester break."

"And besides, I'm pretty sure you can handle it alone," Kevin said confidently.

Ben hummed before nodded, "I guess. But the team won't be the same without you."

"Maybe," Gwen said in agreement, "But if you really need help, you know who to call..."

Though still saddened, Ben put a weak smile, "Yeah. I know."

As Ben and Gwen departed from hugging, Kevin approached as he held and gave a noggie on Ben's head. The boys departed before giving each other a fist bump.

"Watch yourself, Tennyson. Don't do something stupid than I do," Kevin teased.

Ben scoffed, "Wouldn't dream of it, buddy."

Kevin nodded, "Later, man..."

Hugged her cousin, Gwen teased amusingly, "Take care of yourself, Doofus?"

Though annoyed, Ben couldn't help but smirked amusingly and hugged her back, "You too, dweeb."

After cousins departed from hugging, Kevin and Gwen gotten into their car as they drove off at once. Ben only stood there and watch them drove and headed to Ivy College now. He is now alone to be a superhero in Bellwood Town.

"Guess I'm a solo player now," Ben remarked in disappointment before cleared his throat and snorted a bit, "Come on, Tennyson. You handle it before, you can do it again. How hard being a solo?"

Unknown to Ben, he was being watched by a mysterious hunter and his hound from the distanced within the forest. The skull bounty hunter smirked amusingly and darkly.

"How intriguing... A perfect opportunity..."

* * *

On the next day, Ben was driving his DX Mark 10 as he was heading and arriving at the small rectangle-like building that has signboard, consisting of his grandfather's picture smiling and holding a couple of plumbing tools, and the words called 'Max's Plumbing Business'. He parked his car near to the shop.

Ben entered the building, where he found no one inside the shop. He smiled like he was expecting it. He quickly close and locked the door tight. He then headed to the counter's back. He then came across to the bathroom that has the 'Out of Order' signboard. He scoffed amusingly as he entered it. Using his right hand to flick the switch, the bathroom was lighted up.

Ben stood before the toilet as he pulled its chain down. The walls opened in two as it revealed the camera eyeball-like. Its greenish laser shot out and scanned on his whole body. It then spoke in computerized tone.

 _"Recognized: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson - Ben 10! Welcome home!"_

Ben scoffed, "You'd think using the toilet is a good idea for secret entrance to secret base."

Beneath his feet was the floor glowed in greenish circle light. Ben was lowered down and entered the secret elevator, which led him straight to the basement. He saw his surroundings was filled grayish colored metallic yet advanced base with some Omnitrix Symbol placed around of its area. It was filled with both humans and various aliens.

Upon reaching his destination - Command Center, Ben exited the elevator. He headed straight to the kitchen, where he found a familiar old man was chopping down some vegetables and cooking some soup in his pot.

"Hey, grandpa," Ben greeted.

Max turned and looked at Ben. He smiled, "Welcome back, Ben. Have you breakfast already?"

"Not yet, gramps. So, whatcha you're cooking now?"

"Centurian Goulash." Max exclaimed proudly before checked on his pot. As he opened the cover, he took a deep breathe to smell it. He sighed happily while Ben looked uneasy and nervous. He smiled, "It's fresh and perfect diet for breakfast."

Ben groaned a bit of disgust, "You know what, grandpa? I'm not that kinda of hungry." He gave a weak smile, "Maybe I should do some patrolling around the town. Who knows? I might find some more action to take and play."

Ben turned and was about to head off. Max quickly held his shoulder and said, "Before you go, Ben, I've got something that might cheer you."

Ben sighed before looked at his grandfather, "If this is about dung beetle again, I'll pass."

Max chuckled, "Oh better than that, Ben. It's about your-!"

"Magister Tennyson!" A young confident and gentle teenager shouted in concern. Max and Ben turned and looked back at the entrance. They found Helen worn black jumpsuit, green gunslinger vest and blaster holder from both sides of her pants. She panted heavily, "We've got some bad news. We've lost Cooper's Squad!"

"What?!" Max asked in concern, "Are they alright? What about the Kormite Crystal?!"

Helen shook her head, "We've lost contact after some kind of earthquake."

"Earthquake?" Max asked in shock, "Well, that's unusual. There's shouldn't be any sign of seismic activity on that sector. Driba and Bulkic told me this morning."

"Ah Grandpa, you do realize who you're talking about," Ben facepalmed as he reminded Max, who grunted in annoyance yet realization. He scoffed, "Either way, I'm gonna check this out. Helen, send me the coordinates.."

Helen nodded happily, "Got it, Ben. I'll go and get Manny, Alan and Lucy ready for the fight. You're gonna need some backup."

Max nodded in agreement, "Yes. This could be the work of our enemies or unwanted guests."

Ben scoffed, "Grandpa, have you forgotten who you're talking to? I can handle it."

"Then, you wouldn't mind letting me join you, Ben?"

Ben was surprise as he turned to his back and found an old friend of his - Tetrax Shard, who now has a crystallized goatee and two sharped longs shards on his back, worn the white Plumber's Armor Suit.

"Tetrax! Long time no see," Ben shouted happily as he gave Textrax a high-five. He whistled while looking at his new suit, "Wow. What's with the Plumber Suit? Your old suit got you bored to death?"

Tetrax laughed a bit, "Very funny, Tennyson. I got my wardrobe changed because I joined the Plumbers, though I missed wearing gray colors mostly."

"Wow?! Seriously?" Ben asked in surprise yet happy.

Max smiled, "Not just that, Ben. He also got promoted to be a Magister and set the Plumber's Base at his home, Petropia. He really got us through thick and thin for alien invasion.

"Wow! That's awesome," Ben exclaimed happily as he shook Tetrax's hand, "Way to go, Tetrax! Always knew you had it in you."

Tetrax smiled and laughed, "Thanks, Ben. Since Petropia is reborn and my people are rebuilding their home, my bounty hunter days are done. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my home, as Magister and Protector." He sighed, "I won't let it happen again. Not on my watch."

Ben whistled, "Cool, Tetrax. So, you wanna join me for more action?"

Tetrax smirked, "You bet I do, Ben. I'm in."

"I'm glad you two can work it out," Max said in relief, "But still-!"

"Grandpa, relax. Tetrax and I got this. So, we don't need some backup," Ben said confidently, "We'll be fine. Trust me."

And just his grandfather could say anything, Ben has already left the kitchen. This made Max sighed in annoyance about his grandson. When will Ben ever stop and listen to him for once?

"Don't worry, Max. I'll keep an eye on him," Tetrax said calmly before smirked, "And besides, I think I rather keep our 'surprise' until the right time. So, leave it to me."

Though concern of his grandson's safety and confidence, Max smiled in relief that Tetrax will be watching over him. He nodded a bit. Textrax saluted before headed off and catch up with Ben. They used the secret elevator to return to the surface.

* * *

After receiving the coordinate point to Cooper Squad's last location, Ben and Tetrax gotten into DX Mark 10 Car and drove off. They headed straight to their destination, and hopefully, they get there in time.

Upon arriving to the coordinates, they emerged from their transport. And at the same time, they were in shock of what they're looking at. They saw the destruction and rubble site of building, Plumbers' transports and even themselves were badly injured including Cooper himself.

"Wow... Did not expect that..." Ben commented in shock and concern.

Tetrax hummed in concern, "What could have done this..." He shook his head, "Either way, we should check on them now."

Ben nodded, "Right. Just hope Cooper is alright."

Ben and Tetrax approached to the destruction site as they all checked on the survivors and Cooper, hoping the group survived and alive. Some of them were unconscious while a few were badly injured and wounded during 'earthquake'. They came across to Cooper, who was on the ground. They helped and put him leaned against the walls. They both called and woke him up.

Cooper grunted in pain as he regained his consciousness, "B-Ben? Tetrax? You're here?"

"Easy, Cooper. You're still badly wounded," Ben said calmly, "Wanna tell us what happen?

Tetrax looked at destruction site, "By the look of it, I'd say this isn't an earthquake."

Cooper hissed, "No... It isn't..."

However, the duo and group of injured Plumbers were being watched and spied. Within the building, Khyber and his Anubian Baskuur were watching the event as the hunter patted his hound gently and calmly. He narrowed his eyes while glaring at Textrax.

"So, my old friend became the Plumber and he is now a prey's partner?" Khyber asked amusingly. He smirked as he placed an odd device with crimson color with fangs symbol on his hound's collar. He smirked, "It is time, my old friend."

His Anubian Baskuur roared wildly as Khyber let his hound loose and head off at once. He then whistled in high-pitched tone, thus his alien dog began mutated and transformed into a large rock-like beast with six legs and rhino's face with red eyes. It was heading straight at Ben and his team.

While Ben and Textrax were still talking with Cooper, everyone stopped at once upon hearing a loud thunderous roar sounds. They turned to the building, where the creature is charging at them.

"Ah shit! Hit the deck," Tetrax ordered in concern.

The Plumbers screamed in fear and worried as they all quickly dodged and moved away from the monster's attack. They distanced themselves away from it. Textrax quickly grabbed and held Cooper as he rolled to his left while Ben moved to his right. Ben got up and glared at the creature, which roared wildly at him.

"Wow... That is one big rhino," Ben remarked amusingly. He readied his Omnitrix while sliding and finding an alien to choose. He smirked, "I'm guessing you're the one, who demolish Cooper's squad."

"Ben, watch yourself!" Tetrax shouted at Ben while giving injured Cooper to the Plumbers, "That creature is Pryonites' predator!" Ben looked confuse and dumbfounded. He sighed in annoyance, "Heatblast!"

"Oh! Got it!" Ben said in agreement, "Hope you're ready to face - HUMUNGOUSAUR!"

With the slam on his Omnitrix, Ben mutated and transformed into a blue monkey with two pairs of greenish eyes, two pair of hands and a pair of leg worn a white jumpsuit with dark green patterns on sides and sleeves' collars and an Omnitrix on his black armored chest plate. He howled happily and wildly as he is ready to fight.

Tetrax groaned in annoyance, "Seriously, Ben?"

"Huh?!" Spiedermonkey asked in confusion before looked at himself. He screeched in shock, "Are you kidding me?! Again?! I swear this stupid Omnitrix really-?!"

"Ben, watch out!" Textrax called in concern.

It was too late as the rhino alien charged and rammed at Spidermonkey straight to the walls. Textrax and the Plumbers groaned in concern for watching the fight. They quickly fired their blasters at the rhino alien from the back, but there was no effect. Tetrax held the Plumber's Badge as he was contacting to someone else. He even smiled and said, 'it's time'.

Spidermonkey groaned in pain as they struggled to push and move the rhino alien's horn. He grunted, "If I was Humungousaur..." He grunted as he struggled to reach his Omnitrix Symbol due to the monster rammed and pushed him against the walls hard, "You're really gonna be sorry!"

Using his tail, Spidermonkey fired the web right at the rhino alien's face, which annoyed him to slam and ram the monkey alien against the walls for three times.

"Okay, not a great idea!" Spidermoneky complained in concern.

And just the rhino alien could finish Spidermonkey off, a powerful greenish blast shot and blinded its eyes. It roared in pain as it let alien monkey drop to the ground. The rhino used its pincer to rub its eyes gently. He looked up and found a mysterious savior has jumped and landed in front of him. Everyone but Textrax awed and whistled in amazement.

A teenage girl with long black hair and streaks of pink and purple worn a black jumpsuit with mini-skirt, black Kabuto's Helmet with silver horns-like communicator and greenish visor, silver armored chest plate, black shoulder plate, black gauntlets and black boots with glowing greenish lines around her suit. Her gauntlets transformed into blasters, she armed and readied to fight.

Spidermonkey whistled, "Wow... She's hot..."

"Hey, why don't you pick somebody on your own size?!" The samurai girl shouted, "You'd better stay away from my boy!"

"My boy?!" Spidermonkey asked in surprise and confusion, "When did I became _'her boy'_? Who is she?"

The rhino alien roared in anger as it charged right at the samurai, who quickly dodged and moved to her left. She fired her blast at its eye again. It roared in anger. It turned and gave chase after her. She quickly dashed and ran away from him. She came across to the walls, where she used her full speed in running up on it. Allowing the monster rammed on the walls, she hovered over and landed on its head. She began slamming and launching her punches on its head for ten times. The rhino alien roared in anger as it tried to shaking her off. The samurai girl grunted as she fell down but held tightly on its small horn. She screamed in fear.

The Plumbers armed and readied to fire at their target, but Tetrax gestured the unit from firing. He turned and looked at the situation carefully while remained calm and firm.

Spidermonkey hissed, "Not good! That Samurai Girl need my help! I'd better think fast!" He looked up and found some couple of rubble on building. He smirked, "Awesome!"

The Samurai Girl screamed and groaned as she struggled of holding tight on the rhino alien's horn. Shot his web at the building's rubble, Spidermonkey swung and threw them straight at the monster's face for few times, pushing him back. Seeing her chance opening, the Samurai Girl quickly grabbed and threw a grenade into monster's mouth. She quickly let go and drop to the ground hard. She grunted in pain for feeling a hard landing.

As the rhino alien roared in pain and anger by Spidermonkey's throwing rocks, the grenade exploded from his mouth rendering him weaken and wounded. It grunted in pain before dropped to the ground. Spidermonkey howled wildly as he quickly reached to top of building. He quickly pushed large rubble and fall on the rhino alien, slamming it to the ground. He screeched happily while slamming his fists against his chest.

Khyber looked annoyed and angered to see this event. And one thing he hates the most is that his enemies have interrupted his hunt for prey.

Spidermonkey howled happily as he quickly drop and land on the ground. He trotted towards the Samurai Girl, who grunted in pain while slowly getting up from the ground.

"Hey, you okay, Samurai Girl?" Spidermonkey asked in concern.

Samurai Girl nodded before smiled at Spidermonkey, "I'm fine, Ben. I've been worse than this."

"Okay?" Spidermonkey answered in uncertain and confuse tone, "Who are you?"

"Watch out!" The Plumber Trooper shouted in concern.

Spidermonkey and Samurai Girl turned to the rubble, where the rhino alien emerged from the ground. It roared in anger. It turned and glared at them. This shocked and scared them. It then charged right at them.

Tetrax grunted in anger as he landed on the ground, along with Plumber Troopers. He summoned the crystallized walls for defense while the troopers fired their blasters at it. The rhino alien has no effects by the attacks. He's about to ram at the walls now...

 ** _WHISTLED!_** The whistle caused the rhino alien to stop, surprising and confusing the group. The rhino alien turned and ran towards the building. It entered and disappeared in darkness. Though uncertain why the creature didn't finish them off, they sighed in relief that they have survived the worst.

"Is everyone alright?" Cooper asked in pain.

"Yeah, we are," Spidermonkey answered. He turned and looked at Samurai Girl, "Okay, wanna answer to me now?

The Samurai Girl laughed, "Wow. I guess you can't recognize me in this new armor, don't you, Ben?"

Spidermonkey was uncertain and confuse. The Samurai Girl smiled as her black armor mutated and jumped out from her body. It turned into a familiar Mechamorph slug-like dog. The Samurai Girl revealed herself to be a Japanese-American Teenager worn a purple headband on her long hair, the pink sleeveless shirt with white patterns on neck collar and side-pocket, pair of long pink sleeve with black gloves and heart symbols, white mini-skirt with butterfly picture, black shorts, black shirt socks and pink sport shoes.

"Hey, Ben," The Samurai Girl greeted amusingly.

Spidermonkey screeched in surprise as the same time, the beeping sounded. He turned back to Ben to gasp and shouted, "Julie?! You're the samurai girl?!"

"That's me," Julie giggled. She purred like a cat while using her index finger tickling Ben's chin teasingly, "Face it, Tiger. You've just hit the jackpot."

Ben was stunned and shocked, "No way! When did you-?! How did you?! What did you-?!"

"Relax, Ben. I'll explain later. Right now we've got mission to do," Tetrax said calmly before patted Ben's back gently. He turned and looked at Cooper, "You okay, Cooper?"

Cooper grunted in pain, "I am now. Thanks for the save."

"So, was that thing attacked you, Coop? What does it want with Kormites?" Ben asked in concern.

Cooper shrugged, "No idea. But that thing didn't steal Kormites."

"Then, who did?" Tetrax asked suspiciously.

Cooper sighed, "Just couple of thugs. They used some kind of technology to create a powerful seismic attacks on us. They then took most of Kormite Crystals. I didn't get the chance to see who they were working for." He grunted in pain as he felt injured left hand, "I can bet that it's Zombozo's mysterious client."

"Looks like he wants them back. Will you be alright, Cooper?" Ben said in concern. Cooper smiled weakly before used his badge to communicate for help. He turned to Tetrax and Julie, "So, any idea of how we can find them?"

"Baumann..." Tetrax answered calmly. Ben and Julie looked at him. He explained, "Baumann always welcomed both aliens and humans to his shop. And so, he might know one or two things about the earthquake."

Ben hummed thoughtfully, "That's a good idea. So, should we visit him?"

"We should," Julie agreed. Ship beeped 'Ship' happily. Ben headed off to his DX Mark 10 Car. She turned to Tetrax and asked in soft tone, "Think we should tell him about another one?"

Tetrax smirked, "Better not. Otherwise, it wouldn't call 'surprise'."

Julie nodded happily and amusingly. She and Tetrax headed off and entered his car. Team Bean headed off. Cooper and his squad remained behind as they're waiting for backup. However, Khyber has seen everything, along with his Anubian Baskuur, who has returned to normal from being a rhino alien.

"Hmm... That Tennyson is indeed an interesting prey. Despite some flaws he has, he make it up from his cunning and resources especially rescuing his ally." Khyber commented before groaned in annoyance, "Have I taken him down at ease if not for that mate of his. I'm surprise she joined his crew."

* * *

A few minutes later, Team Ben has arrived and entered Mr. Baumann's local shop. They found him stacking the cans of soda in pyramid formation. They approached to him at once as they have hoped that he has the information that can help them to find and deal with the thugs.

"Mr. Baumann," Ben greeted, scaring Mr. Baumann as the shopkeeper nearly lost his balance and almost drop the can. He luckily grab it. Mr. Baumann turned and glared at him. He laughed a bit, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you usually don't scowled, unless you tried to scare me again," Mr. Baumann remarked sarcastically before cleared his throat, "What do you want, Ben?"

"We were hoping that you can help us."

"Even if I did help you, would you promise me not to get mess on my shop or car again?"

"Mr. Baumann, you know I wouldn't do that." Ben said with a frown looks. Mr. Baumann gave him a dry looks. He chuckled a bit, "Much. But come on, I always clean my messes. And you did say I'm always welcome back here."

Mr. Baumann hummed in concern, "That is true. But only because you didn't bring your fight to my shop... much..." He sighed, "Alright. I'll tell you. You saw and heard what happen to your Plumber Troopers?" Team Ben nodded in confirmation. He continued, "Well, they're not the only ones got attacked and threatened."

Team Ben looked shock yet serious. Mr. Baumann continued, "These thugs... They're working for someone. They're not just after Kormites, but also Taytanites. No one knows who their bosses are. They know one thing - if you don't pay them what they want, then you're gonna lose more than a job. These thugs are intimidating all law-abiding business in our town."

Tetrax hummed suspiciously, "I'm guessing they're coming here."

"This is bad," Julie said in concern, "We've gotta help him."

"Oh no! No! I don't need your help now," Mr. Baumann protested in concern, "I pay them, then they will leave me alone. It's just a simple business. Don't mind me much."

"Come on, Baumann. Even if you did pay them, you'd think they'll leave you alone?" Ben asked seriously, "I mean think about it. Remember what happen to..." He hissed in concern, "Couple of aliens including Pierce got caught and executed? They'll do the same here again."

Tetrax and Julie knew Ben's tone well. They know about 'Purge'. It was a horrible experience for them to handle especially many innocent aliens including Pierce were massacred by Forever Knights. Mr. Baumann knew it as well because he hid the fugitives and refugees until the transports arrived and took them to safety. He hated to see innocents get hurt and killed especially if it's inside his shop. He hates guilt-tripping.

Mr. Baumann sighed, "Alright. But only if they really threaten my shop, then you can fight them? Understand, Tennyson?"

Ben smiled as he gave a gesture 'OK', "You got it, Mr. Baumann." He then heard his stomach growling, making himself embarrassed in red while his friends laughed at him a it. He chuckled a bit, "You got snacks for me to take?"

Mr. Baumann nodded calmly as he returned to his kitchen counter. Team Ben approached and headed to the counter at once. Tetrax turned and looked at the young ones.

"You'd better put disguise," Tetrax suggested as he has his face covered by black mask, "We might be too recognizable by thugs or someone we knew."

Ben and Julie nodded. She turned and looked at her bag, which turned into Ship. He jumped on her as she turned into her samurai mode. Ben activated his Omnitrix as he turned into Swampfire.

Three of them took their seats. Mr. Baumann came and passed some sandwiches for them to eat. Tetrax gave some Tataynites to him for payment. Three of them were eating their lunch while having some discussion about Julie.

"Okay, Julie, now wanna talk about why you're here, and not going for tennis practice," Swampfire asked seriously yet concerned, "And also, when did Ship get that sexy sleek form?"

"Well, after your biggest fight with Diagon and Vilgax, you've been fighting the aliens and bad guys but also spend less time with me," Julie said in upset, making Swampfire guilty. She quickly explained, "Ben, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm worried because you'd never come back alive and we might never be together again."

"Julie, I've always win and come back alive, you know that," Swampfire said calmly.

"I know. But it also make me realized that you might not able to protect me, or worse, I might be used as leverage against you. And that's why I decided to join the Plumbers."

"Julie, you can't be serious. Being a hero or a Plumber is not a game."

"Oh? Says to the guy, who was 10-years-old became a hero and, sometimes playing around for fun." Julie teased. Swampfire groaned in annoyance to hear Julie's remark. Tetrax chuckled a bit of hear the joke. She sighed, "And besides, I've got Ship and I've been practicing on combats, shooting and even practicing tennis. I can take care of myself."

Tetrax nodded firmly, "She really worked hard. And trust me, she did well. Max and I see to it."

"Okay." Swampfire nodded amusingly before asked, "What about your another form? When did Ship learn that one, not use your muscle one?"

"Well, it happens months ago. My training with Ship paid off. And, he made a new form. It's kinda comfy and suits me good. It not only make me strong, but also fast and accurate with fighting, sports, running and even shooting. And for the bulky one, let's just say it's too heavy for me to handle. I'll use that as last resort to fight off something big and strong."

"Smart one, Julie," Swampfire remarked amusingly before looked at Julie's New Form, "I really like it. You really look hot and sexy, Armorstrike."

"Armorstrike? Seriously?" Julie asked amusingly before gave in some thoughts, "Okay, I admit it. That's kinda cool name. I really like it, thought I was gonna be called 'Samurai Girl' forever."

Swampfire scoffed a bit, "Well, you need a better and awesome name. Plus, you're my girl."

Julie smiled and blushed in red, "Thanks..."

"Baumann!" The voice shouted in dark voice.

Swampfire, Julie and Tetrax turned and looked behind. The trio found some group entered the shop. A black hooded humanoid was approaching to the counter, along with three thugs - a worm-like alien worn black armor and helmet covering blue mist within, a humanoid chicken armed with razor blades and worn crossed belts on chest and brown pants, and a female black-orange muscular robot.

Black hooded alien sighed calmly, "I am here for our business. And making sure no accidents happen to you, just like others."

"Yes, I understand," Mr. Baumann said calmly as he brought the box of Taytanite and Kormite Crystals. He took three each of them, "Here! Take them as promised."

Black hooded alien snapped his fingers. The worm-like took the whole box. He smirked, "A pleasure to work with you. We'll be leaving as promised." He turned to his back and about to move. He got his right hand grabbed. He turned and glared at Swampfire, "Let go of me. This does not concern you..."

"Oh, it does, Psyphon!" Swampfire exclaimed, shocking the black hooded alien. Using full force, he freed himself but has his black hood tear out. He stood up while glaring at Psyphon, who worn black robe with metallic control panel on chest, demonic shoulder plate and mechanical gauntlets and three rings on his neck. He continued, "Knew it."

Tetrax and Julie/Armorstrike got up from their seats. They turned and armed with their weapons to assist Ben to fight the thugs off.

"No! No! No! No fighting!" Mr. Baumann protested in concern.

"Tennyson... Why do you always interfere?!" Psyphon complained in anger.

"What can I say? I'm a hero," Swampfire said confidently.

"Psyphon, stand down," Tetrax ordered firmly, "And more importantly, where are the rest of Taytanites and Kromite Crystals you have stolen?!"

"Yeah, do the easy way or we'll do the hard way!" Julie said firmly.

"Fool..." Psyphon hissed in anger as he pressed some buttons on his left gauntlet. He shot the beam out and blinded the team. He turned and headed to the middle of shop lot. He shouted, "Bubble Helmet, Fistina and Liam! Keep them busy! I need more time!"

Bubble Helmet groaned as he armed and readied his electrical sticks, "Get them!"

Psyphon's Thugs roared in anger and charged at Team Ben, who also engaged and fought against them. Couple of humans and aliens screamed and panicked in fear as they quickly leave the building. Mr. Baumann groaned and fainted as he fell on his back.

The old shopkeeper muttered in annoyance, "I knew this would happen. What do I even try?"

Bubble Helmet fired his electrical sticks' energy blasts at Swampfire, who easily and elastically dodged the attacks while launched fireballs at him five times. Bubble Helmet groaned in anger as he struck and swung his electrical pole at Swampfire, who swiftly and quickly dodge the attacks for few times. As Bubble Helmet thrust his pole at Mathenosian, the latter grabbed the former's pole before thrust five punches at him. Bubble Helmet groaned in pain before jumped and slammed before launched some punches at Swampfire to the ground. Mathenosian has his right hand launched and thrust his punch at the worn-like alien for five times. Swampfire then launched a powerful flamethrower at Bubble Helmet, who yelped in pain and fell on his back hard.

Fistina roared in anger as she charged and swung her punches at Julie, who swiftly and quickly dodge the attacks while strike back at her for few times. The robot then grabbed and squeezed her grip tightly on the armored heroine, making the latter screamed in pain. Luckily, Ship activated the armor's left shoulder to fire some blasts on Fistina's face, making her yelped in pain and let Julie go. This allowed her to punch on the robot for ten times before trip the latter down hard. Fistina groaned in anger as she got up and fired her flying punches at Julie, who dodged and evaded the attacks. Julie clasped and formed her hands into a large powerful cannon-like blaster in firing and knocking the robot to the ground

Liam armed and readied his blades as he was ready to fight Tetrax, who remained annoyed of fighting him. The Petrosapien fired his shards on the humanoid chicken's legs, causing them to crooked and danced wildly and fearfully before he got punched to the ground hard.

Team Ben was readied to finish off the thugs until they got blasted away by Psyphon, who used gauntlet-like blasters. Vilgax's Right-Hand Man sighed in annoyance.

"Do I have to do everything by myself?!" Psyphon asked in annoyance. He scoffed before turned and looked at the crimson pillar-like mechanical high-tech bomb, with its time counting down and created the crimson force-field. He then shouted, "Either way, we are leaving! Now get up and let's go now!"

Heard their boss's fierce order, three of them quickly get up and meet up with Psyphon. Team Ben was recovering by the attack. Swampfire spotted them escaping the battlefield. He quickly threw the seeds at them. However, Psyphon spotted it as he quickly used his Force-Shield Power to repel them straight at Team Ben.

The seeds dropped on the floor. And just before Team Ben could react, the seeds hatched and sprouted its vines out and captured them. The vines coiled three of them in tight grip. And slowly, they've been squeezed hard and painfully, making them screamed in pain and agony.

"Ben!" Tetrax and Julie shouted in anger.

"Don't worry! I've got this!" Swampfire shouted confidently. Suddenly, the beeping noise sounded. He turned back to Ben. Both Tetrax and Julie glared at him. He groaned, "Ah man..."

Psyphon laughed amusingly, "Farewell, Tennyson! Your end is here!"

"So, not good!" Julie said in concern.

Tetrax nodded, "Yeah. No kidding! We've gotta stop the bomb and get Psyphon!"

"Don't remind me," Ben exclaimed in frustration.

Mr. Baumann groaned as he slowly get up from the ground. He sighed in relief as he recovered from his faint. He looked around. He yelped in shock, upon looking at the bomb in the middle of his shop. His teeth chattered fearfully and worryingly.

"Isn't this usually where your backup came in and save the day?" Mr. Baumann asked in annoyance. Tetrax smirked amusingly at him. He yelped, "I was sarcastic! Please, say 'no'!"

"Sorry. Desperate calls for a desperate measures!" Tetrax said firmly before shouted, "Trooper, engage and capture Psyphon and his goons!"

Everyone was in confuse of what Tetrax has shouted for. Nevertheless, Psyphon and his goons made their escape at once. However, a mysterious figure jumped and landed in front of the entrance. He armed and aimed his high-tech bow-like blaster at them. He fired his arrows at them, injuring and shocking them. He then has his right gauntlet to aim and fire electrical net in trapping them.

The mysterious figure turned and charged straight at Team Ben, where he activated his gauntlets' blades in cutting down the vines, and thus, freeing the team to drop and land on the ground. As Team Ben were recovering from hitting the ground, they looked up and face their new and mysterious friend.

He was a humanoid cat-like with some tattoos on his face and pointed long ears worn black jumpsuit with blue high-tech medieval armor-like with silver chest-plate, pockets and belt's three pocket bags. He deactivated his blades while putting his blaster on his shoulder. He saluted firmly.

"Right on time, Trooper!" Tetrax exclaimed in relief.

"Thank you, sir!" Plumber Trooper said proudly. He turned and looked at Ben and Julie, "I am Rook Blonko! Magister Tennyson and Shard has sent me here!" He turned and helped Julie up, "I hope you're alright, Miss Yamamoto."

Julie sighed, "Rook..."

Rook yelped before cleared his throat, "My apology! I meant - Miss Julie. I hope you and your boyfriend Ben Tennyson are unharmed."

Julie giggled a bit, "I am. Thanks for saving us."

Rook bowed humbly before looked at Ben, "And I'd be honored to join your team, Ben Tennyson."

"Wait! What?!" Ben asked in shock before turned and glared at Tetrax, "Why do I get the feeling you set this up?"

"What? Don't you like the surprise? It's pretty cool," Tetrax said amusingly before smirked, "And besides, you always don't listen and rush to the action."

"Hey!" Ben said in annoyance, "I do listen! Not much..."

"Not really," Julie remarked while shaking her head.

"Well, listen to this!" Mr. Baumann shouted in annoyance before pointed at the time bomb, "Do something about that bomb now!"

"Oh! Right!" Team Ben exclaimed in realization.

"What about the criminals?" Rook asked in concern as he turned and found Psyphon cut down the net, freeing him and his team. He hissed, "And they're escaping too!"

And just before Ben could say anything, Tetrax commanded, "Rook and I will take care of Psyphon! Ben and Julie, disarm the bomb!"

Rook saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Got it! Leave it to us!" Julie shouted firmly.

"Seriously? Don't I get to call shots?!" Ben asked in annoyance. Tetrax gave the glare at him. He hissed, "I was kidding! Me and Julie will deal with the bomb!"

Psyphon and his grunts were about to escape, but Tetrax and Rook jumped and engaged them fiercely. Psyphon used both force-field as his defense while firing gauntlets' blasters at the duo, who were firmly and swiftly fighting off three thugs. Ben and Julie approached and looked at the bomb as they were thinking and finding a way to stop it.

"Any idea?" Ben asked in concern.

Julie hissed, "No clue. And truthfully, I'm bad at disarming the bomb. This is either Cooper's job."

"Yeah," Ben said in concern before smirked as he looked at his Omnitrix, "bet I know who can. Give me the smartest alien to do the trick! Or at least, an electrical crab for the matter!"

Slamming his Omnitrix, he turned into Brainstorm, who worn white jumpsuit with black lines collars and his head has a large black stripe and green on a middle.

Brainstorm smirked and spoke in British Tone, "Quote to what I have hope and relieved for Omnitrix - Excellent! Action - analyzing and calculating ways to deactivate the bomb. Estimate time to complete the mission - 1 minute!" He yelped, "Wait?! Expression - is this some kind of amusement?! I do not possessed enough time to complete it! If I calculate the various possible theories and risks carefully, there's 90 percent chances that the bomb will activate and explode in any-!"

Julie groaned, "Ben!"

"Don't rush the genius!" Brainstorm exclaimed in annoyance as he was analyzing the situation carefully. He gasped, "Excellent! Analysis complete!"

"You can disarm it?!"

"No." Brainstorm disagreed, "But we require a group of superior numbers to assist and complete this mission! If my strategy calculation is precise correct, there's 50 percent chances that we might-!"

"Ben!" Julie snapped, "English!"

"We need help and teamwork!" Brainstorm exclaimed in annoyance. He turned and looked at Tetrax and Rook, who were battled and defeated the criminals. He shouted, "Magister Tetrax and Trooper Rook! I require your assistance now!"

"Huh?" Rook looked concern and worried, "But what about them?! Maybe I should-?!"

"No time, rookie!" Tetrax exclaimed in concern, "When it comes to desperate situation, we saved lives than dealing with criminals. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I do, sir," Rook said firmly as he placed his blaster on shoulder, which activated and fired a stunned energy on Psyphon and his goons to get knocked out. He continued, "And also, I was going to say that we stun them, sir."

Tetrax whistled, "Good move, rookie. But come on. Let's help Ben now. Clock is ticking!"

Tetrax and Rook turned and headed to Ben and Julie's location for assisting and helping them to deal with the bomb now.

"Alright, Ben. What can we do?" Tetrax asked.

Brainstorm explained, "I require all of your assistance. If my calculation is precise correctly, we might able to direct and distanced the bomb from this specific location. 70 percent chances that we might able to save this town, in time."

"I see where you're going," Rook said firmly yet proudly, "Let's do it, on your command, Mr. Tennyson."

Julie nodded, "Hopefully, it saves our ass!"

"Then, let us begin! Time is running out!" Brainstorm exclaimed firmly, "Listen to my instruction. We only got one shot!"

With his teammates nodded in agreement, Team Ben is ready to deal with the situation. Brainstorm explained to them about what they should do first before the next. With the explanation given, they began engaging the situation.

Rook used his blaster's missile launcher to fire and create a hole on the western walls of Mr. Baumann's Shop. This make him opened his jaws widely in shock, Mr. Baumann fainted on his back again.

Tetrax headed outside as he quickly used his crystallized shards to create something bigger. Rook went outside to protect his commanding officer while using his gauntlet's scanner to scan and check on the area.

Using his electrical powers, Brainstorm carried it straight to the hole while Julie protect and escort him out. After they exited the shop, they found Tetrax has created a giant crystallized cannon-like. Finishing his scanning on the area, Rook turned to his team as he gave his thumbs up to the team that it's clear.

Brainstorm levitated and placed the bomb inside the cannon. Julie has her hand clasped her hands together as they formed into a giant cannon-like blaster. She put hers underneath the crystallized cannon. While Brainstorm electrocuted yet charging up Julie's power. She then powered up and fired the crystallized cannon, which shot the bomb straight to sky.

The bomb exploded into pieces. The debris rained upon them. Luckily, Tetrax used his crystallized shield dome to cover and protect his teammates from them. All of them held on each other and braced on the impact. With the last of them fell and landed on the ground, Team Ben has survived the impact. Tetrax lowered his crystallized shield down as he and his teammates got out from it. And also, Brainstorm turned back to Ben. Ship emerged out from Julie's body while dropped on her hands.

"Is everyone alright?" Tetrax asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed in relief, "Not a bad start for new team, right, Ben?"

"Team? You're telling me that you guys are my new teammates? And you're the leader of this team? That's the surprise?" Ben asked in shock and surprise. Everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed, "Lucky me..."

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?" Rook asked Julie softly and curiously, "Because I can't tell."

"It is," Julie said amusingly. She approached Ben, "Ben, look. You can't do this alone. You need your friends and team to back you up. I mean Grandpa Max, Kevin and Gwen were your team. And they helped you out before. So, why not this team?"

Ben sighed, "I know, Julie. It's just that... It's gonna take some time to get use to new one. Trust me, I'm not always excited with new ones except you and Tetrax. You guys are awesome."

"So does Rook, Ben." Tetrax insisted before patted Rook on back. He continued, "Besides, don't you think you should get to know him? It's gonna makes this team strong and effective as your previous one. We can do this, Ben."

Ben hummed thoughtfully before sighed, "Alright. I'll give it a try." He turned and looked at Rook. He has his hand up before the alien cat-like, "Hey, Rook. The name's Ben Tennyson. You know. The wielder of Omnitrix. And not to brag, I saved the universe for couple of times. And also welcome to the team, rookie."

Rook smiled as he shook Ben's hand, "The honor is mine, Mr. Tennyson, especially fighting alongside with you three, and even being Tetrax's Apprentice."

"Actually, you saved the universe for three times only," Tetrax corrected. Ben groaned while glared at him. He scoffed, "Don't give me that look, Tennyson. Be humble and modest. That's what heroes are for."

Ben sighed in annoyance, "I get it, Tetrax. Don't have to tell me twice. I was just making impression to the rookie."

Rook answered, "You don't have to tell me that, Mr. Tennyson. I read about you. It's a required studies from Plumber Academy."

"Wow! Really?!" Ben asked hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Ben. It's just two chapters about your 10-12 years," Julie said amusingly, which disappoint Ben a lot. She awed, "Did I just make you cry?"

"Very funny, Julie," Ben said in amusement tone. He turned and noticed both armor and blaster Rook is carrying and using during the battles. He asked, "Never seen these things before. You made them?"

"No. It was given. And they're new too. This Proto-Tech Armor helped and protected me from being injured, hot and cold weather and especially in disgusted area and space." Rook explained while looking at his armor. He then showed his blaster, "And this is a Proto-Tool. Its one of the most versatile weapons in the Plumbers' Academy. But, I made some modifications for my liking. Would you like to try it?"

"Eh, no thanks..." Ben declined, "I'm not always like to use guns or knives to fight especially killing."

"It's understandable, Mr. Tennyson. I hope I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, you didn't, Rook. And seriously, enough with mister. Call me 'Ben', dude."

"Okay, Ben Dude," Rook said calmly.

Ben groaned in annoyance, "Here we go again. Hopefully, he doesn't end up like Reinny.

"TENNYSON!" Mr. Baumann's voice shouted in anger, shocked Team Ben. They all looked worry and scared. They turned to their back and found him angrily groaned and scowled at them. He demanded, "You owe me a new big shop building and couples of supplies, Tennyson!"

Team Ben sans Rook groaned in annoyance. They hated when Mr. Baumann gets angry when it involved of his building. Suddenly, they found Psyphon and his goons were escaping the building. Using his gauntlet's machine, he summoned a swirling teleportation portal. They went through it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ben exclaimed in concern, "Come on!"

"Hey, what about my shop?!" Mr. Baumann demanded in anger.

Ben yelped, "We'll clean up that later. We've got the bad guys to catch!"

Mr. Baumann groaned, "You always say that." He hummed thoughtfully before sighed, "Then again, you did keep your promise!"

Team Ben gave chase on Psyphon and his goons. They all entered the portal at once before it closed down for good.

* * *

Exiting the teleportation portal, Team Ben yelped upon landing on each other, and also on the ground. As they were recovering from crash landing, they found Psyphon and his goons were running through the cavern. The team gave chase on them.

After a few minutes of chasing the criminals, Ben was the first once exited the cavern. He stopped at once. He was looking at something shocking and surprise to him. He was looking at the landscape of city and residents within the large cavern especially some were close to the docks and some tunnels that could lead to surface or outside world.

"No way..." Ben said in shock.

"No time for sightseeing, Ben! We've got criminals to catch!" Tetrax ordered as he and his team has arrived and ran passed him. Ben joined the group as well. He then shouted, "And also, welcome to Bellwood's Undertown!"

"Wait! Seriously?!" Ben asked in shock and surprise.

However, unknown to Team Ben, they were being watched and spied by a small flying spiky horns of bat-like alien with one eyeball, small fangs and two pairs of big and small wings. It hissed while looking at them. And at the same time, its eyes was glowing in red.

* * *

At Mr. Baumann's Shop, Khyber was looking at his monitor device-like. He was looking at Team Ben running and entering the town. He smirked amusingly. He turned and looked at his Anubian Baskurr Hound, which was growling and snarling for its hunt.

Khyber smirked, "Don't worry, boy. You'll get to hunt. Let's go to the Undertown now..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko

 **Minor Casts:**  
Paul Eiding: Max Tennyson, Plumber Trooper #1  
Ashley Johnson: Gwen Tennyson  
Greg Cipes: Kevin Levin, Plumber Trooper #3  
David Kaye: Khyber, Plumber Trooper #2  
Jim Ward: Diamondhead  
John DiMaggio: Zombozo, Rath, Bubble Helmet  
Dee Bradley Baker: Acid Breathe, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Psyphon, Zed  
Jeff Doucette: Thumbskull  
Cree Summer: Frightwig  
Corey Burton: Brainstorm, Mr. Baumann

 **Cameo:**  
Juliet Landau: Helen Wheels, Plumber Base's Computer  
Robbie Daymond: Cooper Daniels


	2. Episode 2: New Team Ben (II)

**Episode 2: New Team Ben (II)**

Entering the Undertown Street, Team Ben gave chase on Psyphon and his gang as they almost upon them. While the heroes were still chasing after the criminals, Ben couldn't help but looked around of his surroundings - a city filled with various aliens and mutants. He couldn't believe that such a city existed underneath his hometown.

"No way..." Ben said in shock and surprise, "A whole city down here? I can't believe it."

"You sound surprise, Ben-Dude," Rook asked in surprise.

"Of course, I am. How come I'd never know there's a secret city down here," Ben said in shock and surprise.

"Ben, it's supposed to be a secret," Tetrax explained firmly, "No one and not even the Humans knew about it, except the aliens and the Plumbers."

"Great..." Ben said in annoyance, "And I'm the only one, who didn't know the secret city."

"Well, you always don't listen to anyone or even your grandpa," Julie teased amusingly.

Ben groaned, "Not funny, Julie."

"Come, my comrades, we must keep up our pace," Rook insisted as he quickly took the lead, "We mustn't let the criminals escape!"

"Comrades? Really?" Ben asked in annoyance before sighed, "He do realize it's not an official team, right?"

"Ben..." Tetrax and Julie said in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Ben insisted. Tetrax and Julie were still giving him dry glare. He sighed, "Don't worry. I'm giving him the chance. Don't need to hive me death glare, seriously."

Psyphon noticed his enemies are catching up to them. He snarled, "Damn it! They're almost onto us! We cannot let them back to our base. Split up now! And make sure they don't follow you back to base!"

"SIR!" Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina shouted firmly.

Coming across to the forked paths, Psyphon and his gang split up and went separate ways. Psyphon headed to the middle. Liam moved to left direction, Bubble Helmet entered the right direction and also Fistina jumped and climbed to the top building before she jumped from one to another.

Seeing their criminals splitting up, Team Ben did the same thing as well, in order to capture one of them for interrogation and ending their shakedown attacks on Bellwood and alien shops. Ben gone after Psyphon. Tetrax went after Bubble Helmet. Julie climbed on the building as she was following after Fistina. Rook chased after Liam.

* * *

Rook ran as fast as he could to chase and hunt down Liam. He even tried to use his Proto-Tool Blaster Mode to take him down. However, the humanoid chicken ran very fast and swift as the wind while pushing the civilians to block the Plumber Rookie's path. Entering the crowded area of market street, Rook has lost sights of Liam.

"Damn it! I've failed on my first day to be one of Ben's teammates!" Rook cursed himself in anger. He sighed, "What am I going do now?"

As Rook looked around of his surroundings, he realized something about his location that could give him the advantage. He took a deep breathe as he got himself standing up.

"Blaming myself will not help me redeem the mistakes I have made," Rook said to himself. He sighed, "I should get more information from the civilians. With them, we can find and capture the criminals for good. I must start now."

Rather than feeling disappointing and anger, Rook approached aliens and questioned them about the criminals as he had hoped he has acquired the information that helped him and his team.

* * *

Running and jumping across the buildings from one to another, Julie was trying to used her Blasters to shoot down Fistina. However, Acrosian's armor was strong for her blaster to hit but deflected during her fleeing from the Plumber. Upon jumping to the lowered building, Armorstrike jumped and slammed her punch on the criminal to the ground. And just before she could detained Acrosian, the latter launched her rocket-punch at the former before kicked off.

Retrieving and attaching her fist back, Fistina quickly jumped and landed on the ground before ran off to the alley and disappeared in the dark. Julie grunted in pain as she slowly get up and found she has lost Fistina.

Julie sighed in disappointment, "This isn't easy as I thought it would be. I'd better find others now. Maybe they know where to find those guys."

* * *

Tetrax was on the building as he fired his crystallized shards in blocking and preventing Bubble Helmet from escaping. However, the worn-like alien used the rods in breaking and smashing the blockades into pieces while making his run for few times. Upon reaching the end of the block, Tetrax jumped up high before swung his right hand, firing his shards in damaging Bubble Helmet's suit, causing some leaks from it. He jumped and slammed his punch on the alien to the ground. And

Just before Tetrax could finish the job, Bubble Helmet screamed as he pushed the buttons from his armor suit, unleashing blue mist-like gas. It blinded his sights. As soon as the gas dispersed, Tetrax found Bubble Helmet escaped.

Tetrax scoffed, "Not the first time. But we'll find you and your boss soon enough." He then noticed a trail of blue liquid on the floor, which pointed to the north. He hummed, "Sooner than I thought. I'd better let others know about it."

* * *

"Give it up, Psyphon!" Ben shouted as he was chasing after Psyphon, who entered the tunnel and was far away from him. He grunted and panted heavily, "You won't get away from me easily."

Psyphon scoffed, "You're the one to talk! You should give up! You'll never catch me!"

"We'll see about that," Ben said confidently as he activated his Omnitrix, "It's hero time! Go XLR8!"

He hit his Omnitrix for the transformation. However, instead of turning into XLR8, he was turned into NRG. NRG yelped as he fell to the ground hard.

NRG grunted in anger as he speak in Russian Language, "I really hate this new Omnitrix."

Psyphon laughed amusingly, "Farewell, Tennyson! With that form, you won't capture me!"

"I don't think so," NRG grunted in anger as his containment suit's eye-holes glowed in red, "Try this!"

 ** _BANG!_** NRG's radioactive heat eye-beam hit Psyphon's back, causing the latter fell and landed on the floor hard. Vilgax's Right-Hand Man grunted as he struggled of getting up from the ground. NRG approached and grabbed him from back. He held his enemy by the collar.

"Alright, Psyphon. I finally caught you," NRG grunted firmly in Russian Language, "Now, you will tell me - where is Vilgax?!"

Psyphon scoffed a bit, "What make you think I know where Vilgax is?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Psyphon! Ever since I beaten Vilgax from last year, he disappeared and never be heard again until you show your face. And I knew that he's been hiding and waiting to attack. So, you can cut that act now, Psyphon!"

"Yes. What you say is true, Tennyson! My master is indeed hiding and recovering from his injuries and defeats by you, and he's waiting and planning to strike back. And believe me, he will finish what he has started."

"Not on my watch! So, where the hell is he?!"

Before he could respond, Psyphon gasped as he quivered and shivered in fear, "B-B-B-Behind you!"

NRG scoffed, "Nice try. You're not gonna trick me that easily."

 _ **POW!**_ NRG yelped in pain like something attacked him from behind. NRG was thrown straight out of the cavern, leaving Psyphon behind. Psyphon quickly get up and made his escape at once. He has to report to Vilgax about Ben 10 and his team coming after him.

* * *

Thrown out from the cavern, NRG landed on the market street. The alien civilians screamed and panicked in fear as they all quickly flee the scene at once. NRG grunted in pain as he slowly get up and turned to his back. He found another beast-like alien to face - A black-white iguana-like alien with red spikes, four black paws with three red-claws, tail with a red-marked tip, he has a lowered jaw with hum protrude and sharp teeth, and it worn the red collar with device. The creature snarled at NRG.

"Great..." NRG said in annoyance, "Oh great... First was that Crabdozer, and now a Buglizard?! This couldn't get any better than before?!"

Buglizard screeched loudly as it jumped and pounced NRG to the ground. It then launched its claw attacks on him for few times. Luckily, NRG fired its radioactive heat eye-beam to push the creature off. As it recovered, it charged and attacked NRG, who fought back by punching and kicking it especially firing his eye-beam blasts at it. Both of them have relentlessly and fiercely battled against each other for few times until Buglizard swung its tail in knocking NRG to the walls.

NRG grunted in pain as he slowly getting up. He looked up and found Buglizard was about to pounce and attack him. He quickly hit his Omnitrix as he turned into XLR8. He quickly escaped the attacks before strike back at it for few times. Buglizard sprayed yellowish-gas from its jaws as it was covering it while blinding XLR8. As Kineceleran was looking around for the monster, he got struck down and coiled by its tail. As yellow fog dispersed, Buglizard emerged while snarling at him.

XLR8 grunted and struggled in pain, "So, not cool!"

 ** _BANG!_** Buglizard yelped in pain as it turned and looked back. It found Julie firing the barrage of her blasters at it. She has right blaster turned into electrical-powered fists in slamming on its head, freeing XLR8. However, it struck its tongue out in tightly grabbing and coiling her whole body and hands. It pulled and dragged her into its jaws. It then tried to eat her alive. She quickly used her legs to hold its jaws while preventing herself getting eaten. Julie screamed for help.

"JULIE! HANG ON!" XLR8 shouted as he hit his Omnitrix. He turned into Diamondhead. He snarled, "Let her go, freak! She's not your chew toy!"

Diamondhead fired his shard barrage at Buglizard by face, making it yelped and screeched in pain. Its tongue loosened its grip and drop Julie to the ground. It turned and attacked him, who armed with sword-like shards to deflected the attacks while attacking him head on for few times. Buglizard used its claw to slam him down hard on the ground. As Diamondhead tried to get up, the lizard alien continued slamming his claws on him to the ground for ten times. It then got shot from its back again before got punched and slammed against the walls hard.

The Buglizard recovered and looked up. It found Diamondhead and his team armed and aimed their weapons at it. It snarled and screeched in anger as it found itself trapped.

Unknown to anyone, Khyber has seen the battle from the highest wall's tunnel. He narrowed his eyes in anger and disappointment as he whistled it out loud. Hearing the whistle, Buglizard screeched out loud while spraying the yellow gas out. Diamondhead and his team quickly covered themselves from being blinded by it.

As soon as the yellowish fog dispersed, Buglizard has escaped. Diamondhead and his team sighed as they lowered their weapons down. Diamondhead transformed back to Ben.

"You okay?" Tetrax asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. That was close..." Ben sighed in relief, "I almost had him, you know?"

"Oh. I apologize we interfere your battles, Ben-Dude," Rook apologized.

Julie sighed, "He was sarcastic, Rook. He was lucky and happy that he has some backups to beat that Buglizard."

"Ha-ha," Ben said in annoyance, "Did you catch the bad guys?"

Julie sighed, "No. That robot alien got away before I caught her."

"Couldn't catch mine either," Tetrax said firmly, "But I managed damage his armor. It leaked some liquid out. I was following the tack until I heard some loud brawl. And guess who was involved of the big fight?"

Ben scoffed, "I have Psyphon for the moment until Buglizard attacked me. Still, think you can follow the tracks?"

Tetrax sighed, "I'm afraid not. The tracks will dry out soon. We need to think something else that could help us find Psyphon."

"I might have the idea," Rook suggested calmly. Ben's Team turned and looked at him. He smiled, "When I've failed to capture the criminal, I decided to investigate and gather the information from the civilians. Thus, I've got them."

"Well done, Rook," Tetrax congratulated, "You did well for your first job."

"Yeah, not bad," Ben said amusingly, "For a newbie."

"Thank you. I am honored, Ben-Dude," Rook bowed humbly and proudly.

"And also, just call me 'Ben'," Ben added in annoyance, "Seriously..."

Rook nodded in understanding, "My apologies, Ben."

"Alright, then. So what do you learn, Rook?" Julie asked curiously.

Rook explained the information he has collected to the team. They all listened to him carefully. However, unknown to them, they all were being spied by Khyber and his hound from the top of building. The hunter growled a bit while narrowed his angry eyes at them.

"Damn it... So close to get him," Khyber said darkly before glared at Tetrax, "I need to do something about my old friend and his teammates. They're getting in my way..."

* * *

After Rook has given the information to his teammates, he led them straight to the location, where he believed one of their suspects are hiding in. As they were walking across the market street, Ben couldn't help but looked at the Undertown and even the aliens. He could not help but wonder when and why did they built such a city underneath his hometown.

Tetrax noticed Ben's looks. He asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah... It's about this town," Ben said in concern while looking at the aliens, "When did these guys build the Undertown? And why underneath Bellwood?"

Tetrax sighed, "The Purge..." Ben and Julie gave shocked and worried looks to hear it. Rook remained confuse and curious. He continued, "Ever since that day, both The Plumbers and various alien government have decided to build a secret underground town, where aliens can lived and settle down peacefully. And their location will be hidden and protected by the Plumbers especially keeping invaders and Humans from finding it or causing the problem to it."

"Wow. I guess they didn't want to have same problem again," Ben said in understanding tone before sighed, "Especially what has happen to Pierce."

"Who is Pierce?" Rook asked curiously.

"Helen's older adopted brother," Julie answered. Rook was surprised to hear it. She continued, "He was the first Plumber get killed. It breaks Helen's heart to hear and see the news."

"I'm sorry. How insensitive of me..." Rook apologized, "Now I understand why you both acted surprise and shock about it especially 'The Purge'."

Ben nodded, "Yeah. Totally. It wasn't easy for any of us especially Helen to get over it. She missed and loved her big brother a lot. He's the only family she's got. And now, she's alone."

"I too understand how she felt about being alone," Rook said sadly and calmly. Everyone looked at him. "My family is still at Revonnah. Ever since I moved out to become a Plumber, I couldn't stop thinking and missing them especially my younger three sisters and little brother. I loved and missed them so much. I'm alone now."

"Not anymore. Because you have us," Julie patted Rook's back gently, "We're not just teammates, we're also friends. Same goes to Helen."

Ben nodded, "Yeah. She has the point. You have the team and friends."

Feeling relief and happy, Rook couldn't help but smiled at his friends, "Thank you, my friends."

"Here we are," Tetrax said firmly. He and his team faced at the carbon gas-like bar. He turned and looked at Rook, "You sure this is the place."

Rook nodded firmly, "Positive, sir!"

"Well, Let's get in," Ben said confidently.

Tetrax grabbed And held Ben's collar back while exclaimed, "Wow there, Ben. You wanna get yourself killed?" Ben turned and looked at him. He explained, "That's Carbon-Gas Bar. It's filled with carbon dioxide gas. Unlike some aliens, humans can't breathe without oxygen."

"Right... Thanks for the tips," Ben said in relief as he activated and slammed his Omnitrix. He turned into Terraspin. He smiled, "Luckily, I've git this alien to breathe."

Julie smirked. Her helmet formed a silver mask to cover her mouth. She breathed and spoke, "And you're not the only one, who got something to help and breathe the gas."

"We're ready." Rook said firmly as he readied his Proto-Tool Blaster, "Ready to engage."

Armed and readied with their weapons, Ben and his team are ready to move in. As Tetrax opened the door, Rook jumped to the front while aiming his blaster and raising his badge in the left.

"Appendages in the air!" Rook shouted.

Various fish-like aliens turned and looked at Rook. They all gave their dry and annoyed looks before turned back and mind their own business. Rook was shocked and confused by their reaction. The rest of his teammates sighed and shook their heads in annoyance.

Tetrax patted Rook's shoulder and said dryly, "Rook. The plan is simple. Just walk in casually and talk with the bartender, so he can help us to find and know our criminals. Not barge in and make the dramatic scene."

Terraspin nodded, "Yeah. You let the thug know we're here. He won't show his face now."

Rook looked shock and embarrassed, "My apologies. I thought we were raiding the bar to find our target."

"Nope. That's not what we're doing." Julie disagreed. She turned and looked at Ben, "Any idea of how we find that thug?"

"I could try and suck the gas out," Terraspin said amusingly.

Terraspin turned and looked at Tetrax, who nodded in approval. Lifted in midair, his head lowered down while his limbs merged and formed into fan-like blades. He spin himself as he sucked the gas out. Without the gas, the aliens coughed and panted heavily like they have lost their oxygen. But in their case, their carbon dioxide.

While watching the aliens struggled to breathe and put breathable helmet or masks on their heads, Team Ben searched for any sign of their thug. Tetrax spotted a pink worm-like alien worn a familiar armor, who struggled to breathe and trying to reach the helmet. He quickly grabbed and thrown it to Rook. Team Ben came and surrounded Bubble Helmet. The alien looked at Tetrax as he shown his fear and worried looks.

"Remember me, Bubble Helmet?" Tetrax asked amusingly. Bubble Helmet coughed and grunted in pain, "Here's the deal. Tell us where Psyphon is and we"ll give you back your helmet. Got it?"

Bubble Helmet wheezed heavily, "Yeah, sure. Just give me the helmet. I'm dying!"

"If you tell us what we need to know," Rook said firmly. Bubble Helmet nodded. He smiled, "Fair bargain. Returning your helmet,"

Terraspin and Julie gasped, "Rook, don't!"

It was too late. Rook put the helmet on Bubble Helmet, allowing the worn to push a button on his suit, which quickly filled it up with blue mist gas. And just before Team Ben could react, he quickly fired the gas, blinking their sights. He quickly make his escape at once. Team Ben got out from the bar as they looked around to find their thug. However, they found him disappeared.

"Aw man!" Terraspin exclaimed in anger, "He got away!"

Tetrax turned Rook to face him, "Rule number one for interrogation, rookie, never let your prisoner or captive deceive you until you get the information, understand?"

Rook bowed humbly, "I apologize for my naivety, Magister Shard. I won't make the same mistake again."

Terraspin sighed, "First time to deal with interrogation?"

"Yes. Though I read the book and trained about this tactic, this is the first time to interact with them," Rook explained. He sighed, "And truthfully, Ben, this is the first time I've been away from my home, Revonnah. I'm still learning of how to be a good Plumber and adapting to this new surroundings. Compare to Revonnah, there's the most exciting thing there is keeping rodents out of the grain silos than chasing and capturing the criminals."

"You're kidding me. Dealing with little rodents? Protecting wheat from them? Sounds boring."

"I assure you. They are not small. They're large, very large,"

Terraspin grunted in concern as he turned back to Ben, "I don't think I want to know that..."

"We should do something about Bubble Helmet," Julie said in concern as she has breathing mask deactivated while using her visor to scan and locate her target. She sighed, "He's already long gone now. We'll never find him and Psyphon now.

Tetrax smirked, "Not necessary..."

Team Ben turned and looked curiously at Tetrax. They all wondered of what plans does Petrosapien has especially when it involved of finding Bubble Helmet.

* * *

Deep of Undertown's abandoned area; a group of alien criminals including Liam, Fistina and Pickaxe Aliens were building and setting couple of shakedown machines. Psyphon was speaking to tall and shadowy figure with tentacles-like beard.

"The preparation is almost complete, my lord," Psyphon reported, "Rest assure that Bellwood will be destroyed soon. And the world will know and fear you. None shall challenge you again."

"Excellent. But there is no doubt he will be coming for us." The shadowy figure said coldly and darkly, "Have the Kormite Crystals transported safely to another location?"

"Yes, my lord. They're in safe hands now."

"Good. Go and make preparation before-?!"

"Ben 10 is coming! Ben 10 is coming!" Bubble Helmet shouted in fear as he entered the area. He approached to both of his master's. He bowed down to the ground, "We've gotta get out of here before-?!"

"Too late, Bubble Helmet." Ben's voice shouted. Psyphon's gang turned to the entrance, where they found Team Ben entree the scene while armed themselves with their powers and weapons. He smirked, "Too little, too late."

Bubble Helmet yelped in fear, "How?! I shake you all off from following me."

Tetrax smirked as he showed his right hand with high-tech watch, "You sure did, Bubble Helmet. But I placed the tracker before Rook put the helmet back on you."

"Uh oh..." Bubble Helmet looked nervous and worried. He turned and faced to his bosses, "Boss, I'd swear to you. I didn't mean to lead them-!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Bubble Helmet got himself electrocuted and shocked by Psyphon's electrical gauntlets. He sighed, "It's hard to find some good help..."

"It sure is, Psyphon," Ben said amusingly, "And you know what time is it?"

"Hero Time again?" Shadow figure said darkly as he stepped into the light, along with Psyphon. He revealed himself to be a giant muscular greenish squid-like alien donned dark red-brownish armor with spikes and red v-shapes, and has brown belt with pockets. He snarled as he has his muscles enhanced into muscular and stronger while armed a giant long sword, "Honestly, Tennyson, don't you ever get tired of saying that? Because I am..."

"Vilgax..." Ben and Tetrax snarled.

Rook hissed, "That's Vilgax?"

"That's him." Julie confirmed, " So, watch your six, Rook. He's one bad guy you don't wanna mess with."

Rook gulped, "Dully noted." He then muttered softly, "Great, my first day was going well until half a day, I make some fine mess and now I have to fight and defeat the most dangerous and powerful feared warlord known throughout the galaxy. Lucky me..."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Vilgax asked amusingly yet darkly. He turned and looked at Ben's teammates. He chuckled, "Oh. I see you have new teammates now. What happen to the original? Did they get bored being heroes and retired? It's such a shame. I look forward to tear you and your team apart."

Ben scoffed, "Laugh it up, all you want, Vilgax coz I'm gonna beat you again. And I'm kinda surprised that you decide to rob Taytanites and Kormite Crystals than trying to conquer the world. That was on your checklist. And not to mention, you're using your old tech. Lose your 10 superheroes alien powers?"

Vilgax grunted in anger, "I am not amused, Tennyson. Because sooner or later, I will regain of what I have lost and conquer the universe again. They will know and fear the return and wrath of Vilgax. I may not have those powers anymore, but I can still fight! And mark my word, Tennyson, I will defeat you and take the Omnitrix to fulfill my ambition, that is my promise."

Tetrax snarled, "My promise to you is that I will bring you to justice for what you have done to my home!"

"And besides, don't make promise you can't keep," Ben said amusingly as he activated and slammed his Omnitrix. He transformed into dark green armored Armodrillo, with black pants and white stripes on middle armor and has Omnitrix Symbol on left shoulder. He cracked and clenched his knuckles, "Because you're gonna lose again."

Vilgax smirked, "We shall see, Tennyson. Because you no longer possessed Ultimatirx and Ascalon Power to defeat me." He roared wildly and angrily, "Destroy all of them! Show them no mercy!"

Vilgax's Thugs gave a loud cry as they charged and attacked Team Ben. Armodrillo roared as he slammed both of his muscular hands on the ground, causing a massive earthquake attack. The ground shook the thugs to drop and fall on the ground hard.

Vilgax jumped up high before slammed his fist on Armodrillo to the ground. The squid warlord held and spun his archenemy around him for few times before thrown straight to the walls. Ben's Teammates tried to help him, but blocked by Psyphon and his minions. Unknown to them, their battles were being spied by Khyber and his hound from distanced.

Khyber narrowed his eyes while glaring at Armodrillo and Vilgax battling, "Now's our chance. Attack! Ignore Vilgax! Focus on our prey."

With the whistle sounded, Khyber's hound snarled as he began transformed into Buglizard. It hissed and screeched out loud. It charged into the battlefield. It was heading straight to Armodrillo. And at the same time, he looked at the event especially glaring at Tetrax.

Vilgax marched calmly and firmly towards Armodrillo, who got up and thrown right at the latter. The squid warlord launched some punches on the armored alien for few times before nudged his elbows against him down before stomped on him to the ground for ten times. Luckily, Armodrillo quickly hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Grey Matter worn the black jumpsuit with white collars. He quickly rolled escaped Vilgax as he transformed into Diamondhead. He punched five times against Vilgax from the back. The squid warlord turned and fight back. Both of them fought fiercely and wildly against each other.

Ben's teammates has easily defeated and knocked out most of thugs including Fistina, Liam and Bubble Helmet. They all turned and surrounded Psyphon, who is the last to stand. Vilgax's right-hand man activated some buttons on his gauntlets as he summoned energy force-field and armed with crimson energy-beam powers.

"Do you truly think you can stop me?" Psyphon asked amusingly.

"Don't think, we do!" Tetrax said firmly, "Watch yourself!"

"Sir!" Rook and Julie saluted.

Three of them charged and attacked Psyphon, who quickly used his force-field powers to push them back. Julie then fired her blaster at him but his force-field has blocked and deflected the blasts. He then fired his red energy beam in knocking her to the walls. Rook activated his gauntlets' blades as he charged and engaged Psyphon, who blocked and deflected the attacks at ease. As Rook tired himself of attacking, Psyphon has his right gauntlet electrify and shocked Plumber Trooper. Tetrax jumped and attacked Psyphon, who teleported to his back and fired the red energy beam at his enemy. But not before Tetrax used his back shards to deflect the blasts at him back.

Psyphon grunted, "Damn it! What was that?!"

"I'm made of crystals, remember?" Tetrax asked amusingly.

Psyphon grunted in anger as he fired his electrical shocks at Tetrax, who blocked and held the attacks with his bare hands for the moment. And at the same time, the Petrosapien Magister marched towards skull-like alien, who struggled to fire his weapons back at him. Close to his target, Tetrax thrust his punch at Psyphon, who was thrown straight to the walls. Psyphon grunted in pain as he found himself surrounded by Ben's teammates. He grunted as he quickly teleported and escaped the battlefield.

"Damn it! He got away!" Rook cursed in anger.

"We'll get him next time," Julie said confidently. She turned and looked at Diamondhead, who was still battling with Vilgax. She hissed, "We'd better help Ben now!"

"Don't worry about him. He can handle it," Tetrax said confidently.

"Are you certain?" Rook asked in concern.

Tetrax nodded, "He faced a lot of tougher guys than him. He'll be fine!"

Diamondhead quickly hit his Omnitrix and turned into Four-Arms, who worn the white jumpsuit with black pants and collars. He roared wildly and determined as he gave multiples punches at Vilgax, who did nothing but endured the attacks while striking back at him for few times. Both of them gave their last powerful punches at each other's faces, causing them to push back and dropped to their knees. However, Four Arms transformed back to Ben after the beeping noise.

"Wow... Didn't know your old tech works..." Ben remarked amusingly.

Vilgax panted, "And still keeping same ego attitude, Tennyson. You'd never ceased to amuse me." He armed with his sword, "Time to finish this. Once and for all..."

"Couldn't agree more..." Ben said in agreement as he readied his Omnitrix. And just before he could activated it, he heard a loud screech noise. He turned and found Buglizard slammed its paws on him to the ground. He grunted in pain, "You're kidding me?! Seriously, don't you think I have enough to deal with your pets?!"

"I have no pets," Vilgax said darkly as he approached and slammed his punch against Buglizard off. He snarled as he grabbed and held a tight grip on Ben, "And I don't like someone interfere my fight. No one kills All of Tennysons but me!"

Vilgax began squeezing his grip on Ben, who screamed in pain before spilled some blood. Luckily, Rook fired his Proto-Tool Missile that damaged the squid warlord's back. He snarled as he thrown Ben right at Rook, who caught him in time. Tetrax and Julie fired their blasters at him. Feeling no pain, Vilgax charged and rammed at them both. He was about to finish Ben and Rook off. But instead, he got attacked by Buglizard. Both of them fought and battled against each other fiercely and wildly.

Tetrax and Julie came to Ben's aid. Rook helped Ben standing up.

"Guess we know that Buglizard is not Vilgax's pet," Julie said in concern, "What's next?"

"Finish what we've started," Ben said confidently before wiped his blood off. He slammed his Omnitrix as he turned into Shocksquatch, who worn black jumpsuit with dark green line in middle, black pants and white collars. He roared wildly while beating on his chest, "Let's rumble!"

Shocksquatch roared wildly as he charged and attacked both Vilgax and Buglizard. Ben's teammates also came and assist him as well. Both Shocksquatch and Tetrax engaged Vilgax while Julie and Rook deal with Buglizard.

Julie and Rook fired their blasters at Buglizard, which hissed and screeched in anger. It tried to swung and slam its paws at them. They dodged the attacks before slammed and thrust their punches and blades at it for few times. And each time it strike back, they jumped and dodged the attacks before strike back at it for few times.

Shocksquatch launched his attack on Vilgax, followed by Tetrax's for four to ten times. He endured the attacks before swung and thrust his punches at them. They dodged the attacked before strike back at him for few times. Both of them slammed their punches at him but theirs were grabbed as they got slammed on to each other for five times before get kicked off. Using his full strength, Vilgax slammed his punch at them straight to other teammates.

Team Ben fought fiercely and determinedly against two adversaries, who endured the attacks while striking back at them. However, Vilgax and Buglizard also fought against each other as well due to they were being interfered from fighting and finishing their enemies off. Nevertheless, Team Ben did their best to finish two opponents. But in the end, they got pushed back and defeated by them both. Vilgax and Buglizard continued facing each other off.

"At this rate, we will be defeated in no time," Rook said in concern.

"We need something bigger and powerful enough to beat them," Tetrax said firmly.

Julie nodded, "Yeah. My Super Mode is not gonna help me out now."

"Bigger... And powerful... Huh?" Shocksquatch asked amusingly before looked back. He found a generator near to the walls. He smirked, "Guys, I've got an idea."

Shocksquatch explained his plans to his teammates. They all nodded in understanding his plans. Shocksquatch and Julie headed to the generator while Tetrax and Rook engaged and attacked fiercely both Vilgax and Buglizard for the moment. And at the same time, they're luring their enemies to the gas tanks. After few rounds to survive and endure the attacks, Tetrax and Rook were beaten and exhausted badly. Vilgax and Buglizard turned and glared at them.

"It's over now..." Vilgax said darkly. Tetrax and Rook smirked amusingly, which confused and also made him suspicious a lot. He gasped, "Don't tell me!"

"SURPRISE, VILGEEK!" Shocksquatch shouted.

Vilgax looked to his back. He became shocked upon looking at Julie, who has attached all pipes and wires to Shocksquatch, who was being powered up and filled with electrical powers. Just before his enemies could do anything, Shocksquatch roared wildly as he unleashed his full-power at both Vilgax and Buglizard while Tetrax and Rook escaped the battlefield at once. Both of them got electrified and shocked by the attacks especially the lizard-like alien to release the gas, which caused the chain reaction with electric power and gas tanks to cause big explosion.

Ben and his teammates covered their eyes from being blinded. As soon as the smoke dispersed, they found Buglizard was nowhere to be seen while Vilgax was critically injured by explosion and breathed and wheezed weakly and heavily.

"Damn you... Tennyson..." Vilgax cursed angrily while glaring at Ben and his teammates before he wheezed, "I will make you pay... For this..."

Ben smirked, "Give it up, Vilgax. Heroes always win, and the bad guys lose. That's the routine."

"I believe this is the term I used - you're under arrest," Rook said amusingly as he armed with alien high-tech handcuffs.

And just before Rook could arrest him, Psyphon appeared before him. He touched his master before teleported and escaped Team Ben. They all were in shock and angry as they lost their targets again.

"Remember this..." Vilgax's voice said dryly and wheezily, "I... Will... Have... My Revenge! I will return..."

"In your dreams, Vilgax." Ben taunted. He turned to his teammates, who have lowered their weapons and powers. He sighed, "That was kinda rough, right?"

"It sure is," Julie agreed, "Not bad for teaming up with your new teammates?"

"Yeah. Hate to admit it," Ben admitted. He sighed, "But that was awesome. It might not be the same like before, but I'm glad to have some backup especially two of my best friends. But for Rook, he's a good fighter, but he's got some issues to lay off from being a cop."

"Don't worry about the rookie," Tetrax said in relief before looked at Rook, who was calling for reinforcement. He smirked "He will become a fine Plumber Officer and asset to the team. He just need some help and guidance to do that. Max and I believe in him."

Ben scoffed, "Sure. But no promises that he'll get better."

"Don't worry, Ben. I will do my best," Rook smiled as he brought a couple packages of chili fries, "I believe these are your favorites? Magister Tennyson told me about it."

Ben whistled, "Nice, rookie. I'm almost starting to like you now." Tetrax and Julie looked at him amusingly. He scoffed, "Almost. Anyone hungry?"

Everyone chatted in agreement as they took the chili fries packages from Rook. They all started eating their lunches while chatted happily. However, Khyber and his Hound were spying on them. The hunter was annoyed and angered by the failures, but he remained calm and patient.

"One day... Someday... That prey will be mine... And so does my revenge on you, Shard. I promised you for that..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko

 **Minor Characters:**  
David Wald: Vilgax  
Dee Bradley Baker: Psyphon, NRG, Armodrillo  
David Kaye: Khyber, Shocksquatch  
John DiMaggio: Bubble Helmet, Terraspin  
Jim Ward: XLR8, Diamondhead  
Paul Eiding: Liam  
Morgan Lofting: Fistina


	3. Episode 3: School Rook

**Episode 3: School Rook**

Deep and distanced district from Bellwood City; the area was filled with messy garbage, vandalism and destructive ruins. A couple of criminals and thieves have arrived and met up with a familiar gang, who were with the advanced weaponized futuristic truck-like.

"Alright, boys! Welcome to our shop!" Corvo greeted happily and wildly. He turned and pushed some buttons on it. The truck has its side opened and revealed couple of various and advanced weapons. He smirked, "And as promise, dude! Here are your Christmas Presents! So, come and get them!"

Criminals and thieves cheered wildly and happily. They all charged in and grabbed some couple of weapons and grenades. They awed and chatted in amazement and happily about seeing and having the weapons as we theirs.

"Hold the applause, everyone! I've got something awesome!" Corvo said wildly and happily. He revealed a black-dark blue colored armored giant missile launcher-like, "Say hello to my little friend - Hyper Missile Cannon! And she's the best!"

Everyone awed in amazement of what they saw and heard. They all chatted about the weapons. They all can't wait to try it.

"So, who wanna try it?" Corvo asked amusingly.

"How about none?" The confident voice in soft catlike tone exclaimed.

And just before anyone could ask, Corvo got punched and slammed to the walls. Criminals and thieves yelped and gasped in concern. They looked up and found Fasttrack worn the black suit with white chest pad and shoulder pad with green lines, has an Omnitrix Symbol on left side, and armed with claws and dark green arm-like blades.

"Not awesome and fast as XLR8," Fasttack said amusingly before smirked, "Still can get the job done when I'm strong!"

"Tennyson?! Here?!" Corvo asked in shock and anger.

The criminals and thieves shouted and exclaimed in anger and fear. Fasttrack pretended to look shock and confuse.

"Wow. Tough crowd," Fasttrack remarked amusingly. He then heard a gun clicking. He turned and found Corvo armed and aimed his Hyper Missile Launcher at him. He groaned, "Really? And you'd think a missile can hit me? I'm fast."

"Yeah. But can you outrun it, Tennyson?" Corvo asked amusingly as he taken an aim on Fasttrack, "Let's find out..."

 ** _POW!_** Corvo got his chest kicked off by Armorstrike, who jumped off from the top of building. She turned and looked at Fasttrack. He smiled and gave the 'good' thumbs up gesture.

Suddenly, they both heard the blasters and weapons clicking. Fasttrack and Armorstrikequickly formed back-to-back while armed and readied their weapons. They were facing the group of criminals and thieves armed and aimed their guns and blasters at them including Corvo armed with his Hyper Missile Launcher at them both.

Armorstrike sighed, "Seriously, Ben. Can't you follow a simple order to watch and stay put until the rest of the team arrive?"

"Hey, somebody gotta make sure those guys stay put especially the weapons," Fasttrack remarked amusingly before scoffed, "Come on, Jules. Admit it. I make the right call."

Armorstrike rolled her eyes beneath her masked helmet's visor, "Can't argue that one..." She turned and glared at her enemies from the right, "Looks like a lot of bad guys. You'd think we can handle them?"

Fasttrack smirked, "Let's find out."

Armorstrike smirked as well. Both her and Fasttrack charged out and engaged the bad guys. The bad guys fired their blasters at them both, who dodged and fought back. Fasttrack thrust his punches at them and struck both claws and arm-blades their weapons while running and dodging the bullets and blasts from them. Liker her boyfriend, Armorstrike dodged the attacks while punching and shooting back at them.

As both of them continued battling with the bad guys, Corvo and a group of snipers were aiming and readying to snipe them both from top building. However, they sans Corvo got their weapons struck and blasted to pieces by couple of crystallized shards. They got attacked and knocked out by both Tetrax and Rook, who used their Gatling Shards and Proto-Tool Blaster.

After taking out the bad guys, both Tetrax and Rook quickly climbed down and regrouped with their teammates. They continued attacking and beating most of bad guys.

Seeing his chance, Corvo quickly used and fired his Hyper Missile Launcher at the team. The team yelped as they quickly dodged the attack. Unfortunately, the missile was make a big turn and followed after them. The team found themselves trapped in the ally as they realized that they have nowhere to escape now.

Giving some thinking, Fasttrack gasped as he quickly hit his Omnitrix. He transformed into Echo-Echo, who multiplied himself and unleashed the barrage of sonic waves at the upcoming missile. Thsi divert and turned the missile around and hit Corvo's truck.

Corvo screamed, "Damn you, Tennyson! You're gonna be sorry for this! Fistrick will get you for this!"

And just before Echo-Echo could turn and attack his enemy, Corvo quickly used his jetpack and escaped the scene.

"Aw man..." Echo-Echo said in annoyance as he got his doubles merged back together, "Almost had him!"

"We'll get him next time. We'll get Fistrick for good," Tetrax said firmly. He turned and glared at Echo-Echo, "As for you, what part of 'stay put', do you not understand?"

Echo-Echo sighed as he transformed back to Ben, "Aw, come on. Those guys would have gotten away with the weapons. Plus, we did destroy the truck for good."

"For now, maybe, Ben. And who knows how many more there will be," Rook said in concern.

"I'm sure we'll find them soon, Rook. So, you and I will investigate the area," Tetrax said firmly before turned to Ben and Julie, "You two, head back home and get some shut eyes. You've got school tomorrow."

Ben groaned, "Can't we stay here to help out? I could use Grey Matter to solve the problem."

"Nice try, Tennyson." Julie said in annoyance. Ship detached from her before formed into a mechanical bag-like. She pulled and dragged Ben away, "But you and I got math class to do, and we don't want you to get slack off again especially if you fail. That means no hero."

Ben groaned, "Aw man!"

Both Ben and Julie headed off to DX Mark 10 car, while leaving both Tetrax and Rook behind to investigate the area. While Tetrax was looking and inspecting the truck, Rook was distracted as he could not help but looked at his teammates leaving the scene especially tomorrow, they're having school to attend. He also wondered of why both Ben and Julie are still going to high school.

"I'm surprise that Ben and Julie are still attending school. I thought they graduated," Rook said in surprise.

"Oh, not yet, Rook. They've just become seniors for high school now," Tetrax answered calmly. Rook was about to ask. He interrupted, "For Gwen's case, she has passed almost all of the tests and exams especially the most difficult and complex kind in her early age. Therefore, she got graduated early and left for collage."

"I see..." Rook said in understanding while watching Ben 10's DX Mark 10 Car drove off. He turned and looked at Tetrax, "So, what is it like to be a high school human student?"

"Hard to tell. Could be same as our schools from our own home. So, it's not much different, Rookie."

"So, have you been to high school before? You must have done lots of accomplishment during your youth, Magister Shard."

"Nah... Studies always bored me to death especially history and agriculture. I got flunked out before my graduation. So, I became the bounty hunter." Tetrax sighed before turned and looked at Rook, "But because of my ignorance, selfishness and arrogance; I've destroyed my own home, and becoming the last Petrosapien in Milky Way Galaxy."

Rook frown and shown sympathetic looks, "I'm sorry to hear that, Magister Shard. I really do."

"Ah. Don't go feel sorry for me, rookie. I make some mistakes. I just gotta learn and not repeat it. That's what experience makes me today especially to Max, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and even Julie."

"I see..."

"But seriously, rookie. Why are you got so interested in school?"

"Pardon me, sir. I was just curious and intrigued to learn and understand more about humans, their culture, history especially an agriculture subject. It's my favorite subject. And also, I could get to know more about Ben and Julie. The only knowledge I know so far is that they're couples."

"Ah, I see. Get to know your own teammate. Well play, rookie." Tetrax said amusingly before giving some thoughts. He then smirked, "Well, I think I can arrange that for you."

"Really? How?" Rook asked in surprise.

Tetrax smiled confidently, "Leave it to me..."

However, unknown to two of them, Khyber and his hound were watching the event from the top of building. The hunter smirked amusingly and proudly as he turned and looked at his left gauntlet. With a flick of pushing buttons, he activated and revealed the screen of 15-years-old Ben and Julie went to the school.

"Yes... I agreed with you, old friend..." Khyber said amusingly while looking at the screen, "I should get to know my prey."

* * *

On the next day, Ben and Julie have arrived at the Bellwood High School via his DX Mark 10 Car, which was parked at the parking lot. They both got out from the vehicle. They headed straight to the school. As they both were walking and talking; they were passing by couple of students and classmates, who headed straight to the school.

"Aw man..." Ben yawned out loud, "So tired..."

"That's what you get for fighting thugs and sleeping very late, again," Julie remarked amusingly.

Ben was annoyed and replied dryly, "Very funny, Julie." He sighed, "But seriously, why do we need to go to school?"

"Come on, Ben. You know why we have to."

"I know. I know. Get some good grades for exams, even if it's boring math and science. I'm so not cool with them. But I seriously don't need to study, even go to college or getting a career."

"Maybe you don't. But I do. I've got a dream. And I wanna make it come true. I want to be the best tennis champion in Olympic Games."

"That's good for you." Ben smiled before patted Julie's back, "You're always best at tennis. Nobody can beat you, not even me and my alien powers could do. You'd never lose one single game."

Julie giggled a bit, "True. But I'm not perfect either because I've lose some matches before. But seriously, Ben, don't you have a dream, talents or career, other than being a hero. Like a soccer player. You were good at it."

"Well, not really the best, Julie," Ben admitted, "But yeah, I do have some other talents I'm good at - comic book artist or video game champion."

"See? You do have some talents."

"I know. But I loved being a hero more than those three talents I've got. Nothing is gonna change that."

Julie sighed, "True. Can't say a girl try to reason her boyfriend about the career."

"I know," Ben said happily before giving a kiss on Julie's lips, "But I'd prefer that we stick to our 'current' career like us stick as the couples and heroes?"

Julie giggled a bit, "Okay. I can do that. At least, we're together now."

Ben nodded, "Yeah. We are. Too bad for Rook that he's not joining us in class."

Julie scoffed a bit, "I'm pretty sure we'd be surprise to find out that Rook is gonna be our classmate."

"Yeah. Like that's gonna happen," Ben said amusingly.

Ben and Julie entered the Bellwood High School. But unknown to them, Khyber was watching and spying the event from distance. He turned and patted his hound, who growled and snarled a bit. The hunter smirked darkly and amusingly as he can't wait to study and observe his prey.

* * *

Ben and Julie went to the class, just in time as the school bell rang. They and their classmates quickly take their seats as the teacher has arrived and entered the class.

"Alright, class, settle down. So, let's get down to business. Today, we're gonna have a new classmate joining us," Steven said calmly and firmly. He turned and looked at the door. He cleared his throat, "You can come in, Mr. Blonko."

"Blonko?!" Ben and Julie asked in surprise.

The classmates including Ben and Julie looked at the entrance, where 'Blonko' entered the scene. He revealed himself to be a Chinese boy with black combed gentle hair, black marks on his brown eyes and two black long stripes on each cheeks' end worn navy T-Shirt with three white stripes on its end, small golden dragon symbol on left side of chest and white sleeves, and long black pants, and a pair of red shoes.

Ben and Julie yelped and blushed in red as they were in shock and surprise of what they were looking at. They couldn't believe in their own eyes as well. Blonko looked exactly like Rook! But is he really a human or alien in disguise especially if it's their friend.

"Introduce yourself, Mr. Blonko," Steven said calmly.

'Blonko' bowed humbly before introduced himself, "My name is Rook Blonko. It is an honor to meet you all. I am honored to be in your class."

The classmate chatted and muttered in surprise. While the girls were infuriated and blushed of looking at Blonko, the boys were annoyed and jealous of him. Ben and Julie groaned in annoyance as they have suspected on him correctly. Blonko is really Rook.

"Alright, Mr. Rook. Take your seat near to Tennyson," Steven said firmly, "We're gonna start our math class."

'Blonko' nodded happily, "Yes, teacher..."

'Blonko' headed off and took his seat, which was close to Ben. While Steven was teaching his students about math equation, Ben and Julie stared and looked oddly at Blonko.

"Greetings, team. Are you surprise and happy to see me joining your class," Rook asked amusingly.

Julie giggled uneasily, "Well, it is surprise, right Ben?"

"I... I... I... Uh... I..." Ben stuttered in shock and confusion, "I... I..."

"Is he alright?" Rook asked curiously.

Julie sighed, "He'll be fine. And besides, I think three of us need to talk during our break."

"Mostly about me joining the school?" Rook asked.

"No kidding! I mean what the heck were you doing here, Rook?!" Ben asked angrily in loud tone, surprising the class to turned to him. He yelped before blushed in red. He lowered himself down while muttered, "Sorry!"

"Is he alright?" Rook asked curiously.

Julie shrugged, "Yes, he's fine. He just got himself embarrassed. He hates it a lot."

"Not cool, Julie!" Ben exclaimed in anger and annoyance.

* * *

"Not cool at all, Rook!"

After the math class has ended, the trio were on top of Bellwood High School's rooftop for their conversation about their teammate's coming to high school. Ben shouted angrily at Rook while Julie remained quiet and calm.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rook asked in confusion.

"Well duh! What were you thinking?!" Ben asked angrily, "You know it's not a good idea for you to go out in the public especially going to my school."

"If you're worried about what happen to me since 'The Purge', then you shouldn't," Rook said calmly and firmly. He removed his ID Mask and revealed his true form, "Why else do you think I wear his form for? And also, Magister Tennyson helped me fill up my 'human' background details and information. So, none of the humans will be suspecting of me."

Julie nodded in agreement, "Rook has the point. But I'm with Ben for one thing. Why did you come here for?"

"To learn and gain some knowledge about the humans and their customs especially their history, culture and agriculture." Rook answered proudly before putting the ID Mask. He turned back to Human Form and continued, "And also, I wish to get to know more about you two if I want to be a good team player. After all, this is team building, righ?."

Ben grunted in annoyance while Julie smiled in amazement about Rook's choice of coming to the school.

"He does make another point. If we're the team, we'd better get to know more of each other especially building our trust and teamwork," Julie said calmly, "You're gonna need lots of help, Ben."

Ben sighed, "Fine. Do what you want. Just don't embarrass me. I mean it."

Rook nodded, "Okay, Ben dude."

Julie crossed her arms while glaring at Ben, "Ben, that was rude."

"Hey. I was just telling him. And it's not rude too," Ben defended himself, "Anyway, we should get going. We don't want to be late for science class." He grunted in annoyance, "I mean seriously... Why does it always have to be boring class like them?!"

"Quit complaining and get moving," Julie said in annoyance.

Ben and his friends quickly entered the rooftop's building as they climbed down the stairs and headed back to their class.

Unknown to them, Khyber landed on the ground due to his hound has turned into a giant skeletal demonic bat-like with four wings, scorpion's tail-like and giant pincer claws-like. He made high-pitched whistle, making the monstrous predator turned back to Anubian Baskurr. The hunter smirked while looking at the door.

"Time to study my preys..."

* * *

Using his spaceship, Tetrax traveled across the sky above the Bellwood Town as he was tracking down on Fistrick and his gang. He wasn't alone. He has his partner with him - Gluto. But so far, they have found nothing that could help and lead him to the gangster's base.

While looking through various screens and typing keyboards, Gluto found 'errors' across them. He grumbled and complained angrily.

"I know! I know! I know! I don't like goose chasing more than you do." Tetrax said in annoyance before sighed, "But the big problem is that we have no clue where Fistrick and his gang are hiding. And one thing I hate the most is being a detective."

Gluto groaned while rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Tell me about it..."

"Still... There must be something we can do to find Fistrick," Tetrax said in annoyance and concern. He then turned and looked at the screen, where he found another thug to Fistrick - Hoodlum. He hummed, "He will do. Gluto, think you can handle it?"

Gluto chuckled amusingly, "I thought you'd never ask."

Gluto pressed some buttons, which make the spaceship into invisibility mode. They landed their ship on one of top buildings. Both him and Tetrax climbed down. They headed towards the corner of the building, where below them is the alley. They spotted Hoodlum was entering the area. Pertosapien Magister turned and looked at his partner, whom he gave a nod. Gluto chuckled amusingly.

On the alley, Hoodlum continued walking down on the path while talking to the phone. Suddenly, something grabbed and pulled him to top, making him scream in fear. Upon reaching to the top, Gluto was holding Hoodlum upside down. Tetrax glared at the thug.

"We can do it an easy way or hard way," Tetrax said firmly, "You choice."

Hoodlum gulped and whimpered fearfully as he has no idea what he can do now. Should he answer to Tetrax or faced his boss's wrath? What to do now?!

* * *

Ben and his team spent almost half a day at the school. They have been through some classes such as art class, sports class, English Class and invention class. While Julie and Rook were very focused and serious on the lessons and studies, Ben was bored yet struggled to pay attention to class since some subjects have proven difficult for him to handle. And each time he faced some struggled and hard studies, Ben tried to use Alien Powers to solve it but stopped by his teammates as they're making sure he doesn't cheat or escape it.

Rook became more intriguing and fascinating with the school's lessons and subjects. He even questioned his teachers about the subjects especially if it involved of history, customs and agriculture. He also often helped his classmates for solving and dealing with their problems.

Many girls infuriated and flirted with him while some of boys befriend and teamed up with him for sports and fun. However, others were annoyed and irritated by Rook's questionable and curiosity since they hated studies and nerd a lot. Nevertheless, Rook adapted and felt good to be in school especially getting know more about Ben and Julie.

Khyber and his hound remained hidden. They both carefully and firmly observed and learned more about Ben and his team, their strength and weakness. And also hoping that they have the chance to defeat and taken down Ben for trophies, without interference.

"I've seen enough..." Khyber said calmly, "Now to test the prey, his mate and comrade. Let's

* * *

Tetrax's Spaceship has arrived at the abandoned warehouse at the docks. They both have their ship entered the invisibility before landed on the ground. They then emerged out from it. They then began stealthy hiding and passing from one box to another while knocking unconsciously on some thugs as they all approaching to the warehouse, where it was heavily guarded by two armored guards.

Gluto yelped and muttered in fear, making Tetrax annoyed to glow a bit of red. He was about to lose his cool before took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Don't worry, Gluto. I've got the plan." Tetrax explained calmly and firmly. He then explained to his partner about it. Gluto awed in amazement. He smirked, "You know what to do, partner."

Gluto saluted. He emerged out from his suit. He slithered and charged straight at two armored guards, where he tripped them by his tentacles. He then make blew raspberry and made some funny faces at them before he escaped. Two of them were annoyed and angered as they gave chase to him. He led them straight to the maze of crates, where Gluto quickly hid behind one of them.

As two armored guards were looking around of their surroundings, Tetrax came out from his hiding of loader. He threw couple of technological balls-like. They rolled right at the guards. They sparkled and unleashed some powerful electrical shocks on their armors. Both of them fell to the ground hard. Two thugs groaned and grunted in pain as they came out from their armors. And before they could react, Tetrax jumped and slammed his punches on them to unconscious.

Tetrax cleared his throat, attracting Gluto's attention to come out from his hiding. The Petrosapien smirked and gave a thumbs up to his partner, he chuckled happily to hear it. They both quickly headed off to the warehouse. Using the security cards, they moved accessed and opened it. They quickly entered it.

Tetrax and Gluto quickly and stealthily hid while passing from one shipping crates to another. And at the same time, they also were avoiding contact or attacking the thugs, unless they were being spotted. But so far nothing until they came across to the factory, where couple of workers and thugs were working and building advanced and strong weapons especially if it's aliens'. And also, their enemies were putting into some crates for shipping.

Suddenly, Tetrax and Gluto heard some shouts and screams of anger. They looked on the left, where the office was located on the top. A familiar ringleader emerged out from it as he was glaring at the factory workers and thugs.

"Work faster, you morons! We don't have time for this!" Fistrick ordered angrily, "Tennysons and Plumbers will be here soon! And trust me on this! We're not gonna go to jail especially me! Get it done now, man!"

Fistrick's workers and thugs nodded firmly as they did their best to get their job done. Tetrax and Gluto looked worry as they knew they haven't much got time. They quickly put signal to their allies to send reinforcement. Hoping the reinforcement to come, they have to slow and shut down the factory, giving the Plumbers time to come and delayed their enemies from escaping.

Gluto slithered to the factory machines, where he managed to shut it down one-by-one. Tetrax did his best to knocked unconscious on the thugs as many as he can while freeing some innocent and reluctant workers to leave the factory.

As duo were working on their progress, Fistrick noticed something fishy on his factory. He decided to check on it until he came across to the last five roll of factory machine, where he found Tetrax and Gluto were doing their job.

"Tennyson! Nice to see you here," Fistrick said darkly and angrily before whistled, "Nice beard too, Tennyson."

Tetrax scoffed before armed with fists, "Thanks. But I'm not Ben 10. I'm Magister Tetrax Shard. And trust me, this Diamondhead is someone you don't wanna mess with!" He groaned a bit, "I can't believe I sounded like Ben!"

"You sure do," Gluto joked and laughed.

Tetrax groaned, "Not funny..."

Fistrick snarled, "I don't care who you are. But no one mess with my factory! Get them!"

Fistrick's thugs screamed in anger as they all charged in anger at Tetrax and Gluto. Tetrax punched and kicked his enemies off one-by-one while using his crystallized abilities to deflect the blasts and disabled the weapons. Gluto also helped his partner, using his stretching ability to punch his enemies while dodging the attacks as well.

While his thugs were dealing with intruders, Fistrick headed back to his office, where he armed and got in gears with new powerful armors and weapons that helped him to fight them off.

* * *

After the morning classes, Ben and his team were taking a break and having their lunch and Smoothie Drinks at the cafeteria. Ben was having his cheeseburger and chili fries. Julie was having her sushi set. And Rook was eating apple, salads and cherries. Three of them were chatting their conversation.

Ben noticed Rook's choice of food, "So, Rook, you really like eating greens?"

"Greens? I do not understand of why I'm eating greens when it's just a name of color," Rook asked in confusion.

Ben facepalmed by Rook's question while Julie giggled a bit. Rook was confused and uncertain of his team's expression.

Julie explained, "He means eating vegetables and fruits. That's what 'greens' means for expression here in America."

"Oh... I see. I understand now. Yes, I do like greens," Rook admitted happily, "They're quite nutritious and healthy. They help and keep me fit for both training and mission. I'd never like some 'junk food'. They're not suitable for my diet. After all, I've gotta be prepared."

"Wow. You're way too strict and serious, you know that?" Ben asked in amusement, "You've gotta lighten up and chill."

"Lighten up? Chill?"

"Dude, you need to relax and stop worrying about little things. That's what you need to do."

"Hmm... I see... But still, one never knows when the strike happens, we should at least be alert of it and ready for the attack."

"On the school? Not likely..." Julie protested.

"Well, it happens five times before. I know it because I've done and seen it before," Ben said amusingly. But he frowned a bit as he recalled his 'first meeting' with Julie when he was 12 at the elementary school. He sighed, "But we can handle it. Nothing to worry about."

"Is he always confident?" Rook asked in concern.

Julie sighed, "He is especially having an ego in him." Ben exclaimed in anger, 'Hey'. She giggled a bit, "Come on, Ben. That's the truth."

"Yeah, truth can be sucked," Ben joked a bit.

"So, how do you feel to be in school, Rook?" Julie asked curiously.

Rook smiled, "I am fine. I enjoyed learning and studying these subjects especially it's an agriculture and karate. They're the best subject I ever learned."

"I'm pretty sure they do," Julie agreed happily. She then noticed some girls giggled and blushed in red as they were looking at Rook. She hummed amusingly, "Wow. Lots of girls really like you. You know that, Rook?"

Rook looked uneasy and worried as he blushed, "I was hoping that I wouldn't get this kind of attention again."

"What? Back home, you were that popular?" Ben asked amusingly. Rook nodded firmly. He laughed a bit, "Yeah. This is gotta be a joke. A real joke, you know that?"

Rook looked confuse and uncertain, "I don't joke, Ben."

"That was sarcasm, Rook." Julie explained. Rook nodded understandingly. She continued, "You're really something. First, you were just farmer to become a Plumber. Then, you studied and adapted well to some studies especially humans' customs. And now, we found out that you were popular back at home. What else you do from your home, other than farming?"

Rook smiled, "I'm glad you asked. You'd be surprise that-?!"

 ** _SCREAM! ROAR!_** Ben and his team yelped in surprise and concern. They turned and found Cash and JT were running and entering the cafeteria. They headed straight to the team now. Ben's former bullies looked worry and scared like something spooked them. Ben wasn't surprise but annoyed that the bullies did something stupid again like broadcasting the world about them being the mastermind behind their heroic action.

"Ben, we need your help! Seriously!" JT begged in fear.

Cash nodded fearfully, "Yeah, man! We're in shit now!"

Ben sighed in annoyance, "Let me guess. You did something stupid like pranks or broadcast about you being heroes again?"

"What?! No! We're not joking!" JT exclaimed in concern and worried.

"Yeah! Man! We're under attacked!" Cash insisted in agreement.

"And who would that be?" Julie asked in annoyance.

A large, segmented purple and gray body and a red head resembling that of a Tyrannosaurus with a horn on her forehead, has four legs and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them rammed through the walls. It roared out loudly and wildly. It scared almost all the classmates and students. They all quickly get up and escaped the scene at once.

"See?! We weren't kidding!" Cash exclaimed in fear.

JT nodded, "Yeah! Do your stuff now, Tennyson! We're out of here now!"

Cash and JT quickly escaped at once. Ben and his team got themselves armed and readied to fight. Rook removed his ID Mask. Ship merged with Julie as they both combined and turned into Armorstrike. Ben turned into Cannonbolt.

"Alright, let's roll!" Cannonbolt shouted "Get ready to slam dunk, Tyrannopede!"

Cannonbilt roared wildly as he formed himself in rolling ball-like. He charged and rammed straight at the Tyrannopede hard before bounced and knocked him down from several corners and walls, joined by Julie and Rook, who fired their blasters at it. Despite their effort to fight it, Tyrannopede shown no sign of being defeated or weakened by the attacks. It went rampage and berserk as it attacked them.

Using his spyglass scope, Khyber watched the event from soccer field. He hummed amusingly and impressively like he actually enjoy the fight like a hunter game he's watching.

"Now, let us see if you have what it takes to take down the mightiest predator, Tennyson..."

* * *

Tetrax and Gluto have managed to overcome and defeat all of Fistrick's thugs. Both of them panted heavily while calming down themselves from the fight. Suddenly, they heard a heavy yet strong footstep stomping hard. They looked up and found something shocking and worried.

Fistrick worn strong and heavy armor while armed with flying jet boosters, weaponized armored powerful blaster on left hand, right hand has the giant claw-like, armed turret on left while missile launcher on right shoulder, and has a boots-like jet booster. He aimed his weapons at Tetrax and Gluto.

"Bro, I hope you're ready because this is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me," Fistrick said confidently and fiercely, "And trust me on this, I am not gonna be sorry for this. So, get ready for slam!"

Tetrax scoffed as he armed with shards-like swords, "Well, get ready for slice! And trust me, you're not the first lowlife I have to deal with!"

Firtrick smirked, "So, let's rumble!"

Fistrick fired his blasters and shoulder weaponry at Tetrax and Gluto. Petrosapien quickly summoned the crystals to form a powerful shield to protect and deflect the attacks for the moment. The slime alien-like emerged from his hidden area. He charged and struck right at Fistrick, who quickly have his armor electrocuted his enemy to shock before knocked it aside. Tetrax groaned in anger as he screamed before charged and attacked Fistrick, who blocked and used chainsaw to fight back for few rounds.

Both Fistrick and Tetrax continued their brawl by punching, kicking and swinging their weapons at each other for few rounds. Despite the effort Tetrax has put up with, he was unable to take down Fistrick due to his armor was strong and thick for him to breach and slam a punch on him. At the same time, Tetrax received some injuries and cracks on his head and shoulder, inflicted by Fistrick himself.

"Oh, look at yourself, bro. You got yourself bruised. Ready to give up now?" Fistrick asked amusingly.

Tetrax scoffed before spitted some crystals out, "I've dealt with tougher guys than you are. You're just a coward, who needs machine to do your dirty work."

"If you think that taunting is gonna work on me, think again. I won't fall for it."

"Well, too bad, that means you really are a coward!"

"Why you..." Fistrick said in anger and annoyance before armed and readied his weapons, "I'm gonna make you eat those words. And trust me, you're gonna regret it!"

Fistrick screamed in anger as he fired his blasters at Tetrax, who dodged the blasts or used his crystallized shields to block and deflect the attack back at him while trying to thrust and struck his fists and bladed shards at his enemy for few times.

And no matter how hard and fierce Tetrax has tried, he wasn't able to dent on Fistrick's armor or injured him. The criminal quickly slammed his three times of punches before fired his weapons at Petrosapien, who was thrown and landed on the crates hard. Tetrax groaned in pain as he struggled to get up until Fistrick stomped his feet on the latter to the ground hard. The criminal before aimed at his blaster at the Petrosapien's face.

"Game over, bro. I win," Fistrick smirked amusingly.

Tetrax smirked, "Really? And you'd think I've been taking a serious fight?"

Fistrick was confused before gasped in realization. He looked at his armor as he found some slimy goop entering and flooding it. He screamed in fear and worried as he quickly ejected himself out from it. As he just landed, Tetrax stood before him. He yelped in fear as he quickly punch at Petrosapien, who doesn't feel the pain but he does.

Fistrick screamed in pain while shook his hand off for the moment. Tetrax then swung his punches at Fistrick hard before the criminal fell to the ground hard as he got knocked out.

"What took you so long?" Tetrax asked. Gluto complained about him merging his pieces back to one. He interrupted of not wanting to hear it, "Okay! I get it! I get the point. Stop repeating it. Seriously..." He sighed, "Just hope Ben doesn't have bad day..."

* * *

Cannonbolt yelped as he was thrown straight to the walls hard. Tyrannopede approached as he was about to take a bite but blasted off by Julie and Rook. The predator alien swung his tail at them to the walls. However, the distraction gave Cannonbolt to hit his Omnitrix and turned into Fasttrack.

Fasttrack quickly escaped while punching and injuring Tyrannopede, who remained immune to the attacks. The monster swung his tail at him. As he was rolling down, Fatstrack turned into Heatblast, who unleashed a powerful flamethrower at Tyrannopede, which withdraw back slowly for the moment. Julie and Rook recovered as they quickly joined their friend while firing back their weapons at the monster.

As Heatblast and his team continued firing back at Tyrannopede, the latter quickly snorted as it fired its web to trap them on the ground hard. As they struggled to escape, it took a large bite on them. Luckily, Heatblast turned into Four Arms, who worn the sleeveless white jumpsuit with black stripes on middle and black pants, held the jaws up while allowing his teammates to escape. But not before Julie and Rook thrown the grenades into alienated predator's mouth. Four Arms quickly escaped before grenades detonated it.

Though it worked and smokes emerged from its mouth, Tyrannopede snarled and growled at Four Arms and his friends. They all armed and readied to fight.

"This isn't good. Got any bright ideas?" Four Arms asked in concern.

Julie activated her greenish glowing katanas-like, "Nope. I got none."

"Hitting him Hephaestan Neuro Grip," Rook suggested, which confuse Four Arms and Julie. He sighed, "It means we need to paralyze him! That's the only way to defeat him. I need you all to distract him as long as you can."

"Like we have the choice," Four Arms complained.

Julie sighed, "Just distract him as long as we don't get ourselves eaten!"

Julie yelped as Tyrannopede caught her in its jaws. She screamed as she struggled to hold the jaws up tight. Four Arms groaned in anger as he quickly turned into Wildmutt, which roared wildly and madly. He charged and rammed at the alienated predator's legs, tripping it down to the ground while freeing Julie, who quickly fired her Super Cannon Blaster at its face. Wildmutt wen wild and rampage to injure and wound the monster. This angered and annoyed Tyrannopede to get up as it gave chased and attacked both Julie and Wildmutt. Both of them yelped as they make a quick run.

As Tyrannopede got distracted for chasing and attacking his preys, Rook quickly used his Proto-Tool Grappling Gun to get up high. He hovered over and landed on Tyrannopede's back. While readying his fighting position, he hummed firmly as he was concentrating and focusing his powers to his hands as they glowed brightly. He screamed wildly as he launched a powerful punch on Tyrannopede's between the hard outer sections of shoulder. This caused the monster roared in pain before falling to the ground.

Wildmutt and Julie stopped at once before turned and looked at Rook, who climbed down from Tyrannopede's shoulders.

Wildmutt muttered and barked happily. Julie smiled, "Nice going, Rook. What was move did you make? I doubt it's from our martial arts."

"True. That's Revonnah Kai! And the move I used is Stone Cutter! A very powerful move that could do a very serious damages to opponent and even a large creature like Tyrannopede. That is awesome, right?" Rook asked proudly.

Julie and Wildmutt nodded happily. Rook smiled happily and proudly that his teammates approve of him and his abilities.

Khyber has seen everything. He gave a loud whistle, which attached the attention of Wildmutt and Tyrannopede. While Wildmutt whined painfully, Julie and Rook came and checked on him. Tyrannopede made a wild roar as it quickly made its escape to the school's front lawn, where Khyber jumped on its back. Both the hunter and his hound made their escape.

"Until next time..." Khyber said calmly, "Worthy preys to hunt down. I will have them all as my new trophies, not just Tennyson now..."

Back at he cafeteria, Wildmutt quickly transformed back to Ben, who grunted in pain while rubbed his head calmly. Julie and Rook helped Ben up.

"You okay?" Julie asked in concern. Ben nodded firmly. While Ship emerged out from her, she asked, "What was that? It's like you heard a high-pitched dog whistle."

Ben groaned, "It did. Whatever it was, it's the reason why Tyrannopede escape."

"Just like other predators we encounter?" Rook asked.

Ben nodded in confirmation, "Yeah. I bet Crabdozer and Buglizard are working for that Tyrannopede's owner. Whoever it is, he must be good at taming and training them to fight me off. And he's not gonna stop until he gets me."

"A hunter, no doubt. Like any hunter, he's hunting a prey. That means us." Julie concluded suspiciously, "But whatever his objective is, we have to find and stop him."

Rook nodded in agreement. He turned back and found some students returned to cafeteria. They were all in shock and surprise. He sighed, "I guess this is my last day of school."

Instead of shouting and booing in anger at Rook, the students and even Cash and JT cheered wildly and happily. The girls were infuriating and flirting to Rook while the boys cheered wildly and called his name. This surprised Team Ben a lot.

"Or maybe this is the beginning of your school days, Rook," Ben said amusingly, "Welcome to the school, Rook."

Julie nodded in agreement, "Yup. You earn it, partner."

Rook smiled and bowed, "I am honored. Thank you for accepting me..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko, Corvo  
David Kaye: Khyber

 **Minor Casts:**  
Charlie Schlatter: Fasttrack, Thugs  
Dee Bradley Baker: Gluto, Wildmutt, Echo-Echo, Thugs  
Richard McGonagle: Four Arms  
Eriz Bauza: Fistrick, Thugs  
Matt Levin: Cash Murray  
Scott Menville: JT, Thugs

 **Cameo:**  
Steven Blum: Steven

 **Author's Note:**  
This episode is inspired by **_Shadow DJ's Ben 10: Guardians Season 1 Episode 3 - Big Dog on Campus_**.


	4. Episode 4: Normal Life

**Episode 4: Normal Life**

In late nighttime, Bellwood Bank was under attacked and robbed. Most of security guards were wounded and knocked out while the area was badly burnt and damaged. The attackers were robbing and moving couple bags of money and golds while exiting the bank. They all put the bags on the large trunk that attached to advanced futuristic motorcycle without wheels.

This group are the female gangster. Most of them worn worn blackish jumpsuit with white skull symbols on their armored chests and different colorful lines, spiked armored black gauntlets, colorful shoulder pads with spikes, jet boosters-like and armored helmet. One of them has maroon spiky hair worn her armor that is much darker with red colors on lines, sharper spikes and shoulder pads. Her name is Rojo.

"Alright, team!" Rojo called her team, "We've got gold in our hands! And we need to get the heck out of here ASAP!"

Azul nodded firmly, "On it, boss!"

"We won't let Tennyson get to us again!" Amarillo said proudly, "We'll show them that he can't beat us because we're girls."

"What about me?!" Armorstrike's voice asked confidently.

Amarillo turned to back and found Armorstrike charged and slammed the punch right at her. She turned and found three thugs came and attacked her at once. She luckily dodged down before jumped and gave a swipe kick at them. Two more have fired their blasters at her from the back. She quickly armed and fired the blaster at them both. More of them have came and attacked as Armorstrike fiercely engaged and fought them off one-by-one while dodging and blocking the attacks.

As Armorstrike was distracted by fighting her enemies, Azul armed and readied her metallic fists while slowly approaching to her enemy. Closing to her target, Azul punched at Armorstrike thrice before grabbed and slammed to the back hard. She then slammed her kick at the Mechamorph Heroine's face. Amarillo launched multiple quick punches and kicks at her face for few times before fired her blasters at her off. She was thrown to the front, where Rojo thrust her EMP Powered Punch at the chest. It shocked and electrocuted her for the moment.

As Armorstrike groaned and moaned painfully as she was being paralyzed, Rojo kicked her off to the ground hard. Rojo stomped her foot on Armorstrike to the ground while aimed her armed blaster at her face.

"Damn it..." Armorstrike cursed in anger.

"Nice try, kid. Trying to take us on was pretty stupid," Rojo asked amusingly while looking carefully at Armorstrike, "You must be a new mate in Team Ben? I'm not impressed, kid."

"I wasn't trying to impress you. I was trying to get the job done!"

"Ooh... Trying to impress Ben 10? Coz he'd be disappointed."

"Nope. I have to end the fight, so I can go home and get some sleep," Armorstrike said firmly, "I've got tennis practice tomorrow morning."

Amarillo giggled amusingly, "Aw. That's cute."

"Well, too bad that you're gonna miss it," Azul said amusingly, "Coz you're gonna have some broken legs and hands."

Rojo smirked, "They've got the point, greenie. Game over."

Armorstrike smiled confidently, "For you..."

And just before Rojo and her gang could react, some of them got shot and blasted off. They looked around of their surroundings. They looked up and found Jetray, who worn the black jumpsuit with white torso armor on stomach and dark greenish line on middle, was flying and firing his greenish lasers straight at them. He was joined by Tetrax and Rook, who jumped off from the ship as they dived and landed straight to the ground. They then engaged and fought against Rojo's gang.

As Rojo's Gang got distracted by Team Ben's attack, Armorstrike grunted as she quickly pushed Rojo off. She got up and engaged with the female gangster leader, who dodged quickly and strike back at her for few times.

Jetray continued flying and dodging the blasts from his enemies, he also fired his greenish eye lasers at their weapons off. He then rammed and knocked them off one-by-one. Rook fired his Proto-Tool Blaster at them while using his gauntlets' blades and Revonnah Kai to engage and defeat them. Tetrax used his crystallized shield-like to block and deflect laser beams while punching and kicking them off.

Azul and Amarillo jumped and attacked both Tetrax and Rook, who fought back at them. Tetrax and Azul used their fists and kicks at each other fiercely while not dodging and blocking the attacks for few rounds. Rook and Amarillo used their speed and martial art skills to fight and fend off the attacks for few times. While Azul and Amarillo were strong and determined, they were still no match for the aliens. Both girls tried to slam their punches at the aliens, who dodged down before grabbed and thrown them straight to the walls hard.

Armorstrike and Rojo continued their fierce fighting for few rounds. Armorstrike has tried to land a punch and kick on Rojo, who managed to block and dodge the attack at ease. As the armored heroine launched the punch, she got grabbed and slammed to the ground by the gangster leader. Armorstrike was grabbed and held up high by Rojo, who aimed her right hand laser blaster at her.

"Any last word?" Rojo asked amusingly.

Armorstrike smirked, "Yeah. Sick her, boy!"

Armorstrike's armor mutated and formed Ship as he jumped out and attacked Rojo, who grunted and struggled in anger to get him off of her. As she was struggling, Ship formed and covered its goo on her body as it caused some serious electrocuting shock on her. After shocking out on her, Ship emerged and returned to Julie, who grabbed and held her up.

Rojo groaned in pain as she slowly got up. She found her armor has been deactivated and destroyed. She groaned in anger. She charged and was about to attack Julie and Ship. Luckily, Jetray came and rammed her straight to the motorcycle, making her unconsciousness.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend," Jetray snarled as he slowly descended to the ground. He transformed back to Ben. He turned and approached to Julie. He asked, "You okay? Are you hurt? Did Rojo hit you bad?"

Julie giggled a bit, "Ben, I'm fine. Everything's alright now. You don't have to worry about me now." Ben laughed a bit while rubbing his head's back a bit. She yawned a bit, "Since we're done here, I'd better get home and sleep now. I've got tennis practice tomorrow. Think you can clean this up?"

Ben was annoyed a bit but smiled, "Sure. Go ahead."

"We've got this covered," Tetrax said firmly, "Get some rest, Julie."

Julie nodded happily as she whistled to Ship. The Mechamorph Pup jumped and formed her into Armorstrike. She then ran off at once while climbing and jumping from one building to another. Team Ben watched her go home.

"This is fifth time for her to leave and return home early. Why?" Rook asked in confusion.

"She got tennis practice tomorrow," Ben answered, "And she hates being late for practice or match."

Rook hummed and nodded, "Hmm... Now I remember. She was the champion for tennis match, wasn't she?"

Ben nodded, "Eeyup. That's her, alright. She loved tennis a lot."

"That's true. But she's right about one thing," Tetrax said calmly before yawned a bit, "We need some goodnight sleep. So, let's wrap this up now."

Ben and Rook nodded, "Right..."

As the Plumbers Armored Trucks have arrived, Team Ben helped the Plumbers to get Rojo and her gang into trucks. After loading the prisoners up, the Plumbers drove their trucks and tanks as they headed back to the headquarter now. Team Ben returned home for rest and sleep.

Unknown to any of them, someone was watching the event from the rooftop of building. She was a metallic humanoid with tentacles as her bottom torso while wearing strange metallic armor with curved shoulder pads-like and crown-like on head. She smirked darkly and evilly as she magically and electrically teleported off to somewhere else. Who was she?

* * *

Plumbers' Tanks were driving across through the Bellwood Town's street while guarding and escorting the prisoner trucks to Plumber Headquarter Base. Rojo and her gang were annoyed and disappointed as they all got defeated and caught by Team Ben. They really hated losing especially not getting the money, jewel or even getting revenge on Team Ben.

As the Plumbers continued driving their transports, they then encountered two strange vehicles are charging right at them. One of them was grayish Lamborghini Gallardo Car and the dark purplish Snow Truck-like. They both drove very fast while charging at them. The snow truck rammed and knocked most of the Plumbers' tanks hard while the grayish car activated and fired his blasters in destroying them.

After blowing and destroying most of the Plumbers' transports, both mysterious transports turned to the prisoner truck. And just before it could do anything, the snow truck rammed the prisoner truck straight to the walls. The grayish car headed to the back, where it launched and pulled the grappling hooks that attached to prisoner truck's back doors. It opened at once.

Rojo and her gang were surprised and shocked as they slowly emerged and climbed down from the prisoner truck. They turned and looked at two transports.

"Hey, thanks for the assist," Rojo thanked in relief before showing serious and suspicious face, "So, who are you? What's the catch?"

"A simple debt to repay. Nothing more... Nothing less..." The female's voice spoke as the same mechanical woman with tentacles magically appeared before Rojo and her gang. She smiled, "I am hiring you for a simple yet crucial errand to retrieve."

Rojo scoffed, "I ain't no errand girl to anyone especially alien freak like you. And trust me, the last time I work with losers like Vilgax and Driscoll, it didn't turn out well for me."

The mechanical being smirked darkly, "Succeed your mission. And you'd be rewarded, with your greatest desire."

"And if we don't? Coz I ain't stupid, lady!" Rojo asked suspiciously.

The mechanical being snapped her fingers, causing both snow truck and grayish car activated and armed with their blasters that targeting at Rojo and her gang. They became nervous and worried about it.

Rojo gulped, "Okay. So, what do you want me to do? Get the Omnitrix for you or something?"

"No... An item that was stolen from me for a long time," The mechanical being explained firmly as she has her right hand revealed the holographic map of United States of America. The crimson arrow appeared and glowed at Chicago. She continued as the holographic map turned into a metallic seed with dark crimson light, "I want you to retrieve this seed from them, no matter the cost."

"Okay. Got the location. So, what's so special about the seed?"

"That's none of your concern. Can you succeed this mission or not?"

"Of course, I can, lady. But once I get my mission complete, I expect some good reward for me and my gang! We don't come in cheap."

"You have my word, my dear. All of you will be rewarded, as soon as I get my item. But I will upgrade your weapons for this mission."

"Will be done, lady. But who the hell are you?"

"I am... Quintessa... That is all you need to know, human..."

* * *

On the next day, Julie was at the tennis court. She has worn her tennis attire for the practice. She is now playing and practicing her tennis at tennis court, with the help of tennis ball machine.

Julie was accompanied by Ben, Rook and Ship. Three of them were watching her playing the game seriously and determinedly for almost two hours and a half. Ben and Ship were proud and happy to see her playing the game while Rook was amazed and impressed by her skills.

"Amazing... She was truly skilled and excellent at playing tennis," Rook commented in surprise, "It's like she was swinging her katana against the hails of arrows. She has shown no fear of danger or the odds against her, like the mountain stand firm against the howling wind."

"Wait. What?" Ben asked in surprise before looked at him. He smirked, "Did you read fortune cookie or something about Julie?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand about the fortune cookie has to do with Julie and her practice?"

"Uh. No. What I meant is about you commenting to Julie and her playing the tennis, so I asked where did you get the idea from?"

"Ah. I see. I mostly got it from reading the poem and haiku. You have to admit it. Japanese Haiku are quite intriguing..."

"Ah... I didn't know you were a nerd over the poem and haiku."

As the tennis ball machine launched its five last balls at once, they all headed straight at Julie. The balls were too fast for anyone to see. But not for Julie, she armed and readied to strike her tennis racket at her targets. As the balls were about to hit her, she swiftly swung her racket at them one-by-one straight back at the court's cage before hitting the last one back at the machine.

Ben and his team were shocked and surprised to see what Julie did. They all clapped their hands for her training. Julie sighed in relief as she decided to take the break. She approached to her bench, which was closed to her friends. She took the towel for wiping her sweats off before taking a sip from the bottle of water.

Entering the court, Team Ben approached her. Ship jumped on Julie's arms as he gave a gentle nuzzle on her face, making her to giggle and patted him happily and gently.

"Excellent work, Ms. Julie. That was impressive," Rook commented, "You're truly amazing at this game. Like a samurai, you have fear nothing and fought against the odds and danger on the battlefield. Wind guides and led you through the horizon."

Julie giggled a bit, "Thanks, Rook and Ben. That was very sweet of you." Ben blushed and chuckled a bit while rubbed his back head. Ship smiled happily and purred a bit. She turned to Rook, "Was that a haiku?"

Surprised by Julie's question, Rook cleared his throat, "Yes. That is a haiku."

"I didn't know you're good at it."

"I did graduated from my school especially reading poem, storybooks, novels and even literature books. They're kinda my hobby."

"Speaking of hobby," Ben said calmly before turned to Julie, "Hope your dad wasn't mad at me for taking you for the mission."

Julie sighed in concern, "Well, he was kinda a bit of mad."

"I knew it. He's gonna kill me for this. I am so screwed!"

"Oh! Don't worry about it. I've already calm and explain to my dad about my decision. He was a bit of mad and worried about it, but he understand."

"I hope so, Julie. I just hope that our mission won't drag you down from tennis."

"It won't. We just need to do our best to beat the bad guys and save the day. And then, we get back and have some free time for fun and relax. Easy peasy."

"I wouldn't be overconfident yet, Miss Julie," Rook said in concern, "There are some enemies we cannot underestimate. Some can be brutal and dangerous like Rojo, Sixsix, Hex and Charmcaster. Others can be cunning and manipulative like Darkstar, Dr. Animo and Albedo. A few can be ruthless and cruel like Vilgax, Aggregor and Forever Knights."

Ben nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Julie. Rook's right. Saving the day is very serious, not a game. If you still want to back out-?"

Julie interrupted, "Ben, we've been through this. I've made my decision that I wanna help you and this team out. Gwen and Kevin are not with us now. Your grandfather is now Magister and too old to lead the mission by himself. You need all the help you can get." Ship barked wildly. She nodded, "Even Ship agrees with me."

"She and Ship have the point again, Ben," Rook added, "You can't do it be yourself."

"I know. I know. I just want to be sure that Julie's alright with her decision to be a hero and sticking with us especially putting her tennis and normal life aside," Ben said in concern and firmly, recalled some events that almost endangered and almost killed her. He didn't want that happened again. He sighed, "I also just want her to be safe."

Julie sighed before approached and gave Ben a deep passionate kiss for the moment. Her boyfriend returned it to her. Ship awed happily to see them kissing. Rook's face turned in red as he looked away for giving them some privacy. After their kissing, they departed and looked at each other.

"Ben, I'll be fine. I promised," Julie said calmly before smirked, "Plus, when we're alone, we're gonna have some fun."

Ben blushed a bit before smirked, "Yeah. Can't wait for it. So, wanna do some training? Armorstrike could have more tricks up in her sleeves, like jet booster, invisibility or super strength."

Julie giggled a bit, "Only one way to find out is do some tryouts."

"Oh, I almost forgot about it!" Rook said in realization. He took a poster and passed it to Julie, "I heard that there is some tryout for international tennis tournament. And Bellwood High required the best and effective four to six players to join it."

Julie read the poster carefully before gasped, "Oh my gosh! You mean it's already announced?! If I could win this, then I might have the chance to join the Olympic Games!"

"Then, what are you waiting for? Let's check it out!" Ben exclaimed happily.

Julie, Rook and Ship looked surprise. Rook asked, "Then, what about the training with Julie? Shouldn't we deal with this matter first?"

Ben scoffed and waved his hand off, "Training with Armorstrike Mode can wait." He turned and looked at Julie, "I wanna see you get in the tournament. You deserve the break."

"You're truly strange, Ben..." Rook commented, making Ben annoyed and irritated to glare at him. He sighed, "But nevertheless, I too wish you enter the tournament. It is your dream to become a tennis champion."

Julie smiled and sighed in relief, "Thanks, guys. Come on! Let's check it out!"

Team Ben packed their stuffs up as they all headed straight to another tennis court for signing up and doing a tryout to join the tournament. Everything seemed to be fine now...

* * *

At one of Chicago's rich and tallest building basement park; Max and the group of Plumbers including Manny, Helen, Alan and even Lucy, were meeting up with Lieutenant Steel and his SECT Army. They were all loading up weapons and arsenals to their hummer and Plumber Tanks. Two of SECT Agents were moving and loading up a large container to the SECT's Convoy Truck's back, where they sealed and locked it tight.

SECT Agent turned and gave the thumbs up to Lieutenant Steel, who nodded firmly and relief. He turned and faced to Tetrax.

"The package is loaded up! We're ready to go," Lieutenant Steel said firmly and seriously before crossed his arms, "Hope you and your team up for this task, Magister Tennyson."

Max nodded, "Count on it, Lieutenant Steel. We'll deliver the package to the location, in no time."

"That's good to hear," Lieutenant Steel said in relief. Looking at Max, it makes him laughed a bit. It confused the old man a bit. He sighed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to laugh at you. I just remember how I met Ben 10. Ironically, I was supposed hunting your grandson down for crimes he did at San Francisco. And now, I'm working with his grandfather to accomplish my mission."

"Yeah, it is ironic. If you're worried about us backstabbing at you, then don't," Max reassured firmly and calmly, "We Plumbers have one job, and that is to protect the universe and fight off the invasions from attacking our home."

Lieutenant Steel sighed before remarked sarcastically, "Well, that put my mind at ease... Let's move it, then..."

Lieutenant Steel signaled and gestured his SECT Agents to move and get into SECT Hummers at once while loaded and armed with their weapons. Max did the same thing to his Plumbers Team as well. Max entered his Rustbucket, where the rest of team were inside.

"So, what's our mission again?" Alan asked

Manny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what's so important about the 'package'?"

Max sighed as he take the driver's seat, "Not much, actually." The team was annoyed and disappointed. He crossed his arms firmly, "But I do know that SECT needs us to help and escort them at the rendezvous point. They're gonna deliver the cargo to the NEST Strike Team."

"As in bird's nest?" Lucy asked curiously.

Max shook his head, "No, Lucy. NEST is an acronym for 'National Extraordinary Specialist and Tactical' Strike Team."

"And they are?" Helen asked curiously.

"Some kind of military or something?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. It's another military black ops handled some special and dangerous classified mission and tasks like taking care of bombs, war criminals, fugitives and more." Max explained before hummed in concern yet suspiciously, "And I heard rumors that they deal with some 'aliens' as well."

"Really?" Lucy asked curiously yet excitedly.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Manny remarked dryly.

Max sighed, "Not quite sure. But right now, we have our mission to do. We escort SECT and deliver their package to them at the rendezvous point. And also, keep your eyes sharp for anything and anyone. We don't want them attack and rob our cargo. Do you get me?"

"We get you, sir!" Manny, Helen, Lucy and Alan exclaimed firmly.

"Alright. Let's move out. Time is wasting." Tetrax said firmly and calmly.

Max started his RV's engine as he drove out first. Five to six tanks engaged their engines while following Max's. The SECT joined the group from behind while covering and protecting the convoy. While they were driving, they have been watched...

Rojo and her gang were on top of the building, accompanied by Quintessa, who has her blue glowing eyes on the convoy. She pointed her finger out.

"There. That is the cargo you must stop and retrieve my item," Quintessa said calmly.

"Got it," Rojo nodded as she put the helmet on her head, "We'll get your package, in no time."

* * *

Team Ben arrived at another tennis court, where the registration for the tryout has been held. Julie headed off and make the register for it.

While standing and waiting for Julie at the spectator seats entrance, Ben and Rook was surprised and shocked as they have found a few of tennis players were also registering and joining for the tournament as well. Some spectators have come to watch and support the players to pass the tryouts and enter the team.

"I'm surprised that there so many people come and join for the tryouts," Rook said in amazement and surprise.

Ben scoffed, "Well, some liked sports and wanna compete and prove that they're the best at it, especially they hate losing."

"I see. That make sense. And Julie is one of them."

"You've got that right. You're learning quick too, Rook."

"Yes. But if I'm not mistaken. You used to play soccer, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I still am. I'm the best goalkeeper that my school has. I'm pretty good at catching and kicking the ball away from my goal, thanks to Cousin Kenny."

"Impressive, but also curious." Rook remarked, "Why did you not join the tournament? It's what you're good at."

Ben sighed, "As much as I loved soccer, becoming hero is what I'm good at. And no way I'm gonna retired or quit on it."

Rook sighed, "True. That is you..."

Julie has arrived and approached to her team, "Alright, I'm in." She took a deep breathe before released it, "I'm kinda nervous and worried now."

Ben smirked before patted Julie's right shoulder, "Relax, Jul, you've got this. I mean you've won your match from last year, so this one is no biggie."

Julie was uncertain before smiled a bit, "Yeah. I guess so. Thanks for the pep talk."

Ben smiled, "That's what boyfriends do - comfort and cheer their girlfriends."

"Yeah. That is true. Here, look after Ship," Julie said confidently as she passed Ship to Ben. She turned and headed off for the tryout, "Wish me luck!"

Ben nodded and cried, "Break the leg, Julie!"

"I don't understand why you shout 'break the leg'. What does that have to do with Julie winning her tryout?" Rook asked in confusion.

Ben sighed, "Aw man. Let's just take the seat first."

Ben, Rook and Ship headed off to take their seats while watching the event. Julie is now doing her tryout as she was facing off against another participant.

* * *

After departing from Chicago, the Plumbers and SECT have entered the forest highway as they all still heading to the rendezvous point. And so far, there was no sign of troubles or enemies attacking them. Nevertheless, they're not letting their guard down now.

While Max was driving his RV, the rest of his teammates were arguing and having fun with each other such as Manny was shouting 'shotgun' for fun, Helen was looking through the map and watching out for the enemies, both Alan and Lucy were talking with each other about their families and each other. Lieutenant Steel complained and muttered about putting his trust on them while having doubts that they can do anything to help him achieve his mission.

While the team continued their journey, they come across to the roadblock by rockslides and Rojo's Gang. And just before they could react, their enemies fired their blasters and weaponry motorcycles at them. This caused them to turn their vehicles aside while colliding and knocking at each other from being blasted and destroyed.

Both Plumbers and SECT got out from the vehicles as they loaded and fired their weapons back at Rojo and her gang. Alan activated his Pyronite Mode to fire his flamethrower. Lucy turned into Humanoid Sludgepuppy while firing and launched the attacks at them. Helen was finding a way to dodge the blasts while attacking her enemies down. Max, Manny and Lieutenant Steel fired their blasters at them.

Both sides continued firing and shooting their blasters and arsenals at each other fiercely and determinedly to win this fight. Quintessa smirked darkly and amusingly as she and two vehicles watched the battlefield.

However, the battle didn't go well for the team as Rojo and her gang have unleashed their onslaught on the Plumbers. They have destroyed most of the tanks and arsenal weapons while most of Plumbers and even SECY Agents got badly injured and shot. Max hissed in concern as he and his team need reinforcement now. He quickly made the contact now.

* * *

At Bellwood High School's tennis court, Julie was still doing her tennis tryout against the participants. And so, she won five matches, and one more to win it. She's now challenging the last participant. The score for Julie : Her Opponent is 36 : 28. The spectators including Ben, Rook and even Ship were cheering for the match.

Julie and her opponent panted heavily as they're both exhausted and tired from playing the tennis. She needs 4 more points to win the match. She's ready to win and enter the championship.

And just before she could serve the ball, something blow a powerful wind at her and everyone. While everyone chatted and panicked in fear and concern, Team Ben looked up and found Tetrax's Ship was above them. They can even hear his voice.

"Sorry to ruin your match! But we've got emergency! Max needs our help now!" Tetrax's voice shouted.

Ben and Rook nodded firmly as they're readied to move out while Julie was hesitated and worried because she hasn't finish her tryout especially her coach, who was annoyed and angry about it. But in the end, she knew her team and friends need her now. Ben slammed his Omnitrix as he turned into Jetray before grabbed and held Rook on his claws while Ship and Julie merged together into Armorstrike with jet boosters.

Both of them gotten into Tetrax's Ship before launched and flew straight to Max's location. While everyone chatted and muttered about it, Julie's coach sighed in disappointment about her student left for the mission.

* * *

Max and his team struggled to fight and shoot back at Rojo and her gang, who has gained upper hand and almost winning the fight, thanks to their motorcycle's advanced and powerful technologies and weapons. Most of Plumber and SECT Agents and Soldiers got badly shot and injured during the fight. Nevertheless, Max and his team continued putting up the fight.

As Rojo and her gang are closed to finish them off, Tetrax's Ship have arrived, just in time. As the ship opened its cockpit, Team Ben jumped and dived down straight to the battlefield. Jetray fired his laser eyes in blasting and shooting most of Rojo's gang before transformed into Cannonbolt. He rammed and knocked them off. Tetrax slammed his crystallized sword-like at the motorcycles before engaged them. Rook and Julie also joined the battlefield by firing their blasters and fighting the enemies off one-by-one.

Seeing Team Ben has arrived and fought off Rojo and her gang, Max and his team joined the battlefield at once. Manny charged and slammed his punches at the gang off one-by-one. Helen used her speed to charged and rammed them off. Alan and Lucy covered each other's backs while engaging and beating their enemies off. Max, Lieutenant Steel and their troops fired their blasters and engaged Rojo and her gang, and even assisting their allies as well.

Rojo and her gang struggled to fight and hold the line until they received the beeping noise. As they were listening, the leader of the gang smirked. She quickly ordered her gang to abandon the fight and leave the battlefield at once. They all did as they gotten on their motorcycles and escaped the battlefield.

Team Ben and their allies cheered wildly and happily as they have won the fight. Max approached to the team at once. Cannonbolt returned to Ben's form.

"Nice job," Max congratulated, "Your timing couldn't be perfect."

And just before Team Ben could say anything, Julie spoke up, "Love to chat, but gotta get back to the tryout. See you later!"

Using her speed power, Julie ran off and returned straight to Bellwood High School at once. Team Ben and their allies watched her running off. They just hoped that she made it back in time.

"Ha! Did you see that?" Manny asked happily and happily, "They ran away from the fight! They'd better think twice from who they're messing with!"

Lucy giggled, "You've said it, Manny! We're the guys they don't wanna mess with!"

"Something's not right..." Max said in concern. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Rojo never likes to run away from the fight."

"Okay... Why would you say that?" Alan asked.

Helen nodded, "Yeah. I thought the bad guys ran away because they don't wanna get caught and thrown into jail."

Ben hummed in cocnern, "Not Rojo... Why would they do that? They could have continued and finished the fight, unless..."

Lieutenant Steel gasped, "Oh no!"

And just before anyone could ask, Lieutenant Steel headed back to the convoy truck, where he found his five SECT Agents were knocked out while the door were broken to pieces especially the 'package' is missing now. Team Ben and their allies also joined and checked it out.

Lieutenant Steel hissed, "Now we know why Rojo and her gang left. They were just diversion while their friend came and get the 'package'."

"Question is who?" Ben asked suspiciously.

* * *

Julie has returned to tennis court, where she found out that no one but her and Ship was here. She has realized that she failed to return and finished the game. She found her coach at the end of court's entrance. Her coach shown her disappointment and angry looks before turned and walked away.

Julie looked shock and upset as she began cried tearfully. She screamed before slammed her fists on the ground hard. Ship emerged from her friend's body. He nuzzled gently against Julie's face for comfort and calm her down.

As long she has many missions with Team Ben to complete, Julie would never come back in time for tennis or even have her own normal life. What is she gonna do to solve the problem now?

* * *

Both Plumbers and SECT Agents returned to the Plumber's Headquarter as they were searching and hunting down on Rojo and their gang due to them have stolen the 'package'. All of them were inside the command center. Cooper and his two assistants - Driba and Blukic were in-charge of searching and hunting down on the enemies. The rest of them were armed and loaded their weapons as they're ready to engage the enemies.

Max was talking with Team Ben, Team Manny & and also Lieutenant Steel and his SECT Agents about who and how did Rojo's mysterious assistant. While they were chatting and discussing about it, Julie has arrived to the scene.

"Mr. Tennyson, can we talk?" Julie asked. Max and others turned and looked at her. She continued with sincere and upset tone, "I want to resign from this team."

Everyone sans Max, Ben and Tetrax gasped in shock and concern about Julie's quitting on the team.

"Why?!" Rook asked in concern.

Julie sighed, "I've missed my tennis practice, didn't finished my homework, I failed some of my studies, and also I want to make my dream come true."

"You don't mean that!" Lucy said in concern, "We need you. Team Ben needs you! Ben needs you, Jul! You can;t just leave them."

"Yeah, man! Come on, who cares about the studies? Studies sucks!" Manny exclaimed in amusement, before he gets the glare from his team, "What?"

"It might be selfish, but this is what I wanted." Julie said in upset tone.

Giving some thoughts about his past with Julie and her safety, Ben sighed, "It's okay, Julie. I understand."

Everyone sans Max and Tetrax gasped in shock and surprise. Max and Tetrax sighed as they knew and understand why Ben said it because of the past involved of Julie getting hurt.

"Really? You're not mad or something?" Julie asked in surprise.

"Julie, I'd never want to get you involved of this," Ben admitted before sighed, "And also, I didn't want to lose you too. You're too important to me. You deserve better than this."

"Ben..."

"It's for the best. But don't worry, we still can get tonight, right?"

Julie smiled a bit, "Yeah. Of course. Thanks for understanding. See you around..."

Julie turned and walked away. Team Manny and Rook questioned Ben's decision of letting Julie quit the team and go home. Ben remained silent and firm with his decision especially keeping his past a secret about his 12-years-old adventure and tragedy.

"Everyone, that is enough," Max said firmly, "This is Julie's decision. She decides. And, we can't force her to come back to us."

Ben nodded, "Yeah. Julie deserve a better life than this."

"I agree, Ben. She deserve better..." Tetrax nodded in understanding. Suddenly, the alarm went off. He turned and looked at Cooper, who nodded firmly. He narrowed his eyes in anger, "Looks like we've found them! Let's move out!"

Team Ben and Team Manny quickly get into their ships as they flew and launched off to Rojo's location at once.

* * *

Julie returned to Bellwood's tennis court, where she practicing her tennis fiercely and angrily yet sadly. She was angry at herself for not because she failed to complete her tryout, but abandoning the team and her boyfriend. She still wanted to play the tennis and become the champion, but she didn't want to let her team down. She's indecisive with what she wanted to do between normal life and helping her team. She struck her racket against the ball right over the tennis court.

Julie panted heavily in exhaustion and tiresome. Ship approached as he jumped on her left shoulder. He gave her gentle nuzzle by face. She sighed before patted her Mechamorph Pup.

"I'm surprised you're here?" The coach asked as she entered the scene.

"Coach Natasha..." Julie said in surprise before sighed, "Sorry. I just came here for practice only. Sorry for letting you down. I didn't mean-!"

Coach Natasha interrupted, "It's okay, Yamamoto. I already know what happen."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Max Tennyson told me what has happen especially when you're an 'Armorstrike'. The team called you to help them to fight some bad guys and save the day."

"Coach. Well, you've got nothing to worry about that. I quit and come back here for my usual."

"Julie, you shouldn't have done that for my sake."

"But you were disappointed and angry with me for leaving the tryout! You were expecting me to join the tournament. I've let you down."

"True. But that was before I found out why you left the tennis practice and tryout. And besides, there are times that you have to put your dream aside because your family and friends need you especially saving the world. That's what heroes do, am I right?"

Julie was surprise and shocked to say, "I guess..."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to get in the tournament," Coach Natasha said calmly, "And also, I'll postpone your practice, and also delay the tryout and match until you come back from the mission. Sound fair enough?"

"I... I don't know what to say," Julie admitted in shock and surprise.

Coach Natasha smiled, "Say 'thank you', kid. And go save the world coz the team needs you now..."

Coach Natasha turned and left the tennis court, leaving Julie behind to think about her decision and concerns if she can be the hero to help her friends while dealing her normal life. Ship beeped and chipped happily before nuzzled her face again. This make her smile and think about decision.

* * *

After locating Rojo and her gang at Chicago City, Team Ben and Team Manny are engaging and battling against them. Rojo and her gang has launched massive assaults from their upgraded and powerful weapons at the heroes.

Ben has turned into Wildvine as he launched his elastically vine punches at Rojo's gang while throwing some seed bombs on their arsenals. Tetrax used and swung his crystallized sword at the enemies off while blocking and deflecting the shots. Rook used his Proto-Tool Spear to swing at them off. Manny used his brute strength to punch and knock them off. Helen sped up and knocked them off. Lucy and Alan used their combined power of mud and flamethrower in forming a powerful concrete on the arsenals.

Despite the effort Team Ben and Team Manny have put with against their enemies, Rojo and her gang withstood the attack and fought back. Azul and Amarillo armed and fired their Hyper Missile Cannons at the team, who quickly dodged and avoided the attacks at once. They were assisted and joined by the rest of gang to fire their blasters and guns at them. Team Ben and Team Manny did their best to fight and push back at the gangster.

Rojo activated her armor into more strong and powerful as she swung her bladed gauntlets at vines and seed bombs that were thrown by Wildvine. Wildvine snarled as he quickly hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Diamondhead, who blocked and deflected the attack while fighting back against her. Both of them fiercely punched against each other for few times. As they both land and clash their punches at each other, Rojo smirked as she fired a powerful shock wave blast at Diamondhead to push back. Diamondhead panted heavily.

"Okay! Where did you get this upgrade from?!" Diamondhead asked in exhaustion, "This is so not by Vilgax or Plumbers' Tech."

Rojo smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Diamondhead panted, "Either way, I'm still gonna knock you down!"

"Try me, loser," Rojo said confidently before firing shock wave blast at Diamondhead, damaging and cranking his crystallized body. He grunted and groaned in pain as he dropped to the ground. He panted heavily. Rojo approached and aimed her blaster at him, "Looks like I win. I finally beat the Ben 10 now!"

Diamondhead grunted in concern as he realized that he has no chance to beat her now especially he's at weakened state. And just before Rojo could finish him off, someone came and rammed her aside. Her appearance shocked him and the rest. She turned out to be Armorstrike.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," Armorstrike said firmly.

"Julie?!" Team Ben and Team Manny asked in shock and surprise.

Rojo snarled, "You're gonna regret for coming back!"

Rojo and Armorstrike screamed as they both charged and slammed their punches on each other's. They both departed and moved back. Both of them began punching and attacking each other fiercely and wildly for 8 times. The gangster leader used her gauntlets' laser swords to attack the armored heroine, who quickly summoned her electrical modern katana to block and fought back. Both of them swung their swords against each other for few times.

Team Ben and Team Manny engaged with the rest of her gang firmly and determinedly. Diamondhead hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Heatblast. Team Manny were dealing with thugs and goons. He fired and blasted his flame shots and flamethrower at them and their shots. Rook and Tetrax were engaging with both Azul and Amarillo, who armed with upgraded mechanical fists and speed boosters.

Using her super speed, Amarillo slammed her punches and kicks at Rook. He struggled of standing up while trying to use his Proto Blaster to take her down. For few rounds have passed, he was beaten and wounded badly to fall down hard. She was about to finish him off by ramming and knocking. He activated his Proto-Tool Blaster into Auto-Turret on his right shoulder, which fired shots at Amarillo's boosters. This caused her to slip and trip before got her face punched by Rook.

Both Tetrax and Azul fought against each other fiercely and brutally for few times, causing them to bleed and wounded badly. As Tetrax was about to slam his punch at her face, Azul dodged down before grabbed and thrown him off to the walls hard. She charged and slammed her punches at his face and body for few times. After launching a powerful punch, he fell to the ground hard. And just before she could finish him off, he slammed his hand on the ground, which summoned the crystal spikes in capturing and holding her down. As Azul struggled of getting out, Tetrax slammed his punch at her for knocking out.

Armorstrike and Rojo continued battling with each other fiercely for few rounds. The gangster leader activated her powered cannon in firing at armored heroine, who dodged down from the blast. But the blast hit the signboard's support, which was about to fall upon some children. Spotted it, she quickly turned and activated her speed ability to charge and moved them to the bus stop station. She patted while looking at them.

"You're okay?" Armorstrike asked in concern.

The children cheered and commented her happily, "Way to go, Armorstrike! You're awesome! Go kick the bad guys' butts! Beat her up! Go win, Armorstrike! You're my hero!"

Armorstrike blushed a bit, "Glad to hear you're all okay. You'd better hide before-!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Armorstrike yelped in pain as she dropped to the ground hard. She grunted before turned and found Rojo armed and aimed her Hyper Missile Cannon at her. Armorstrike hissed in anger as she widened her hands to keep the children safe. Instead, they came to her aid and formed a perimeter around her. She was in shock and surprise to see them defending her.

"Aw... Isn't that sweet," Rojo said amusingly, "I hate kids..."

"Why?! Because of me!" Heatblast asked as he fired his flamethrower at Rojo, who quickly formed force-field to block the attacks. He scoffed while narrowed his eyes in anger, "Attacking some kids is so low of you. That's Vilgax standard."

Rojo scoffed, "I don't care, Tennyson! Die, son of a bitch!"

"Watch the language!" Heatblast exclaimed in annoyance, "There's some kids here, you know!"

"That's why I don't care!" Rojo shouted in anger as she armed and readied to her Hyper Missile Cannon, "See ya, loser!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Rojo got her Hyper Missile Cannon blasted before got punched by face and body for few times before kicked her guts off. Rojo grunted in anger as she armed and readied the blasters. And just before she could fired, Heatblast thrown his fire shots at her. She turned and was about to fire her blasters at him. Heatblast dodged and avoided the blasts while firing his fire shots at her.

While Rojo was distracted at fighting Heatblast, Armorstrike have her armor detached and turned into Ship. He jumped on Rojo as he shock and electrocuted her armor. Instead of shutting down the armor, the gangster leader muttered and cursed angrily as she tried to remove Mechamorph Pup out from her. Heatblast hit his Omnitrix, turning into Upgrade. He jumped and joined Ship as they both continued shocking and electrocuting Rojo's armor for the moment.

Upgrade and Ship detached and moved away from Rojo, whose armor has been deactivated and fallen apart. She groaned in anger as she was about to attack. But instead, Julie punched at Rojo's face, making her to fall down hard. Julie sighed as she shook a bit of her hand for recovery. Upgrade and Ship whistled in amazement. Unknown to the team, they have been watched by Quintessa, who smirked and then teleported at once.

Team Ben and Team Manny rounded up Rojo and her gang. Ben was talking with Julie, who helped and led the children to their parents. The young ones cheered and thanked her happily. This make her smiled happily. Ben couldn't help but smile to see his girlfriend smiled.

"So, what change your mind?" Ben asked curiously.

"I did have some thinking to do," Julie admitted, "But I have a coach and some kids to thank for. They made me realize that helping friends and keeping the world safe comes first."

"What about your dream? Your tennis?"

"It can wait until we deal with some problems like this. Plus, making dream come true is a long way for me to get there."

"Julie..." Ben said in surprise. He wants to against it for her safety, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings again. He smiled, "Welcome back to the team, Armorstrike. And we'll try our best to end the fight for you get back to match."

Julie nodded, "Deal. So, are we on date now?"

Ben smiled as he lend his hand out for Julie to take, "Be my guess."

As she took his hand, both Ben and Julie headed off for their date. Alan noticed as he was about to follow and call them, but stopped by Manny and Helen, who shook their heads that Ben and Julie needed to be left alone for their date. Lucy giggled happily about 'romantic' ideas. Tetrax and Rook were checking and interrogating Rojo and her gang. They learned that something off.

"You don't have the 'package'?" Tetrax asked in shock and anger. Rojo nodded firmly. He snarled as he held Rojo up, "Where is it?! Who has it?! Vilgax?!"

Rojo shook her head, "Quintessa..."

Rook asked, "Who is Quintessa?"

"I don't know," Tetrax admitted in concern, "Whoever that is, I've got the bad feeling about it..."

* * *

At the abandoned Gould Investment Warehouse, Quintessa was floating before the package, along with two vehicles were standing besides with it. Her blue eyes glowed darkly as the 'package' container slowly shocked and electrocuted. It opened and revealed the damaged mechanical seed with dimmed orange light.

"My Emberstone..." Quintessa said calmly as she held it up, "It has returned to me. And now, we can resume to our plan."

"Good to know, Quintessa..." The dark voice spoke as the grayish car transformed into a giant robot with scar on left side while his right hand armed with a hook. He scoffed, "I'm sick of hiding now."

The blue snow truck transformed into a muscular blue humanoid robot with big gray chin and yellow pipes ears-like, "Tell me about it, Lockdown. I wanna some payback from those traitors for what they did to me. They're gonna be sorry for messing with the wrong Prime especially if it's Sentinel Prime!"

Lockdown groaned, "Please, you're just a clone to original Sentinel Zeta Prime, Townsend!"

"Watch it! I'm stronger and better than the original!" Townsend exclaimed in anger, "And in fact, I'd never hold back anything especially these filthy humans and Autobots. I'll destroy them without mercy."

"And you will, Townsend and Lockdown," Quintessa said calmly as she placed the Emberstone on her spark chamber. She summoned several holographic screens out while looking and typing on screens, "For now, we must find and gather all the necessary components and tools for the preparation of our revenge."

"Then, what the hell are we waiting for?" Townsend asked impatiently.

Lockdown nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You can count on us to get the job done."

Quintessa smirked, "Soon, both Autobots and Decepticons will fall. And I will recreate and restore my planet and my people. This world will serve as the new home for Quintessons."

* * *

Returning to SECT Headquarter, Lieutenant Steel was inside his office. He activated the large computer screens as he was contacting his military command about failures to deliver the 'package' to rendezvous point. The visual screens revealed six figures.

"Command, I wasn't able to deliver the package to you in time due to Rojo and her gang have stolen and delivered it to unknown client," Lieutenant Steel reported, "But one thing we can be certain. It could be her."

First figure sighed, "This is bad news. There's no telling what she's planning for next move."

The second figure scoffed, "Whatever it is, we'll be ready to take her down. We've beaten her once, we can do it again like before."

"Negative, Colonel Lennox and Director Burton. You mustn't send your military to go and engage with her. Leave Quintessa to me and my team," Third figure said firmly and calmly in robotic tone, "We'll stop and end her once and for all."

Colonel Lennox sighed, "Alright. But we'll do the recon and report to you."

Director Burton nodded, "I agreed with Colonel. Do be careful to deal with her, Optimus Prime."

Optimus Prime sighed, "Do not worry. We'll be fine. And we will stop and defeat Quintessa, no matter the cost..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Kid #2  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship, Kid #3, Female Thug #3  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko, Kid #1, SECT Agent #3  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Jennifer Hale: Rojo, Female Thug #1, Kid #4

 **Minor Casts:**  
Gemma Chan: Quintessa, Female Thug #2  
Paul Eiding: Max Tennyson  
Khary Payton: Manny Armstrong  
Juliet Landau: Helen Wheels, Azul  
Zeno Robinson: Alan Albright  
Alyson Stone: Lucy Mann, Amarillo, Kid #6, Female Thug #4  
Michael Gough: Lieutenant Steel, SECT Agent #1,  
Dee Bradley Baker: Jetray, SECT Agent #2, Plumber Trooper #1  
Laura Bailey: Coach Natasha  
Jim Ward: Diamondhead, Plumber Trooper #2  
Steven Blum: Heatblast, Kid #5, Plumber Trooper #3

 **Cameo:**  
Mark Ryan: Lockdown  
Townsend Coleman: Townsend Prime  
Josh Duhamel: Colonel Lennox  
Anthony Hopkins: Director Burton  
Peter Cullen: Optimus Prime

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. This **_Ben 10 True Omniverse_** is connecting to **_Transformers Prime Universe_** including the my fanfiction prequels - **_Transformers Prime I: Prime, Transformers Prime II: Exodus and soon I'll be working third prequel - Journey and fourth prequel - Guardians._**


	5. Episode 5: Ancient

**Episode 5: Ancient**

A familiar yellowish truck-like spaceship was flying wildly and casually across the vacuum black space. It now has arrived at Planet Earth. And at the same time, there was a humming and singing inside ship. The passenger was singing 'She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain'. Rhomboid sang it happily and wildly, while his older brother - Octagon was irritated by the song.

"Boid, will you shut the hell up?!" Octagon demanded in anger, shocking and scaring Rhomboid. He snorted, "I'm sick of hearing that song! Honestly, how could you stand on that song?!"

Rhomboid shrugged, "No idea. But it sounds catchy. I like it."

"Well, I don't..."

"So, Octagon, what are we doing here again? We're wandering to nowhere, you know?"

"Well, sorry for driving to nowhere because I blame some idiot, who forget to turn off that goddamn detonator! And the next thing, you know, we got kicked out of Plumber Academy!"

"Aw! Don't be mad at me, Octagon! You know I'd do the shooting and punching than deactivating the bomb. I thought that's what you should do."

"Well, guess what, Boid?! I wasn't good at deactivating the bomb either because I'm also good at shooting and blowing things up too!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a smart one?"

"I still am, genius!" Octagon snapped in annoyance before sighed, "Well, either way, we've gotta find our new job or at least, get back to our old jobs."

"Which one?" Rhomboid asked curiously.

"Either of them," Octagon said dryly before sighed, "We didn't do a good job as the bounty hunters, don't we, Boid?"

Rhomboid shook his head, "No siree, Octagon. Our family are pretty mad at us, mostly Ma and other kindred. Be glad that Ma is inside the prison."

"Yeah..." Octagon said in agreement, "I'm just glad that Pa got no spaceship, so he wouldn't come and scold us for the mess."

Rhomboid quivered, "Don't remind me. Guess become the Plumbers are the option?"

"Sounds like it. Problem is..." Octagon said in annoyance before sighed, "How are we gonna find criminal to arrest and prove that we can be good officers."

"Well, you asked the wrong alien, Octagon," Rhomboid admitted in concern. He then noticed a blinking light ahead of them. He asked, "Ah... Octagon, is it me or am I looking at twinkle star?"

Octagon hummed while looking at the light, "It's not just you, Boid. What in Sam Hill is going on?"

 _ **BOOM!** _A giant yet strange black and purple colored giant spaceship that has the ruined cities on top while the bottom are dark yet demonically tentacles-like. The Vreedle Brothers yelped in concern and fear of what they just saw.

"What in tarnation?!" Vreedle Brothers asked in shock and concern.

The mysterious ship fired three missiles out as they're heading straight to the Earth now. Three of them exploded and formed together into a giant claw while its back created purplish energizing chains, attaching to the ship. Both Octagon and Rhomboid looked shock and worried.

"What just happen?" Rhomboid asked in confusion.

Octagon gave some thoughts before took the radio mike, "Our second chance. And also, we get a chance to check this ship." He cleared his throat and called, "Calling Plumber Headquarter! Calling you'all! This is Octagon Vreedle! Do you read me?!"

 _"Octagon Vreedle?! How did you-?!"_ Max's voice answered in anger, _"You know what?! Forget it! We've got situation down here now. We're dealing with some kind of anchor. And we need to find where it comes from!"_

"We already know that," Octagon answered.

 _"What?! You both did?"_

"Yeah. It's at your backdoor. Sending you the coordinates. Me and my bro will check it out, hope to find something 'interesting' and make sure that no one touch it."  
 _  
"What's your gain, Octagon? You'd never contact me, unless you want something from me."  
_  
"I think you know it too well, Magister Tennyson."

 _"Oh no! Absolutely not! Not gonna happen!"_

Octagon 'sighed' in disappointment, "What a shame. I thought me and my bro did something good for once. And this is how we get repaid?" He shrugged, "Oh well. Guess we can sell the ship to the highest bidder."

"We do?" Rhomboid asked in surprise yet hopefully.

 _"You wouldn't!"_ Max exclaimed in anger.

Octagon smirked 'amusingly', "Well, you rejected my offer. And so, we're taking it to somewhere, unless you give us something."

Max sighed, _"Fine! If you do a good job once more especially making sure no one allows to enter the ship but Plumbers, you'll get your old jobs back."_

"Guess we have the deal then?" Octagon asked amusingly.

Max groaned, _"Yes. But make sure you do your part until I send the backup to you. I rather have you guys be on our side than against us."  
_  
Octagon smiled, "Feeling is mutual. We'll be waiting inside the ship now. Octagon out!"

As soon as Octagon turned off the radio, Rhomboid asked, "Really? I thought we're gonna sell the ship for highest bidder."

"That was a lie, Boid!" Octagon exclaimed in annoyance, "It's the only way to get back to Academy."

"Really? Do we want that?"

"Of course. As long we stick and stay inside the Plumbers, we get tons of ammunition and weapons to blast and blow things off and even some criminals. Plus, we'd be safe from our kindred if they ever find us."

"Ooh! Good point. Well, let's get inside now!"

Hitting his gear, Octagon flew his Vreedle Truck Spaceship into the mysterious giant ship for recon and waiting for the reinforcement. However, unknown to them, a small ship was heading towards it as well. Are they friends or foes?

* * *

At the Plumber Headquarter's Hangar Bay, the army of Plumbers entered and drove off their Plumber Tanks and Plumber Transports. They all were heading off to Bellwood Town, assisting and evacuating the people to safety zone. They have to be prepare for 'possible' invasion by the mysterious ship. They were led by Team Manny.

Max was debriefing Team Ben about their next assignment to perform. While Ben and Tetrax were relax and calm about the mission, both Rook and Julie were reluctant and hesitated.

"Must we do this?" Rook asked in annoyance, "I'm not comfortable working with them."

"Sounds like you got issue with them?" Ben asked curiously.

"That's because those two brothers blow up the armory, which caused the destruction of Plumber Academy," Rook explained in annoyance and anger, "This forced me to complete my classes in my trailer... on an asteroid."

Ben was in shock and surprise as he turned and looked at Julie, who nodded, "He wasn't kidding. And I haven't forgotten of what those guys tried to do to me and Ship."

"Yeesh. Talk about having grudge..." Ben joked a bit. Both Julie and Rook were annoyed to glare at him. He continued, "Sorry. But that explains why they've got expelled from the academy. Honestly. Those guys need to control their hippies' attitude."

"Whether you like it or not, they're the only available team you've got," Max said firmly, "And your mission is to find out more about this ship and why is it here. And, we have to make sure no one get and escape with that ship."

Tetrax nodded in agreement, "They maybe a loose cannons, but they're valuable asset to the team and us."

"Yeah. They did help us beat and arrest their ma," Ben remarked amusingly.

Rook crossed his hands while showing frown and hesitated looks, "I still don't like it."

"Me too," Julie agreed.

"Well, you've got a better idea? Got any friends that can help us?" Ben asked in annoyance. Julie and Rook were annoyed yet reluctant as they shook their heads that they don't have. He sighed, "Good. Now the next problem - how the hell do we get up there?"

Everyone turned and looked at Tetrax, who sighed, "Don't look at me. Gluto is still repairing Resolute because some Galvans messed up my weapon system and engines. Jeez! Wouldn't kill them to be gentle with it?"

"What about Rustbucket 3? Kevin's jet?" Julie asked.

Ben shook his head, "Nope. Kevin won't let anyone especially me pilot his jet or drive his car. He gets sensitive about it."

"Right..." Julie said in realization, "Guess Ship is the answer now."

"Or we can use my transport. I've been waiting for this moment," Rook said proudly.

Rook headed off and prepared his vehicle. As everyone was waiting, Rook drove and brought his vehicle to them. And to their shock sans Max and Tetrax, it was an orange and beige colored truck with 'Max's Plumbing Business' advertisement poster.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ben said in shock and annoyance.

"That's something..." Julie said uneasily while smiling, "But Rook, you do realize that we need a spaceship to fly and get there, right?"

"I know. And besides, this is just camo-mode for my vehicle," Rook said confidently and proudly.

While Ben and Julie were confused and uncertain, Rook pushed some buttons on his panel. His truck began transformation and shifting its parts. It turned into an advanced and armored orange-beige colored spaceship-like with weaponized wings on the front and its back has the gun-like engine boosters. Both teenagers awed in amazement and shock.

Rook smiled, "Say hello to Proto-TRUK, an all-terrain vehicle. Not weaponized and strong as Ship's Spaceship Mode, but it can do very well on battlefield. I've made modification to it."

Ben whistled, "Rook, you're awesome..."

"Yeah, no kidding," Julie nodded in agreement. She turned and patted Ship, who purred and meowed happily. She giggled, "And one day, you might get the chance to be more awesome as Rook's Proto-TRUK than using Forever Knight's Spaceship."

Ship beeped, "Ship! Ship! Ship!"

"Well, don't just stand there, let's get on our ride now," Tetrax ordered firmly, "We've got the world to save now!"

As Team Ben nodded in agreement, three of them quickly get inside the Proto-TRUK. Rook started the engine. It floated off the ground before blasting off to the sky. Max watched and hoped that Team Ben find out of what was the ship and stop the 'invasion'.

"Good luck, guys..." Max said firmly.

* * *

Proto-TRUK was flying and heading straight to mysterious giant ship. Upon reaching their destination, it landed on the hangar bay, where the Vreedle Brothers' ship is. Team Ben emerged from the ship. Ben worn his green colored Plumber Suit with black stripes on middle. Julie has Ship formed her into Armorstrike Mode. Rook's Proto-Tech Armor formed a breathing mask-like to cover both his nose and mouth for breathing. Tetrax has his suit activated the black covered mask on him.

Ben hummed, "Only saw the ship, but no Vreedle Brothers."

"Where you'd think they've gone to?" Julie asked concern yet suspiciously.

"Most probably looking and scavenging weapons and blowing stuffs up," Rook remarked dryly, "Typical vile criminals."

Tetrax sighed in annoyance, "Knock it off, Rook. And besides, they could probably were checking on this ship or something."

"So, we should look for them?" Ben asked amusingly.

Tetrax nodded, "Watch out for anything on this ship. We don't know what we're dealing with..."

With everyone nodded in agreement, Team Ben marched and entered the hangar bay's entrance. They headed off to find and look for Vreedle Brothers and to find out more about the ship as well.

* * *

Team Ben scoured across the mysterious ship's hallway. And so far, they found no sign of life or the Vreedle Brothers. As they were travelling, they observed and looked carefully on the ship's designs. It looked very old yet broken and ruined like it has been used for a long time.

"For a giant ship like this, it doesn't looked like it's used for invasion," Julie remarked.

Rook nodded in agreement, "I don't believe it is. This is an ancient ship."

"Okay..." Ben said in uninterested tone before yawned, "Any idea of how it got here? It doesn't look like there's anyone here except our missing brothers."

"Good point," Tetrax said in agreement, "Something isn't adding up. Whatever the case, we'll find out!"

 _ **BANG!** _Tetrax's mask got hit as he fell on his back hard. Team Ben quickly hid behind the walls while bringing Petrosapien Magister in for safety. Rook and Julie armed with their blasters as they fired back at their mysterious shooters. But they didn't get the chance due to them firing their blasters back at them.

While Team Ben struggled to get out of sticky situation, they also heard some familiar voices.

"You're not getting us this easily, Big creepy boogie man!" Rhomboid's voice shouted in anger.

"Yeah! You ain't scaring us that easily," Octagon exclaimed firmly, "We, Plumbers, ain't going down without the fight! We're gonna bring you down before Team Ben get here!"

"Wait! What?!" Ben asked in shock.

"Of all the idiots!" Tetrax exclaimed in anger. He opened his breathing mask. His crystallized face was now in red. During the barrage of blasting laser beams, he came to front and shouted, "Octagon and Rhomboid! Stand down! NOW! This is Magister Shard! I order you to stand down now!"

"Huh?!" Octagon and Rhomboid yelped in shock as they stopped firing their blasters. They turned and looked at each other, "Uh oh..."

While Tetrax was muttering in anger and tapping his feet, Octagon and Rhomboid approached him nervously. Team Ben came out and watched how the event goes.

"What the hell was that?!" Tetrax demanded in anger.

"Sorry about that," Rhomboid apologized.

Octagon nodded, "Yeah. We thought you were some kind of creepy boogie man to deal with. Didn't mean to shoot you, sir."

"Well, do I look like a boogie man?!" Tetrax asked angrily, scaring the Vreedle Brothers. He continued, "Of all the idiotic stunts you have pulled, this is the worst! As if your criminal records aren't bad enough, you dare to attack and shoot down your officer and his team especially Ben, who helped and turned you two over a new leaf and become the Plumbers. And this is how you repay us?! By destroying the Academy and shooting us down?!"

Everyone yelped in shock and surprise to see how angry and mad Tetrax gets especially his greenish colored crystallized body has turned into dark crimson.

Octagon and Rhomboid screamed in fear before repeatedly bowed to the ground, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! We're really sorry. We'd never do that again!"

"Then, start now!" Tetrax snarled in anger. His crimson color slowly faded and returned to his normal greenish colored. He sighed, "Honestly. I'd never understand how we get these two on our sides especially making deals with their pa..."

"You'd never know," Ben shrugged, "And plus, didn't know you could turn colors."

Tetrax sighed, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me and my kind. And trust me, you don't wanna get me mad..."

Ben laughed nervously, "Yeah. I can see that."

"Still what creepy boogie man?" Julie asked in concern, "What the heck is that?"

Octagon shrugged, "Truthfully, we have no idea. But one thing we know that we came here to do some sweeping on this ship. Just making sure that no one wanna jump on us surprise before your arrival."

"And the next thing you know, this thing came out of nowhere and attack us," Rhomboid exclaimed in fear and worried, "And not to mention, it change and turned into lots and lots of aliens or monsters to deal with! We panicked and shoot them off before it could bite and chew on us!"

Octagon groaned, "Boid, shut it! You embarrassed me! Again..."

"Oops! Sorry," Rhomboid apologized in embarrassment.

"Excuses, no doubt," Rook remarked dryly.

Ben gasped as he saw something coming to him and his team, "Or not! Take cover!"

 _ **BOOM!** _Team Ben and his team quickly dodged the fiery shots. They all hid behind the crates. They took a peek. They saw Heatblast, who wad charging at them. They even found him transformed into Rath in his crimson battle armor with white stripes on chest plate and shoulder plates, and even armed with sharped and strong blades. He roared in anger.

"Looks like the team is here. This should be interesting," Rath-like Warrior asked amusingly before smirked, "Let me tell you something, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Albedo is gonna finish what he started - getting his revenge on you for humiliation and embarrassment on me especially I got turned into this stupid human form!"

"Albedo?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

Ben groaned, "That's a surprise. And why do I get the blame for this?"

"Because you ruined my life, Tennyson! Albedo will destroy you now!" Negative Rath growled in anger. He turned and glared at Julie. And just before anyone could do anything, he jumped over to her back. He grabbed and held her right hand back. He snarled before activated his sharpened blade at her neck, "Starting his girlfriend. The weakest link of the team!"

Armorstrike nudged her left elbow against Negative Rath's gut. As he was moved back, she screamed in anger as she launched multiple punches on his chest, limbs and even his face. He groaned and moaned in dizziness. She jumped and kicked him off to the ground hard. She scoffed before flipped and combed her long hair back.

Albedo's Rath turned back into Albedo's Human Form or Ben Form, who now worn white T-shirt, crimson scientist's long coat with Omnitrix Symbol and shoulder plated pads, black pants, black gloves and black boots.

"Damn it..." Albedo cursed painfully, "That hurt!"

Armorstrike scoffed, "Albedo, you've just mess with the wrong girl. I'm not damsel in distress anymore."

Ben chuckled a bit before crossed his arms, "She is so my girl."

"Wow. Remind me not to get on her bad side," Octagon said concern.

Rhomboid nodded, "Dully noted, Octagon."

* * *

Team Ben and Vreedle Brothers brought and moved the captured Albedo to the command center, where he has Power Cuffs tied on his hands. The formerly Galvan-turned-to-Human was annoyed and irritated that he was defeated by a human girl.

"Alright, Albedo, start talking," Ben demanded firmly, "What are you doing here? Do you know something about this ship? Do you have something to do with it?"

"And why should I answer to you?" Albedo asked dryly, "If you think you can threaten me so easily, you'd better think again."

"Now, who said that I'm gonna threaten you, buddy," Ben asked amusingly, "I've got someone who can do a better job than me."

And just before Albedo could ask, he found Octagon and Rhomboid armed and readied with their blasters. They aimed them at him by face. He shown a bit of fear but remained calm and firm while glaring at them.

"Want us to blow his head off?" Octagon asked amusingly.

Rhomboid chuckled a bit, "Or we could punch him by guts?"

"Please, I face worse than these fools," Albedo said firmly.

"Really?" Julie asked amusingly. She approached Albedo as she held his right hand, which has the Ultimatrix but in crimson color. She hummed amusingly, "Now, that's something. You've got new toy to play." Ship emerged and popped her head out from her master's shoulder. She smirked, "Then, you don't mind Ship play your watch?"

Albedo yelped, "What?! No! Stay away from my Ultimatrix! I just fix it!"

"Ultimatrix?! Fix it?!" Ben asked in shock and surprise, "So, you stole the damaged Ultimatrix from Azmuth, didn't you?"

Albedo scoffed, "Yes, I did. After I have escaped from endless nightmare and prison, I heard some rumors that he has given you the 'new' Omnitrix. And since he has no interest of it, I decide to take it for my own use.

"Why would you do that? Didn't you have the ability to shift and turn into various aliens?" Rook asked in confusion.

"I used to. But thanks to Tennyson, my ability has side effects - I can only staying in any alien forms for 2 minutes. And I can't even get back to my Galvan," Albedo said angrily and annoyingly, "His constant interference have ruined my chance to get my true form."

This irritated and annoyed Ben to snap, "Not cool."

Albedo continued, "However I heard this ancient ship appeared here, I realized that there is some tools to help and deal with this side effects and repair my Ultimatix. So, I came here. And now, it is a success for me to use."

"So, you know something about this ship, didn't you?" Tetrax asked suspiciously.

"And none of you know it?" Albedo asked amusingly before chuckled, "That's something. This cargo spaceship was once belonged to the mythological and legendary yet ancient alien that have the most powerful and deadliest weapon which destroy the universe - the Contemelia!"

"Contemelia?!" Tetrax asked in shock, along with three aliens. He hissed, "This isn't good! If this is his ship, then that means the Anihilaarg is here!"

Rook hissed, "We have to find and get it before it's too late!"

"Okay, what's going on?" Ben demanded in anger, "Ani... Anihi... Anihiblog?"

"Anihilaarg, Ben," Julie corrected before continued, "Yeah! What's this Anihilaarg?!"

"The Contemelia is the most mysterious yet ancient legendary alien, who often travel from one universe to another for playing trickery on most of inhabitants. And no one knows how and what he really looks like." Rook explained, "That's not the worst of it. The legend speaks that if they weren't happy or satisfied with it, they used the Anihilaarg to destroy the universe."

"Yeah. That is the worst," Octagon said fearfully.

Rhomboid quivered and shivered in fear, "Yeah. I don't wanna die now! I just wanna be a hero and get some money!"

"Okay, that is not good," Ben said in concern.

"We have to find it now," Julie exclaimed in concern.

Albedo laughed, "You're little too late now. An accomplice of mine has taken and deliver it to one of my client. He will provide me what I need to complete the Ultimatrix."

Ben snarled, "Well, not on our watch, Albedo! You can count on that!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Everyone yelped in shock and surprise. They looked through the window, where they found a familiar Vilgaxia Capital Ship was firing and blasting at small ship, which was dodging wildly and crazily. Albedo was annoyed and angered to see it.

"Like I said," Ben said amusingly.

Albedo groaned, "Shut up."

"Looks like Vilgax also want that device," Tetrax said firmly, "This is our chance to get it. Activate the tractor beam now!"

Octagon and Rhomboid approached to the control panel. The older brother yelped, "Oh boy. I can't read this!"

"And not to mention, which one to use," Rhomboid exclaimed in fear and concern, "I don't wanna blow us up again especially Anihilaarg close to us!"

"I've got this!" Ben shouted as he activated his Omnitrix. He turned into Grey Matter, who worn the black jumpsuit with green patterns collars and has the Omnitrix Symbol on his back. He jumped on the control panel. He read the Contemelia's Spaceship words carefully before spoke, "If I'm not mistaken, the tractor beam button should be somewhere on my left. Bingo!"

Grey Matter jumped and hit the yellow button. Contemelia Spaceship's tractor beam hit and dragged the small ship towards it.

"Nice work, Ben!" Rook remarked proudly.

"How does he know that?" Rhomboid asked in confusion.

Octagon shrugged, "Galvans are supposed to be the smartest aliens in the universe, and they know everything, even if it's something old like Contemelia's Ship."

"Oh, now you have it?!" Albedo asked in anger before scoffed, "Unbelievable. Took two years for you to unlock that DNA?!"

Grey Matter shrugged, "Hey, the Omnitrix doesn't give me free ticket like Master Control or Ultimate Form. It takes time for me to unlock them. And it's never been that easy too."

Albedo groaned, "That is true."

"Guys! The Anihilaarg?!" Julie reminded in annoyance, "Gotta move it now!"

"Right! Move it!" Tetrax ordered.

"What about Albedo? He could escape anytime soon!" Grey Matter asked in concern, "He done this couple of times before."

"We'll take care of it," Rhomboid said confidently, "If he tried to be funny, we'll blow him up."

Octagon nodded before eyeing on Albedo's Ultimatrix, "Plus, we could sell it for higher bidder."

"Yeah. I don't think so," Rook disagreed, "I should stay here, making sure the brothers don't fail their guard duty. And of course, I won't get tricked by Albedo."

"Hey!" Vreedle Brothers protested.

"Alright. Just don't do something stupid to each other," Grey Matter said calmly.

Rook smiled confidently, "You have nothing to worry. I will not get tricked twice."

Grey Matter groaned, "Why do I get the feeling you will?"

Grey Matter hit his Omnitrix as he was turned into Four Arms. He, Armorstrike and even Tetrax headed off to find and stop Albedo's accomplice. Rook firmly gave some thoughts about interrogation as he turned and glared at Albedo. Vreedle Brothers patrolled from left to right while keeping their eyes on anything.

While three of them were performing their duty, Albedo smirked secretly as he has something on his palm. It has strange looking blue colored key.

* * *

Team Ben were heading straight to the hangar bay, where a small ship was being dragged and brought to. While they were running, they heard a loud shrieking scream and blasters shooting. They all armed and readied to engage their mysterious enemy.

As they were waiting, they found someone was running away. Someone very familiar yet annoying to them that they didn't want to see and meet again. Argit; who worn orange jumpsuit jacket with white patterns and pockets on its bottom and shoulder pads, black sleeves and blue jean; was running while holding the purple box.

Argit stopped before Team Ben, "Tennyson?! Who are these losers?"

"Argit?!" Four Arms asked in shock, "You're Albedo's partner?"

"That's Argit?" Armorstrike asked in surprise before whistled, "He's ugly as a rodent."

"Hey! I'm handsome, not ugly, missy." Argit even whistled before looked at Armorstrike's armor and appearance, "Wow. And I can tell that you're the most beautiful as Kevin's girl. The name's Argit. So, I was wondering that-!"

"I'm on a date," Armorstrike answered firmly before removing her helmet as she turned and glanced at Ben before smirked, "With the Ben 10."

Argit opened his wide jaws in shock, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Enough! Is that the Anihilaarg?" Tetrax demanded in anger. Argit nodded fearfully. He grabbed and took it. He put it around his belt, "I'll take it now. And also, was that Vilgax coming for you? How did he get his ship here?"

Argit nodded, "Yeah. And also, I did something stupid to Vilgax."

"Seriously?" Four Arms asked in annoyance. Argit nodded nervously. He facepalmed, "Argit, you really an idiot."

"We've got incoming!" Julie exclaimed as she put the helmet on, "Multiple of them especially the big one."

Four Arms snarled, "Vilgax! Everyone, get ready now!"

Team Ben was readied to fight and engage Vilgax and their minions. They found Psyphon and his army of criminals and even drones have arrived and aimed their blasters at them.

"Tennyson, here?!" Psyphon asked in shock and anger, "Why do you and your team keep interfering my master's plans?!"

"What can I say? It's a hero thing." Four Arms said amusingly.

"How amusing..." Vilgax's voice said dryly. He eventually has arrived. And now, he donned the breathing mask on him. He remarked, "Yet irritating as usual."

"Vilgax? When did you need the breathing mask?" Tetrax asked in shock and confusion.

Julie nodded, "Yeah. I thought you could breathe well."

"I was able until you fools have damaged my lungs!" Vilgax exclaimed in anger. He breathed firmly, "I've contaminated!"

Psyphon nodded firmly, "And it wasn't easy either! I was forced to find some right ingredients and chemicals to combined together for Lord Vilgax to breathe!"

"Really? I thought you used it to hide you ugly mug," Four Arms joked.

"Laugh while you still can, Tennyson," Vilgax snarled in anger as he clenched his fists tightly. His mechanical pistons have been activated as his arms became more muscular, "I will tear you to pieces! Destroy them all! I want the Anihilaarg now!"

The criminals and drones cheered and screamed wildly as they all charged and attacked the enemies at once. Team Ben were armed and battled against them back. Argit screamed in fear as he hid behind the walls while watching the battlefield.

While using his crystallized shield, Tetrax punched and kicked some criminals or even blasted his blasters and struck his crystallized shards at some drones. Using her speed ability, Armorstrike dodged the blasts and attacks while fighting back against them. Four Arms punched and kicked them off one-by-one. They even now battled against Vilgax and Psyphon, who also joined the battlefield,

Vilgax and Four Arms went toll on toll. They both punched and kicked at each other fiercely and wildly for few times. Both of them were badly injured and bruised. And just before Four Arms could launch his punch, Vilgax quickly activated his gauntlet's laser blaster at him off. The giant squid alien grabbed and slammed the four-armed alien to the ground hard before get pummeled ad pounded for few times. Luckily, Four Arms hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Goop, which escaped the attacks and caught Vilgax in his sticky goo.

Vilgax groaned in anger as he struggled to get Goop out of him. The sticky alien firmly wrapped and coiled around his body before unleashed the burning acid on him. Vilgax screamed in anger as he used his brute strength and gauntlet's lasers to blast Goop's sticky off him. He grabbed and thrown Goop to the ground hard. And just before the squid alien could finish him off, Goop hit his Omnitrix and turned into XLR8 to escape. He charged and attacked Vilgax in high speed from every direction. However, Vilgax waited patiently before grabbed and thrown XLR8 to the walls. XLR8 hit his Omnitrix and turned into Four Arms. Both of them resumed their punches at each other fiercely and wildly.

Psyphon fired both of his Red Eye Beam and Red Laser Beam at both Tetrax and Armorstrike. Luckily, Petrosapien used his crystallized shield to block and deflect the blasts while armored heroine fired her blasters at Psyphon. They both charged at him. Vilgax's Right-Hand Man activated his Force-Field Power to repel them off. He then unleashed the barrage of missile and blasters at the enemies. They both dodged the blasts before charge and engage him, who dodged while firing blasters at him as well.

As Team Ben and Vilgax's Force were battling with each other fiercely and wildly, the Contemelia's Spaceship got vibrated and shaken hard like something just fired on it.

"What the?!" Four Arms asked in shock, "What was that?!"

 ** _BOOM!_** The Contemelia's Spaceship got punctured by a hole. The group of frog alien soldiers screamed wildly as they charged and attacked Team Ben and Vilgax's Force from behind. Emperor Millius also joined the battlefield.

Vilgax snarled, "Incursean scums..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Four Arms asked in shock. He dodged down from Vilgax's swinging punch. He hit his Omnitrick as he turned into Spidermonkey, who fired the spider web on his enemy's face. He groaned, "Why do thing always get worst?!"

Tetrax grunted as he fired his barrage shards at Psyphon, "Well, the only thing we can do is fight and run! We have to get back to Plumber Headquarter."

"He's right. We have to get out of here now," Armorstrike exclaimed in agreement.

Spidermonkey nodded firmly, "Alright, I'll distract them! Julie, go super!"

Armorstrike nodded firmly as she quickly hid behind the walls while Tetrax covered her to hold the enemies back. Spidermonkey attacked and caused the commotion and distraction between both Vilgax's Force and Incursean Force by kicking their butts, tripping them and even spitting and swinging webs on two forces at each other hard.

Seeing their chance opening, Armorstrike has gone and activated her Super Mode. She charged and knocked most of them as her and her friends were making their escape. During the escape, Argit smirked as he was looking at Tetrax's belt, which has the Anihilaarg.

Eventually, Spidemonkey got caught crossfire between both Vilgax and Emperor Millius. They both were tensed and angry by glaring at each other.

"Wow. You two seem tense," Spidermonkey joked.

"That's because Vilgax destroyed my family's legacy. By killing him, the universe will know the meaning to fear Incursean Empire," Emperor Millius exclaimed in anger while armed his blaster, "I will restore my family's legacy!"

Vilgax scoffed, "Fool! The reason why I destroyed your family's legacy is because they're weak minded and cowardly fools. And it's the reason why I was known to be feared by many!"

"Don't make me laugh."

"You're the one, who should be laughing at me because you have underestimated me!"

Emperor Millius screamed in anger as he fired his blaster at Vilgax, who casually and calmly to march towards him while dodge the blasts. And just before the frog-like emperor could do anything, Vilgax grabbed and choked his enemy off.

Spidermonkey, didn't like the Incurseans for trying to destroy his home, refused to let the emperor to die. He jumped and shot the web on Vilgax's face, making the squid alien to yelp in anger while letting his enemy go. Spidermonkey took his chance by shooting webs to cover and trap both Vilgax and Emperor Millius to the walls.

Spidermonkey sighed, "That will hold him. Time to go now!"

"You won't be going anywhere," Negative XLR8's voice said amusingly. Spidermonkey gasped as he looked down and found Negative XLR8 holding Argit on his back while both Tetrax and Armorstrike were on the ground. He smirked, "I've already set a farewell gift for you all especially Tennyson."

Holding the Anihilaarg, Argit glared at Emperor Millius, "And by the way, Millius, deal's off! That's for trying to blow me up! See ya!"

Tetrax and Armorstrike recovered from the knock out. And just before he and Armorstrike could stop them, Negative XLR8 and Argit escaped the battlefield at once.

 ** _BOOM!_** The Contemelia Spaceship's part began exploding and blowing to pieces, scaring most of Vilgax's Force and Incursean Empire. They quickly helped and freed their masters. They all quickly made to their escape as well.

Spidermonkey quickly came to his friends' aid now. Octagon, Rhomboid and Rook have arrived to join the group now.

"Which one of you let Albedo escape?" Tetrax demanded in annoyance.

And just before Rook could answer, Octagon and Rhomboid pointed at him, "He did it!"

His team glared at him suspiciously, Rook groaned in annoyance, "It's true. I was interrogating him to learn more about his purpose for coming here. And he indeed plan to blow the universe, should he failed to get what he wants from Emperor Millius or get betrayed."

"And they say we were maniac," Rhomboid remarked dryly.

Octagon sighed, "Tell me about it..."

Spidermonkey scoffed, "Well, not on our watch! Let's go now, guys!"

Tetrax nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Let's go now!"

* * *

Team Ben and Vreedle Brothers have managed got into Prto-TRUK and Spaceship before Spidermonkey get timeout and returned to Ben. They all escaped Contemelia Spaceship. It then exploded and blown into pieces at once. The team were relieved and glad to be alive. They found both Vilgax's and Incursean Empire Spaceship were chasing after Argit's ship, which was heading straight to the Earth.

Team Ben and Vreedle Brothers gave chase after Argit's Ship. They have to get the Anihilaarg before Albedo could activate it.

* * *

Shot by both Vilgax and Incursean Empire, Argit's Ship have a crash-landing near to Mr. Smoothie's area. Both Vilgax's Force and Incursean Empire spaceships have landed on the ground. They all emerged and began their fierce battle against each other wildly and firmly by blasting and combating at each other. And at the same time, Albedo transformed into various alien forms to fight them off such as using Negative Rath for fierce combat, Negative Jetray for shooting, Negative XLR8 for speeding combat, Negative Diamondhead for deflect the blasts and fight them off. Argit was hiding behind the Mr. Smoothie's counter.

Psyphon was leading the army engaging with Incursean Empire. Vilgax fought and dueled Emperor Millius, who dodged the attacks while firing his blaster at him. The squid warlord was immune but annoyed with his enemies for thinking that they can win. The Incursean Emperor knew he can't defeat the powerful squid warlord, but he knew there is one weapon that can stop him. He quickly used the gas bombs to blind his enemy.

Emperor Millius turned and charged right at Argit. Vilgax also followed him as well. However, Albedo appeared before them as he turned into Negative Four Arms, who easily punched and thrown Incursean Emperor at Vilgax, who knocked his enemy aside. Vilgax began fiercely dueling Negative Four Arms as both of them began punching at each other fiercely and wildly. Emperor Millius recovered and sneaked the battlefield as he approached to worried and fearful Argit.

"Give me the Anihilaarg now!" Emperor Millius demanded in anger.

Argit screamed as he held the Anihilaarg up, "Back off now! Or I'll use it!"

Emperor Millius yelped, "Easy! Easy! Easy! No need to do something silly!"

Negative Four Arms gasped before snarled, "That fool! Are you trying to kill all of us?!"

"He doesn't care," Vilgax answered darkly as he knocked Negative Four Arms to the signboard hard, "Neither do I! Hand it over!"

Argit yelped in fear, "I'm warning! Back off now! I mean it."

Emperor Millius gulped, "He's right. He's going to kill us!"

"Then, do it." Vilgax said darkly, "Because I know he doesn't have what it takes to make sacrifice to achieve his goal. He's using it for fake threatening."

Argit gulped in fear before screamed, "I'll show you for fake threatening! I'll do it!"

Suddenly, they found a large shadow looming over them. Everyone looked up and found Way Big is diving down. He landed his feet on the ground, causing a powerful shockwave in knocking most of them out including his arch-nemeses. Way Big quickly turned and transformed back to Ben. He quickly grabbed the Anihilaarg.

"I believe it's mine," Ben said firmly. He then found his enemies are recovering from the ground. He hissed, "This is so no good!"

Team Ben and Vreedle Brothers have arrived and landed on the ground. They all formed a perimeter around him while armed and aimed their weapons at his enemies. All of them have come and readied to attack them.

"Tetrax, got any idea?" Ben asked in concern.

"I was hoping you have one," Tetrax asked in fear, "Because if we tried to destroy it, it could destroy the universe. And if we don't do something and one of them get it..."

"Say goodbye to our home," Octagon said in concern.

Rhomboid gulped, "And no more happy endings and good life too."

"There is one," Armorstrike said in realization after some thinking. She turned and looked at Ben, "Ben, we need him now. You know that."

"What do you mean?" Rook asked in confusion.

"Not much like I have the choice. Keep them busy!" Ben was annoyed yet reluctant about it. He sighed as he activated his Omnitrix. He deactivated the safety locks before revealing a familiar alien hologram, "Hopefully, I find a way to get them agreed with me."

And just before Rook could ask, Ben slammed his Omnitrix as he turned and transformed into Alien X, who was holding tight on the Anihilaarg. Everyone sans Tetrax and Armorstrike was in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"The Alien X! It is real!" Rook exclaimed in surprise. He was disappointed as he found Alien X hasn't make a move. He asked, "What happen? Why isn't he moving?"

"That's the problem. Alien X got three minds in him - him, Bellicus and Serena." Armorstrike explained in concern. "They're all debating to decide of what they can or cannot do. And so, Alien X won't make a move, can't do anything or turn back to Ben until Ben get both come to agreement with him. He will be stuck in that form forever."

Rook hissed, "Unbelievable... This isn't good."

"Stupidest power he ever has," Vreedle Brothers remarked dryly.

Tetrax exclaimed, "Team Ben and Vreedle Brothers, you all know what to do! Go loose cannon and defend Ben at all cost! Fight!"

Octagon and Rhomboid cheered, "Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaawwwwww!"

Team Ben and Vreedle Brothers fired their weapons and combated against Vilgax Force and Incursean Empire. All of them have the fierce clash against each other.

Tetrax fought and engaged with Vilgax as both fought and battled against each other by punches and kicks for few times. Rook, Psyphon and Emperor Millius fired their blasters at each other while dodging and blocking the attacks. Armorstrike struggled and battled against Albedo, who used three alien forms - Negative XLR8, Negative Rath and even Negative Echo-Echo, to fight her off. Vreedle Brothers fired their blasters at both armies while keeping Alien X intact and safe.

* * *

 _Ben was inside the astral plane where he was facing both Bellicus and Serena. Both greenish heads were looking at him._

 _"Ben, welcome back," Serena greeted happily. She turned and found Bellicus, who was angry and annoyed. She cleared her throat, "Bellicus, manners..."_

 _Bellicus scoffed, "I will not welcome him here."_

 _"Bellicus, Serena, we don't have time for this argument now!" Ben exclaimed in concern, "We've got the situation! It's gotta to do with-!"_

 _"Not listening!" Bellicus snapped in anger, "And never will! And never again!"_

 _Serena sighed, "Bellicus, Ben hasn't make the statement for all of us to vote."_

 _"Well, I don't care. It's not my problem," Bellicus said angrily, "He can do it without us since he claimed that we're the worst."_

 _Serena frowned, "That is true. He did hurt our feelings since he thinks we didn't do our job well."_

 _"Damn it. I don't have time for this..." Ben said in concern and upset. He gave some thinking of what he can do to convince. He gasped in realization about his first encounter with them. He asked, "Tell me the truth. What do you really want from me?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Serena asked._

 _Ben explained, "I meant. Is there something I can get you on good side."_

 _"Humph! Respect," Bellicus answered, "We want you respect us and our decision as we respect yours. And believe me, have you listen to our concerns and accept it for once, we could have help you and save the world."_

 _Serena nodded, "For me. I wish you treat us kindly as friends. And think of our feelings as well."_

 _"I see... And believe me. I'm sorry I hurt your feeling. Never again I do that. I promised," Ben said firmly before smiled, "Which is why we come in agreement with our first debate. And I solve the problem."_

 _"You did?!" Bellicus and Serena asked in surprise._

 _"Yeah," Ben said confidently. He turned to Bellicus, "Bellicus, I agree with you that dinosaurs deserve to live. And we'll bring them back to life!" Bellicus smirked proudly. He turned to Serena, "And Serena, you want that planet Pluto back? Then, let's do it." Serena squealed a bit. He smiled, "And then, dinosaurs will live on Planet Pluto as their home since Earth has already habitats."_

 _Bellicus and Serena gave some thoughts before smiled, "Second it! Motion carried! We shall heed your debates."_

 _"Alright. First debate will be about Alien X," Ben said firmly. Bellicus and Serena looked at him. He continued, "I know the rules said that we should debate before we make a move or do anything. But that gives our bad guys some time to beat us or even drain our powers."_

 _Bellicus and Serena hummed, "That is true..."_

 _Ben smiled "So, we're gonna change that rule. So, we move and fight the enemies, and at the same time, we chat and debate until we come to an agreement. And also, we'll keep the power at low, unless it's emergency to use super power. What do you say?"_

 _Bellicus hummed, "That has never done it before." He smirked, "But truthfully, I like fighting some bad guys than talking."_

 _"Indeed. And perhaps, we can also help those poor unfortunate souls as well," Serena said in agreement. She smiled, "Second it!"_

 _Bellicus smirked and nodded, "Motion carried!"_

 _"Oh yeah..." Ben said proudly, "Team Alien X, it's hero time!"_

* * *

Team Ben and Vreedle Brothers struggled to fight and hold the enemies off as they have been overwhelmed and outmatched. Tetrax got bruised and cracked as he landed on the ground hard. Rook got restrained and trapped within the crimson orb by Psyphon. Vreedle Brothers used up all of their guns before raised their hands up before the army of Vilgax's and Emperor Millus's Forces. Negative Rath has beaten and held bruised Armorstrike up.

Vilgax approached to Alien X, who is still holding the Anihilaarg on his palm. He reached his right claws out to grab it, "Soon, the universe will fear me again. All will bow before me."

However, his claw has been grabbed. Vilgax looked up and found Alien X moved his head and glared at him.

 _"Vilgax!"_ Alien X exclaimed firmly, shocking everyone else. He armed with his right first, _"Begone!"  
_  
And just before Vilgax could do anything, Alien X punched him straight as he knocked and rammed most of the cars until he hit the building hard. Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just saw. He turned and faced to the front.

And just before he could do anything, Alien X looked at his muscular body. He groaned in annoyance.

 _"This is embarrassing..."_ Bellicus's voice said in annoyance.

Serena's voice spoke, _"Indeed. Alien X deserve something better. How should we said something heroic and noble as the knight."_

"Or better. Fierce and mighty as the barbarian or gladiator,"

Bellicus's voice suggested.

 _"I've got a better idea,"_ Ben's voice suggested. Alien X's body began shaking as if something is emerging out from him. It formed a white jumpsuit with dark greenish armored chest, white shoulder plate, white gauntlet, white boots and dark green three-horned helmet. Ben's voice continued, _"Enough heroic?"_

"Seconded it! Motion carried!"

Serena and Bellicus exclaimed in agreement.

Alien X turned and faced the army of Vilgax's and Incursean Empire, who armed and aimed their blasters at him. He readied himself for the fight now.

"Open fire!" Emperor Millius and Psyphon ordered firmly and angrily.

Vilgax's Forces and Incrusean Empire opened fire their blasters at Alien X, who got hit and caught by the blasts. They have used up all of their blasters and powers at him until the smoke emerged and covered him. While they panted and recovered, they quickly reloaded their weapons for the next battle. Unfortunately, the smoke dispersed as Alien X remain still and firm. He doesn't looked like he's been hit or scorched by the blasts.

Emperor Millus and Psyphon gulped, "RETREAT!"

Both Vilgax's Force and Incursean Empire panicked as they all began to escape now. Vilgax's Drones helped and moved Vilgax to his ship. They all have managed to get inside their spaceship cruisers. And just before they could blast off, Alien X gave a hard clap, unleashing a powerful shockwave that blow and shock them away from him.

Alien X turned and glared at Negative Rath, who was still holding Armorstrike by his paws. He gulped in fear as he put her down. He smiled innocently. He turned and was about to make his escape. Unfortunately, Alien X charged and kicked the screaming Negative Rath straight to another country.

All of the enemies have been dealt with. They turned and glared at Argit, who was just came out from the ruined Mr. Smoothie's stall. He laughed nervously before screamed and scrammed off at once while shouting that 'he has nothing to do with it'.

 _"Mission Accomplish!"_ Alien X said firmly.

"Incredible!" Rook exclaimed in surprise, "Alien X is indeed 'awesome'!"

"Remind me not to get on his bad side," Rhomboid said fearfully to Octagon.

Octagon nodded, "Dully noted."

"Now, what are we gonna do with the Anihilaarg?" Armorstrike asked in concern.

Tetrax hummed in concern, "I don't know. Keeping it with us or leave it alone will endanger the universe. And the only way to secure it is to either destroy it or take it to somewhere safe.

Alien X hummed in thoughtfully as three voices were communicating with each other within the head.

 _"He's right. Destroying that weapon could annihilate the multiverse,"_ Bellicus's voice said in concern.

Serena's voice sighed, _"We must hidden it or destroy it in uninhabitable universe. That's the only way to save it."  
_  
Ben's voice hummed thoughtfully before looked at Bellicus and Serena, _"I think I know who can help u_ s."

Bellicus and Serena voices gasped, _"No!"_

"Come on, 's the only option we have,"

Ben's voice insisted. Bellicus and Serena were annoyed and reluctant about the idea. He sighed, _"I know you both don't like him, but he helped us a lot. He can be trusted."_

Bellicus and Serena voices sighed, _"Fine. Motion Carried."_

And just before anyone could ask, Alien X teleported at once, making his friends and team confuse and concern of what the ultimate powerful alien was planning to do with Anihilaarg.

* * *

Alien X appeared in the blue streams-like vortex of time and space. He looked around as he was searching for 'him'. He stopped as he found someone was standing before him. A familiar professor smiled before looked at his pocket watch.

"Welcome, Ben. You've arrived just in time," Professor Paradox greeted warmly, "And I must say you have managed to convince Bellicus and Serena work together now, just like some other Bens."

Alien X was surprise to ask, _"Seriously?"_

Professor Paradox smiled and nodded, "Yes, Ben. You have prevented the activation of Anihilaarg that could destroy your universe. Congratulation. You have indeed walk the path you are meant to take since the beginning."

 _"Enough, chitchat!"_ Bellicus' voice exclaimed, _"You know why we are here, Time Walker!"_

"Indeed,"

Serena's voice hissed, _"Don't make us regret for trusting you to hide and protect the Anihilaarg."_

Professor Paradox chuckled a bit as he took the Anihilaarg, "Rest assured. You can count on me."

Ben's voice spoke, _"Thanks, Paradox. Knew I can count on you. You're the best."_

"My pleasure. And also thank you, Ben for trusting me," Professor Paradox said proudly, "You better go now. You have a mission to complete. And your friends are waiting."

Alien X nodded as he teleported out at once. He's now dealing with the promises he has made to both Bellicus and Serena.

Professor Paradox sighed before looked at his pocket watch, "Time sure flies very fast. One day... Someday... Ben will face the ultimate challenges in his life that could turn the tide of the universe. I hope he's prepare for it..."

* * *

After finishing his two missions, Alien X has returned to his universe before deactivated and returned to Ben. He was greeted warmly by his teammates especially getting a kiss and hug from Julie. He was questioned about what happen to the Anihilaarg. He even told them that he has taken care of it, with the help of his friend.

Tetrax smiled, "Good job, Ben."

"Indeed. Alien X is indeed amazing!" Rook commented, "I finally get my chance to see the legendary alien being. Most impressive..."

"So, does this mean Alien X is now official alien to use?" Julie asked.

Ben shook his head, "Nope. I only use Alien X for emergency like universe in danger or fighting something very strong and powerful."

"Good thinking, Ben. Just make sure you locked it tight, so no one tried to use him," Tetrax said firmly. Ben nodded in agreement. He turned and looked at Octagon and Rhomboid, "As for you two, well done. You did well to make up for your mistakes."

Octagon smiled before bowed down with his hat, "It's our pleasure, Magister."

"Does that mean we're official Plumbers again?" Rhomboid asked hopefully.

"Yes," Tetrax said proudly. Octagon and Rhomboid cheered and danced happily. He cleared his throat as he crossed his arms. They stopped and looked at him. He continued, "Just make sure you don't blow stuffs again."

Vreedle Brothers nodded happily and saluted, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Since we're done? Smoothies?" Ben asked happily.

Everyone chatted in agreement as they turned and help rebuilt Mr. Smoothie store. They all now have their drinks. They were relieved that they have saved their universe from extinction. And hopefully, they won't go through it again...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson, Albedo, Alien X  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
John DiMaggio: Octagon Vreedle, Negative Rath  
Rob Paulson: Rhomboid Vreedle

 **Minor Casts:**  
Paul Eiding: Max Tennyson  
Todd Haberkorn: Grey Matter  
Richard McGonagle: Four Arms  
David Wald: Vilgax  
Dee Bradley Baker: Psyphon, Goop, Spidermonkey  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Emperor Millius, Bellicus, Alien X  
Tara Strong: Serena, Alien X  
Jim Ward: XLR8, Negative XLR8

 **Cameo:**  
David McCallum: Professor Paradox

 **Author's Notes:**  
I'd never like that episode for destroying the old universe into ridiculous and stupid universe. This inspired by ** _Shadow DJ's Ben 10 Guardian Season 1 Episode 5 - Doomsday Clock is Ticking._** And also, I'd prefer Vreedle Brothers to be good guys than bad guys.


	6. Episode 6: Sibling's Comfort

**Episode 6: Sibling's Comfort**

In the evening, Argit was running for his life as he was heading straight to Bellwood's Alley. He then hid inside the dumpster. He panted and breathed heavily as he was taking a break. He has been running away from the authorities for two - three days, after Albedo, Vilgax's Forces and even Incursean Empire's defeat by Alien X.

After minutes have passed, the rat alien took a peek in hole through the dumpster's door. He saw and heard nothing. No sign of authorities or gangster especially if it's Albedo, Vilgax and Emperor Milleous. He sighed in relief as he came out from the dumpster.

And just before he could do anything, a group of Forever Knights worn their old suits (King Driscoll's Reign) armed and aimed their blue energized swords, laser spears and shields at him.

Argit screamed, "You're kidding me?! I thought you guys are goner!"

"Not everyone, beast!" Forever Knight #1 said firmly.

Forever Knight #2 nodded, "Indeed. By Order of Sir George, you must be executed! Prepare yourself!"

Argit screamed in fear. And just before he could unleashed his spikes, three more Forever Knights placed and tightened a strange steel armor on him. Thus, this have prevented him from unleashing his spikes. He became more worried and scared as he was about to die.

And just before Forever Knights could finish Argit off, one of them got struck and shocked by a single metallic arrow. They all got shot and struck down by more arrows. All of Forever Knights got shocked and electrocuted before falling to the ground hard. They all moaned and groaned in pain. And at the same time, Argit's shield got electrocuted and shocked out, freeing him.

"I... I'm alive? I'm free?" Argit asked in shock and surprise. He cheered happily, "Woohoo! I'm free! I'm alive!" He stopped as he have some thoughts, "Who saved my ass?"

While Argit was thinking and wondering about the savior saving him, he looked up and found a shadowy figure stood on the top of building block. He revealed himself to be dark greenish hooded Robin-like warrior worn silver armored chest, shoulder left pad and while holding a bow and a arrow holder on his back. Jumped and landed on the ground, he narrowed his eyes at Argit, who looked nervous and uneasy.

"I don't suppose you're here to kill me?" Argit asked uneasily. The mysterious archer charged and grabbed him up. He yelped, "Please don't kill me! I won't do anything stupid again! I promised!"

"No... I'm delivering you to authorities!" The mysterious archer said firmly.

"Okay. That's good enough. But who the hell are you?"

"Gawain - one of the Knights of the Justice. Remember that..."

* * *

Inside Plumber Headquarter's, Team Ben and Team Manny were working and training together at the training section. The team of teenagers are hiding behind the barricades while firing at their target dummies, - he army of Vilgax's Humanoid Drones, who were guarding and protecting the fortress building.

Slammed and activated his Omnitrix, Ben transformed into Armodrillo. He comes out and slammed his drilling arms on the ground, causing a powerful quake on the drones and even those were on the walls to fall down. This allowed Rook, Manny and Alan to fire their blasters and fire shots in hitting their targets. And at the same time, the girls charged and engaged them head on. Julie used her katana to fight and defeat them while Lucy fought them by fists and kick. Using her speed ability, Helen charged and tackled them head on. Two teams helped and covered up each other during their march towards the the building.

Within the small office above the training section; Max, Tetrax and Magister Hulka were overseeing Team Ben and Team Manny's training. Max and Tetrax remained firm and proud of it, but Magister Hulka remained firm and serious, and also never smile as usual.

"So far, so good," Tetrax said in impressed, "Looks like both teams did well, don't they? All thanks to you, Tennyson. You trained them well."

Max nodded, "They sure are. I'm proud of them."

"Not me," Magister Hulka remarked dryly, "They're still sissies and weak. They need lots and lots of training especially that Kinceleran." He glared at Helen, who shot and pushed back by couple of Vilgax's drones. He groaned dryly, "She got some serious discipline and training problem. She's not even putting up with the fight."

"Hmm... Yeah, I did notice about her," Max said in concern.

"Know something about it?" Tetrax asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do..." Max said suspiciously before crossed his hands. He sighed, "She hasn't gotten over Pierce's death."

Tetrax sighed, "Poor Helen. I know how she felt over loss of the family."

"Well, she'd better get over it because we're at war!" Magister Hulka snapped dryly, "This is not the time for her to get sappy and feel sorry for her brother's death. People and aliens die everyday. Happens all the time."

"Wow. You're optimistic," Tetrax remarked sarcastically.

"Either way, he's right," Max said in concern and uneasy, "Helen needs to focus on the mission or else she's out of the team."

"That is true..." Tetrax agreed.

Team Ben and Team Manny continued charging while firing back at the Drones. They're close to the fortress now.

Armodrillo quickly hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Ampfibian before phasing into the walls. And at the same time, he electrocuted and shocked all of the drones. Julie joined with Ammfibian as she covered his back by striking her katana and firing her blaster at them. Manny screamed wildly and firmly as he punched and knocked all of them while firing his blasters for covering his team. Rook also fired his blasters while using his close combats against the enemies. Alan, in his Heatblast Mode, was flying straight to the top of fortress while dodging the attacks and firing his fire shots at them. Lucy also joined and assisted Alan during ascending to the top of building.

While Helen was dealing with the drones on the ground, she struggled and distracted during the fight as her thoughts and concerns were elsewhere involving her. One of the drones fired laser cannons on the ground, causing a powerful explosion on her to get thrown and fall on the ground hard.

As Helen struggled to get up, Vilgax's Drones have surrounded her. They armed and readied to fire her. Luckily, Rook has arrived as he fired and shot out his laser arrows from box, taking down most of enemy drones. He turned and lent down his hand before her. At first, she was in shock and surprise for his help. Nevertheless, she allowed him to help and get her up now.

Reaching to the top, Lucy struck her punches at last five guards. Alan joined in by firing his flamethrower blasts at the turrets and melt them down. He returned to his human form. He approached and grabbed the flagpole before waved it wildly. His teammates and allies cheered wildly and happily. Both Alan and Lucy gave each other a high five wildly. Ampfibian returned to Ben form.

Both Team Ben and Team Manny were cheering wildly and happily for succeeding their training mission. However, Helen looked upset and distracted that she wasn't focused on her mission. Rook noticed her mood. He could try to talk with her.

Max, Tetrax and Magister Hulka have descended down from their office via lift. They all approached and stood before Team Ben and Team Manny. Both teams stood in one straight line. They all saluted before them. The leaders saluted back to them.

"Well done, team. You did well," Max commented proudly.

"You cadets done a mighty job for your training section, working together as a unit. I'm impressed especially Tennyson. And glad that you haven't been insubordinate so far," Magister Hulka remarked dryly. Ben stuck his tongue at the Magister. But Julie nudged against his elbow to knock it off. Magister Hulka turned to Helen, "Cadet Wheels! We need to talk about your performance..."

Helen gulped in fear and worried as she nodded in understanding. Three Magister and the cadet headed to the corner for private discussion. Team Ben and Team Manny especially Rook can't help but wonder and worried about her.

"What was that about?" Manny asked in concern.

"No idea. By the looks of Magister Hulka, he's not happy," Alan said in concern.

Lucy groaned, "He's never happy or even smile. One thing I hate the most than him is having some stupid training and discipline."

"Tell me about it..." Ben remarked amusingly, "Hulka always give us the problem."

"Come on, Ben. He was just doing his job. So, don't blame him for your slack on your job," Julie said amusingly.

"Very funny." Ben remarked dryly. He turned and found Rook was silent as he was looking at Helen and three Magisters. He noticed something off about him. He asked, "Rook? Earth to Rook? You okay?"

Rook turned to Ben, "Oh! My apology! I was distracted."

"Yeah. I noticed you were spacing out. Wanna tell me what the heck was that?"

"It's Helen. She seems distracted and unfocused on her tasks. Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Well... It's kinda personal to her when it involved her brother..."

"What happen to him?"

"Forever Knights happen," Manny answered angrily and dryly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued before clenched all of his fists, "Those goddamn assholes killed him! They killed him because he's an alien. And because of them, Helen wasn't herself ever since."

Alan nodded, "Yeah. Worse than getting your powers absorbed by Kevin. No offense."

"None taken. Kevin understands that," Ben reassured Alan.

"That must be hard of her," Rook said in concern, "To lose someone you're very close to..."

Julie sighed while shaking her head in concern, "You have no idea, buddy. You really have no idea."

"Is there something we can do for her?" Rook asked in concern, "As in try to talk and comfort her?"

"Usually giving her some space will work. It always does for her," Manny answered, "Helen needs some time to get over it. It's better than talk with her about her bro."

Alan nodded, "Yeah. She closed it to herself than talking about it."

"That doesn't feel right," Rook hummed in concern before gave some thoughts, "Perhaps, I could try to talk with her." Everyone looked at him in surprise and shock. He continued, "I know how it feels to be alone without siblings. So, I would like to do it."

"Well, good luck with that, buddy. Just don't go overboard," Manny said firmly.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. I did once. She was pissed off and kick my ass hard."

"Your warning is appreciated," Rook said firmly.

Team Ben and Team Manny found three Magisters and the upset Helen have arrived to the scene. They suspected that something gone wrong due to Helen's looks of upset and disappointed.

"Helen will take week off from the team. She's relieved from her duty," Max announced firmly. Team Ben and Team Manny complained and protested about relieving Helen. He raised his hand, "That's the direct order, no argument. She needs time-off now."

"If any of you think we're joking, you've got another thing coming to you," Magister Hulka said firmly, "Trust me. It won't be pleasant."

Team Ben and Team Manny were angered and upset about it. Helen spoke, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to clear things off."

"Perhaps, with your permission, I would like to take a week-off from mission as well," Rook requested. Magisters were surprised by his permission. He continued, "I was exhausted and tired from most of the missions. And also, I would like to accompany Helen for our resting week."

"Break, Rook. You can say 'break' as in 'rest," Ben corrected.

Helen hummed in concern, "I don't know. I'd prefer to be alone."

Rook smiled, "I assure you, Ms. Wheels. I have no intention to upset or annoy you but to help you, with everything I've got."

Helen sighed, "Fine. Just don't make things awkward for me..."

"I won't do such a thing. You have my word."

"That's what worried me..."

"Then, it's settled," Tetrax said firmly, "Rook and Helen will take week off. The rest of you, we've got the mission to do."

Max nodded, "Yes. This involved of this mysterious group called 'Knights of Justice'. They've been saving some aliens and beating the crap out of Forever Knights. We're not sure if they're friends or foes. So, your mission is to investigate and identify these mysterious allies. We need to know more about them. Tetrax and I will be joining you all on the field."

Team Ben and Team Manny chatted and muttered in concern and surprise that Max is joining them for the field. Nevertheless, they're glad to have him on their sides.

"Glad to have you join us. It's been quite long," Ben remarked amusingly.

Max smirked, "Yeah, it is. I could use some fresh air."

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Julie asked in concern, making Max turned to her. She asked, "I mean you're 67 now, and too-!"

"Old?" Max asked in annoyance yet amusingly before scoffed, "Julie, I've seen and faced many dangers before in my life. Nothing surprise and beat me to the pulp especially when you're training and teaching ten-year-old kid playing his watch for fun, to be a hero. I won't go down easily. I've been worse than investigating the situation."

"Trust me, Julie. He means it. He can handle it," Ben said amusingly yet proudly, "I've seen his action before."

Julie sighed, "Alright, I guess..."

"Then, what are you all waiting for?!" Magister Hulka demanded in annoyance, "Get back to work now! We've got job to do!"

Max and Tetrax led Team Ben and Team Manny for the mission about Knights of Justice while Rook and Helen have their own 'week off'. Magister Hulka returned to his office now.

* * *

Using ID Face Masks, Rook and Helen were now in disguises to blend and walk among the human society at Bellwood. Rook's disguise is Chinese Teenager. Helen's disguise is a 15-years-old teenager Canadian Girl with turquoise short hair with two short pigtails worn a white shirt with several stripes, dark orange vest, dark green shorts, long black sockings, a pair of sneakers, wearing a silver visor-like sunglasses, and also a black winter hat-like on her head. They both were walking down across the city casually and calmly.

While Rook was enjoying observe and learn more about humans and their culture especially 'games' the children were playing, he noticed Helen remained quiet while sulking away. He can tell that she wasn't in mood to talk or hangout with him. He knew her teammates were right about her needed some space to get over her brother's death. He wants to help her but how.

When he looked at the poster that has motorcyclists racing, the idea struck him down. Rook asked, "Helen, if I'm not mistaken, do you enjoy speeding and riding motorcycle?"

"Huh? Yeah? Why?" Helen asked in surprise.

"I thought that could cheer you up from your 'stress'. I know how you feel about failures. And usually, watching or playing sports and races often calm down my mind from thinking."

"Uh... Well, yeah, sure. Whatever."

Rook noticed her tone was dry and annoyed as he sighed, "Of course. I'll get the ticket for both of us to watch."

Rook and Helen headed off to the Bellwood Stadium. After buying some tickets, they entered and watched the motorcycle races, which was fierce and tensed for the racers to win. The crowd went wild, and even Rook enjoyed it. However, he also noticed Helen's still sulking and not watching the event.

"Helen, you missed it a lot," Rook spoke up, "Especially your favorite champion winning the race."

Helen sighed, "Not really. I didn't miss out much."

"Oh. I see." Rook said in understanding, "I'm sorry..."

Helen was surprise and confuse by his tone, "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry about your brother. Your teammates and mine told me about him."

"Oh... They did?"

"Yes. They all were mostly concerned and worried about you, Helen. They want you to be alright after what has happen to Pierce."

"I am fine. So, you don't have to worry about me."

"No, you're not. I can tell by that look. And I want to help you to get over it."

"I told you! I'm already over it," Helen snapped in anger. It didn't faze Rook as he remained firm and calm while looking at her. She sighed, "Can you just stop glaring at me? It's making me angry."

Rook sighed, "Very well. I apologized for being rude."

"Whatever..." Helen said dryly before looking at the race, "And if I need anything, I would have asked you..."

"I'm aware of it. But I make no promises that I'll help and protect you," Rook said dryly and firmly, "That's what Pierce would do as an older brother."

"Rook..." Helen sighed, "Forget it..."

As Helen continued watching the motorcycle race, she frowned in upset and pain. Rook couldn't help but feel sorry and sympathy for her when looking at her. Her looks and attitude reminded him of someone else he has cared and worried for. All he could think about it helping and comforting her. He sighed while looking up at the sky. He muttered two words...

"Rook Shi..."

* * *

Team Ben and Team Manny were travelling and flying across the world as they were searching and investigating about the mysterious 'The Knights of Justice', their appearances and their motives for helping and protecting the aliens. But so far, they found nothing about their mysterious saviors, but only received comments and remarked about them being heroes for protecting and saving them from the Forever Knights, and even said that they're better than the Plumbers.

They all regrouped and gathered at Burger Shack Restaurant for discussion about 'The Knights of Justice'.

Max sighed, "Okay, what do we know so far about these knights."

"Not much," Ben answered, "All we know about these guys are good guys for saving lots and lots of good aliens from Forever Knights."

"That is true. But why did they do it? Why did they help us?" Tetrax asked in concern, "And for more importantly, why did they fight against the Forever Knights?"

"Who cares?! Forever Knights! Knights of Justice! Whatever knights they are! These guys are same." Manny exclaimed in anger before slammed and clenched his fists hard, "I'm gonna fight and kick these asses for killing Pierce!"

"Easy, Manny!" Julie calmed down Manny, "Rather than just charge and fight them off, we should get to know more about them."

Alan nodded firmly, "Jul's got the point, you know. I mean... The Knights of Justice sounds like a good guy to me. And I think they really help us."

"Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to make some friends with them, right?" Lucy asked amusingly before giggled, "It's kinda fun too."

"Fine. But that doesn't make me comfort, you know?" Manny said dryly.

Ben sighed, "Manny, just give it a shot, okay?"

 ** _BOOM!_** Ben and his team turned their attention to their back. They saw the big black smoke emerged out from ten blocks ahead. They realized that it was coming from Mr. Baumann's Shop. They headed off to check it out now.

Upon their arriving, Team Ben and Team Manny found Mr. Baumann's Shop was destroyed while the group of Forever Knights were defeated and unconscious. The aliens were cheering wildly and happily. Mr. Baumann was scolding to both a lighter yellow female armored knight with white cape and helmet with squared visor with fangs armed with a rapier and giant grayish armored warrior with helmet with triangle visor and three spikes armed with two force-field shields-like.

"It wouldn't kill you to be careful from damaging my property?!" Mr. Baumann complained in anger, "You're worse than Ben and his friends."

The armored giant scoffed in annoyance before spoke in German, "You're welcome, old man." He turned to the female knight, "Can you believe it, Percival? This is how we repaid for assisting these fools! Such dishonorable peasants! No respect for the Knights of Justice!"

Percival sighed before spoke in Russian Language, "Ignore them, Tristan. Never forget that our duty is to protect and defend the civilians from our enemies."

"Exactly..." The American-African Knight man worn the blue and silver armor with white cape while armed with twin golden swords, "We, Knights of Justice, fight for what is right and defend the weak, to honor both Sir George's sacrifice and Ben Tennyson."

"That's something." Ben said amusingly, making three knights to turn and look at him. He smirked, "I know I'm already famous, but never thought I could inspire the knights too."

"Sir Ben Tennyson," American-African Knight spoke firmly before bowed down, "I see our action has attracted your attention. I am Sir Lancelot - Second-in-Command to King Arthur and Knights of Justice. The giant is Sir Tristan and lady of knight is Percival. We're honored to meet you here."

"Here ye, here ye," Tristan grumbled while bowed down, "Meeting the so-called 'heroes' and Alien Force. Whatever."

Percival nodded before bowed down, "What my friend here say it's an honor to meet you all."

"Okay, I'm honored," Ben joked while bowed down humbly. He then introduced his friends to them. He continued with seriousness, "But seriously, were you really part of Forever Knights?"

Lancelot nodded firmly, "Yes, we were."

"I knew it!" Manny exclaimed in anger as he charged and slammed Lancelot against the walls. He aimed his blasters at the knight, "I'm gonna blast you, right at your face, jackass bastard!"

Tristan grabbed and slammed Manny to the ground, "Back off, Four Arms! You do not want to piss me off!"

Manny kicked Tristan off, "You already did, jackass! I'm pissed off! I'm gonna break you to pieces now, Knights of Jerks!"

Tristan screamed, "No demons or aliens have rights to insult the knights!"

Manny and Tristan were about to attack but stopped by their own teammates, who were protesting and calming them down. Lancelot was annoyed by the argument as he took out and fired his blaster up, making both sides from fighting.

"Everyone, stand down. We are not here to fight you!" Lancelot exclaimed firmly. He turned to Ben, "I assure you that we, Knights of Justice, are not part of Forever Knights. We are now splintered and independent group to fight for both humanity and aliens' cooperation for peace and justice. This is the ideal of both our leaders - Arthur and Merlin!"

"I'm not convinced..." Ben said in concern.

Max nodded, "Yeah. This is not the first time to see Forever Knight splintered into three to four groups because of disagreement of how they lead the knights and protect the Earth especially dealing with the aliens..."

"If you think such a thing, then all of them would have been killed," Lancelot said firmly.

Giving some thinking of what Lancelot has said, Ben and his team sans Manny realized that he was telling the truth. Knights of Justice did defeated Forever Knights while protecting and saving the aliens from danger.

"You're not gonna fall for it, aren't you?" Manny asked in annoyance.

"Whether you like it or not," Max said firmly, "He's telling the truth. But why the change of heart?"

"I agreed. This is too sudden..." Tetrax said suspiciously.

Ben nodded, "Yeah. I've known Sir George a while. He maybe honorable knight, but he has some xenophobic against aliens especially Diagon. He wouldn't bother to help and save them, unless when his home is at stake, he has no choice but to work with us."

"Yes, you are right," Lancelot said firmly, "But we can explain everything. Our king will tell you everything you need to know."

"I'd say we forget it," Manny exclaimed in anger, "It could be a trap."

"I'm with Manny for this one," Alan said in concern.

"Maybe..." Julie said in concern, "But also a chance to get more allies than just U.S. Military. This could help us stop Forever Knights and keep aliens safe from danger."

"Yeah. We could be friends too!" Lucy remarked happily.

"Your call, Ben," Tetrax said firmly.

Ben gave some thoughts about following the Knights of Justice for learning more about their defection from Forever Knights and their motives changed for protecting and saving the aliens. Can these knights be trusted as their allies? What is their answers?

Unknown to the group, they were being watched by a familiar Forever Red Ninja, the knight with golden mask, armored muscular knight with an eye-patch and red cape, and a few more of blue armored and advanced Forever Knights.

"Now's our chance," Connor exclaimed firmly, "This is our opportunity to strike them down for good, especially the traitors!"

"Not yet, Connor. We will get out chance to take them down," Enoch said firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at Forever Ninja, "My friend, go and spy on them. They will lead us back to their hidden base."

Forever Ninja nodded firmly. He jumped off the building from one to another as he was following after Team Ben and their allies that could led him to the hidden base.

* * *

After watching the motorcycle race, both Rook and Helen exited the stadium. They both used the bus that led them straight back to downtown, where they drop out and walk. And during their walk, they haven't spoke a word since their argument from the stadium. They were too angry and annoyed to say anything. However, deep in their mind, they couldn't help but feel sorry of what they have said to each other.

"Rook... I just want to say..." Helen said pitifully before sighed, "I'm sorry."

Rook was surprised yet relieved to hear it. He sighed, "I accept your apology. And I should also apologize to you as well." Helen was shocked and surprised by his action. He continued, "I should have been more respectful to your privacy. I have no right to invade and question it."

"Rook..." Helen said in surprise. She smiled a bit, "Thanks. But you're right. I haven't gotten over it. I can't stop thinking about him. I've missed him so much. I wish I could have done something to save him."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Helen. There was nothing you can do."

"I should have done something! I could have been there for him! I could have-!"

"You would have been killed by the time you get there. And besides, even you were there with him, Pierce would have saved you than his own if you think about it. It maybe hard for you to accept it, but he'd prefer you to live. After all, he was your brother."

"Rook..." Helen said in shock and surprise. She sighed, "You're right, Rook. But I can't forget about him..."

Rook smiled as he gently patted Helen's shoulder, "Who said you need to forget about him? You just remember the good times you and him have shared for years especially what he has done for you. Just forget what you could have done."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for the pep talk," Helen thanked happily.

 ** _HONK!_** Helen gasped in concern as she looked back. She found a crazy racing car was driving and heading towards her. And just before she could do anything, Rook grabbed and pulled her inside before getting herself killed. The car got passed them by before headed off at once. They both panted heavily before breathed and released it.

"Thanks for the save, Rook," Helen thanked in relief.

Rook smiled before patted Helen's shoulder, "No thanks needed. I just did what I'm good at. Looking out for you."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Helen said. She then giggled a bit before grabbed and dragged him along. She then held his arms tightly and closely towards her. She smiled, "And you know what? I would like to get to know more about you."

Rook smiled, "I'd be honored to help you, Helen."

Helen smiled, "Cool. Let's start with lunch. I'm hungry."

"True. Just make sure the restaurant we're going to is nutritious vegetables and fruits for my diet," Rook remarked.

Helen giggled, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that our day off worth everything."

* * *

Both Rook and Helen headed off to enjoy their hangout for a day. They headed off to a restaurant, where only nutritious foods and no meats have given for them to enjoy. They have finished their lunches and drinks. Helen gave a burp, making her blush a bit. Rook smiled as he joined in by giving a louder burp. Both of them laughed amusingly as they all gave some loud burps until one of them lose. Helen gave the louder burp, but not before Rook gave the loudest. She was surprised and shocked before she and him laughed happily and amusingly while others were uneasy and disgusted.

They both went to Total Zone Arcade Game Store, where Helen helped assist and teach Rook about how to play the video games, which he kept on losing to her. She even helped him feel relax and enjoy the fun. He did enjoy having fun with her. Rook helped and taught Helen about the martial arts especially if it's Revonnah Kai, which was proven very difficult for her to learn and master it but she got hang to it.

Whenever Rook and Helen tried to get some peace and quiet; there was troubles in town such as robbing bank, stealing purse from old ladies, lost some pets, helping some poor and disability by assisting and giving their charity, and even helped and have fun with children. They were able to handle it well. They have some sports activity at the park for fun and competition.

Rook enjoyed having fun with Helen, as well as helping and comforting her about her brother's death. She also have the same feeling for him, but much more romantic sense in her heart like she has fallen for him. This attracting his attention to look at her, who was blushed and looked away. Helen wondered if Rook has actually fallen for her or not...

* * *

Lancelot, Percival and Tristan were riding their own advanced motorcycle with gravitational ability. Team Ben and Team Manny used Proto-TRUK and Plumber's Tank. The knights were leading and guiding the heroes to their hidden base, which was actually an abandoned chemical plant. It was located and distanced from Lose Soledad. They all entered the chemical plant. And there was no sign of knights or anyone now.

They all have arrived at the middle of chemical plants. Lancelot pressed some buttons on his left gauntlet, which signaled and activated the ground's big trapdoors. The knights entered it at once. The heroes were surprised and uncertain about it, nevertheless, they went and follow it.

Arriving at the parking basement, both heroes and knights have parked their vehicles down. Lancelot and his knights then led the heroes straight to the throne chamber. And during their tour, the heroes witnessed of Knights of Justice's activity and customs such as training at the training hall, riding both horses and motorcycles, piloting military tanks and spaceships, eating nutritious diet of seven classes, building and weaponized modern weapons, taught in history, art and chemical classes, playing video games, telling tale about Sir George and Ben 10 teamed up to fight off Diagon and many more.

Team Ben and Team Manny were amazed and surprised about Knights of Justice. Manny remained annoyed and unimpressed with it as he still refused to forgive them about Pierce's death.

They all have arrived at the throne chamber, where the rest of various knights including Gawain bowed down in respect especially their leader, who was sitting on the throne chair and he was accompanied by a familiar old man worn the minister's blue robe with Forever Knight's symbol and wizard hat.

"Patrick?" Max asked in surprise.

"Maximilian Tennyson," Patrick said happily while smiled a bit. He approached and gave a hug to Max, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Okay? Who are you? What have you done to Patrick?"

"I am fine. I have seen my errors, thanks to your grandson and Sir George for saving our world! I have just change my ways for better. Sir George requested me to prepare for the new world. And this is it. That's all."

"And you are not the king, why?"

"I'm too old to lead the army. I retired and became an advisor. I have passed my mantle and leadership to my worthy successor. One, who decide to abandon the old fighting ways for a better way. One, whom Sir George considered for bringing peace and cooperation between humanity and aliens. One, who can bring forth the new world - King Arthur."

Ben and his team turned and looked at the front, where they found a golden shining armored knight with red cape, helmet with red visor and red feather and symbol of Round Table was sitting on his throne chair. He stood up before removed his helmet. He revealed himself to be a familiar face with a gentle combed blond hair.

"No way!" Ben exclaimed in surprise, "You're that squire, who asked us to help and deal with the dragon!"

Arthur smiled, "Indeed, I am. I am honored to meet you all here again."

"Never thought that you'd be a king. Who would have thought that a squire turned into a king?" Ben joked. Suddenly, all of the knights armed and aimed their swords at him. He yelped, "Wow! Easy with the swords! It's just a joke!"

"No joke permitted against our king!" The pink colored armored knight have a helmet with heart-shaped visor and angelic wings, and yellow cape spoke in anger, "We don't appreciate disrespectful to our king! I will not accept it!"

"Oh! Wanna go toe on us?!" Manny asked angrily as he armed and aimed his blasters at the pink knight, "Coz I'm sick of politics! And I'm sick of friendly with you guys!"

"Back off, freak! You don't want to go through it again!" Tristan exclaimed in anger.

"Indeed," Gawain exclaimed in agreement, "And trust us, you do not want to underestimate us! A mistake you will regret!"

"So, stand down!" Percival demanded in anger, "We do not wish to fight!"

"Don't waste your breathe, Percival," A red armored samurai-themed knight-like and has dark demonic mask with blue visor exclaimed firmly in Japanese Language while armed with spear, "Galahad understand his purpose. Taking revenge on us."

"You've got that right," Manny scoffed while readied to fire his blaster, "Make me!"

Tetrax groaned, "Manny, don't do this!"

"Hey, Lionel. This guy wants the fight." The orange-colored skinny armored knight with serpentine helmet-like with squared visor and fangs joked amusingly. He chuckled as he armed with daggers, "He picked the wrong fight now!"

"Indeed, Dagonet. He will regret those words, beast!" Lionel the white armored knight with lion-themed face on chest armor before spoke in Irish Language, "He shall be taught a lesson for fighting against us!"

"You ask for it, jerks!" Manny exclaimed in anger.

Manny screamed in anger as he was about to fight but pushed back by Tetrax, Alan, Lucy and Julie. The rest of Knights were about to attack them.

 ** _BOOM!_** Everyone yelped and fell on the ground hard. They turned and found Four Arms have all of his four arms on the ground, which was cracked. The knights were annoyed and irritated by his doing. He laughed uneasily.

"Sorry. Just need to stop this. We're not here to fight," Four Arms said firmly as he returned to Ben.

Max nodded, "Agreed. We're here to talk. So, Manny, stand down!"

"Guinevere! My knights! Stand down as well," Arthur ordered firmly, "I did not order Lancelot to invite them to come for a fight. We just want to talk."

Both the knights and Manny were annoyed and angered about the order that was given by their leaders. They hated it a lot. Nevertheless, they all stand down at once.

"My apology. They tended to be sensitive and offended when they're not being appreciated," Patrick apologized, "Especially when we are no longer part of Forever Knights."

Max nodded, "Understandable. So, can you tell us who else part of yours knights?"

"You've already know who I am - the King and Leader of this group," Arthur said firmly. He then introduced to the rest of his knights, "You already know Patrick Merlin as my advisor. Lancelot as my second-in-command of the group. Guinevere is my third-in-command and my beautiful consort. And now, these are Tristan the bodyguard, Percival the tactician, Gawain the archer, Galahad the scout, Lionel the hunter, and also, Dagonet the assassin."

"Wow. That's something. Did you guys named after the Knights of Round Table?" Julie asked in amazement.

"Indeed. We did," Arthur said proudly, "We named after them because they represent themselves to be worthy, bravest and noblest knights of honor and heroes for defending the lives of foreign and local. Thus, we're doing the same thing for our home and aliens."

"Cool..." Alan and Lucy commented in surprise.

"Yeah, right," Manny remarked in annoyance.

"That's something. You really surprise us, Arthur," Ben commented in amazement.

"Yes. We want to redeemed ourselves and repair all the damages Forever Knights have caused on both humans and aliens. We want to help and protect them especially creating cooperation ad peace between them. It's the least we can do," Arthur explained calmly before sighed, "Unfortunately, not everyone shared same ideals with us."

"I'm guessing Forever Knights are stuck with the old ways to destroy all aliens?" Julie asked in concern. Arthur and his knights remained silent. She sighed, "I take that as yes."

"Man. Don't these guys know how to change for better?" Alan asked amusingly.

"Yeah. Even Asian People knows how to adapt to modern days," Lucy joked.

"Unfortunately, not all of Forever Knights share same ideals as mine and Patrick," Arthur said in concern before looked at his knights, "But I was lucky to have some friends, though they tend to get offended for not getting appreciation."

"You've got that right," Manny remarked dryly.

"Still, what else do you want other than just talking with us about your new organization and your mission," Max asked in concern and firmly, making the knights silent. He continued, "I'm sure there is more to it. You asked us for something to benefit for both of us.."

Patrick nodded, "We want to form our alliance together to fight and defend our home especially against those, who dared to threaten them. As the old saying goes, 'the more the merrier', or 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"Yes. Only together, we can stand against the threat. Do you accept this term?" Arthur said calmly, "It's understandable that you may not like it."

Team Ben and Team Manny were surprised and shocked to hear that. Manny remarked, "You've gotta kidding me."

"I don't know. We need some time to think," Ben said in concern, "Not because you guys are Forever Knights, and I don't hate you all much! Just that some of our friends aren't gonna be happy to work with you or even forgive you for what you did to their family and friends."

"Yeah. This could take some time to process," Max agreed, "And also, we have to convince some of our friends that you all can be trusted."

"I understand," Arthur nodded, "Take your time..."

 ** _BOOM!_** Everyone inside the throne room got blasted by the explosion. They all groaned and moaned painfully before looked up. They found Enoch, Forever Red Ninja, Connor and couple of Forever Knights entered the scene.

"Pity. There is no time," Enoch said amusingly, "This is where it ends, Knights of Justice."

"ENOCH?!" Ben asked in shock and concern.

* * *

On the Bellwood Town, both Rook and Helen were eating their ice-cream while chatting and laughing happily like they were making a joke about Ben and his problem with the watch or Manny throwing his tantrum about losing to his rival or competitor.

"Wow... This is amazing and crazy," Helen said happily before giggled a bit, "I haven't had this much fun since..." She stopped in realization and concern of what she was going to say, "Since... Since..."

"Your brother's death?" Rook asked, making Helen looked down sadly. Realizing his mistake, he sighed before slapped his own face, "My apology. I did not mean to upset you and-!"

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. But I really appreciate you for helping and comforting me. You're really a good friend, Rook."

"I am pleased and honored by your words, Helen. I'm glad you enjoy your first 'hangout' with me. Because if you're happy, then I'm happy too. Your smile is important to me."

Helen blushed, " Really?" Rook nodded. She smiled, "Thanks. So, why did you help me? Is it because I'm pretty for you to like me or something?"

"Why yes, you are indeed pretty, brave and kindhearted Kineceleran I ever met. And I do like you." Rook admitted, making Helen blushed in red and giggled a bit. He continued, "And another reason I like you is because-!"

 ** _BEEP!_** Rook took and activated his com-link, responding to the call. He responded, "Rook here!"

 _"Rook, hope you're not too busy with your vacation with Helen now!"_ Ben's voice shouted frantically, making both Rook and Helen uneasy and worried. He continued, _"We need backup now! Pronto!"_

* * *

Back to the Knights of Justice's Hidden Base, Team Ben and their allies were fighting back Enoch, Connor and the Forever Knights.

The Knights of Justice were battling the army of Forever Knights. Tetrax single-handily engaged and defeat most of Forever Knights. Guinevere swung her angelic sword-like at them fiercely and firmly before blocking and deflecting the blasts. Lancelot charged and struck his twin swords in slashing and defeating most of them. Gawain fired his laser arrows at the enemies form both short and far distance. Tristan used his force-field shields in pushing, ramming, knocking and slamming on them down hard. Percival, moving in high speed and agility, dodged the blasts while striking and thrusting her rapier at them. Galahad swung and struck his spear at them off. Dagonet went maniac as he jumped out from shadows or high places while assassinating and taking them down. Lionel swung his mace in hammering and knocking the knights off.

Max and Patrick were teaming up as they're all armed and fired their twin blasters at the charging Forever Knights and the snipers while punching and kicking them off one-by-one. And at the same time, they both protected and covered each other's backs. They then have back-to-back while reloaded and readied their blasters.

"Just like old times, doesn't it, Patrick?" Max asked amusingly.

Patrick laughed, "Yes. This is before we learned each other's true duty. It was quite adventurous and fun for us to travel around the world while facing traps and monsters to get treasures for museum. I missed that a lot."

Well, we're now teaming up and working together." Max exclaimed proudly, "And this time, we're doing this together!"

Patrick smiled, "I like it, old friend."

Max and Patrick continued firing their blasters at the enemies while punching and kicking them off one-by-one. And at the same time, they struggled yet determinedly to engage and push off against the Forever Red Ninja, who blocked and deflected the attacks while fighting back against them. Both old men refused to back down and determined to give everything they've got against the ninja.

Using his mace, Connor was engaging against Team Manny. Manny screamed in anger as he charged and slammed his punches at the knight, who dodged and avoided the attacks for few times. Connor than slammed his mace on Manny to the ground hard. And just before the Tetramand get killed by the knight, Connor got shot and blasted. Lucy fired her muddy shots and Alan's fire shots at the knight, which caused a powerful concrete to trap Connor to the pillar.

Manny got up as he and his teammates approached to Connor as they all prepared to finish him off. Unfortunately for them, the knight activated his mace's weapon power, which glowed in dark red and unleashed a powerful sonic screech. This caused the team to screamed in pain while covered their ears tightly. Connor took his chance by swinging and slamming his mace at them for few times.

Connor pressed another button on his mace, which glowed in bright orange light and activated more spikes. He was about to finish Team Manny off. But he was stopped by Arthur, who used his long sword to block the attacks.

"You will be punished for betraying the order!" Connor exclaimed in anger, "You betrayed Sir George's legacy!

Arthur grunted, "No, I didn't! I'm changing his legacy for better. If he and Ben 10 can work together to save the world, so can we. This is better than just attacking and executing those innocent creatures!"

"There is nothing innocent about them! They're monsters! Nothing more, nothing less!" Connor exclaimed in anger.

"That's where you're wrong!" Arthur disagreed, "They and us are same! We're not so different! We can be friends and work peacefully for the better world. And I will not let you kill my friends!"

Manny was shocked and surprised by Arthur's words that the King of Knights of Justice considered him and his team as his friends.

Arthur struggled to hold his stand against Connor, who continued pushing down his mace on him to the ground. They both departed at once. And just before the young king could react, the brutal Forever Knight quickly slammed his punches on him to the ground. Arthur felt numb and pain as he struggled to stand up or even wield his sword. And just before Connor could finish him off, his mace got blasted by Manny, who charged and rammed the knight to the walls.

Both Connor and Manny screamed wildly as they both went wild and punched on each other fiercely for few times. And at the same time, they both received critical injuries. Alan and Lucy helped Arthur to get up. And just before they could move him to safety, Arthur stopped at once as he explained his plan to them.

Connor and Manny became exhausted and tired from fighting each other yet they continued punching and kicking each other until they slammed a powerful punches by faces. And just before Manny could finish him off, he heard some shouting to 'get down'. As Manny ducked down, Lucy formed a large muddy ball before it got burnt and concreted by Alan's Fire Power and Arthur's Electrical Powers. They combined and thrown it straight at Connor, who got hit and thrown straight to the glassed case of Sir George's armor.

Manny panted heavily in exhaustion. Arthur approached and helped Manny to get up. And while they both were looking at each other, they remained firm and calm. Instead of hostile remarks, they both shook each other's hands.

"Guess you're different from those knights," Manny commented, "Just make sure that you don't try to backstabbing at me and my team. I won't play nice."

Arthur nodded, "I assure you that I won't. Honorable knights never go back to their words."

Ben, now in the form of Diamondhead, was teaming up with Julie in her Armorstrike and fighting off Enoch, who armed with blue laser sword and shield to retaliate them back. Armorstrike fired and blasted the blasters at Enoch, who blocked and deflected the blasts for the moment. Diamondhead charged and jumped up high as he slammed and thrusted his shard-like swords at the masked knight, who dodged the attacks.

Both Diamondhead and Enoch swung their blades against each other while blocking and dodging the attacks for few times. Armorstrike did her best to snipe and shoot the masked knight down, but missed or deflected by him, and almost shot her down. This forced her to hid behind the pillars from being shot.

Diamondhead grunted as he hit his Omnitrix and turned into Goop, which slithered, coiled and trapped Enoch in his grasp tightly for the moment. The masked knight quickly pushed a button his gauntlet, which electrocuted and shook him off. Goop quickly transformed into Blitzwolfer, who worn a dark green sleeveless jumpsuit with white patterns on both sides. He unleashed a powerful howling at Enoch, who quickly summoned and used his force-field shield to block the attack, which deflected and hit the wolf-like alien hard to get deaf. The masked knight charged and struck his sword and shield in wounding and damaging Blitzwolfer for few times before slammed to the ground hard. Blitzwolfer turned back to Ben.

And just before Enoch could finish Ben off, Armorstrike charged and knocked him off. Both her and the masked knight began punching and kicking at each other for few times. They got hit and wounded during their fierce attacks. They both then summoned and used their swords to fight each other for ten rounds. They both have a clash for the moment while glaring at each other. And just before she could do anything, Enoch nudged her by stomach before slammed his fists on her to the ground hard. He then kicked her straight to Ben. Both Ben and Julie grunted in pain as they struggled to get up.

Enoch approached while armed with his sword, "How lovely to see you fall together as one. Just like how Romeo and Juliet felt and fell to their death. Prepare to die."

And just before Enoch could finish him off, he got rammed and slammed to the ground hard. He looked up and found Helen, in her Kineceleran, stood before him. Rook has arrived and checked on both Ben and Julie as he helped and treated their wounds. He grunted in anger as he summoned his laser beam sword to strike her down, but missed while got punched hard from front and back. Enoch struggled to hit her down except he get hit and struck down to the ground for few times.

Enoch became dizzy and exhausted from the attacks. And just before he could do anything, Helen swung her fist at him to the ground. She aimed and readied her blaster at him.

"Well, well, well..." Enoch said amusingly, "You must be sister of Pierce Wheels. Have you come to take revenge for his death?"

Helen groaned, "What do you think?! I haven't forgotten of what you and the knights did to him!"

"Then, finish me. Do it now, monster!"

"I-AM-NOT-A-MONSTER!"

And just before Helen could fire her blaster, Rook hit her back by nudging her chest while missing the shot on left side. She was about to fire again, but held and stopped by him.

"What are you doing?! Let me go now!" Helen demanded in anger, "I have to avenge Pierce's death! Those monsters need to pay!"

Rook shook his head, "Don't do it, Helen. You're better than this. Don't let your anger and hatred blind you."

Helen snarled a bit of anger, "No! He has to pay! He has to die for what he has done to my brother!"

"And you believed that revenge will resolve everything, even bringing peace to deceased brother or even to you? Than, you're no better than them!"

"What?! What do you mean?! I'm better than them!"

"Not unless you let hatred and anger blind you, you'll become a monster that everyone have feared. Or even worse, you're gonna prove the Knights are right about us."

"Then, what am I suppose to do?"

"Let go of it. We fight, defeat and bring criminals to justice. That's what Plumbers do. It's what Pierce would have wanted."

Helen gave some thoughts of what Rook has said. She sighed, "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry, Rook. I didn't mean it. I nearly lose it."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." Rook said calmly as he approached and gave a warm hug to Helen, who was crying tearfully and hugged him back. While both of them were having the moment, Enoch armed and readied to finish them off. He quickly moved Helen aside and unleashed the Stone Cutter on Enoch, causing the knight to have damaged armor and broken mask. He scoffed in anger, "I appreciate it if you stop ruining the moment."

Helen nodded, "Trust me. You don't wanna mess with him. Get lost!"

Enoch groaned in anger, "We will return! King Driscoll will have his revenge on you all especially traitors! All units, escape now!"

With the order has been given, Enoch and his Forever Knights used the smoke bombs and escaped the scene. Though the enemies have escaped, they were relieved that they're safe from danger now. Team Ben and their allies were chatting with Arthur and his Knights of Justice.

"As you can see, this is what concerns us," Arthur said in concern, "If you have us working with you, we'll keep an eye on the Forever Knights. We'll bring them to justice."

Patrick nodded, "And of course, you'll have us to help and assist you with the problem you'd be dealing with."

"He does have the point," Tetrax said in agreement, "Forever Knights are still a threat, with or without Sir George. We can't underestimate them."

"So, I'm guessing that we all in favor of having Knights of Justice help us?" Ben asked amusingly.

Julie smiled, "That'd be a great idea."

"Everyone else?" Max asked. Everyone and even Manny chatted and nodded in agreement. He smiled as he shook both Arthur and Patrick's hands, "We're glad to have you all as our allies."

Arthur smiled, "Thank you so much, my friends. We will not let you down!"

Team Ben and their teams continued chatted with Knights of Justice about their alliance. Helen was uncertain and concern, but knew that they need all the help they can get to fight off the criminals and alien threats. Rook approached and patted Helen.

"You're okay with this?" Rook asked.

"Not really. But we need all the help we can get to save our home," Helen said calmly and firmly. Rook smiled in relief. She turned and looked at him, "Rook, we haven't finish our discussion. Why do you like me?"

Rook nodded, "Right. Because you reminded me of my younger sister - Rook Shi."

"Wait? What?! Rook Shi?!" Helen asked in surprise, "I was reminded you of your sister?"

"You and her share similarity - brave and kindhearted. Rook Shi is known to be a quite troublemaker and playful sister but a fierce 'warrior' especially enjoying playing sports and fighting. She and I often trained together in sports and Revonnah Kai. And whenever she gets upset and lost, I came and comfort her until she gets better. She and I were close."

"Just like me and Pierce..."

"Yes. And I want to help you, Helen. I will not replace your brother, but I'd be honored to be your older brother," Rook said calmly before patted Helen, "I look forward for our hangout, little sister."

Though disappointed that Rook didn't loved her, she glad that he actually care for her like any older brother cared for her.

"Yeah, me too, big brother. I'm glad to have you." Helen commented happily. She then gave a kiss on Rook's cheek, "I look forward for it."

Rook blushed a bit, "Yes. I'd be happy. Another ice-cream?"

Helen smiled, "Definitely. Race ya!"

Helen trotted off at once, making Rook yelped and chased after her at once. Team Ben and their friends were confuse yet amused and happy to see that Helen and Rook got along and happy as well. Everything seems fine for them especially Knights of Justice is now Ben's allies...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Paul Eiding: Max Tennyson  
Juliet Landau: Helen Wheels

 **Minor Casts:**  
Richard McGonagle: Four Arms  
Khary Payton: Manny Armstrong  
Alyson Stoner: Lucy Mann  
Zeno Robinson: Alan Albright  
Greg Ellis: Arthur  
Michael York: Patrick Merlin  
Kate Higgins: Guinevere  
Marc Thompson: Tristan, Lionel  
Veronica Taylor: Percival  
Greg Abbey: Lancelot  
Dan Green: Gawain  
Eric Bauza: Galahad  
Dee Bradley Baker: Armodrillo, Ampfibian, Goop, Dagonet  
Richard Doyle: Enoch, Magister Hulka  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Blitzwolfer  
Hakeem Kae-Kazim: Connor

 **Cameo:**  
Alexander Polinsky: Argit

 **Arthur's Notes:**  
1\. This episode is inspired by **_Shadow-DJ's Ben 10 Guardian - The Knights of the Round Watch_**.


	7. Episode 7: Girlfriends

**Episode 7: Girlfriends**

In late afternoon, group of three American-Native archaeologists have arrived and approached to the legendary and mysterious yet most ancient landmarks as one of Seven Wonders of the World - Stonehenge.

One of them is an old man with grayish ponytail worn a light yellow shirt under a dark green vest, blue-gray pants, and dark gray shoes, another was an an older man with black bearded and short hair worn a beige collared archaeologist shirt with long sleeves, dark brown best, beige pants and dark brown shoes. And the last one was a teenage Native American with black hair in ponytail worn a sleeveless collared pink-red shirt, dark green shorts that tightly covered her thighs, knife holder belt on right leg, blaster holder on left side, and pair of brown loves, and pair of adventure boots. All of them awed and looked in amazement and surprise as they were looking and inspecting on Stonehenge.

"So, this is Stonehenge?" The teenager asked in amazement while touching the Stonehenge's stones, "This is amazing, dad. It's so hard to believe that this landmarks make so many folklore and stories about it like King Arthur and Knights of Round Table."

The Native American man laughed a bit, "Yes, Kai. It is indeed amazing. Stonehenge has indeed make incredible cultural impact on stories and media," He sighed before turned and looked at Stonehenge, "But still - one thing hits me the most - who and how did the civilization built it?"

"No one knows, Achak," Wes answered before looking at the middle stone of Stonehenge, "One thing for sure is that we're going to solve it today."

"So, where do we start, dad and grandpa?" Kai asked curiously.

"Find some symbols," Achak said firmly while looking at one of Stonehenge's large stone, "Usually, symbols can tell the stories behind its civilization and events. And who knows? We might figure it how the Stonehenge got created in the first place."

"You learn, my son," Wes remarked in impressive tone.

Achak smiled, "I learned from the best, even though I don't deal with 'aliens'."

"Son, Plumbers don't just deal with aliens, but also some supernatural and mysterious creatures and their powers as well. And besides, I'm not expecting my son to be a hero, but finding a career he enjoyed working on especially when one was my first hobby."

"Yes, father. I know what you mean. And I enjoy it so much."

Kai frowned and upset, "I sure wish that you take me with you, dad. We could have explore and make some discovery on the world."

Achak sighed as he patted Kai's head, "I know. You're too young to handle this especially the tradition we have."

"Seriously..."

"I know. That is no excuse for me not taking you with me for exploring and making discovery. But now, I make this up for you."

Kai smiled a bit as she hugged her father, "I wouldn't have another way, dad."

Achak smiled as he hugged his daughter back, "Thank you. We're gonna spend as much as we can for our day, little Kai..."

"Everyone, focus on our work," Wes said firmly. He then looked surprise as he was looking at strange symbols on the wall. He spoke, "Strange. I've never seen them before. What kind of symbols are these?"

Achak and Kai approached to Wes as they were checking and looking at the Stonehenge's strange symbols Three of them awed in amazement and surprise about it. They all studied and analyzed the symbols carefully as they were trying to understand it.

"Incredible..." Achak commented in shock and surprise, "These symbols... They must be very ancient language have yet discover. It has to be before the Medieval Period, or at least I believe is either during King Arthur's or Sir George's Time."

Kai hummed as she was taking picture of Stonehenge's stone, "What do you think it was saying?"

"I don't know..." Wes admitted before smiled, "But I look forward to study it."

Achak nodded, "Me too. I want to know and learn more about this. The world must see this."

"Which is unfortunate..." The dark voice spoke. Wes, Achak and Kai gasped as they turned to their back and found Quintessa stood and floated before them. She continued, "No humans are allow to see and use it. You have no rights. It belongs to me alone..."

"How dare you?!" Achak demanded in anger, "The world has the right to see it!"

Wes nodded, "Indeed. Who or what are you?!"

"A powerful and ancient species you will never live to see and tell a tale about me, filthy humans," Quintessa said darkly and firmly, "And I can assure you that I will not let you or my enemies interfere my plans."

Kai scoffed as she armed her blaster, "Whatever it is, we're gonna stop you. The Plumbers will!"

Quintessa laughed amusingly, "That is quite amusement, but pathetic. Last warning - leave now or meet your doom..."

"No, we will not..." Achak said firmly.

Wes nodded, "Yes. We have faced more worse monsters and aliens than you! Whatever you have to throw at us, we can take it!"

"We shall see..." Quintessa said amusingly, "Lockdown!"

Suddenly, a grayish Lamborghini Gallardo Car came out of nowhere as it fired a throwing chains-like at both Wes and Achak. They tied both Native Americans as the latter struggled to escape the captive. The car was about to do the same thing at Kai, who luckily took and use her knife to cut chains in two.

And just before Kai could do anything, Quintessa teleported before her and waved her hand magically, affecting the Native American to get grab and levitated like an invisible hand was holding her. Quintessa smirked amusingly and darkly.

"You and your family should have stayed out of this..." Quintessa said amusingly.

And just before Kai could do anything, Quintessa swung her hand, causing the Native American got thrown straight to one of Stonehenge's stones. She got knocked hard and fell to the ground hard. Before gone unconsciously, the last thing she ever see is Quintessa levitated and thrown her father and grandfather into the Lamborghini Car at once.

"Dad... Grandpa... Someone... Help..."

* * *

Unknown to anyone from the Stonehenge, there was a mysterious girl worn yellow and orange colored blouse-like with skirt, metallic armor with rounded shoulder plates, grayish wings-like, long battle gloves, white long pants, orange skated boots-like and also worn a metallic helmet with two horns, battle mask and ear muffler-like was standing on top of the rock's edge. She was accompanied by a silver robot with wheels on bottom and two winged doors-like on back, and another was lighter greenish robotic female has rounded-like samurai helmet, armor with twin wheels on back and boots.

"Looks like we're too late," The silver robot said in concern.

Greenish female robot narrowed her eyes in suspicious and concern, "What do you think Quintessa is after, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe hummed in concern, "No idea. But we need to watch out and be prepare for anything, Moonracer. Right, Sari?"

While looking at Stonehenge, Sari hummed while crossed her arms, "Yeah. And that Stonehenge is holding something she's after. Whatever it is, we can't let her get it."

* * *

At Tennyson's Resident, both Ben and Julie were on his bed. They both have undies only. They both were smiling and looking at each other. He then gently pushed his girlfriend on the bed before laid down on her. They both gave a long passionate kiss to each other, as well as licking tongues. And at the same time, he slowly and gently rubbed her breasts, making her moaned happily. This prompted her to bring his head down for her to kiss his lips happily and passionately. After rubbing her breast, he helped removing the bra while she helped removed hers and his undies down slowly gently.

Ben held Julie as he has his chest touched and rubbed gently against hers for few times while Julie gently touched and rubbed their bottom parts They moaned and groaned happily for the moment. He then kissed and licked her chest, tickling her a lot. She then held his head up to face her. She then pushed him before got herself up. They both sat properly while having their chests touching each other. They both began shaking and nuzzling wildly and happily, making both of them moaned and groaned happily. And at the same time, they both kissed passionately and happily for the moment.

Ben and Julie sighed in relief as they slowly shaking and nuzzling each other's bodies. And at the same time, they both were looking at each other and moaning happily.

"Ben, this... This is amazing," Julie commented before sighed as she hugged him, "This is really my first time to do this."

Ben smiled, "So was mine. And to be honest, I'd never been so relax and wild after hero. I really love it, Julie. Thank god, we've gotta do it."

"And you enjoy it a lot, didn't you?"

"Uh... Mostly?"

Julie shook her head amusingly, "Silly Ben as always. I also enjoy it too."

Ben sighed in relief, "That's a close call." He got up from his bed. He helped her to get up. He then carried her up by holding her thighs. He then looked at her, "So, you'd think we can do this for every weekend?"

Julie scoffed a bit as she gave him a brief kiss, "Don't push your luck, Ben. Just be lucky that this weekend that our parents gone for their business trip. If they're here, we'd be in big trouble."

"Ouch. Mostly I hate to see your dad's angry looks." Ben joked a bit before laughed, "But at least, one month is enough for us to enjoy it, right?"

Julie smiled, "Why not? Just make sure that I don't get pregnant, lover boy."

Ben scoffed, "Just tell me when to stop because I enjoy it too much. Let's do the best one."

Placing her hands around Ben's neck, Julie held tightly on him as he began shook her up and down wildly and happily on his bottom part. They both moaned and groaned happily and wildly for performing their sex as they quickly gave a passionate long kiss while tongues were licking and interacting each other's. Ben then kissed and licked on her breast passionately and happily, making her groaned and moaned happily.

As both Ben and Julie continued their sex wildly, they then heard a loud ringing tone, which irritated and annoyed them.

"Honestly, can't I get some peace quiet," Ben asked in annoyance as he put Julie down.

Julie shrugged while sitting down on the bed, "Well, saving the world is always busy."

Ben groaned in annoyance, "I hate it when you're right." He approached and held her close to him for a long passionate kiss, "But we'd better make it fast. I wanna finish this up."

Julie scoffed, "If you can pull it off first, handsome."

Ben scoffed as he then responded to his Omnitrix, "Alright, Rook. This better be good! We were getting to a good part."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Ben complained in anger.

Using the Proto-TRUK, Ben and his Team Ben including Max were heading to the England, where Kai is. She has called them for their help. They're now in middle of the ocean while still heading straight to their destination.

"Wow, you seemed upset, Ben," Julie asked in concern. Ship beeped in agreement. She petted her Mechamorph Pet gently, "Did Kai do something wrong to you?"

Ben sighed, "I don't like talking about it, Julie."

"Kai was Ben's first crush," Rook answered. This revelation shocked Julie, surprised Tetrax, Max whistled and looked away innocently, and also earned Ben's anger. He yelped a bit, "Magister Max and Helen told me about it."

"GRANDPA?!" Ben exclaimed in anger, "I thought we agreed not to talk about this!"

Max shrugged, "Your team need debrief. And so, I give the details about it especially when one of my old friend is in danger."

"But seriously, Kai was your first crush?" Julie asked in annoyance while glaring at nervous and worried Ben, who nodded fearfully. She groaned, "Who is she? How and where did you meet her?! Why do you like her in the first place?! Is she better than me?!"

Ben yelped and exclaimed nervously and frantically, "I met her at Mexico from one of Summer Vacation! I got crush on her because she was pretty and very good at dancing. So, I thought I tried to make myself cool and awesome especially showing off my aliens and even Blitzwolfer to impress her." Julie groaned a bit. He gulped, "But she broke my heart and say that she liked Blitzwolfer for taming and training! So, she and I haven't spoken for almost seven years!"

"Until now..." Tetrax answered amusingly before whistled, "Wow... Ben, you really know how to attract ladies to like you especially the jealous one."

Ben and Julie snarled, "Shut it, Tetrax!"

"Honestly, Ben! I can't believe you!" Julie snapped in annoyance.

"Easy, Julie! I didn't bother to call or visit her. Honest!" Ben explained gently and calmly before giving her a kiss on cheek, "And I really love you, Julie. I do."

Julie scoffed while crossed her arms, "Sorry, Ben. I'm not convinced until I confront and meet this Kai. I want to confirm her honesty and story about you."

"Is this about Jennifer Nocturne being my date when everyone knows about me secrets? I'm sorry about that! You're still my girl!"

"Geez. If only that is true, Ben."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Ben asked fearfully before gulped, "Also... You're not jealous, right?"

Julie screamed in anger, "I'm not overreacting and jealous, Tennyson! I told you before that I want to confirm her story about you and her are not dating at all especially in secrets from me! Do you get me, Benjamin Tennyson?!"

"Got it..." Ben groaned in annoyance as he turned and glared at Rook and Max, "Thanks a lot, guys..."

"Don't get me involve!" Rook exclaimed innocently, "I have no idea about it."

Max nodded, "I was just debriefing and also wanted to help my friends. That's all."

"Good thing I didn't date more than five," Tetrax said in relief. Everyone looked at him. He blinked in shock. His greenish crystallized skin slowly changed its color into bright pink. He screamed in anger, "Myaax and I are just friends and partners, not on date!"

Julie nodded in annoyance, "At least, you didn't try to cheat on your girlfriend with another girl." She turned and glared at Ben, "Unlike him..."

Ben sighed, "Here we go again..."

* * *

Proto-TRUK has arrived at Stonehenge, where Kai was waiting and standing close to her Green's Jeep. It slowly descended and landed on the ground. It then transformed back to commercial truck. Ben and his team climbed down from it. They all approached and meet up with Kai.

Ben gasped in surprise, "Kai? Is that you?" Kai nodded firmly and amusingly. He whistled, "Wow... You're taller and more..." He then found Julie showing her sour and angry looks. He gulped, "Good looking?"

Kai smiled before snorted a bit, "What can I say? It's been seven years. We all have to grow up and get taller especially when all of us got life and job than being a hero."

"Hey! Being hero is my job and work!"

"Yeah right, Ben. Being hero is barely a real 'job', Ben. Unlike me, mine is real and professional. I'm an adventurer and archaeologist. Working with my dad and grandfather."

"Wow! Really?! That's cool, though I'd never met your dad."

"That's because he traveled around the world to find, discover and study some ancient artifacts and history. After all, he's an archaeologist. Duh."

"I know that, obviously." Ben scoffed, "You didn't just call me for a help, didn't you? You missed me being a werewolf, so you can tame and train me?"

"Are you kidding me?! You still haven't let go of that?! I was just a kid, and also I loved wolves especially when it's Benwolf - your alien wolf! I can't help it."

"What?! You're kidding me or something?! I don't call myself 'Benwolf' anymore. It's now called 'Blitzwolfer'. Sounds awesome enough!"

"Really? Blitzwolfer? I think Howling Wolf is better than that!"

"Hey, you can't decide what name to call because superhero aliens are mine to call, not yours!"

"Sounds like you're pretty bad at it."

"So, not cool!"

"Hello?! Can we get back to the mission?!" Julie snapped in annoyance and anger, "You know - rescuing Kai's grandfather and father, not chatting and dating with your crush, Tennyson! Sometimes, you two acted like a real married couple."

"WHAT?!" Ben and Kai asked in annoyance before exclaimed, "WE'RE NOT COUPLE!"

"Sounds like one," Tetrax said amusingly.

"I do not understand it," Rook asked confusingly in soft tone to Tetrax, "Ben and Kai haven't married especially they're still 17."

Tetrax groaned in annoyance, "That was the expression and a joke about those two for arguing and complimenting to each other."

"Ah. I see. That was indeed amusing," Rook said amusingly.

Max sighed, "Either way, she's right. We need to find and get Wes and Achak back. And also, we need to find out of what that metallic woman is up to."

"Thanks, Mr. Tennyson," Kai thanked in relief. She turned and looked at three new guests especially a Japanese Girl among them. She asked, "Who are they?"

"Right, sorry, Kai!" Ben apologized as he introduced to his team, "That's Tetrax - my friend and leader of the team. Rook - my partner and rookie. And this is Julie - she's-!"

"I'm his girlfriend," Julie answered dryly at Kai, "Ms. Green."

Kai looked confuse and uncertain as she held her hand out, "Okay? Nice to meet you too, Julie." Julie did not shake her hand but glared at her. She was annoyed a bit, "So it's like 'whatever', I suppose. Anyway we should get moving and find them now. Who knows what that bitch is gonna do to them?"

Max nodded, "Yeah. Do you know where they go?"

"No..." Kai admitted in concern, "I sure wish I know where she went. She did say something about Stonehenge belongs to her alone..."

"That's odd..." Tetrax said in concern, "Why would she say such a thing? Stonehenge belonged to humans since Earth is their home."

"I have no idea," Kai admitted in concern before turned and looked at Stonehenge, "But I believe that Stonehenge holds some clues that can help us to find out more about her and why she wanted it so badly."

"You believe it's somehow connected to her?" Rook asked in concern.

Max hummed thoughtfully, "Come to think of it, Rook. I also have the same thoughts. Stonehenge may have some connection to her. After all, it is one of Seven Wonders for being the most mysterious ancient landmark, and no one knows when or how it was built. Some think it's an early civilization. Other believed it was made by aliens. I chose the latter."

Ben hummed while looked back at the Stonehenge, "Okay, so we checked on the Stonehenge again?"

"We'd better. There might be clues," Kai agreed.

Julie scoffed, "Hopefully, you won't misled us to nothing."

"What was that?!" Kai demanded in annoyance.

"Alright, knock it off. We've got work to do," Tetrax ordered firmly, "So, let's move it and do it. We don't have much time."

Team Ben and Kai approached to the Stonehenge. They were investigating and inspecting it as they were searching and looking for clues. And unfortunately for them, none of them understand the symbols since they have never seen them before. Luckily for them, Ben has activated and turned into Grey Matter.

Grey Matter looked and read carefully on the Stonehenge's symbols as he was trying to encrypting and deciphering them. Tetrax, Max and Rook helped and assisted Grey Matter to understand the ancient symbols. Julie and Kai stood still and leaned against the jeep while waited patiently for their friends finish their work. And at the same time, they were looking at each other.

"So, you're his girlfriend?" Kai asked amusingly. Julie nodded firmly. She scoffed a bit, "Wow. That's something."

Julie scoffed before patted her Ship on crossing hands, "It is. And I'm surprise that you're actually his first crush."

"Yeah, I was. But if you're worrying about me taking Ben away from you, then you shouldn't. Ben and I haven't seen and talk with each other for a long time."

"Oh, that's good to hear. The last thing I want is some girls tried to take him away from me."

"Like Jennifer Nocturne?" Kai asked amusingly, making Julie annoyed to glare at her. She smirked, "I watched the news. And I can tell by your looks. You're jealous on her for being popular and special."

"I am not jealous of anyone especially you and Nocturne. And unlike you, I don't treat Ben like an animal. I treat him like a person."

"I was a ten-years-old kid. And plus, I loves wolves. I can't help but to say it to hom."

"That doesn't excuse of what you say to him. That was very rude."

"I only say that to him, so he can get the message that I don't like him as crush but a friend. He's not that awesome."

"Could have told him off a bit of nicer way. And unlike you, I know him more than you do. You're such a bitch."

"Like you're any different," Kai asked in annoyance before smirked, "Sooner or later, you and him won't be together. Just imagine if you ever dump on him, you'd be going with some perfect French Boyfriend while me and him are dating like a couple."

Angered of what she has heard, she pinched hard on Ship's back, making the latter yelped in pain. Julie hissed in anger at Kai, "Watch it. You so do not want to mess with me."

Kai scoffed while glared at Julie, "I could say the same thing to you too, Japanese Girl."

Julie and Kai groaned in anger while glaring at each other. And just before they could do it, they turned and found Ben and his team were standing there and looking at them oddly and awkwardly.

"Uh... I've already deciphered the symbols. And I know why she wanted it so badly..." Grey Matter answered awkwardly, "If you're not busy..."

Julie and Kai huffed in anger, "We're done..."

Team Ben headed to the Stonehenge's middle plain field, where they found three strange keyholes-like on the large rock. He jumped on it before turned and looked at his teammates.

"See these?" Grey Matter asked. Everyone looked at three keyholes carefully. He continued, "These are the keyholes. They opened something kinda like a door or a vault. And whatever it's inside, she wanted it so badly."

Rook nodded, "Agreed. After deciphering the symbols, we believed it's the message or at least, waning. Listen to this, 'Beyond the Vault lies a entity awaiting to be awaken on the Day of 47 Spheres Aligned for 'The Rising Darkness'."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Tetrax said in concern before giving some thoughts about the message, "And 'the Day of 47 Spheres'? That sounds a lot like planetary alignment. That's gonna happen for next six months."

"'The Rising Darkness'? Think it's Diagon?" Julie asked in concern.

Grey Matter transformed back to his normal form, Ben shook his head, "No. It's not Diagon. It must be something else. And whatever it was, that metallic witch wants it so badly."

"We can't let her get it," Kai said firmly, "But we also have to find my grandpa and dad first! She believed they might helped her to get the keys."

"Then, we have to find and get those keys now before it's too late," Max said firmly, "And also get Wes and Achak back too."

"But where do we start? We don't even know what and how the keys looks like," Rook asked in concern, "And not to mention, we don't know where Ms. Green's father and grandfather could be. They could be anywhere."

 _ **BEEP!**_ Everyone turned and looked at Max. He turned and picked a small black-white device with screen from his back pocket. It revealed the red dots beeping and flashing on the screen. They all turned and looked at it carefully.

"I think we might have the lead," Max said amusingly.

* * *

Using their spy drones to spy on Team Ben, Sari and her team have overheard their conversation. They then looked at each other as they have shown both serious and firm looks. They know what they must do now.

"Think you can locate the keys, Sideswipe?" Sari asked confidently.

Sideswipe nodded as he has his right gauntlet to open and revealed screen-like, "Yeah, I've got them. Only two more left to find."

"I'm guessing Quintessa got one already," Moonracer said in concern.

"Looks like it," Sideswipe said in concern while looking at screen, "One is a bit far from here while another is at Blenheim Palace. That's quite close by."

"Then, we go for Blenheim Palace," Sari said firmly, "Hope Winston Churchill let us in his palace and don't get mad at us."

"We'd better get moving now. Quintessa could be there now," Moonracer said firmly.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah. We'd better now."

Both Sideswipe and Moonracer transformed into silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept Car and greenish Suzuki GSX-R1000 Motorcycle. Sari gotten on the motorcycle. They're all ready tp start their engines and ride out for their destination.

"Let's ride!"

* * *

Following Max's tracking signal, Team Ben and Kai were heading straight to their destination via driving Proto-TRUK. They are have arrived at the 'Howl's Moving Store Castle', where they believed both Wes and Achak are being held. The team armed and readied themselves for the fight especially Ben turned into Blitzwolfer.

"Nice to see you again, you big good hairy boy," Kai teased amusingly while patted Blitzwolfer's head, "Kai missed you so much."

Blitzwolfer whined happily. He then noticed Armorstrike frowned and glared at him. He yelped as he cleared his throat, "Knock it off, Kai! This is not the time for you to play with a wolf!"

"Like you, Benwolf?" Kai asked amusingly.

"Yeah, like me - Benwolf!" Blitzwolfer exclaimed firmly before yelped in realization, "I mean Blitzwolfer! Seriously, Kai! Knock it off!"

Kai shrugged amusingly, "Okay. I get the clue, Ben. Just make sure you don't make your girlfriend upset and jealous of me petting you."

Kai walked passing him by while flipping her ponytail back a bit and winking at him. Blitzwolfer growled in annoyance at her from back. He hated her teasing and making fun of him.

Bliztwolfer turned and found Armorstrike was still glaring at him. He shrugged innocently as he didn't mean to make her jealous and angry. The armored Mechamorph Samurai sighed in annoyance as she headed off at once. Biltzwolfer turned and found Max, Tetrax and Rook whistled and looked away innocently while entering the storehouse as well.

Blitzwolfer growled in annoyance, "Seriously... What's with these guys?!"

Team Ben have entered the storehouse castle-like, while they're still armed with their weapons. However, they have found no one inside including Wes and Achak. And it's nothing but thousands of crates ad boxes of supply and resources. Nevertheless, they all followed Max as he was following his tracking device, which led them to the corner. They have found the same yet broken device Max has used.

Max sighed, "Looks like she figure out we're onto her."

"So, what's next? Split up and find clues?" Blitzwolfer asked in annoyance.

Tetrax groaned a bit, "Obviously. I doubt Wes and Achak wouldn't let their device get destroyed. They must have left the clues behind for us to find."

"Oh! Great idea! Julie, Kai and I will go to the west. The rest of you take the east. We should able to cover it up!" Rook said proudly and firmly. Everyone looked at him oddly, "I know this one well. I watch the television about four teenagers and dog solving the mystery, with Julie."

Blitzwolfer was annoyed, "Seriously?"

"Either way, let's do this. Time is running out," Max said firmly and seriously.

Blitzwolfer, Max and Tetrax headed to the east while the rest of their team headed to the west. And at the same time, Julie and Kai were glaring at each other while Rook looked nervous and worried about it. They all looked around and searched for the clues that could help them find their friends and getting the keys before the witch does.

Blitzwolfer, Max and Tetrax were on the eastern part of storehouse as they were searching for clues. Blitzwolfer used his nose to smell and finding anything that has the scent of Kai's family. Max and Tetrax thoroughly sweep and checked on the crates and areas.

"I think it's bad idea for Kai and Julie," Blitzwolfer said in concern. Max and Tetrax stopped and looked at him. He continued, "I mean it's bad enough that I have to deal with my girl's anger issue on me, and now making Kai and Julie to team-up. They're gonna kill each other for good."

Max sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, Ben. Compare to you, those two girls are mature and never let jealousy blind their judgement during the mission. Besides, Rook is with them. They're in safe hands."

"Yeah. Everything will be fine," Tetrax said confidently.

Unfortunately, both Julie and Kai argued and shouted at each other about where and how to look especially finding and getting the right clues. Rook was annoyed and irritated about it. At this rate, they won't able to find and save Wes and Achak in time.

"Girls, stop it," Rook demanded in annoyance. Julie and Kai stopped and glared at him. He sighed, "If you keep this, we won't able to find any clues to find your family or even find the keys!"

"Well, we would have if not for this Samurai Girl keep complaining about what we were doing!" Kai snapped in anger, "Seriously!"

Julie scoffed before crossed her arms, "You're the one to talk! All you ever did is randomly pick and check, knowing that they have nothing to do with the mission."

"Ooh?! The detective knows what she's doing, even though she won't admit that she's wrong."

"Unlike you, an archaeologist can tell the difference between 'clues' and 'junks'. Because from what I see, you like junks than clues."

"You'd better watch it because I would like to kick your ass!"

"Go ahead and try, you bitch!"

Kai snarled as she jumped and attacked Julie to the ground. Both of them wildly and fiercely punching at each other while knocking and ramming on the walls and crates for few times. Rook struggled to get them to stop fighting and get their act together.

Suddenly, during their brawl, they have accidentally knocked pyramid of crates, which make the top to fall and crashed on the ground. It revealed some jewels and papers. Julie and Kai landed punches on each other's faces, forcing them to depart and distance away. And just before they could try to fight, Rook quickly grab and push them back.

"Will you both stop it?!" Rook demanded in anger, "This is not the time and place to fight. Right now, we have a mission to perform. So, I don't want to hear this again. Understand?" Though annoyed and angered, Julie and Kai couldn't help but nodded in agreement. He sighed in relief, "Good..."

Rook looked up and found some papers and jewels on the ground. He approached and investigated it. He found that the papers contain the message by Wes, information about the witch and even sketches of 'keys'. Kai and Julie were confuse and surprise to hear it.

"Looks like we have found the clue. And I know who is this Quintessa now..."

* * *

After informing their teammates, Team Ben headed to British Museum, where they could find and get the mysterious key. And lucky for them, it was nighttime and Kai's skills to open the backdoor of museum. They're now have entered and inside the museum. And now they began their search for the second key.

"We're not going after Quintessa and Kai's family? Why?" Ben asked in concern.

Kai sighed, "Grandpa said that Quintessa has already got the first key from the Elizabeth Tower. Both my dad and grandpa managed to mislead her to another place while we get the rest of keys before she figure it out."

"Wow. That was selfish." Julie commented.

"Hey! This is not my choice. And knowing my family, they would rather die than letting some maniac and witches get the hands on keys. We put the mission first before ourselves especially family and friends."

"I see. It's no wonder you're a terrible girlfriend to Ben. You don't care about anyone."

"Again with this?! I swear that you're pissing me off now, Yamamoto! And I'm gonna kill for insults!"

"Well, truth hurts, doesn't it?" Julie asked amusingly, "You're a bitch!"

Kai groaned, "I've had it of you now!"

"Knock it off!" Max ordered angrily. Everyone stopped at once. He continued, "Honestly, you two are worst as Ben and Gwen when they were kids. So, put your difference aside now! We have the mission to do!"

Julie and Kai huffed and crossed their hands. Tetrax sighed, "First thing first is that we get the keys, and then we go and get Wes and Achak. Fair enough?"

Rook nodded, "Well, if we pick up the pace, that is..."

Julie and Kai sighed, "Fine..."

Team Ben continued their traveling and searching for the keys. Rook approached Ben for their private discussion.

"Wow. These two are very... furious and angry..." Rook remarked in concern, "I can see why you're against Kai and Julie teaming up."

Ben sighed, "You have no idea..."

Team Ben continued their search for the key while evading and avoiding get caught by both security cameras and alarm beam. But so far, they have found nothing but Medieval Era Artifacts, Knights, Weapons, portraits of Medieval, Revolution and even World War Era.

They went deep as they headed straight to the chamber. They then found a mysterious armored girl - Sari - has managed to disabled the security system - alarm sensors, unlocking the glass case, and replace the key with the miniature Big Ben Tower on it. She sighed in relief as she held two keys.

"I got them both now," Sari remarked. She turned to her back and found Team Ben stood before her. They all armed and readied to fight her off. She gasped in shock and worry, "No! You all shouldn't be here! You shouldn't!"

"Wow. That was fast," Ben commented in surprise, "Didn't know Quintessa able to figure out where the second key?"

Julie scoffed, "Should have gone to save your family."

"Shut up!" Kai snapped angrily before glared at Sari, "Where are my grandfather and father?!"

"And where's Quintessa?!" Tetrax demanded in anger.

"What?! No!" Sari exclaimed in concern and frantically, "I don't work for that witch! I don't have your family! Honest! I'm not your enemy!"

"Are you trying to fool us?" Rook asked angrily, "Coz it doesn't work well. We won't fall for it."

Max nodded while armed and readied his blaster, "Now give up, so we can go easy on you."

Team Ben armed and readied for the fight, and same goes to Sari.

"Sorry to disappoint," Sari hissed as she kept keys inside her bag pack. She then readied herself for the fight, "That's not gonna happen."

"Figures. Always straight to the fight," Ben sighed in annoyance as he activated his Omnitrix. He slammed it as he turned into Chromastone, which worn jumpsuit of black and white on sides with green colored triangle chest armor and short sleeves. He sentenced himself for fighting stance, "Give up now. We don't want to hurt you!"

Sari has her both hands glowed in blue, "Neither do I!"

And just before Team Ben could react, Sari fired multiple shots at them. Luckily, Chromastone stood in the way as he absorbed the blasts into him before firing back at her. She dodged some blasts at once by performing acrobatic backward flipping. As she landed on the ground, Chromastone unleashed and fired a powerful beam blast her. She blocked it but got pushed back to the walls hard.

Armed with his Gauntlets' Blades, Rook charged and struck them at her. Using her skated boots, she quickly and swiftly dodged the attacks while punching and kicking at him for a few times. But not before he got defeated, Rook unleashed his Storm Kicking by spinning and twisting himself to kick at her face. However, she slammed her punches on him to the ground.

Tetrax and Max armed and fired their blasters at Sari, who dodged the attacks while firing back at them. Luckily, Chromastone joined the fight as well by blocking and absorbing the attacks before firing back at her. She did her best to hide behind the walls and artifacts, as well as dodge the blasts. She also fired back at three of them, who return fire at her ferociously. Both sides continued firing and blasting at each other. Sari gave some thinking of defeating her enemies. Knowing the answer, she threw the smoke bomb, which blinded them. Sari charged in and knocked them out before firing a powerful blast at Chromastone at the portrait.

Sari turned and faced off at Armorstrike and Kai, who armed with swords. She armed with her scythes. She charged and engaged with two girls of Team Ben, who fought back. Though outnumbered, Sari managed to dodge and maneuvered the attacks while striking her blades at them both. Both Armorstrike and Kai struggled to attack and take her down when they got bumping and attacking into each other, got in the way, injured and blasted at each other, and they got into argument. As they were busy arguing and fighting with each other, Sari charged and gave some punches on them.

Managed to defeat Team Ben, Sari quickly make her escape but got her legs grabbed and coiled by Rook's grappling hook. She fired her blaster at him but blocked and deflected by both Tetrax and Chromastone as their blasts hit and damaged her blaster. She was about to use her scythes but grabbed and held to the ground by Armorstrike and Kai. Max came and grabbed two keys. Team Ben have won the battle and caught her.

"Good job, everyone!" Max exclaimed. Everyone smiled except Armorstrike and Kai to glare at each other. He sighed to see girls glaring and arguing at each other. He has seen't this argument since his grandchildren were ten. He turned and faced Sari, "Okay. Now we have the keys. Tell us - what does your mistress want from the vault?!"

Sari groaned, "I'm telling you that I'm not working for Quintessa! I'm the good guy! I work for the government!"

"As if we fall for the tricks," Julie remarked dryly.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. Save your breathe and tell us. And also tell us, where did Quintessa go and hid my family?!"

"Behind you..." Quintessa said amusingly. Everyone turned to their back and found her floated before them. She smirked, "Well done. Just as I plan. The keys are mine!"

And just before Team Ben could do anything, Quintessa fired her energy balls at them, knocking all of them down. Only Chromastone, Armorstrike and Kai stand as they armed and readied for the fight. She smirked as she unleashed the lightning storm-like attacks on three of them. It shocked the girls to get knocked out.

Chromastone struggled to hold the attacks as he was preparing to fire at her. He unleashed and fired a full powerful blast at her. Quintessa summoned a portal, which engulfed and transported behind of him. It hit him hard. Chromastone groaned in pain before falling on the ground. He transformed back to Ben.

Quintessa approached Max as she levitated two keys up, along with her current one. She smiled proudly and pleasingly, "Now... It's time for my next phase..."

* * *

Team Ben groaned and moaned in pain as they slowly opened their eyes while recovered from their unconsciousness. They found themselves tied by a large metallic yet magnetic rope that attached to them to each of Stonehenge's large stones, including Wes, Achak and 'Sari' among them.

"Grandfather?! Dad?! Are you alright?!" Kai asked in concern.

"We're fine," Wes said before sighed, "and we're sorry too."

Achak nodded, "Yes. We have underestimated Quintessa. We thought we could mislead her while you all get the chance to get them." He sighed in anger, "She played us. She tricked us into thinking that she 'followed' us until we arrived at the Britain Museum."

"It's okay, guys. You did your best," Max said calmly.

"And I'm guessing you're not really working for Quintessa," Ben joked.

Sari narrowed her angry eyes at Ben, "Geez. You think?"

"We are so sorry for mistook you," Julie apologized.

Rook nodded, "Indeed. Because your armor did have same designs as Quintessa's. We thought you were working for her."

"No problem. It happens all the time," Sari said calmly. She turned and glared at Quintessa, who was floating towards the middle stone while levitating three keys. She glared at her, "Alright, Quintessa, What are you up to? What do you want with Stonehenge for?"

After putting three keys on the middle stone, Quintessa smiled as she turned and looked at her hostages, "You know the answer too well, Human."

Sari scoffed, "Why I'm not surprise? Still want to rebuilt your civilization and home planet."

"That doesn't sound bad," Tetrax admitted. Everyone looked at him. He was confused, "What? I would do the same thing to get my home back."

"Unlike her, she cyberform this planet and also destroy all the organic creatures to restore her civilization and home planet especially combining the universe into one whole planet for her to control," Sari explained angrily. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. She nodded, "This almost happen five years ago."

"And now she's doing it again," Rook said in concern and anger.

Ben hissed, "This is so not good. So, you think Stonehenge helps you, how?"

"And more importantly, what's with 'The Rising Darkness'," Julie demanded, "Who or what is it?!"

Kai nodded, "And what does he has to do with the our planet?"

"This 'Stonehenge' or should I say the 'Vault' has what I required to accomplish my objectives," Quintessa said calmly while approaching to the middle stone. She readied to turn the keys, "And as for 'The Rising Darkness', you do not concern yourself of that entity. Soon, he will be no threat to me or my new restored home planet and civilization. And I will have my revenge on my enemies..."

Sari snarled, "I've gotta stop her before she accomplish her goal!"

"Yeah," Ben agreed as he struggled to reach his Omnitrix, "Damn it! I can't reach it! I could turn into something Upgrade or Way Big to stop her."

Max nodded, "We'd better make it quick before she does it."

"Don't worry. I call the backup," Sari said confidently.

 ** _VROOM!_** Everyone yelped in concern and surprise of what they just heard. They looked up and found both familiar silver car and greenish motorcycle jumped out of nowhere. They all slammed and rammed on Quintessa to the walls hard. They then activated and fired their small blaster to release their friends out from magnetic ropes.

"Thansk for the assist," Sari exclaimed happily. Both car and motorcycle flashed the lights on her. She turned and readied her blaster at Quintessa, "It's over, Quintessa!"

Quintessa narrowed her glaring at Sari, "I'm not finished! Lockdown, take them down!"

Appearing out of nowhere, the grayish car fired and unleashed blasters at both silver car and greenish motorcycle. They both evaded the blasts before turned and drove off at once. The grayish car went after it. They all headed deep into the forest.

* * *

Three transports headed straight to the deep of the forest. And now, three of them immediately hit the brake at once while made twisted turn to stop their tracks. And at the same time, they quickly transformed into their robotic modes. They all armed and readied to fight. Sideswipe and Moonracer armed with their gauntlets' blades and claws while Lockdown readied both his machine blaster and right-armed hook.

Lockdown chuckled a it. Moonracer looked irritated, "What are you laughing about, Bounty Hunter?"

"I was wondering why you didn't transform to fight me," Lockdown said amusingly, "Now I know. You feared the humans resent you after what has happen five years ago. How touching."

Sideswipe scoffed, "Call us 'soft spot'. At least, we don't endanger the humans now. With more open space and no humans get in the way, we can fight with no problem."

"Whatever. I'm still going to defeat you, with or without humans' interference," Lockdown said darkly, "And I'm going to add another bounty to my collection."

"You wish!" Moonracer and Sideswipe

Three robotic warriors gave a loud battle cry as they all charged and engaged with each other fiercely and determinedly.

* * *

Team Ben and Sari armed and readied to fight Quintessa, who smiled amusingly. She has her chest opened and revealed the badly damaged Emberstone. It glowed a bit. She slammed her glowing yet electrically hands on the ground. The electrical powers shocked and electrified the land. The soil and dirt slowly emerged and combined with the blue liquid substance as they formed together into a group of metallic humanoid demon-like warriors. They all screeched in anger and wild as they all charged and engaged

Ben quickly used his Omnitrix to turn into Cannonbolt as he charged and rammed most of the minions. His team also joined in while providing him a covering firepower. As they're close to Quintessa, the villainess quickly summoned and activated her small drones to unleash the force field which was about to cover the whole Stonehenge. Luckily, three girls managed to jump and entered the area before the force-field closed down, leaving Team Ben behind.

"Kai! Julie!" Cannonbolt shouted.

"Worry about them later!" Tetrax exclaimed in concern before armed with his shards-like swords, "We've got company!"

Team Ben turned and fend off the army of Quintessa's Soldiers. Cannonbolt charged and rammed most of them. Tetrax swung and struck his sword shards at them to pieces. Rook used his Proto-Tool for firing blasters at them and swinging Power Sword at them. Max, Wes and Achak covered each other's back while firing their blasters and fighting off the enemies.

Inside the force-field of Stonehenge, Julie, Kai and Sari were now facing off at Quintessa, who was now annoyed and angered about it.

"Ready to give up?" Sari asked amusingly.

Quintessa narrowed her angry eyes, "Foolish human. You won't have the chance to defeat me. I will not stop until I achieve my objective!"

"We beg the differ. Let's get her," Julie exclaimed firmly.

Kai nodded, "We're gonna stop you at once!"

"Come and face me," Quintessa said confidently as she armed and readied her electrical powers, "Let us how you can defeat the Goddess..."

Three girls screamed wildly and angrily as they all charged and attacked her at once. But instead, she teleported and allowed three of them bang into each other. She reappeared on top of them as she slammed her fist to ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave to shock them off. She smiled darkly while gestured them to come and attack her.

Sari unsheathed her gauntlets' swords. She charged as she struck and swung hers at Quintessa, who easily dodged the attacks for few times. While the witch was distracted by sword fighting, Sari quickly used and fired her blaster at Quintessa by ten times. And just before the armored warrior could finish her off, Quintessa grabbed and strangled Sari tightly, making her to suffocate and was about to die.

Julie and Kai jumped off as they both slammed their swords on the witch's back. Unfortinately, Quintessa teleported at once. Julie and Kai have accidentally struck their swords at Sari to the ground hard. Two girls gasped in shock and worry. Quintessa appeared behind them as she fired her powerful blasts at them to the ground hard. Both Julie and Kai groaned in anger as they turned and attacked her at once. However, each time they tried to attack her, she kept on teleporting and attacking them by back and front or even allowing them to punch, kick, blast and injure each other for few times. They both got their final struck at each other by blasting before dropped to the ground hard.

Quintessa reappeared as she turned the keys, which is now opening the vault. Stonehenge glowed in dark purple lights, and also the ground was shaking like something is happening. Three girls yelped in concern of what they just saw.

Sari screamed in fear, "Oh no! She's gonna do it! She's gonna destroy the core now!"

"WHAT?!" Julie and Kai asked in shock and concern before glared at each other, "This is all your fault! My fault?! It's your fault, not mine!"

Julie groaned, "Maybe if you had save your grandfather and father before getting the keys, then none of this could have happen!"

"Me?!" Kai demanded in anger, "Look! When it comes to save the world, I put mission first before the feelings, even though it's my family."

"You really are selfish bitch. It's no wonder why Gwen said that I was a better girlfriend for Ben to like and hangout with. You don't care anyone but yourself!"

"Look, who's talking?! You're the one, who is more selfish than I am! I heard that you wanted Ben for yourself and wanted him to follow your way than being a hero. So, you're saying that you rather have the world died than saving it?!"

"That's not my point! I've always save people first, not doing some stupid mission! I would never abandon my friends and family!"

"I won't abandoned the world for the sake of my feelings! Mission comes first!"

"Selfish bitch!"

"Arrogant bitch!"

"Would you just shut the hell up?!" Sari asked angrily. Both Julie and Kai turned to her. She continued, "your fighting and argument is the reason of what's been happening. Now you either help me stop that witch or kiss goodbye to everything you have done!"

Julie and Kai were in shock yet surprise. They both turned and glared at each other before nodded firmly. They both armed and readied their weapons. Sari smiled beneath her mask as she turned and readied to fight.

They have found more stone emerging and combining together with other ruins. Both large and middle rings have been form. The center rock of Stonehenge continued glowing darkly, and slowly opening its hatch in two. Quintessa smiled darkly as she was looking something deep of the abyss, where its shining brightly.

"Yes, there you are..." Quintessa said darkly and proudly. She then heard some weapons clicking and clanking. She sighed, "You don't know when to quit, do you?!"

"Witch, don't you know heroes never quit," Julie said confidently.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. As long we're here, you'd never win and take our planet!"

"It's time to end this," Sari said proudly.

Quintessa smirked, "You're right. It's time to end this for good."

Quintessa screamed in anger as she unleashed and fired the lightning to the sky, scaring and worrying three girls.

"We can't beat her like this. She's too strong," Sari said in concern.

"No, we don't have to," Kai said firmly before glaring at the middle stone, "We have to destroy the vault's gateway!"

"But Kai... What about your research and discovery on Stonehenge?" Julie asked in concern.

Kai sighed, "I'll say this again. I won't abandoned the world for the sake of my feelings!"

Julie smiled, "Kai, I like your style. But we need to distract her."

Sari smirked beneath her mask, "Simple. We give everything we've got until we hit that target! Let's blow this up!"

Sari, Julie and Kai cheered wildly as they all charged and attacked Quintessa. The witch fired her lightning strike at them. Luckily, they all dodged and evaded the attacks while firing back at her. The mechanical witch didn't feel any pain as she continued firing both fire blasts and lightning attack at them.

Closing to their targets, Sari jumped while firing her blasters at Quintessa, who quickly summoned the force-field shield to deflect the blasts. She then levitated and halted her from moving. Kai jumped from behind as she was about to strike her blade on the witch. Quintessa turned and grabbed Native American by neck. Julie jumped on the front as she armed and fired her large cannon at Quintessa. The witch quickly teleported at once, freeing Sari and Kai at once. But the blast headed straight and hit the Stonehenge's hatch It exploded.

As Quintessa teleported to the back of her enemies, she found the hatch has been destroyed and sealed tightly. Stonehenge has stopped glowing. She screamed in anger and agony. And just before she could finish the girls off, she found the force-field broke down. Team Ben and Ben as Swampfire were glaring at her. Everyone was ready to face her. She groaned in anger before glared at Julie, whom smirked secretly.

"We will meet again..." Quintessa whispered darkly to Julie's ear alone, "My faithful project..."

Quintessa teleported at once. Julie looked confuse and uncertain of what Quintessa has said. But nevertheless, she was happy that she and her team have managed to stop the witch from opening the Vault.

* * *

Lockdown groaned in pain as he got pushed back. He swiftly blocked Sideswipe on left before kicked Moonracer on the right. And just before he could fire his cannon, both of them quickly jumped and kicked him off. He dropped and slide to the ground hard. He groaned in anger as his head transformed into a long range sniping blaster to shoot and hit them both hard.

Lockdown continued firing his blaster at both of them before armed and readied his long sword. And just before he could finish them off, they quickly fired and shot their blasters at his chest, damaging him badly. They then thrust and struck their blades at him before kicked him off.

Lockdown groaned in anger. And just before he could finish the fight, he then received the call from his mistress. He groaned in anger and upset to hear it. Nevertheless, he comply to it. He stood up and glared at his enemies.

"We will meet again," Lockdown exclaimed in anger as he transformed into his car mode. He drove off while shouted, "Trust me. Quintessa will restore the order to all of our kind and home planets including this one. The Rising Darkness will not be awaken. Mark my word!"

Moonracer hissed, "What does he mean by that?"

"I have no idea," Sideswipe admitted, "We need to contact Prime now."

* * *

With Quintessa has been dealt with, both U.S. and Britain Government have sent the military army to Stonehenge for protection and investigation. Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons were sent there as in-charge for managing the situation.

Team Ben is taking a break and discussing, near to the jeep. Their new ally - Sari - approached to them as she was giving a report about the government's involvement on Stonehenge.

"So you're telling me that the Stonehenge is off-limits?!" Achak asked in anger.

Sari nodded, "After what has happened here especially Quintessa's involvement, we've gotta investigate and learn more of what she wanted with Stonehenge. There is more to it than meets the eye."

"I understand. But still, you should at least let us help you. We know something about it than you realize," Wes insisted, "And trust me, we've been through this a lot especially dealing with aliens and mystical beasts."

Sari sighed, "Trust me, I'd love to ask your help but this is classified. And the United Nation don't want any of you or 'Plumbers' involvement."

"Why is that?" Rook asked suspiciously.

"Trust me, I really wish I could tell you but I can't," Sari said in guilt tone, "It's best to leave it alone. Trust me..."

"Who are you?" Ben asked suspiciously, "Do I know you somewhere?"

Sari smiled beneath her mask, "One day, I'll tell you, Ben 10. See you again."

Sari turned and walked away from the group. Team Ben discussed and chatted with each other about what to do next. Ben has some chat with Kai and Julie.

"Finally lay off from fighting and working together?" Ben asked amusingly. Julie and Kai looked at each other before smiled amusingly. He sighed, "Wow. Glad you got your act together and finish the mission. Hate to imagine of what has happen."

Julie nodded before looked at Kai, "Yeah, me too. I'm glad we got it over and work together."

"Yeah. You're not bad yourself," Kai agreed, "And you know what? You're a perfect girlfriend Ben needed."

"Thanks. And you're not really selfish bitch I know of. You just did what you have to save our home. I wish I have courage."

"You already have. I just wish I could have soft side as yours."

"I think you have one. You just need to learn not to be a jerk to everyone especially to Ben."

"Sure. But if Ben tried to be funny, don't hesitate to punch him. If he were boyfriend and tried to be funny with me, I'd kick his ass."

"Not a bad idea. I'll make sure of that."

Kai and Julie turned and glared at him amusingly, Ben yelped, "Aw man..."

Tetrax turned and looked at Max, "What's up?"

Max sighed while looking at Stonehenge, "I can't help but wonder and have my own suspicious of what they're hiding from us for. What are they up to?"

On Sari's side, she approached to the military forces. And at the same time, she has battle mask deactivated and revealed herself to be an old friend of Ben - Sari Sumdac. She approached to Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Moonracer, Agent Fowler and Agent Simmons. They all were looking at the Stonehenge's middle rock.

"What could this mean?" Sari asked.

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "Quintessa knows something. And there's more to Earth than meets the eyes especially involving the prophecy from the Convenient of Primus. The Rising Darkness is coming here..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko  
Paul Eiding: Max Tennyson  
Bettina Bush: Kai Green  
Tara Strong: Sari Sumdac, Moonracer

 **Minor Casts:**  
Gemma Chan: Quintessa  
Mark Ryan: Achak Green, Lockdown  
Miguel Najera: Wes Green  
Todd Haberkorn: Grey Matter  
Dee Bradley Baker: Chromastone  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Blitzwolfer  
Fred Tatesciore: Cannonbolt  
James Remar: Sideswipe

 **Cameo:**  
Peter Cullen: Optimus Prime


	8. Episode 8: Nanites

**Episode 8: Nanites**

After the crazy adventure and fierce battle against the mysterious metallic witch Quintessa from Stonehenge of England, Team Ben made their return to Bellwood Town for rest and relaxation for a weekend. Julie has returned to her home now for a goodnight sleep. her father was still out for country's business.

During midnight, She worn her pink colored gymnastic suit-like pajamas with yellow patterns on sides. Julie was still sleeping peacefully inside her own bedroom, along with Ship was on dog's sleeping basket. Nothing could ruin their perfect dream. However, she heard some electrocuted yet squeaky noise in her ears. She struggled trying to get a goodnight sleep especially covering the pillow on her head. Julie groaned in anger and annoyance.

"Seriously," Julie complained as she removed the pillow before slowly getting up, "Ship, can't I get some peace and quie-!"

Julie gasped in shock and concern. She found a familiar villainess with medium length black hair worn black T-Shirt, crimson leather jacket, black mini skirt and leather jean, black heels, black fingerless gloves, stood before her.

"Hello, Julie..." Elena greeted darkly.

"Elena?!" Julie asked in shock and concern.

Julie called Ship to come to her. Grabbed by Elena, Julie was held against the walls hard. Ship was about to rescue her master. Ben's former friend blasted and imprisoned Mechamorph Pup inside the Nanochip's make-shift sphere-like.

Julie grunted in pain, "W-What are you doing here?! What do you want now?!"

Elena narrowed her angry eyes, "What does it look like?"

"Elena! Please! Don't do this! We can still help you! Ben and I can-!"

"Help me? Don't make me laugh, Julie. When was the last time anyone help me? When my father died, nobody come and comfort me! When I found out that the Queen possessed me and call for help, nobody believed in me and abandoned me! When I was alone, nobody come to me! When I found out of how much I loved Ben, I tried to muster courage to tell him about my feelings but he chose you over me! You're the reason why I'm like this!"

"Elena..." Julie said in guilty and worried tone, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Ben and I didn't mean to hurt you a lot."

"It's too late to apologize, Julie." Elena snapped darkly and angrily. Her right hand formed a giant yet sharped claws, aiming at Julie's head. She snarled, "I hate you so much. I will kill you for ruining my life!"

Julie gasped in shock and worry. And just before Elena could finish her off, she took something a mini-flashlight out from her pocket. She flashed it on her former Plumber's eyes. Julie quickly gave some punches on Elena before kicked her off. She approached and deactivated the force-field. Ship jumped and merged with Julie as they transformed into Armorstrike. She armed with her katana.

Elena snarled in anger as she has summoned her dark black jumpsuit with cyan colored battle armored chest and indigo patterns on them, mechanical gauntlets, dark blue heel-like boots, motorcyclist's futuristic black helmet-like with spiked ear-muffs, crimson glassed triangle visor-like and golden v-shape logo-like. She armed with drill-like weapons.

Both Armorstrike and Elena screamed in anger as they charged and clashed their swords at each other for few rounds. As they clashed for the moment, Elena has her right drill weapon turned into a fist and hit on Julie's stomach. The armored villainess slammed her both fists on the armored heroine to the ground hard. She then landed some punches on her face before got headbutted. Standing up from her position, Elena grabbed and thrown Armorstrike to the windows as the latter landed straight on the street. The armored villainess jumped and landed on the ground before activating and slashing her scythes on armored heroine, who rolled and dodged the attacks for few times.

Armorstrike got up at once before firing her blaster at Elena, who also dodged the blasts while firing back at her. They continued their routines until one of them falls, though they got shot by guts and shoulders. Running out of their energies to shoot, they charged and slammed their punches on each other's faces hard. As Elena armed and readied to fire her rocket launcher, she found Julie has readied and fired her large cannon at the armored villainess off. Elena dropped and landed near to the sewer's man-made hole.

Armorstrike armed and readied her blaster to fire at Elena. The armored villainess snarled in anger as she transformed into the swarm of Nanochips. They all flew and escaped through the man-made hole. After seeing her former ally escaped, Armorstrike sighed and breathed calmly as Ship detached from her and landed on her arms. Ship nuzzled Julie's face gently for the moment. The Japanese girl patted her Mechamorph Pup gently.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Julie said calmly, "She'll be back..."

* * *

On the next morning, Julie met up with Ben and Rook at the cafeteria. She explained the situation to them about her last night encounter with Elena. Rook was surprise while Ben was worried and shocked that Elena has attacked her. Ben approached and gave Julie a passionate hug while muttered that he was glad she was okay, even though she told him that she's fine.

"This... This is unbelievable..." Rook said in shock and concern, "I have heard rumors about Elena Validius. She was once a Plumber, got possessed and corrupted by Nanochip Queen, and wanted nothing more than having Ben Tennyson to herself and revenge on Julie. I'd never though they were true. That must have been kind of hell you two have."

Ben sighed, "You have no idea. I'd never though that she'd be back to take us down."

"Neither did I. I was hoping that our last talk and encounter with her will snap her out of being selfish and corrupted by the Queen," Julie said in concern, "Guess not."

"You could try and use Nanomech to go and defeat the Queen. I mean you did it before, you can do it again," Rook said firmly.

Ben sighed, "Don't think it can work twice. Victor got the Queen in him for a year or six months. But for Elena, she got the Queen in her head for two or three years. There's no telling if I can free her again or destroy the Nanochips for good. Or worse, I could have killed her."

"Well, you've got a better idea?" Julie asked in concern.

"Cooper..." Ben said thoughtfully. Both Julie and Rook looked at him. He continued, "I mean he's the genius. He's the one, who helped us cure the DNAliens and Ultimate Kevin to normal."

"Yeah. We can help and save Elena," Julie said in amazement.

"That is good, but we still have one problem to deal with," Rook said in concern, "What are we gonna do with Julie? It's obvious that she cannot stay in her house now. Elena will return and attack her again."

Julie nodded, "Yeah. And I don't think staying at your home is good too. I don't want to put your family in danger because of me."

"I know..." Ben said while nodded. He smiled, "I've got an idea."

* * *

DX Mark 10 has arrived at Max's Plumbing Business Center. It was parked inside the garage. Ben and Julie emerged out from the car. They even brought their school bag and gym bag down. Ship was on Julie's shoulder. They both used the secret entrance and arrived at the Command Center, where they were greeted by both Rook and Max. Helen, Cooper, Lucy and Alan were there as well.

"Thanks for letting us have a sleepover at the Command Center, grandpa," Ben thanked Max.

Max chuckled a bit, "It was nothing. And besides, Plumber Headquarter's Command Center is always welcome you both here for work and sleepover. Until we find and catch Elena, you both will lay low and relax here. She can't find this place easily."

Julie nodded, "Appreciated it, Mr. Tennyson. Thanks."

"I don't understand what does 'sleepover' have to do with protecting Julie? I thought we were supposed to bring her here for protection," Rook asked in confusion.

Helen giggled a bit, "It means they came and stay in our place for one night. That's what 'sleepover' means."

Rook nodded, "Aw... I see. I understand now."

Max smiled, "Well, either way, enjoy your sleepover night at Plumber's Headquarter."

"You going somewhere?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Tetrax and I are going out to check on Hector and his gang. I heard some rumors that there was gonna be a gangster war at his hometown." Max explained. He then sighed, "Honestly... That Hector and I are gonna have some talk about his 'handling'. Just in case if he tried to be funny with me again, I'm bringing all of the best Plumbers."

Ben hummed in concern, "You're right about that. He and his gang haven't make their move since Kevin join my team. I wonder why."

Max sighed, "That's what I'm gonna find out. Either way, keep this place safe and secure. We don't want some intruders infiltrate and takeover our command center."

Ben scoffed, "Grandpa, the headquarter is hidden. There is no way anyone or even Elena can find and sneak into our base."

"I know, but I wouldn't want to take that chance, Ben." Max said firmly, "Anyway, enjoy your sleepover. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Max headed off to meet up with Tetrax. Ben turned to his friends as they all were going to have some discussion about their evening activity.

"So, what are you guys gonna do now?" Ben asked.

"I'm gonna do some serious research on Nanochip," Cooper said firmly as he shown a small chip, "I'll do my best to find the solution to help and free Elena from being controlled by the Queen. But it won't be easy because Nanochips aren't technology. They're sentient beings. I've never done a research or even controlling them before."

Ben sighed, "Thanks, Cooper. Knew I can count on you two."

"Yeah. Glad to help my friends out." Cooper said calmly. He turned and looked at both Alan and Lucy, "And I could use you two for help."

"What? Me? Help on your science project?" Lucy asked in shock and concern, "Not a good idea."

"Why not?" Alan asked curiously.

"I'm sucked at science. I always fail on it. And it's so hard for me to understand about what the heck it's trying to tell me."

"Ouch. But yeah, that is true. But come on, Cooper could use some help. And besides, would you rather be bored and do nothing than just relaxing on hot tub?"

Lucy groaned, "I hate it when you're right. But okay. Just hope it doesn't bore me."

"Trust me. You won't regret it," Cooper said amusingly.

Rook smiled as he armed and readied his Proto-Tool, "Well, Helen and I are going to do some training at the training hall. That will help improve our skills and teamwork."

Holding and hugging Rook's left hand, Helen blushed a bit, "Yeah. It'll be fun. Too bad that Manny is gonna miss it because he's taking a vacation."

"That leaves us, Julie." Ben said amusingly, "So, what do you want to do first? Tennis? Video Game? Watching Movie? Or maybe doing some hero training and patrolling?"

Julie giggled a bit, "Homework. And study."

"Seriously?!" Ben asked in annoyance.

"Come on, Ben. I'm serious. We've got some studies to do. You don't wanna fail again, don't you?"

"I seriously don't."

"But after that, we can have our second bed date," Julie said amusingly.

Ben smirked amusingly, "Julie, I really love you. Let's have the best night now!"

Team Ben split up and went to different chambers for enjoying their night off. Cooper, Alan and Lucy went to the science lab. Ben, Julie and Ship headed to the library. Rook and Helen have gone to the training hall. Unknown to them, two or three Nanochips dropped from Julie's gym bag. They glowed in blue brightly and beeping softly like a homing signal.

* * *

Deep within the Bellwood Sewer, Elena was lying down and sleeping on the broken and messy bed. She then heard some beeping noise. She got up from her bed. She approached to the table, which was filled with messy and broke equipment like laptop, chemicals, materials, scientific tools and weapons.

Placing her hand on the laptop, her Nanochips have activated and turned it on. The screen revealed the map of Bellwood Town. Elena found a red dots on northern part of town. It then slowly turned and changed its schematic map into imagery of Max's Plumbing Business. Elena smirked amusingly and darkly as her body has gone under transformation into her Battle Mode.

"Found you at last."

* * *

Inside the library, both Ben and Julie were studying and doing their homework - math, science and physic. Ship was sleeping peacefully on the basket. Ben was struggling of reading them especially making him to yawn and headaches to understand and solve the problem. Julie, however, was unfocused and distracted as she was staring at the book only.

Noticing his girlfriend being distracted, Ben faced and looked at her as he broke the silence.

"Julie?" Ben asked. Julie yelped as she turned and looked at him. He asked, "Are you alright? You were kinda distracted from your studies. That is so not like you."

"What? Oh! No! I'm fine! Really!" Julie insisted before giggled uneasily.

Ben wasn't convinced but shown worry yet serious to say, "Julie, come on. Tell me..."

Julie sighed, "Ben, do you think it's my fault?" Ben was confused and shocked to hear it. She continued, "If I hadn't come to your life, then she wouldn't have turned on you or even become the Queen of Nanochips."

"Julie... You can't blame yourself for Elena's turned into bad guy. She did it to herself." Ben shook his head firmly, "No. The Queen did that to her. She was insider her before we found out that Bellwood was infested and invaded."

"But still... It feels like my fault."

"Julie, come on. It's not your-!"

Julie interrupted, "Just imagine if I hadn't met you, then none of this could have happen. Elena would have been yours. Or maybe Kai. It's for the best."

"Julie..." Ben said in concern yet uncertain.

Giving in some thoughts about if he hadn't met Julie and have either Kai or Elena as his girlfriend especially his secret past relationship with her, he became uncertain and worried about it as he closed his eyes to think more. A moment later, he opened them. He turned and looked at her.

Ben answered, "Julie, there's one thing I want you to know. I still choose you. And even if I did have tell Kai or Elena about my feelings, I don't think it'll turn out well for me."

"Ben..." Julie said in concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If I'm with Kai, we'd be stuck fighting and arguing with each other for weeks about what we wanted. And for Elena, I'd be her slave than being person. But for you, you're okay with what I am - normal or hero. You only argue with me about what is right and wrong, and also reminded me of what's important - being a good hero to family, friend and you."

"Do you mean it?"

Ben nodded, "I really mean it. You're the only one I cared, Julie. And I loved you so much."

"Ben..." Julie said in relief yet happy as her tears flown down from her eyes. She then hugged Ben passionately, "Thank you. And I love you too."

Ben nodded as he returned the hug to her for the moment. Both him and Julie departed from hugging while looking at each other. Just before she could say anything, he kissed her by lips before he helped her get up. As he tried to unzipped her shirt, she quickly stopped him from doing it. However, he continued unzipping and undressing her pink shirt, he then removed her white skirt, shorts and shoes.

Julie scoffed amusingly as she helped and pulled his T-Shirt out, and then pulled down the jean down and removed his sneakers and gloves. Both of them were staring and looking at each other.

Julie sighed, "Ben, I think we should-!"

Ben shushed, "Just forget about the studies, and get that stress off your mind, Julie. And what better way to do it to have second round."

Ben quickly grabbed and held Julie up, making her giggled amusingly and happily. He leveled her close to his chest. They both have long and passionate kiss, and even licked each other's tongues. And at the same time, Ben has his body shook her body while Julie has hers to bounce against his. They both leaned against the library's bookshelf. They both moaned and groaned happily to enjoy it.

Unknown to any of them, they were being spied by three Nanochips from the mouse hole. They all glowed and blinked in crimson light. Elena wasn't happy of what she was looking at now...

* * *

In late night, Elena has arrived at Max's Plumbing Business store. She looked at both sides as she found no one is here. She transformed into swarms of Nanochips. They all entered the store by sliding down and through the door's bottom. She then flew straight to the secret lift, which led her straight to the Command Center.

Reaching to her destination, Elena emerged out from the lift as she combined and formed all of the Nanochips into her full body. She then looked around of her surroundings. She then spotted three Nanochips have arrived and merged into her body. Her eyes glowed in white for the moment like she was downloading the information. She activated her right hand, which revealed a mini computer-like gauntlet. It has all the information about the Plumbers, their backgrounds, addresses, contacts, technology, resources and supplies, transports and even the map and schematic behind the Plumber's Headquarter especially when it has the power core.

Elena smirked, "Perfect..."

* * *

Inside the training hall, Rook was mentoring and training Helen in his martial arts - Revonnah Kai. The Kinceleran Girl was unable to follow the Revonnahgander's position or even swift and fierce moves and attack. So, he helped and assisted her by moving her hands and body while making sure she's in correct position. However, Helen smirked amusingly and slyly as she wanted him to teach her while she gets close to him.

Nearly an hour has passed, Rook has taught Helen about using Blaze Punch, Storm Kicking and even swift and quick Stone Cutter. While performing and striking their Stone Cutter at each other, he struck his at her. She blocked it by holding the fist tight before she grabbed another one to put around her waist, surprising a bit to the Revonnahgander. He was confused and uncertain while Helen smiled amusingly yet blushed a bit.

"What is this?" Rook asked in concern.

"It's called dancing, silly," Helen giggled a bit, "And it's my time to teach you now. You've dance before, right?"

Rook blushed while sweating a bit, "Well. That was a long time ago. And it's something I'm not proud and happy about it."

"I see. And trust me, I have my own embarrassing moment when it comes to dancing," Helen joked a bit. She cleared a bit, "But don't worry, you've got a teacher to teach you how to dance. We've got this together."

Rook was still uncertain and worried but nevertheless smiled, "Alright. Lead the way."

Both Rook and Helen began dancing around and around the training hall for a few rounds. He then spun her around and over his shoulder before spun back towards him. He then laid her close to the ground And at the same time, he was nervous and worried since he has never good at dancing especially he was trying to avoid from stepping on her foot. Luckily, she was fast and quickly to dodge it.

Despite some mishaps and missteps of dancing, both Rook and Helen enjoyed dancing. They both continued dancing around and around while looking at each other. Helen couldn't help but blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. She landed her head against chest.

"So, did you like the dance now?" Helen asked.

Rook smiled, "I certainly do. Thank you, Helen."

"So, do you like it here? Are you happy that you're a Plumber?"

"I am, Helen. I learned a lot from you and my friends. Leaving Revonnah was indeed the best decision I have made. I'm grateful for it. I really do."

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad meet you too."

"You know I've been thinking about you," Rook said calmly. Helen looked surprise. He asked, "You've been alone for a long time, don't you?"

Helen sighed, "Yeah... I don't know my own parents and lost my brother." She then looked at her hands, "And the only thing I know is that my dad was a Kinceleran and a Plumber for sure. And now, I'm alone."

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Helen, would you like to be part of my family?" Rook asked as he held Helen's hands. It shocked and surprised her a bit. He smiled, "I'd be honored to have another sister among us. If it's okay for you."

Helen was stunned and shocked of revelation, "I... I don't know what to say..."

"It's okay if you don't want it," Rook said calmly, "I'd just... I'd just want to make you feel not alone and don't have family."

After giving some thinking, Helen sighed before giving Rook a passionate hug, "I'd happy too. Thanks, Rook. You're really the best brother I could ask for."

Rook smiled as he hugged her back, "I'm glad you're happy."

As Rook and Helen were hugging for the moment, the lights began flickered and went blackout. Both of them yelped in shock and concern by it. They both looked worry and uneasy. They all armed and readied their weapons for the fight. They have suspicious that the enemies have infiltrated their base now.

While they were on guard, something grabbed Rook's left leg, dragging him to the ground. He screamed in pain and agony. It scared Helen off to fired her blasters at her surroundings. Suddenly, she got swung and slammed on the walls hard. She quickly used flashlights to see her enemies. She gasped in shock as she found couple of armored metallic warriors armed with blasters and swords at her. Two of them held Rook to the ground.

Rook groaned in pain as he screamed, "Helen, Ruuuuuunnnn!"

Shocked and worried of what she heard, Helen wanted to help Rook but she found herself outnumbered and outmatched defeat them. Not even her speed power could her. She has no idea of what she can do to fight them. She hissed in anger as she has no choice but to escape at once. And at the same time, couple of metallic warriors grabbed and dragged Rook as they heading to another chamber.

* * *

Inside the science lab, Cooper and his two assistants were working and researching on the Nanochips as they were trying to find their weakness to shut them down for good while saving Elena. However, they unable to find the solution so far. Cooper was looking through the microscope on it while typing and checking on his computer for scanning and analyzing it. Both Alan and Lucy were playing video game - Sumo Slammers.

"Are you done yet?" Lucy asked before groaned, "I'm so boring!"

Cooper sighed, "It would have been quicker and easier if you two can help me a bit. I mean I called you two to assist me on research, you know?"

"Sorry about that, Cooper." Alan shrugged as he paused the game. He and Lucy came to Cooper while looking at Nanochips, "But come on, what do you expect us to do? We're both aren't science geeks."

"Yeah. And plus, I failed the tests a lot," Lucy added in.

"Good point." Cooper nodded understandingly while looking at the computer. he hummed thoughtfully while glaring at the screen of Nanochip's structure, "But I still need some help. There must be some clues or answers in them. And I'll keep on researching and analyzing it as much as I can. It's There is no tech I can't cracked and decrypted."

"Well, good luck with that, bro," Alan joked, "I mean Nanochips are kinda like bugs or swarms like insects, and also they're not techs too."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. I mean it's like you can disconnect them from listening to their queen."

"Disconnect them?" Cooper asked in shock and surprise. He gasped in realization as he began typing down on keyboards while looking at the screen, "That's it! You two are geniuses! How could I be so stupid?!"

"WHAT?!" Alan and Lucy asked in confusion and concern.

"If Nanochips are anything like bees or ants, then there is a way to disconnect their connection to the queen and destroy her for good. Nanochips will be useless and inactive to do anything. And also, we can save Elena for good," Cooper explained firmly while typing down on his keyboards. He then looked at the screen, which revealed schematics of unleashing and firing EMP electrical energy on Nanochip. It got shut down temporary. It didn't move or respond at all. He smiled, "Oh yeah! I've got it! I've found the solution! EMP with some electrical power to shut them down for good!"

"Woohoo! Way to go, Cooper!" Lucy cheered.

Alan nodded, "Yeah. You're the best, man!"

"No, thanks to you guys. I knew you two can help me out. You two make a great team," Cooper insisted. Alan and Lucy smiled and blushed a bit. He then noticed something a miss. He found a few more of Nanochips surrounding and attaching to the walls. He became uneasy and worried, "What the hell?"

Alan and Lucy became worried and scared as they too have same reaction as Cooper's, "Oh crap!"

Nanochip beeped and buzzed loudly as they all flew down and attacked Cooper and his team. They all screamed in fear and agony as they engaged the enemies. Cooper fired his blaster at them. Alan and Lucy unleashed the flamethrower and mud shots at them as well. Unfortunately, Nanochips kept on multiplying and attacking them.

"We have to get out of here now!" Cooper ordered, "Move now!"

Alan and Lucy nodded in agreement. While fighting against the hive of Nanochips, Cooper led his team to escape science lab at once. And they also have to regroup and informed the team that they have found the solution to save Elena for good.

* * *

Back at the library, both Ben and Julie have finished their second round. They got themselves dressed up. They even got their homework and studies back into their bag pack. Julie grabbed and held Ship on her arms.

"Too bad that we didn't finish our homework," Julie said in disappointment.

Ben scoffed as he patted Julie's head gently, "Come on, Julie. Just relax. We'll get it done when we have the time. And besides, you've got the break you need, didn't you?"

Julie giggled, "Yeah, I did. It was the best one I ever had."

"So, why don't we go and get some shut eyes? And who knows? Third round?"

"I'll think about it, Tennyson. Maybe I can handle it."

Ben and Julie were about to kiss until they heard some banging noise. They both looked up and found Nanochips emerging out from the air vents and holes. Some formed into weapons, turrets and even the warriors. Others were flying and swarming around the area.

"Oh shit! Elena's here?! How?!" Ben asked in shock and concern.

Julie gasped, "Oh no! The fight with her from last night! She left some chips on me! I've led her here!" She groaned in anger, "Damn it! This is all my-!"

Ben interrupted, "Not another word, Julie!" Hitting his Omnitrix, he turned into Echo-Echo, "We've gotta move now! Let's get out of here!"

Julie nodded in agreement. Ship merged together with her, turning and becoming Armorstrike. Both her and Echo-Echo began running while firing both blasters and sonic blasts at the Nanochips. And at the same time, they were dodging the attacks while engaging close combats against them. They all were almost to the entrance until Echo-Echo got swarmed and held down by the Nanochips.

Armorstrike turned and gasped in shock and worry. She was about to come and save her boyfriend. Nanochips blocked and surrounded her from getting to Echo-Echo. And just before either of them could do anything, Echo-Echo unleashed the power of sonic blast, shaking and blasting the Nanochips away. However, he got grabbed and pounded to the ground.

Echo-Echo screamed, "Julie! Run!"

"No! I won't leave you here!" Julie protested.

"I SAID RUN!"

Unleashing a powerful sonic blast, Echo-Echo blasted at Armorstrike. She got thrown straight out of the entrance before its top supporting collapse and blocked the entrance. She gasped in worry. She tried to get back in, but more Nanochips appeared and readied to attack her. Reluctantly, she was forced to escape and leave her boyfriend behind.

* * *

Running through the hallways, Armorstrike and the rest of her team met and regrouped at the middle of hallway. They were relieved and happy that they're alive but they also have to escape because they were being followed and chased by swarms of Nanochips. Luckily, they quickly escaped at once. They ran as fast as they can until they've arrived at the gym, where they quickly hid inside. And at the same time, the swarms went and pass them by. Armorstrike and her team sighed in relief as they're safe from danger for now.

Cooper noticed two missing members to ask, "Where're Ben and Rook?"

"Elena has Ben." Julie said in concern.

"So does Rook," Helen exclaimed in concern, "Damn it! This isn't good!"

"How the heck did she find this place?" Alan asked in concern.

Julie sighed, "She has some Nanochips on me. I led her here. Damn it. I'm so sorry, guys."

"Hey, it's not your fault. She could have done the same thing to us too," Cooper said in concern, "It's a mater of time that she figured out where the hell our base is hidden until now."

"What are we gonna do now?!" Lucy asked in concern.

Helen nodded, "We've gotta find and rescue Ben and Rook now! And deal with that bitch for good!"

"Are you crazy?!" Alan asked in shock and worried, "Elena has the hive or swarm of Nanochips with her! No telling what the hell she can do with them! She could turn them into anything, anyone or even the army, kinda like what Lucy do. Well, except hers is very muddy while Elena's are very solid!"

"HEY! At least, I don't kill anyone!" Lucy protested in annoyance.

"Not exactly!" Cooper disagreed. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "We can defeat the Queen and saved Elena and our friends too."

"How?" Julie asked.

Cooper continued, "Using the EMP or electrical powers, we can disrupt and disconnect the Queen from connecting and communicating with her hive. Without her, the Nanochips will become useless and defenseless. This is the perfect chance to destroy that freaking queen for good."

"That's cool and all. But we've got an issue," Alan added in concern, "How the hell are we gonna do that?! The Queen is inside Elena's head!"

Helen nodded, "Alan's right. And the only way to get in is using Ben's Nanomech! And he's not here too!"

"Great! Now what?! We're dead for good!" Lucy exclaimed in annoyance.

"No, we won't," Julie disagreed. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "She wants me dead. I'm the reason that she turned into a monster. I'm the one, who took Ben away from her. And also, I'm the one, who make a big mess. I have to give myself up for you guys' safety."

"Oh no! You can't be serious!" Cooper disagreed in concern.

"I am. And it's the only way!"

"Not a chance! Plumbers don't give up on each other without the fight. And trust me, if Ben were here, he rather fight than let you go and die."

"Then, how?! How are we gonna save them especially Elena?!" Julie demanded in anger, "If you have the idea, I would like to hear it! Thank you so much, smartass!"

Cooper scoffed in annoyance as he gave some thinking. Suddenly, he recalled something that gave him the idea to save his teammates, "There might be a way. This might sound crazy but the only way for us to save our friends."

Everyone gathered around as Cooper explained to them about the idea he has come up with.

At the Core Chamber, Elena was attached to various wires and cables, which were connecting to the power core. She chanted and muttered darkly and sinisterly while closing her eyes. Couple of Nanochips were spawning out from Power Core's tubes. They all levitating and flying through the air vents and doors for hunting down on their enemies and infecting the machines.

Ben and Rook were trapped and imprisoned inside the glasses spheres. Ben even tried to use Big Chill to escape it while Rook used his Stone Cutter to break it. But no avail as the spheres were impenetrable and phasing-proof for them to do so. Elena smirked darkly as she turned and glared at them.

"There's no use for you all to escape. You're both belong to me now," Elena said darkly.

Big Chill groaned in anger as he struggled to phase through the sphere, "Elena! It doesn't have to be that way! Let us go! Let us help you! Don't let that damn queen control you!"

"Silent!" Elena shouted in anger, "The queen helps me to get what I want! And what I want the most is you and death of Julie! She don't deserve to be your love. Only me! I deserve it!"

Big Chill sighed, "Like Julie said, you don't know 'love'. Queen doesn't care about what you want. She's just using you to help her take over the world!"

Rook nodded, "Indeed! You must resist her!"

"It doesn't matter. One way or another, I will make you love me while I deal and finish Julie off for good," Elena said darkly. She then heard some noise. She looked up and found her Nanochip Warriors brought Julie and her friends before her. She smirked, "Well, well, you have arrived. And now I'm gonna enjoy this one."

Julie narrowed her angry eyes and glared at Elena, "Elena, you've got what you want! Now let my friends go! We can settle this once and for all."

"Julie, did you really think I'm that stupid?" Elena asked amusingly and darkly before laughed a bit, "Cute. I'm not gonna anyone go. I'm gonna finish you and your friends off for good. And Ben belongs to me alone. No one else can have him."

"Elena, if you really love Ben, then do the right thing now. Don't let her control you."

"Oh, Julie... The Queen don't control me. She agreed with me. And you must die, and so do your friends."

"I was hoping you can hear me for one last time, and get over that son of a bitch's control. So, we can help you," Julie said in upset tone. Ship appeared and merged with her. She became Armorstrike. She fired her blasters at the warriors to pieces. She turned and aimed the blaster at Elena, "Guess you leave us no choice. For real..."

Elena smirked, "Really? So, you're gonna do it? Then, finish me and the Queen off. For real. Do what you must to save your friends!"

Julie shook her head, "No, dumbass. I'm not gonna kill you."

Julie fired a powerful electrical blasts at Elena, who got electrocuted and shocked by the blasts. It also affects most of Nanochips' Warrior Form and Swarms, and even the Spheres to free both Big Chill and Rook. They all got deactivated and shut down at once.

"That should be enough," Julie exclaimed firmly. She turned to Cooper, "Cooper, hurry!"

Cooper nodded as he approached to Big Chill. He used his gauntlets to attached some wires on the Omnitrix Symbol. Big Chill was confuse and worried of what Cooper was doing. After downloading the information, he turned and approached to Julie.

Cooper hissed, "Are you sure you wanna do this? If you do this-!"

"Just do it! We have to get rid of her before she get online!" Julie insisted.

"W-What?! What's going on?!" Big Chill asked in confusion.

Julie groaned as she grabbed and fired Cooper's Gauntlet at her. This caused her to disappear at once. Big Chill gasped in shock and worry. He turned and glared at Cooper.

"What the hell did you do?!" Big Chill demanded in anger.

Cooper explained frantically, "It didn't kill her! I swear! She got shrunk into Nanomech's Size, so she can enter and infiltrate Elena's mind to finish the Queen off!"

"What?! Is she crazy?!" Big Chill asked in anger, "There is no way she can beat the Queen! She's gonna get killed! Where is she?!"

Cooper looked at his gauntlet's screen, which shown the red dots moving towards core, "She's heading to Elena's head now!"

Big Chill gasped as he turned and found the small green lighted dot flew and entered Elena's left ear. And at the same time, Elena screamed in anger as she just woke up. This also caused most of her Nanochips awakened and formed together into warriors, turrets and transports.

Elena groaned in anger, "I don't know what game you're playing. But I've had it! Finish them now!"

The Nanochips Warriors and Arsenals charged and attacked Team Ben and his friends. Big Chill phased through most of them while firing his Ice Beam in freezing all of them. Cooper came and helped covering fire for Big Chill as they headed straight to Elena. Alan entered his Heatblast Mode and fired his Fire Shots and Flamethrower at them. Formed into her Humanoid Lenopan, Lucy fought and battled against the enemy. Rook and Helen teamed up and fought them via speed power and Revonnah Kai Martial Arts.

And just before Elena could fire her tentacles to push them back, Big Chill hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Nanomech worn black jumpsuit with dark green pattern on bottom, white shoulder plate, gauntlets and boots. He flew straight into Elena's ears as he was going after Julie.

* * *

Julie was flying through Elena's head as she was heading straight to the brain. But at the same time, she found it disgusting and gross for her to handle. Eventually, she has arrived to her destination. And just before she could do anything, she got grabbed and coiled by the giant claw. She gasped as she was facing the Queen of Nanochips. She was the same model that Ben has fought except she was attached to Elena's brain, it has more tentacles with claws, giant wings and has sharped pincers.

"Julie Yamamoto... At last, we meet," Nanochip Queen said amusingly and darkly, "I don't know how you get here, but it matters little to me now."

Julie groaned in anger, "Let Elena go now! She's not your slave!"

"Never! This is only the beginning. The beginning to finish what we have started. I will give the birth of million Nanochips. We will colonized this planet. It belongs to us!"

"Not while I'm still here, bitch!"

"Imbecile! You will learn your manners!"

As the Nanochip Queen has tentacles out and readied to finish Julie off, the queen got blasted and shocked. Julie got herself freed. She then regrouped with Nanomech.

"Julie, what were you thinking?!" Nanomech asked in concern.

Julie sighed, "Saving our friend. And don't you dare talk me out of this too!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. So, how are we gonna save Elena?"

"EMP Blaster. We hit her. We separated her from the brain, and kill that bitch for good!"

"Sure it won't hurt her?"

"One way to find out. Let's do this!"

Nanochip Queen hissed in anger, "You cannot win this fight, fool! I am more powerful and stronger than the one you have fought, Tennyson!"

Julie fired her EMP Blaster at Nanochip Queen, who summoned the shield against the blasts. Nanomech charged and fired the greenish blasts at the queen, who summoned her tentacles of deflecting and blocking before striking and slamming them at him. He barely dodged the attacks before the last one hits him to the ground hard. And just before she could finish him off. Julie kept on firing her EMP Blasts at the Queen, who still using her force-field to deflect the blasts off for the moment.

Unfortunately, Julie has wasted her EMP Blasters' Power. It need time to recharge. Seeing her chance, Nanochip Queen swung and struck her scythes at Julie to the ground hard. And she was about to get killed. Nanomech screamed as he rammed and punched her guts. He then began punching and kicking at her for few times. The Queen grabbed him at once before electrocuting and shocking Nanomech hard. She was about to finish him off but got shot and blasted by Julie. She thrown him at her to the ground.

The Nanochip Queen fired and blasted her lasers at Nanomech and Julie, who were forced to fly and hid behind the membranes. And at the same time, they all fired back at the Queen.

"Any bright ideas?" Nanomech asked in concern.

Julie sighed, "Unfortunately, nope! EMP is the only idea I've got to shoot them down, unless I get close to her but not get killed."

Nanomech hummed thoughtfully, "I've got an idea! When I give the signal, shoot her!"

"What?! What signal?!" Julie asked in concern.

Without explaining, Nanomech flew off and rammed straight at the Queen, who continued firing her blasts at him. He charged and rammed at her gut before punching on her face for few times. She has the tentacles to grab and held him tightly.

"That was stupid," Nanochip Queen taunted in anger.

Nanomech smirked, "Think again! Julie, fire EMP now!"

Julie gasped, "But-!"

"Just do it," Nanomech shouted,

Charging the EMP Blaster's Power, Julie fired and shot the blasts at Nanochip Queen to get shocked and electrocuted. Nanomech grabbed and pulled the queen out as he unleashed a powerful shock wave blasts, which obliterated the Nanochip Queen to pieces. The blasts hit both Julie and Nanomech to the ground hard.

* * *

Team Ben struggled to fight and defeat the Nanochip Warriors and the Arsenals. They were backed and surrounded. And just before the Nanochips could do anything, they all yelped and screamed in pain as their whole bodies glowed in blue before they disintegrated into dusts. Team Ben was in shock and surprise. They even found Elena screamed in pain before pouring the dust out as well. She panted heavily before detached from the wires and cables before falling down.

Both Julie and Nanomech left Elena's body in time. Julie returned to her normal size while Nanmoech returned to the form of Ben. Team Ben approached and cheered for Julie and Ben as they were relieved to see them alright and alive.

"Elena, is she alright?" Julie asked in concern.

Cooper approached and checked on Elena's pulse. He sighed, "She's alright." He used his gauntlet to scan on her body. He smiled, "And best thing is that there is no Nanochip Queen in her for good."

Ben sighed before looked at Elena's unconscious body, "Welcome back, Elena."

* * *

On the next day, Elena was sleeping on patient bed as she was resting and recovering from being possessed and controlled by Nanochip Queen. She groaned and moaned painfully as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself inside the patient room. She turned to her left and found Julie was looking at her.

"Julie?" Elena asked in surprise and shock.

"Elena, you're alright!" Julie cheered happily before holding her friend's hands, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. And finally can think and feel without bug inside my head. I'm at patient's bed chamber?"

"Yeah. You were badly injured especially giving you a headache from your brain. So, the doctors helped and treated your wounds."

"No, I meant why I'm still here? Why am I a patient, instead of a prisoner?" Elena asked in concern and upset. Julie was uncertain and concern. She continued, "I've done a lot of terrible things especially to you and Ben. Why?"

Julie sighed, "Well, I felt responsible for you to turn into a monster." Elena was about to argue. She continued, "I know what you're gonna say, but I felt it is. And you're still Ben's friend. So, I wanted to help and save you. It's the least I can do for not helping you. I wish that we could become good friends."

"Julie..." Elena said in shock yet surprise. She sighed, "Thank you. And I'd be happy to be your friend. I would like to get to know you."

"That's good. So, right now, take a break." Julie said happily. She then found Cooper has arrived and entered the patient room. She smiled and whispered to Elena, "And also, tried to get a new guy like him. He's the one who invented the EMP Nanochip Blaster and save you too. And he likes science."

Julie then exited and left the patient room, leaving both Cooper and Elena alone. They both were surprise and confuse before they then looked at each other. They blushed a bit while looked away. They can't help but feel that Julie was right about them.

Julie was walking down the hallway. Ben has arrived while holding Ship on his arms. He then let the Mechamorph to slither and went around her shoulder.

"Feeling better now?" Ben asked amusingly.

Julie smiled, "Yeah. I am now. I'm glad that I make this up especially saving your friend."

"Our friend, Julie. She's our friend." Ben corrected, "So, ready for the third round. We deserve the best break ever."

"Oh no, you don't!" Julie scoffed before gave a slap on Ben's head, "Don't even try to cheat it out, genius. We still got homework and studies to do, mister. Or else, our round is finish."

Ben groaned, "Aw man..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko  
Tia Texada: Elena Validius

 **Minor Casts:**  
Paul Eiding: Max Tennyson  
Juliet Landau: Helen Wheels  
Nolan North: Cooper Daniels  
Alyson Stoner: Lucy Mann  
Zeno Robinson: Alan Albright  
Dee Bradley Baker: Big Chill, Echo-Echo  
Alex Winter: Nanomech


	9. Episode 9: Heat

**Episode 9: Heat**

After surviving Elena's Attack on Plumber's Headquarter, Team Ben and their allies were taking time off for two days from performing their patrol and heroic duty. Cooper is now looking after Elena, and also checking and making sure that she's alright after being freed from Nanochip Queen. Helen, Alan and Lucy were also sleeping in their bedrooms as well. Team Ben still go to school for studies and doing their homework as well.

After three days have passed, Team Ben headed off to the cafe for lunch break and some cold drinks to drink since today is very hot for them. They all were sweating and felt the heat on them. They all sighed in exhaustion and tiresome.

"Damn the heat," Ben cursed in annoyance before drinking up his smoothie.

Julie sighed before drank her soda, "Tell me about it. I can't stand on the heat."

"Me neither..." Rook agreed as he removed his ID Mask. He sighed before wiped some sweats off, "I have never experience Earth's heat atmosphere especially it went over 100 Degree Celsius. Does this happen everyday?"

"Not all the time," Ben admitted before wiping the sweat off, "Very seldom. And also, be glad that we're nowhere to volcano. That's the worst place for anyone to handle the heat."

Julie sighed, "He's right about that one."

"I'm glad that I was born and raised on Revonnah than any planet with high intense heat," Rook said in relief, "I do not believe that I can handle it."

"But didn't you say that your Proto-Armor can handle it?" Ben asked curiously.

Rook nodded, "I did. But it cannot withstand the heat that is more than 300 Degree Celsius. If that happen, I'd be dead."

"Well, speaking of dead, we're lucky to survive the Nanochips especially saving Elena," Julie said in relief, "Think she's alright now?"

Ben shrugged, "She is. But Cooper said she's still recovering especially trying to move her hands and legs. Nanochip Queen did some numbers on her."

"No kidding." Julie agreed, "And that bitch did some numbers on us too."

"I don't understand why the numbers she has to do on you two. But I know that she really did fight and injure you a lot. That's for sure." Rook said in uncertain yet curious. Both Ben and Julie gave him an annoying glare. He looked confuse before his eyes went in shock and realization. He nodded, "Oh, I get it. And if I'm not mistaken, your grandfather and Magister Shard also did get some 'numbers' by Hector's Gang from three days ago."

"Yeah. They and other Plumbers were badly injured," Julie said in concern, "Were the Hack Ravage Gang strong and dangerous?"

Ben sighed, "You have no idea especially fighting with Hector. That guy's real tough. He kicked my ass a lot."

"If I'm not mistaken, was Kevin related to him somehow? I already know his father is Devin Levin," Rook asked curiously. Ben nodded in confirmation. He whistled, "Interesting. But from what I heard about him, he hated Plumbers a lot especially resisting and rebelling against them too. But he doesn't mind his brother and nephew to join them. Why?"

Ben hissed, "It's kinda complicated, Rook."

"Because of what happen to Devin Levin? And also, Kevin joined the Plumbers?" Rook asked curiously. Ben looked surprise. He nodded, "I know that. Just wondering of why he could join and help us?"

Ben sighed, "Like I said, it's complicated."

"Speaking of complication, I've got some news," Julie reported. Rook and Ben turned and looked at her. She continued as she listened to her com-link, "Tetrax, Alan and Lucy are chasing after a girl. She stole the Nuclear Fusion Core from GrandSmith's Tower."

"Eddie's?! Is he alright?" Ben asked in concern.

"He's fine. But we'd better move now. They need our help now!" Julie said firmly.

Ben, Rook, Julie and Ship got up from their seats. They then headed off and entered the PROTO-Truk as they drove off and meet up with their friends.

* * *

Tetrax and Lucy were using Hoover Board while Alan was using his blazing meteor board-like. They were chasing after the thief. She was the winter sleeveless hooded cloak girl with belly-button shown, black finger-less gloves, purple tied-up clothes on her arms, purple jean with some cuts on it and crossed black belts, cloak-like cape around her waist and winter boots. She was holding and carrying the Nuclear Fusion Device container-like gym bag. And at the same time, she was jumping and hopping from one building to another.

While getting close to the thief, Tetrax's Team were getting close on her. They then launched the attacks via Gatling Shards, Mud Shots and Flame Shots at her. Unfortunately, she acrobatically and swiftly dodged the attacks, and avoided from being captive. And at the same time, she launched her stretching punches and kicks at them. They were quickly dodge the attacks while firing back at her.

"Man, she's good!" Alan exclaimed in surprise, "What is she again?"

Lucy hissed, "I have no idea. But I sure wish I could hit her or that device!"

"Don't hit that device! We just need to trap her!" Tetrax exclaimed firmly. He then looked up and found the construction sites ahead. He smirked as he made contact to his team and allies, "Alright, listen up. We've gotta corner her in there. And make sure she get trapped for good!"

"Sounds easy!" Lucy exclaimed optimistically.

"Easy?! You're kidding me, right?" Alan asked in annoyance.

"Let's do this!" Tetrax ordered firmly.

Flying their hoover boards, Tetrax and his team went in and chased after the thief into the construction site. They blasted and fired their alien powers at her, pushing and trapping her. They all led her to the top of construction site, which was 200 foot tall. She's now at the end of metallic plank. Tetrax's Team surrounded and trapped her. They all aimed their weapons at her.

"Give it up! We've got you surrounded," Tetrax said firmly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," The thief said confidently.

And just before they could charged to get her, she jumped off the plank. She fell straight down from 200 feet tall of constructed building. And at the same time, her hood fell and dropped back. Her face revealed to be pinkish alien with pointed ears, frosty eyebrows and dark pink spiky hair, and she worn purple headband. Tetrax's Team gasped in shock. They quickly dive as they tried to get her.

Unfortunately for them, the thief stretched her long arms and grabbed the top building's plank. It pulled her all the way to the top. And at the same time, three of them yelped in concern as they pulled up their hoover boards at once. But it was too late as they hit the ground hard. Tetrax's Team groaned and moaned in pain. They then slowly recovering and standing up.

"Okay, she's really good!" Alan exclaimed painfully.

Lucy groaned before glared at the thief from top building, "I really hate her guts!"

Tetrax grunted in pain as he slowly got up from the ground, "We're not out yet! Come on!"

The thief scoffed, "Too bad. You'll never get me in time, buddy." She turned to the front. Big Chill and Julie in her Armorstrike Mode stood before her. She gulped, "Okay. Now I'm trapped."

"Whoever you are, drop the container now," Big Chill said firmly.

Armorstrike nodded as she activated and readied her blasters, "Trust me. Don't screw us up."

The thief smirked as she took the container out. She put it in front of them. Suspecting it's too easy, Big Chill and Armorstrike moved slowly while remained vigilant for anything she could throw at us. As they approached her slowly, the thief smirked as she pushed a button, making the container opened its cover and dropped the crimson energizing ball-like out.

Big Chill and Armorstrike gasped in shock and worry. They jumped and dived down for chasing after the Nuclear Fusion Ball, which landed on the ground. They arrived and regrouped with the rest of their friends. Big Chill was about to touch the Nuclear Fusion Ball. Rook has arrived to the scene. He spotted his friend was about to touch it.

"Do not touch it!" Rook shouted in concern. Everyone looked at him. He was looking at gauntlet's scanner, which shown Nuclear Fusion Ball's temperature and it's high. He hissed, "That Nuclear Fusion is 500 Degree Celsius!"

"I can try to take it." Alan exclaimed firmly, "I'm a Heatblast! I can take the heat!"

And just before anyone could do anything, a familiar stretchy hand appeared and grabbed it at once. She brought it back to top. She put the Nuclear Fusion Ball into the container. She winked while mockingly saluted to them. A portal appeared behind her. She turned and quickly entered it.

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yeah! She touch it! How the hell she do that?!" Alan asked in confusion and worried.

"I have no idea. But damn it!" Big Chill cursed angrily as he turned back to Ben, "That portal... Could it be-?!"

"Portal!" Tetrax exclaimed in anger. Everyone but Ben looked at him. He continued, "That's his name, and one of Hack Ravage Gang too. Looks like he's involved of this. Again..."

"He really likes to get into trouble, doesn't he?" Lucy asked in concern.

Ben sighed, "Well, he's Kevin's uncle. He likes to get into troubles. I wonder what does he want with the Nuclear Fusion for."

"Let's hope he doesn't plan to blow the Bellwood to smithereens," Julie said in concern, "Any idea of how we can find and get her?"

"I've got one." Rook said proudly as he activated his gauntlet's scanner, "And I know where they are now."

* * *

Using his Proto-Armor's gauntlet scanner, Rook guided and led his team to the Undertown, where they suspected and believed the thief have escaped to. A few minutes have passed, they were getting close to the signal. And unfortunately for them, they didn't find and catch the girl. They have found a stall, which consisted of engines and owned by the squid-like alien.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Alan asked in annoyance.

"An old Thermal engine. Space junk." Rook said with a sigh in disappointment.

The squid alien scoffed while smiling, "Not junk, a bargain. 12 Taydens if that's agreeable."

"Water bottles?" Tetrax asked curiously. Squid alien nodded happily as he shown some water bottles. He gave some Taydens to him. The alien owner passed some water bottles for him and his team to drink. He sighed, "It's a good thing that I don't feel the heat."

"Me too. And do you know why?" Alan asked amusingly. Everyone shook their heads. He then laughed a bit, "Because I'm on fire! Get it? I'm on fire?! That's coolest joke I ever make!"

Everyone gave the blank face about Alan's joke. They don't find it funny much especially referred himself for 'He's on Fire'.

Looked at her dried hand, Lucy groaned in annoyance as she poured the water on her, "Hilarious."

"Damn it. It's even hotter down here than up there," Ben said in concern before poured water on him, "Seriously. How can we survive this heat?"

Julie sighed, "I have no idea. I'd rather be on North Pole for chill out."

"Speaking of chill out, Rook, you should do something about your scanner," Tetrax said in annoyance, "It got us to nowhere."

Rook sighed, "I understand. I will recalibrate it now."

Alan gasped as he pointed up, "Uh... I don't think we need it. Heads up!"

Following Alan's point of direction, his team looked up and found the portal appeared on couple of pipelines. The thief emerged out of it. She then headed off to another location. They looked at each other as they nodded firmly. They headed off and went after her.

Following Alan's point of direction, his team looked up and found the portal appeared on couple of pipelines. The thief emerged out of it. She then headed off to another location. They looked at each other as they nodded firmly. Using their hoover boards, they headed off and went after her.

The thief continued running as fast as she can on the pipelines. She then stopped at once as she found herself being surrounded by Team Ben. She turned and looked at Ben. She whistled amusingly like wolf's whistle.

"So, this is what you look like?" The thief asked amusingly, "I've gotta say. You're really handsome. No wonder many girls like to date you. Mostly me."

Julie was annoyed and irritated. Ben blushed a bit about the comment. He quickly cleared his throat, "Anyway. Give it up now. We'll go easy on you."

"Is it because I'm a girl?" The thief asked amusingly before sighed in disappointment, "I'm so disappointed and upset about being treated."

"Actually, that wasn't the reason why we want you to give up," Rook explained in concern.

Julie interrupted, "Rook! She's trying to let our guards down!" She armed and aimed her blasters at  
the thief, "We won't ask again. Give up now. There're six of us here. You can't beat us."

The thief smiled, "Who said I need to beat you?"

And just before Team Ben could do anything, a small gravitational sphere with white lines appeared before them. It ignited and flashed the bright light at their eyes. They all got blinded. And at the same time, they got punched and kicked to the ground hard. They all got defeated and dropped on pipelines. They all groaned and moaned painfully.

Ben looked up and found both Torrac and an newly armored grayish robotic warrior - Dragoon stood besides the thief.

"Torrac? Dragoon?" Ben asked in shock yet weakly, "So, Hector is behind of this?!"

"Well, it's more like I ask them for help," The thief said amusingly. Ben looked surprise and confuse. She nudged her elbow against Torrac's chest a bit. She winked at him, "And also, he's my boyfriend?"

"Seriously?!" Everyone sans Dragoon asked in surprise.

Dragoon nodded amusingly, "Yeah. Happens two or three years ago."

Torrac groaned before rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Not helping, Apprentice. Don't believe in everything Ester has said. She requested our aid. We assist."

Ester awed in 'disappointment', "You broke my heart."

"Like stealing the Nuclear Fusion Device from GrandSmith?!" Rook demanded in anger, "That is hardly called 'assist'."

"Potato. Tomato." Torrac said darkly as he armed and activated his Kamikaze Scythes, "That's human expression of 'I don't care'."

"Here's my human's expression - 'Surrender now, or prepare to fight'!" Rook said firmly as he activated his Proto-Tool's Tonfa Mode, "I requirement 'surrender'."

"Foolish..." Torrac said bluntly and darkly.

Dragoon nodded as he armed with his Dragon Katana, "Yeah. You'd think we go down that easily? Think again."

"They're not serious, are they?" Julie asked in concern.

"I think they are," Rook said in concern.

"Rook, Julie, these are Hack Ravage Gang. They don't know the meaning of 'surrender'," Ben said firmly as he activated his Omnitrix. He slammed it. He transformed into a giant dark greenish muscular and mechanical armored rhino beetle with sharp fangs worn black armor with white streaks. He roared in anger, "They rather fight than give up!"

Tetrax nodded as he armed with his Shard Blades, "He's right. These guys don't back down easily."

"Oh... You know us too well," Torrac said amusingly, "Prepare yourself!"

Torrac charged and struck his scythes at Eatle, who grabbed and held the blades before firing his Horn Blaster at him. The humanoid rhino beetle grabbed and ate some metals before firing his Horn Blaster at the Mustafon Ninja, who blocked and deflected the blasts for few times. And at the same time, he threw some Flying Shurikens at him. However, Eatle took a big bite on them before firing Thundershock Beam Blast at Torrac, who swung his Dragoon Shockwave Sword in slashing the blast in two. The Mustafon Ninja charged and swung his katana at Eatle, who blocked the attacks while trying to land some punches and fired his Horn Blasters at him.

Armorstrike and Lucy launched their punches and kicks at Ester, who elastically and swiftly dodged and blocked the attacks before struck back at them for a few times. Dragoon armed and readied his Serpentine Katana as he was ready to engage with Tetrax, Rook and Alan. Alan fired his Flame Shots at Dragoon, who deflected the blasts while fighting with both Tetrax and Rook in sword fighting for few rounds of duel.

Team Ben continued their battle against Hack Ravage Gang on the pipelines. Unfortunately for them, the pipelines are quaking and becoming unstable due to their fierce fighting especially eating and consuming metals to power-up and fire his Horn Blaster. With the last snap of pipe broke out, all of them screamed as they fell straight to the ground. They all moaned and groaned in pain.

As Team Ben and Hack Ravage Gang slowly recovered and getting up, Eatle quickly grabbed the container before he and his team aimed their weapons at their enemies. Torrac, Ester and Dragoon raised their hands up for not fighting and surrendering.

"There. Was that so hard?" Rook asked amusingly.

BANG! Rook yelped in pain as he felt his back got hit by a blast. He fell to the ground hard. The rest of his team also shot and fell to the ground hard. They all groaned and moaned in pain.

Team Ben looked up and found Hector and his gang have arrived to the scene. Torrac, Dragoon and Ester regrouped with their gang. They also were joined by a group of purple skinned alien with pointed ears worn the brown winter clothes with hoods and tiger fangs necklaces especially one of them is muscular with thicker frosty eyebrows worn blue colored winter clothes and teeth necklaces.

Eatle growled in pain, "Hector..."

"Tennyson's Son of a Bitch," Hector greeted dryly and darkly, "You got lot of nerve for messing with my business again."

"Well, it's what heroes do, Hector. Stopping the bad guys and save the day. Can't help it."

"Yeah. You always do that. And guess what? Your old man did the worse than you especially keeping my nephew in prison again!"

"Hey! We told you a lot of time! Kevin is my teammate and friend now, not prisoner. Yeesh, why are you being stubborn?!"

"Coz I don't like cops especially the lying sneaking son of a bitch like your old man."

"Don't you dare talk bad about him! He's a great hero!" Ben snapped in anger.

Hector scoffed in anger, "A great liar, no doubt."

"Enough! Give us the Nuclear Fusion Device now!" The tribal leader demanded in anger.

One of tribal warriors spoke in concern while shivered in cold, "S-Sir, can we move this along? It's getting cold out here..."

Tribal leader snarled in anger at his warrior, "Silent, Lackno!"

"Seriously?" Alan asked in shock and confusion, "Dude. It's over 100 Degree Celsius! It's hot, man!"

Lucy nodded as she shown her dried up hands, " No joke. My hands are so dried out."

Rook hummed thoughtfully, "Clearly they are tungsten-based. Chemically. They likely need the extreme heat that comes from living underground."

"Who are you? What are you? Why do you want with Nuclear Fusion Device." Eatle demanded.

"I am Seebik - Leader of Kraaho Tribe. And you are interfering my business with Chief Hector," Seebik said angrily. Hector gave him a glare. He sighed in annoyance, "I mean 'Big Boss' Hector! Give us the Nuclear Fusion Device now!"

Hector nodded, "Trust me, bastards. Give us that device now."

"How about 'no'?" Eatle asked amusingly.

Armorstrike nodded as she crossed her arms, "Yeah. Nuclear Fusion Device is GrandSmith's Property, not yours. You have no right."

Rook armed and readied with Proto-Tool Blaster Mode, "And therefore, we will not surrender to it to you, without the fight!"

"And trust me. We won't go down easily," Tetrax said firmly as he armed with his Shard Blades.

"Trust me, kids. You don't wanna mess with us," Hector said firmly. Team Ben armed and readied for the fight. He sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I'm sicking of talking anyway! Gunblazer, fire it up!"

Gunblazer laughed amusingly as he armed with his twin armored Shotgun Blaster, "Oh yeah. Reaper of Gun Blazing is in the house! Feel the heat!"

And just before Team Ben could do anything, Gunblazer fired his Shotgun Blasters at them, blasting and knocking most of them out. Luckily, Eatle consume the blasts. Gunblazer continued firing his Shotgun Blasters before using another sets to take him down. Eatle did his best to take shots into his jaws as much as possible. However, it was too much for him to handle, causing him to explode. Eatle was covered in burnt marks before slammed to the ground hard. He transformed back to Ben.

Ester approached and took the Nuclear Fusion Device with her. She turned and regrouped with the group. She passed it to Seebik. She approached to Torrac as she gave flattered wink at him. He groaned in annoyance as he crossed his arms while looking away. The rest of his gang laughed softly and amusingly to see the Kraaho Warrior flattered with Mustafon Ninja.

"Business is done, Seebik," Hector said proudly, "As promised."

Seebik nodded firmly, "Good. Now we finish them off."

"Huh?! Wow there! What the hell?!"

"We cannot let these fools interfere our ritual! He and his allies are the reason why Ester was delayed from delivering the cargo to us in time."

"I get it, Seebik. But trust me, don't do something stupid."

"When I say of what I required, I meant it! That is the Kraaho Way! It is the obedience to the Chief, fulfilling his order and complete the mission, no matter the cost!"

Hector snorted as he took and absorbed metal balls forming metallic fists, "You've got no chance to beat them. His old man stopped the Gangster's War between me, yours and others. Be glad that we're alive. So you let me worried about the Plumbers while you worry with ritual, genius! Capiche?"

"How dare you..." Seebik said in anger.

Ester nodded firmly, "Big Boss Hector's right. Taking down Ben 10 is not a good idea. We've got what we need. So, forget it."

Seebik snarled in anger before snorted, "Fine. And besides, my warriors are too cold to do anything now. Do as you please."

Laknok nodded in agreement while covering himself with his bare hands, "Yes, do as you please! I can't handle the cold! Let's get back to Hot Spot now!"

Hector nodded, "Fine by me."

Seebik nodded firmly as he turned and led his Kraaho Warriors into Hot Spot. Hector and his gang including Ester helped and carried Team Ben all the way out of Undertown now.

* * *

Team Ben groaned and moaned as they slowly got up and recovered from their unconsciousness. They found themselves at the Zim's Junkyard. They then found themselves tied up by tight metallic chains with bluish energy-like spheres. They all groaned and moaned in pain as they struggled to break free.

"Don't try it, brat. You got no powers to escape again," Hector's voice said calmly and firmly, "I've got Antsy to upgrade them. And even if you did get out, you'e got less chance to get out especially getting shot by yours truly."

Ben looked up and found Dragoon, Gunblazer and other members of Hack Ravage Gang aimed their weapons at Team Ben. Hector and Ester stood in middle. They glared at him.

"Sorry about it. Hector insisted it," Ester apologized, "I'm against it."

"Fine. We'll play your rules." Ben said dryly, "Wanna give us back the Nuclear Fusion Device now?"

"Hey, it's business. Anybody need something. The Hack Ravage Gang delivers it," Hector said amusingly, "Nothing personal."

Ester nodded, "Yeah. Kraaho need the Nuclear Fusion Device to heat up on the Hot Spot. They can't handle the cold weather."

"You do realize it's almost over 100 Degree Celsius?" Lucy asked dryly and annoyingly. She shown her dried-up hands, "Like this?"

"Yeah, she has the point. Most of humans and aliens can't handle the heat," Alan said dryly, "Not like me. So, why don't you ask some Heatblast or Swampfire dudes to help out?"

"If it's only that easy to find them," Torrac said in annoyance.

Dragoon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Rarely we have Pyronites and Methanosians on Earth. So, we get the Nuclear Fusion Device for the Kraaho. But don't worry about them, they won't come and get you now. They've got what they wanted."

"That is still considered 'stealing'," Julie said dryly, "Maybe if you have asked GrandSmith about it, they would gladly to give you than us chasing after you in the first place."

Tetrax nodded, "Yes. This could have been avoided."

"Now, where's the fun of that?" Hector asked amusingly before laughed a bit, "And besides, Antsy is working on new project to make up for them. Think of it as product replacement. No biggie."

Rook sighed in annoyance, "No wonder you consider it as complicated."

"It is..." Ben and Tetrax nodded in confirmation.

"So, what's next, boss?" Gunblazer asked curiously as he loaded his Shotgun Blasters, "Want me to get rid of them?"

Hector scoffed, "Nah. They won't cause the problem since we're done business with Seebik. So, let them go and do what they want like having fun with kids."

Torrac nodded, "Understood. If they tried to resists, I will not hesitate."

"Yeah. You do that. And have a good date and fun with your girlfriend," Hector teased amusingly.

Everyone then snickered and laughed at Hector's joke. Ester flipped off her pinkish hair, showing her romantic eyes and sighed happily before winked her right eye at him. Torrac was annoyed as he remained silent. He approached and unlocked Team Ben's cuffs.

"And you?" Tetrax asked dryly.

Hector scoffed and shrugged, "Nothing much. Just need to wax my bike." Team Ben shrugged to each other. And just before they go, he asked, "Hey, where's Kevin? Thought he was with you for heroic mission."

Ben shrugged, "Kevin went with his girlfriend for university now."

Hector laughed, "That's a laughable. My perfect and troublemaker nephew has gone soft for good and being a lousy hero." He groaned as he shown his moody and angry looks, "He's worse as my little brother now. Damn it! Honestly, you Plumbers really screw this up! You know that?"

Rook was confuse to ask, "I don't actually understand of why you blamed us for Kevin's choice and becoming a Plumber. I mean he did a lot of good things, Mr. Levin."

Hector groaned in annoyance, "Like I said, you screw this up! This is why I hate Plumbers. Now get out! And don't call me 'mister'. Call me, 'Big Boss', you morons!"

Rook was about to argue, but stopped by Tetrax. The Magister shook his head as not to get into a trouble with gangster. Torrac, Dragoon and Ester led and escorted Team Ben to out from Zim's Junkyard. Hector headed off to wax his motorcycle.

* * *

Torrac, Ester and Dragoon led Team Ben to the Bellwood's Opposite Town, where Kevin lived. They all have arrived at the street. Rook was curious and uncertain as he was thinking about Ester and her condition as being Kraaho. Lucy was also looking at Ester's wearing the necklace with a familiar symbol on water teardrop icon.

"Ms. Ester, is it?" Rook asked curiously. Ester turned and looked at him. He continued, "I was wondering why you can withstand this kind of condition when Kraaho could not."

Ester smiled, "That's because I'm a half-Kraaho."

"What about your necklace?" Lucy asked curiously while pointing at Ester's necklace, "It's pretty, and also looked familiar too."

"This?" Ester asked curiously while looking at her necklace, "This was my mom's. She gave it to me when I was just a kid."

"You don't mind if I can take a look at it?" Lucy asked.

Ester looked skeptical and reluctant. She sighed as she took the necklace out and passed it to her. She hummed thoughtfully before took her Plumber's Badge out. Lucy activated hers, causing the necklace to glow. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"No way! You're one of Plumber's Kids?!" Julie asked in shock and surprise.

"That's something. Sure wish I could have found you in time to help us fight the Highbreed Invasion," Ben remarked amusingly. He got Julie nudged on his chest. He groaned, "What was that for?!"

"Wow. A Kraaho and Ravagers' Plumber! That's something," Alan commented in surprise.

"Did you know this?" Torrac asked in annoyance.

"I-I... No, I don't. My mother never told me about it," Ester admitted as she took her necklace back. She sighed before looked at Torrac, "But come on, Torrac! You know me! I'd never betray or lie to you, even though I'm not a Ravager!"

Dragoon hummed thoughtfully, "She has the point, Master. You allow me and my friends to be part of the gang, even though I was a Plumber before. And also, it's Hack Ravage Gang."

"Hmm... I guess so..." Torrac admitted in concern, "This might be tricky to tell the Big Boss about it. But I'm sure he'll understand about it."

"Either way, you sure that Kraaho wanted to use Nuclear Fusion Device as a heater?" Tetrax asked in concern.

"I'm sure." Ester said calmly, "Seebik may have issues with Earth's atmosphere and Humans, but he's a good and brave warrior. He and Big Boss are good friends."

Tetrax hummed in concern, "I hope you're right. There's something fishy about him..."

"I agree," Rook agreed, "I don't trust him either."

"Hey! It's Ester! Ester and her boyfriend!" A young child's voice cried happily.

Everyone turned to the street, where they have found a group of Kinceleran Teenagers and Children wearing casual-like street and modern clothes. The littlest Kinceleran with short black hair worn a pinkish jacket with zip and jacket approached them at once.

"Hey guy! Hi ML-E!" Ester greeted happily as she grabbed and hugged a little Kinceleran before putting her down. She smiled, "So, what's up? Everything alright?"

"Yeah! Wanna play hockey? We're about to start!" ML-E asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not? You guys wanna join us?" Ester asked her friends. She even tried to drag both Torrac and Dragoon, "These two are joining us too!"

Torrac groaned, "I don't play games!"

"I don't mind it," Dragoon smiled happily

Ben, Lucy and Alan smiled happily as they wanted to join the fun, and even reluctant Julie and Dragoon also joined in as well. Tetrax and Rook were suspicious and uneasy about trusting Ester. Torrac and Dragoon remained silent but watched the event.

Ben, Julie joined Ester, ML-E, E-N and DJ while Dragoon, Alan and Lucy sided with K8-E, N-D, N-8. Ben hit his Omnitrix as he turned into XLR8, who has now worn the black jumpsuit with green chest plate on middle and has some white stripes on tail and hands. All of them used the hockey sticks to play the hockey for fun wildly and happily.

XLR8 got competitive of winning the sport especially challenging with Dragoon, who was quick and skilled in playing it. Alan and Lucy covered each other's back as they both tried to block the hockey pucks from hitting their goals. And each time they blocked and helped their friends, they often came cross to each other as they have awkward moments, greeting and apologize about it. Julie teamed up with Ester as they both helped each other while trying to reach their goal. Eventually, Julie loosened up her reluctance and concern as she was having fun with Ester.

Tetrax, Rook and even Torrac were standing and leaning against the tree's. Three of them remained silent and firm while watching the event.

"So, how did you meet and date with Ester?" Rook asked curiously, Torrac gave the glare at him. He cleared his throat, "I mean she likes you."

"She and I are not couples..." Torrac answered dryly, "We met at Zim's Junkyard, three years ago. And let's just said that our meeting wasn't very friendly and good because she tried to steal something that doesn't belong to her because her people need it. She's quite tough and resourceful girl, but I managed to weaken and capture her for good."

"So, what did Hector do with her? Ask her to join his gang?" Tetrax asked curiously.

Torrac shook his head, "Well, he did ask her. And she refused. She was very lucky that her clan came to rescue her. We have a big brawl at the junkyard for almost a whole night. Luckily, we managed to end the feud by negotiating and making alliance. Thus, we became friends and allies especially Ester is our liaison between our clans."

"That's some story," Rook admitted, "Still you'd think Seebik is really need the Nuclear Fusion Device for heater?"

"To be honest, I have some doubts and suspicious too," Torrac admitted in concern.

* * *

At the Kraaho's Home - Hot Spot, the Kraaho Tribe were finishing building up a giant mechanism with giant drill-like, which was aiming on the large hole. They then lastly put a giant mechanism glassed case that contains the Nuclear Fusion Energy Ball within, on top of machine.

On the ground, Seebik put down his hood as he waited and watched his project completed. Lackno approached his master at once.

"Seebik! It is ready!" Lackno reported.

Seebik nodded firmly, "Then, fire the laser!"

As order has been given, the drilling mechanism fired its laser to the hole. Seebik remained firm and calm as he waited for the results.

"Seebik, are you sure this is what you want?" Lackno asked in concern, "Not that I'm complaining about getting warmer, but Big Boss might not like it. He'd be pissed if he finds out about this."

Seebik gave the glare at Lackno, "Hector is the least of your concern. Our main concern is our people, not others. This place will not sustain the heat much longer. So, we must find the new home for us to live now." He turned to his Kraaho Warrior, who was looking at the scanner. The warriors nodded firmly. He smirked proudly, "Good. Fire up the magma!"

Kraaho Warrior pushed a button on remote controller. And now, more holes were created and popped out of more lava. They all were covering and flooding through the pipelines and tunnels as they were heading straight to somewhere else.

"So, how long will it reach to Topside?" Seebik asked firmly.

Lackno gulped, "Few seconds... And don't you mean 'Bellwood'?"

"No..." Seebik shook his head amusingly, "It's called 'New Bellwood' from now on."

* * *

On the Bellwood Town, its landscape was still peaceful and quiet until the ground was shaking and quaking hard. The holes emerged and fired out the lava. They now began flooding and melting down most of transports, cars, buses, bicycles, phone booths and even the building. The people screamed in fear and worry as they all quickly make their run away from the flooding lava.

Team Ben and their three friends have spotted it. They all couldn't believe of what they just saw. They turned and glared at Ester, who looked worry and feared.

"I didn't know it! Honest!" Ester exclaimed in concern and worry, "I-!"

"Didn't know that Seebik would do something like this?!" Rook asked suspiciously, "Is there anything else you want to lie to us?"

Ester looked guilty and upset as she looked down, "I really don't know."

"Hey, back off! She doesn't know mean she doesn't know!" Dragoon exclaimed in anger, "And besides, Seebik also lied to us and our Big Boss!"

"Or maybe your boss is also hiding from us too! Hector did hate all of Plumbers!" Rook exclaimed in anger.

"He may have hate Plumbers, but he's not a monster and traitor to his own city!"

"More deception perhaps?! I'm sick of it!"

"Want a fight, jackass cat?!"

"I would like to go civilized but if you insist so much!"

"Enough of your argument, runt! We have more important things to deal with," Torrac said firmly. He turned and glared at the flooding lava. He hissed, "We need to prevent the lava flooding our city!"

"He's right. And I know the alien I need. Hopefully, it's Big Chill or Water Hazard. Move all the people away from here! Get them to higher ground now!" Ben said hopefully as he activated his Omnitrix, "It's hero time!"

The rest of Team Ben and their friends quickly went and helped the people. Tetrax fired and summoned crystallized walls for blockade. Alan and Lucy combined and fired their Mud Shots and Flame Shots to form strong walls to prevent flooding lava breaching it. Torrac and Dragoon used their Dark Cannons on the buildings for walls. Ester, Rook, Julie and the rest of Kinceleran Kids helped and guided the people to higher ground.

Slamming his Omnitrix, he transformed into Big Chill. He flew and charged straight to the flooding lava. He fired his Ice Beam at it, freezing them into a solid and frozen ice. The flooding lava have been frozen.

Team Ben and their allies regrouped at the small hill. They turned and found the lava continued flooding and flowing down from the cave and tunnels.

"If this keeps up, Bellwood is finished," Tetrax said in concern, "Same goes to Undertown."

"H-How could they do this..." Ester asked in concern and worry, "They told me that they need Nuclear Fusion Device for the heater, not destroying the city. This is not what I wanted."

"Like it or not, they've used you. You couldn't have known about it." Dragoon said firmly, "We have to stop them now."

"I agreed. Innocent lives will be destroyed if this does not stop soon," Rook said in agreement.

Ester gasped, "You're asking me to betray them?!"

"No, Ester. We're asking you to save the lives! If your parents were here, they rather saved the lives than letting their people destroy it," Torrac said firmly before holding Ester's hands, "Be the hero, Ester."

"Torrac..." Ester said in surprise yet relief. And just before Torrac could do anything, she gave a deep kiss on his left cheek. Everyone yelped and awed in surprise. She smiled, "Thanks, you're very sweet for a mechanical ninja. I like you know that."

Torrac blushed in red and remained silent while showing his blank and shocked face. The rest of Team Ben and others awed amusingly while looking at him. They even chanted and teased him about it.

"Torrac got the girlfriend! Torrac got the girlfriend! Torrac got the girlfriend!"

Torrac groaned in anger as his face turned into boiling red and steamed off. He shouted, "SHUT THE HELL UP! WILL YOU?! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Hey, you guys done with mushy stuffs?" Hector's voice demanded in annoyance. Everyone turned to their back as they found annoyed and angry Hector and his Gangster. He continued, "That jackass owes me a bike. I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

At Hot Spot, the Kraaho Warriors removed their winter clothes. They revealed themselves that they're wearing traditional hunter's armor. They all geared up and loading their blasters, spears and swords. Seebik smiled proudly to see his warriors are prepare to fight and invade the Bellwood Town.

"Soon, my people," Seebik said firmly and proudly, "The New Bellwood will be ours! And then, we will take over this planet! And soon, the stragglers will fall before us!"

"Seebik, stop!"

Kraaho Tribe turned to the tunnel's entrance, where they found Ester was marching towards him. She was angry and upset now. She stood before Seebik.

"You lied to me! And now you planned to conquer the Earth?!" Ester demanded in anger, "How could you?!"

"I'm sorry, Ester. I must do what I must for our people!"

"Why?!"

"How long can we stay in this hole, Ester? A generation, or maybe two, I think not. We need a world, Ester! And the time is now!"

"You can't do this! My father won't approve of it! He'll be disappointed in you!"

"Your father is not here!" Seebik exclaimed firmly and angrily, "I will do what I must to save our people! I will finish what your father couldn't accomplish!"

"You've dishonored him, Seebik!"

"I know. But this is the only way. Your parents' plan have failed us since the day they met and married. It's not our people's best interest. My word is a law! That is Kraaho's Way. So, it's not up to debate!"

Ester narrowed her angry eyes, "I won't let you destroy their legacy! Don't do this!"

Seebik sighed in disappointment, "Then, I am sorry that it has to come to this..."

"Well, I'm not!" Hector's voice shouted in anger. The Kraaho Tribe turned to tunnel entrance, where they found angry Hector marching towards Seebik. He turned into metallic version. He roared in anger as he slammed his punch right at the Chief's face. Seebik got slammed straight to the walls hard. He groaned, "You're dead! No one screw up my bike!"

Seebik groaned in anger before getting up, "You will pay for this!"

Hector roared in anger, "Bring it on, asshole!"

Hector and Seebik roared in anger as they both charged and rammed at each other hard. They both began punching and kicking at each other wildly. Ester looked uneasy and annoyed to see Hector attacked Seebik when she was in middle of discussion with her Chief. She turned and glared at Team Ben and his friends arrived to the scene.

"I thought I told you that I will try and talk Seebik out of this!" Ester scolded angrily.

"Don't look at me!" Ben exclaimed in concern, "This is Hector, remember? He doesn't do sitting and negotiating with anyone especially when it involved of his bike!"

Torrac nodded firmly, "It is true. Hector doesn't like anyone destroy and mess with his bike."

Julie sighed, "Great. He's just like Kevin. This is really complicating."

"You have no idea," Tetrax remarked in annoyance.

"So, what's next? The negotiation failed." Rook said in concern.

Ben smirked as he activated his Omnitrix, "We fight! It's Hero Time!" After slamming his, he transformed into a Kraaho Warrior worn the blackish jumpsuit-like winter clothes with white armored chest plate on middle, dark greenish gauntlets and boots. He whistled as he has his arms stretched out and also enlarged them into bigger, "Awesome! I'm a Kraaho! I think I'm gonna call it 'Hot Slick'!"

"Hot Slick? Really?" Alan asked in annoyance, "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Better than copywriting someone's idea," Lucy pointed out.

Hot Slick scoffed as he readied his fists, "Either way! Let's do this!"

"Good point! I can't take this heat condition much longer," Rook said in concern.

Hot Slick launched his stretching punches at two to three Kraaho Warriors before attacked others. Tetrax also joined his friend's side as well. Julie and Rook came to their aid by firing and blasting their blasters at them. They also fired back at them as well. Alan fired his Flamethrower at the Kraaho Warriors, unfortunately, they marched through it as they armed and readied to attack. Luckily, Dragoon and Lucy came to his aid by punching and knocking them out at ease.

The rest of Hack Ravage Gang also joined the fight by firing their blasters and engaging in fist fights with Kraaho Tribe. They all fought fiercely and wildly until one of them won the fight.

And at the same time, both Hector and Seebik were still fighting with each other for a few rounds. While they're strong and fierce warriors, they got wounded and injured during the fight but they refused to give up until one of them ends.

While dodging the attacks and pushing both Kraaho Tribe and Hack Ravage Gang aside, Ester was charging straight at the duel as she has to end it. She almost got killed during the fight if not for Torrac's coming to her aid. They helped and protected each other until they arrived at the scene, where they pushed and prevented their leaders from fighting and attacking each other.

"Seebik, stop it now!" Ester demanded in anger.

Torrac nodded, "Sir, we're here to negotiate, not fighting! Stop it now!"

Both Hector and Seebik screamed in anger, "NEVER!"

Hector and Seebik pushed Torrac and Ester aside before rammed and engaged with each other fiercely for few rounds. This has forced Torrac and Ester to fight and attack their own leaders, who were fierce and anger to fight back their own subordinates and their own enemy. Torrac and Ester struggled and did their best to fend them off, and also talk some sense to them as well.

Team Ben and Hack Ravage Gang were still battling with the Kraaho Tribe. However, Team Ben and their allies were sweating and panting in exhaustion and tiresome due to them feeling the heat. And time is wasting as the lava continued popping out and flowing through the tunnels.

"We don't have much time! Ben, you need to get that Nuclear Fusion Energy now!" Tetrax exclaimed firmly.

Hot Slick nodded in understanding. He hit his Omnitrix as he turned into NRG, "I'll go and get it!" He ran as he can, but very slowly due to his armor is heavy. He groaned in anger, "Damn it! Damn this stupid armor! Should have gone Fasttrack or XLR8 to get there!"

Kraaho Tribe and even Seebik noticed NRG was walking towards the Drilling Machine. Seebik gave the order to his soldiers to attack him before he got slammed down by Ester. They all turned and fired their blasters at NRG. Tetrax and his team spotted it as well. They quickly went to NRG's aid before firing their Gatling Shards, Flame Shots, Mud Shots, shooting Blasters and even swinging their blades at the soldiers as well. They all were charging straight at the drilling machine.

And just before Team Ben could reach and get the drilling machine, more of Kraaho Tribe Warriors jumped out and slammed on them to the ground. All of them got pounded and knocked at once for few times. Dragoon has arrived to their aid by unleashing Hurricane Storm Power in blowing them off. He then helped and assisted to get up.

Team Ben formed a perimeter before firing their blasters and swinging their blades at Kraaho Tribe Warriors, who charged and attacked them.

"We're running out of time!" Dragoon exclaimed in concern, "You've got the plan?"

NRG hummed thoughtfully before looked at Dragoon's Taydenite Sword before looking at his armor. He smiled beneath his armor, "Yeah, I do! Dragoon, break me free!"

"WHAT?!"

"BREAK ME FREE!"

"Are you crazy?! That armor is protecting you or keeping you alive. If I do that; you'd be dead from suffocation, cold or worse infestation!"

"Will ya just do it before I lose my temper?!"

Dragoon groaned in anger as he turned and swung his katana at NRG's armor, which its center lock got cut in two. The hatch is opened and revealed the NRG's powerful true form. Everyone yelped in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"What the hell?!" Dragoon asked in shock and concern.

Tetrax shouted as he brought Dragoon to the ground, "Everyone, get down now!"

Everyone quickly get down at once. NRG screamed wildly as he flew and knocked most of Kraaho Tribe Warriors one-by-one including some from the drilling machine. He flew straight to the top of it. He fired the laser at the glassed case in two. He quickly picked the Nuclear Fusion Energy Ball.

And during the fight, Ester and Torrac managed to worn down their leaders before slammed them to the ground while holding their hands to the back. And at the same time, Seebik spotted NRG was holding the energy ball.

"Warriors, don't let him-!" Seebik was interrupted. NRG took a big bite on energy ball before swallowed it up. He burped out loud. He was shock and disgusted, "Do that..."

"Now, that's a good Nuclear Fusion Ball," NRG said amusingly. He turned to the drilling machine. He powered himself up as he fired multiple fire shots in destroying it to the ground. Thus, preventing lava from flooding the Bellwood while returning back to the holes. He turned and glared at his enemies, "Anyone else want some fight?"

Kraaho Tribe and even Seebik looked worry and scared as they put down their weapons at once. And at the same time, NRG's Radiation Form descended and entered his suit before time's up. NRG returned to Ben's form. He gave thumbs to his friends, who smiled and thumbs up back to him.

Ester helped Seebik up before glaring at him. He sighed, "You have defeated me. I shall step down from my place as Kraaho's Laws has spoken." He got his face punched to the walls. He groaned in pain before getting up. He sighed while looking at angry yet satisfied Hector, "I deserve it for betraying you and destroying your bike? Satisfy now?"

Hector sighed, "I am now." He turned and looked at Ester, "Nice work, Kid. You really become the leader of Kraaho Tribe. Just like your old man and old lady."

"Wait! What?!" Ben asked in surprise.

"Did I miss something?" Julie asked in uncertain.

"My father was the chief before Seebik took over." Ester explained, "And he also met my mother - The Plumber Agent. They're the reason for bringing peace and coexistence between our clan and other aliens. We survived this once. We can do it again."

Alan nodded before looked at the lava holes, "Plus, with enough lava on Hot Spot, you'll live. Best hot spring ever!"

"Please, no more jokes about heat! I can't take it!" Lucy complained in anger and annoyance.

Rook panted heavily, "Yeah. I agreed. I can't take it either."

"If this is what you want..." Seebik said in concern and fear.

"It is..." Ester said firmly before glaring at Seebik, who bowed to the ground. She sighed, "I won't punish you, but I will need you as my advisor. As long it doesn't involve of conquering the world again."

Seebik groaned in defeat before nodded, "As you wish. It's the least I can do to honor your parents' wish and redemption for my mistakes."

Ester smiled, "Yes. I'm sure you do." Seebik placed frozen crown-like with diamond on her head. She turned and looked at her Kraaho Tribe Warriors. She then make an announcement, "As the leader of Kraaho Tribe, I have declared coexistence between us and our allies. We shall become good neighbors and friends to Bellwood and Plumbers, just as we did with Ravagers! That's my promise!"

"HAIL ESTER!" Lackno cheered wildly and firmly.

"HAIL ESTER!" Kraaho Warriors and even Seebik cheered wildly and happily for her as new leader.

"Ravagers?! I said it's-!" Hector stopped in realization before gave in some thoughts. He smiled, "You know that wasn't a bad name."

"It was belonged to my team's name," Dragoon remarked amusingly.

"Nice speech, kid." Hector congratulated Ester before shaking her hand. "You got talent, you know, kid. So, wanna join the Ravagers? You'd fit right in, kid."

"Hmm... Does that mean I can get to see my boyfriend?" Ester asked amusingly. Torrac panicked and shook his head fearfully. Hector smirked amusingly before gave a thumbs up to her. She squealed happily, "Oh yeah! Then, it's a yes! I'm now a Ravager!"

"Why me..." Torrac said in annoyance.

"That's the spirit. Whatever you need, we've got your back," Hector said proudly. He turned and glared at Ben and his friends, "Is that gonna be a problem, kid?"

Ben rolled his eyes amusingly, "Keep Bellwood from becoming a volcano, and we're good."

"Good." Hector smiled amusingly as he gave a hard punch on Ben's face, "You still owe me a bike, kid. You'd better fix it or things get messy!"

Ben groaned in pain, "Yeah. I'll get Cooper to fix it."

"Wow. He's worse than Kevin when it comes to their rides," Alan remarked in shock.

Tetrax sighed, "You have no idea. We'd better get going now."

"Yeah," Julie agreed before looked at both Rook and Lucy were sweating and panting heavily. She hissed in concern, "I don't think these two can take the heat."

Ben grunted before rubbed his face gently, "Yeah. We'd better."

* * *

Team Ben returned to the Bellwood Town, along with Ester and Torrac. They all brought some glasses of lemonade and water for them to drink. They all sighed in relief and happily as they all sat down and leaned against the tree's shades. Both Rook and Lucy drank a lot since they're dehydrated from the Hot Spot's heat atmosphere.

"Feeling better?" Ben asked.

Rook sighed, "Yeah. I'd never got to volcano, or even underground with magma again."

"Tell me about it," Lucy agreed, "At least, we can relax and worry nothing about lava."

"Or else, you get burnt up, get it?" Alan joked. Everyone gave the glare at him. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. No more jokes. Promise."

"Definitely," Team Ben agreed.

"So, what about the Nuclear Fusion Device? GrandSmith is not gonna be happy about it," Julie asked in concern.

Ben hissed in concern, "Yeah... Good point." He turned and looked at Torrac, "So, what kind of technologies you have to replace that device?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's been taken care of," Torrac said amusingly.

Tetrax sighed, "Hopefully, it's not serious and dangerous as any weapons and technologies like last time. Seriously, how the hell Antsy create something very dangerous and terrifying like Nuclear Grenade?!"

"You don't want to know," Torrac replied firmly.

Kineceleran Kids greeted happily while playing the street hockey, "Hey, it's Ester's Boyfriend! Hi, Ester's Boyfriend! Hi, lovebirds!"

Ester giggled as she helped and held Torrac's hand close to her, "Now, this is the best day I ever had! I got my own boyfriend!"

Torrac groaned in annoyance, "Damn it..."

Everyone laughed and chuckled happily to see how Ester and Torrac get close to each other especially the latter is now a liaison between Ravagers and Kraaho Tribe.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko, Hot Slick  
Tara Platt: Ester  
Scott Porter: Torrac

 **Minor Casts:**  
Alyson Stoner: Lucy Mann  
Zeno Robinson: Alan Albright  
Dee Bradley Baker: Big Chill, NRG  
Jim Ward: XLR8  
Vin Diesel: Hector Levin  
Dante Bosco: Dragoon  
Keith Ferguson: Gunblazer  
Corey Burton: Seebik  
Eric Bauza: Lackno, Eatle


	10. Episode 10: Swarm

**Episode 10: Swarms**

 _Three days later..._

On Saturday's Afternoon, Ben and Julie were dating and having a lunch at Burger Shack Restaurant. They both were chatting and laughing happily, involving of their training and also about Jimmy's Project involving of supporting Ben 10 is a hero while counterattacking Will Harrangue's facts and news about him being a threat and menace.

Unknown to the couple, they were both being spied and observed by Khyber and his Anubian Baskurr, who were on top of the building's rooftop. He was using the mini-telescope to spy on them. He turned and looked at his hound.

"The time is now, old friend," Khyber said firmly, "We cannot miss this chance again."

With his loud whistle, Khyber's Hound snarled as he jumped off the building before diving down. And at the same time, he transformed into a giant worm-like alien with sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, and a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes. It also possesses a lavender and orange hide, a white underbelly, grey spikes running down her back, and four red insectoid legs on each side near its head. It slammed and drill through the ground. It headed straight to Burger Shack.

As Ben and Julie were eating their lunch, they stopped as they found their drinks were shaking violently. And the ground below them is vibrating as well, and it's very violent. This make them uneasy and worried. The ground started to crack. Both of them quickly moved aside at once before the ground created into a giant hole, along with giant worm emerging from it. It screeched wildly before glared at them both.

Customers screamed and panicked in fear as they quickly run and fled the battlefield.

Julie sighed, "So much for normal lunch."

"Honestly. Wouldn't kill them not to ruin on our best Saturday time," Ben asked in annoyance as he readied his Omnitrix, "Hopefully, we can make it tonight. It's too important."

Julie giggled a bit as she transformed into Armorstrike, "Ben, I think you enjoy that too much."

"And you don't?" Ben asked amusingly as he hit his Omnitrix. He turned into Diamondhead, "Just admit, Julie. You also like it because I'm soft for you."

Armorstrike smirked, "Just shut up and work!"

"Yeah! I got it!" Ben Diamondhead said confidently, "Hey, Slamworm! Hope you're ready for another slam dunk!"

Slamworm snarled a bit before roared in anger. The gigantic worm-like alien fired its multiple ball of acids at both Diamondhead and Armorstrike. They both dodged the attacks before firing their blasters and Gatling Shards at its head. It quickly with withdraw back to its hole.

Both Diamondhead and Armorstrike have back-to-back while armed with their blasters and shards to fight off. Each time the worm resurfaces from the ground, they tried to shoot it down but missed as it submerged and escaped the attacks for few rounds. They became exhausted and tired yet they're still trying to stand firm and readied to fire. Unfortunately for them, the Slamworm emerged from the ground and snapped them into its mouth.

Diamondhead struggled holding and pushing Slamworm's beak-like mouth. Julie was holding him tightly from the back. Suddenly, the long tongue-like emerged and licked on her face. And its slime burnt on her face and even on Ship. Both Julie and Ship groaned in disgust and pain.

"This is not what I have in mind for date lunch," Armorstrike complained. She even found some slime acid burning on her long black hair with purple and pink streaks, "Hey! I just dye that hair! Do you have any idea of how expensive the dying hair shampoo is especially when it's purple and pink."

"Really?! You worried about the hair than not trying to get eaten alive?!" Diamondhead asked in concern.

"Sorry! Worried about my looks. Can't go a date with my hero without my beautiful face and hair, right?" Armorstrike remarked amusingly.

Armorstrike groaned as she has her right hand formed into blaster. She fired it at the Slamworm's upper jaw-like. The worm-like alien screeched in pain as it opened its mouth a bit. Diamondhead struck his sword shard-like on the bottom jaw. Slamworm screeched in pain as it spitted both Diamondhead and Armorstrike out to the ground. They were both covered in slime.

Diamondhead groaned, "Eew. As if Sludgepuppy isn't disgusting enough..."

"Quit complaining, Ben!" Armorstrike scolded as she grabbed and used the towel in wiping off the slime acid, "As least, yours is immune to slime."

Ship beeped angrily, "Ship! Ship! Ship!"

Slamworm screeched in pain as it shook its head and mouth while trying to recover and heal its wounds. It then slammed on the ground hard. Diamondhead approached and slammed its diamond fist to the ground, trapping the worm-like alien. Armorstrike readied with her blasters to aim at it.

"What are you?" Armorstrike asked in concern, "Why did it attack us? This is the tenth."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Team Ben have encountered some alienated predators attacked them, which was set either before, during or after the battle against the enemies. This also included their encounter with Crabdozer, Buglizard and Tyrannopede from their earlier adventures_

 _A) After capturing Rojo and her gang, Team Ben got attacked by **Kuwaga** \- a giant grayish stag beetle-like with strange black markings, armed with giant two pairs of claws-like with twin pincers, giant pairs of giant wings. giant butt with poison sting-like and two pairs of legs with three triangle toes-like._  
 _B) During ancient Contenmelia's Ancient Ship anchoring down on the ground, Team Ben struggled to keep civilians safe as they also battled with **Serpent-Eel** \- giant eel-like with three headed snakes and has two pairs of long legs with fins._  
 _C) During their investigation on Knights of Justice and Stonehenge, Team Ben battled against **Scorpodrake** \- the giant black malevolent dragon-like with metallic armors, two giant wings, smaller wings, two armored giant pincers-like claws, giant and long scorpion's tail-like._  
 _D) Team Ben have fought against Buglizard before Elena's Infiltration on Plumber's Headquarter._  
 _E) Team Ben battled with Crabdozer after preventing the Kraaho from destroying Bellwood._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Diamondhead hummed in concern, "I don't know. But I've got the feeling that I might know who did this."

"Animo?"

"It's gotta be. Who else create these crazy and scary monstrous aliens?"

"Good point. But I don't get it is how did he create them or even got them here."

"No clue. But we're bringing it with us back to headquarter for some checkup. We might find out how it got here."

Khyber was annoyed and angered by the defeat. He then whistled loudly, making Slamworm awakened. It got up while screeched wildly and quaking the Burger Shack Restaurant violently and wildly. This forced Diamondhead to summoned Crystallized Barriers to cover him and his girlfriend, and also braced for the attack.

But it didn't happen. Diamondhead and Armorstrike were confuse and uneasy about it. He lowered down the barrier as he and his girlfriend emerged from it. They then found the Slamworm has escaped and returned to the hole.

"Looks like we won't get the answer now," Armorstrike said in concern.

Diamondhead sighed, "Maybe and maybe not. But we know who did it." He turned back to Ben. He looked annoyed and angered, "But I'm pissed one thing. Where the heck is Rook?" The Proto-TRUK has arrived to the scene. Rook emerged and climbed down from his truck. Ben demanded, "Hey, where were you?!"

"Sorry. Got trapped in traffic," Rook explained. He then looked around of the surroundings. He looked worry and concern, "What happen?"

"I'll explain later. We're heading back to headquarter now," Ben said firmly as he gotten into the Proto-TRUK.

"Why?" Rook asked in confusion.

"Ben figure out of who attacked us." Armorstrike explained, "He thinks Dr. Animo has something to do with the alien predators' attack on us."

* * *

Team Ben returned to Plumber's Headquarter at once. They met up with Tetrax and Manny, who has returned from his vacation. They're now heading straight to prison level via elevator. Ben also reported and explained to Tetrax about his reason and theory about Animo's involvement for using the alienated predators for attacking him and his friends.

"So, you think Animo is behind this?" Tetrax asked suspiciously. Ben nodded firmly while his friends shrugged in uncertain. He continued, "Ben, I know you have the history with that mad doctor. It can't be him."

"That's what I said," Rook agreed, "But he insisted that Dr. Animo is the one since he's the expert of mutating animals."

"Which he still is," Ben said firmly, "I mean, come on, who else loved the animals so much especially if it's alien for him to mutate into giant monsters?"

"Okay. I admit it. That is true." Tetrax nodded in agreement, "But Ben, Animo has been in prison for almost a year, and he hasn't tried to escape. And also, he doesn't have any knowledge about the alien predators. I highly doubt that he could pull it off"

Ben scoffed while crossed his arms, "I'm pretty sure it's him."

"If Ben said it is, then I'm sticking with him," Manny supported proudly. He then whispered to Ben, "And besides, I'd like to get some ass-kicking since vacay is so boring, man!"

"Well, why don't we ask him now? We're already here." Julie said calmly.

The elevator opened its door as Team Ben marched out of it. They then headed towards Dr. Animo's prison cell. They then gasped in shock and concern. They found the prison cell empty! And no sign of Dr. Animo, at all!

"Gone?! How?!" Tetrax said in concern yet annoyed as he opened the cell at once. He and his team went inside at once, "The alarm didn't went off! He was here when I was passing his cell by!"

Rook spotted a small device on the walls. He approached and removed it from the walls. He then activated it, which shown the fading image of Dr. Animo. He hummed in concern, "I believe that this device allowed to fool the guards that he was here and never make the move at all. I suspect that Dr. Animo has been gone for a while."

"Told ya!" Ben exclaimed proudly.

"But how did he escape?" Julie asked in concern.

"I don't know, but I don't care," Manny said firmly as he looked around of his surroundings. He then clenched his metallic fist, "When I get the hands of that freak, I'm gonna make him sorry for what he has done to my fist!"

"Save the punches later until we find and get him," Ben said firmly before looked around, "There's gotta be somewhere he could escape. Something we're not aware of."

"Manny, tell me, is he really dangerous?" Rook asked in concern.

Manny shown his prosthetic fist, "Yeah, he was. The Kormite Crystals and the machine gave him some kind of unlimited powers and got my fist off. But right now, he's just a whimpy guy, who do some crazy science project like making monsters to fight for him."

"I sure hope that I do not wish to face something terrifying and dangerous."

"Trust me, Rook. That mad scientist always create something terrifying and dangerous especially when it comes to some animals."

Team Ben looked around of the prison cell. They were trying to find a clue, that could help and lead them to the secret passage Dr. Animo has used to escape. But so far, they found nothing after checking on the walls, air vents and even ceiling. Ship then spotted something on the ground. He beeped and called Julie and her friends to turn to him.

Team Ben did turn their attention to him. They looked down and found a group of ants were marching front and back.

"Ants? How the hell they get here?" Manny asked in shock.

Rook smiled and answered, "Ants are quite common on Earth, Manny. You should know that."

"Hey Brainiac! I was talking about how the hell they did get here in HQ?!" Manny explained in annoyance. Team Ben shown blank and annoyed face while Rook looked embarrassed a bit. He hummed in concern while looking at the ants, "There is no way they could get here, unless there's a window, hole or something."

Julie approached to the toilet. She looked and groaned in disgust to see it. She whistled Ship to come and turned her into Armorstrike. She then pushed and moved it aside. It revealed a large secret passageway.

"Like this?" Armorstrike asked amusingly. She then looked at the secret passage closely, "It's too small for Tetrax and Manny to get in."

Ben smirked as he hit his Omnitrix. He transformed into the form of Armodrillo, "Jackhammer time!" Armodrillo activated and drilled his armored drillers through the secret passages into a big and rectangle shape-like. He then gave thumbs up to his team, "Alright. Let's get in and find Animo!"

As Armodrillo continued drilling the walls, Team Ben then marched into the secret passage. Hoping that will help and lead them straight to Dr. Animo and find out of what he has been doing...

* * *

After minutes of drilling walls while travelling through secret passage, Team Ben arrived at the end of tunnel. They then found themselves at the sewer.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Manny asked in annoyance.

"Well, No turning back now." Armodrillo said firmly. He then looked down and found more ants, "Follow them. They could lead us straight to Animo."

Activating her helmet's flashlights, Armorstrike said, "I'll lead the way."

While flashing on the marching ants, Armorstrike lead the way while her team followed her from behind. As they continued following it, they came across to a giant mutated humanoid bug-like with giant mandible-like pincers and giant bug's eyes and two pair of antennae has giant pair of wings, pair of giant scythes-like, pair of claws, six ant-like legs, and bee's stinger-like. It scared them off.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BUG IS THAT?!" Manny asked in shock and concern.

The mutated insect screeched, "Tennyson..."

"What the?! I know that voice!" Armodrillo exclaimed in concern, "Clancy?! Is that you?!"

"Clancy?! Who the hell is Clancy?!" Manny asked in concern.

Rook armed and readied his Proto-Tool Blaster Mode, "Clancy is one of Ben's Arch-Nemeses, and his power is commanding the insects!"

"Bugs... Yuck!" Armorstrike remarked in disgust as she armed with her katana, "And I'm guessing he's the one, who helped Animo escaped!"

"And I'm guessing that Animo must have helped engineering and mutating Clancy to more advanced and stronger bug form too," Tetrax said in concern yet firmly, "Just what we need - another bug freak to deal with."

"Where's Animo, Clancy?!" Armodrillo demanded.

Clancy chuckled darkly and evilly, "I'd never gonna tell you... You're gonna die!"

Clancy screeched wildly as he slammed his giant scythes at Team Ben, who dodged and evaded the attacks while fighting back at him. He easily yet violently and aggressively struck back, with his giant scythes and claws for few rounds.

Armodrillo quickly stopped Clancy by holding both of his scythes tight. The mutated insect was about to punch, but luckily, both Tetrax and Manny charged and slammed him straight to the walls. They both gave him some punches. Clancy fired the web on their faces, forcing them to back off. He then slammed some punches on them before they fell to the ground. He was about to stung them, with his poison stinger. Luckily, Rook fired his blaster at him to back off. His claw swung a punch on the Revonnahgander hard. Armorstrike tried to strike him down with her katana, but she missed as he blocked and dodged the attacks. His claw grabbed and squeezed tightly on Armorstrike for the moment until Armodrillo charged and rammed the mutated insect to the walls, where he unleashed multiple punches on him.

Clancy screeched in anger as he unleashed the swarm of bees to attack and stung him. This forced Armodrillo to hit his Omnitrix and turned into Heatblast. Heatblast screamed wildly as he unleashed a powerful inferno blast in burning the insects. Heatblast then unleashed his flamethrower at Clancy, who was forced to back to the walls. He was cornered now. His team armed and aimed their blasters at him.

"We've got you now!" Heatblast said firmly, "There's no way out now. So, why don't you tell us where Animo is?"

Clancy chuckled a bit, "Fools... It is we, who has you now..."

Clancy screeched loudly while his antennae clasped on each other for few times like he was contacting them. Team Ben then looked around as they found themselves surrounded by the army of mutated red and black giant ants. They all screeched and snarled wildly especially when they breathed fire. Team Ben armed themselves for the fight.

"Fire?! Since when do ants breathe fire?!" Manny asked in concern.

"They don't," Tetrax answered firmly while armed with his Diamond Shards, "Something tells me that Clancy and Animo have engineered and weaponized them."

Clancy chuckled, "Indeed, we have. Prepare to die now!"

Clancy screeched wildly, along with the army of Mutant Ants. Team Ben was ready to fight back. And just before they could do anything, they stopped at once while they all were trance like they've been contacted for the moment.

Clancy groaned, "Another time then..."

Clancy snarled wildly, causing the giant Mutant Ants to breathe fire to formed the fire walls, preventing Team Ben to escape. And luckily for the team, Heatblast absorbed the fire into him. By the time the fire has died down, Team Ben has found Clancy and his Mutant Ants have escaped. They all sighed in relief while Heatblast returned to Ben's form.

"Why would he left us alone?" Rook asked in confusion.

"Who cares?! We're lucky alive," Manny said in relief.

"Still, where did he go?" Armorstrike asked in concern.

"No idea..." Tetrax said in concern. He then heard some loud screeching and marching noise. He then led his team to the small tunnel and out of sewer. They then found a large number of Mutant Ants were carrying more of giant machines. He continued, "I bet that they will lead us straight to our guys."

"This is quite an odd mannerism for these ants for carrying the machinery to their hive," Rook commented in concern.

Manny scoffed, "Well duh, isn't it obvious? Dr. Animo and that buy freak are controlling them!"

Ben smirked, "So, let's follow them now!"

"Hold it! If we're gonna follow them, we need something that will help us get into their lair," Rook said firmly. He found some pool of greenish slime. He poured them on his face and body, shocking and confusing his teammates. He continued, "Ant pheromones. This will help disguise us to blend in among them. They will instinctively attack all those who would invade their hive."

"How would you know?" Manny asked in annoyance.

Rook smirked, "When I was coming to Earth, I read an interesting book about Ants being the dominate species on Earth. And as such, numbers of ants outnumber humans and are on every continent, except for Arctic and Antarctica. Those locations' atmosphere are too cold for them to handle."

"Wow... Real Brainiac..." Ben joked as he put some ant pheromones slime on him, "Well, if we're going to get inside the lair, we put them on us now."

"No way! Dealing with some bugs is one thing. But be part of them? Forget it!" Armorstrike protested.

Manny nodded, "Yeah. I am not gonna put it on me too."

"Would you rather be bug lunch?" Tetrax asked in annoyance. Both Julie and Manny remained silent but annoyed about it. He scoffed, "That's what I thought. Now start putting the pheromone on."

Team Ben poured some of ant pheromones on them. They then jumped over and landed on black giant ant's back. They all hid within the machinery while watching the ants marching back to their home. And so far, none of them realized that they have Team Ben stowaways on them.

After minutes have passed for travelling through the cavern, the marching ants emerged out of it. They all headed straight to the giant yet tallest anthill, which is the size of Empire State Building. This shocked the team.

"Now, that's a big anthill..." Manny remarked in shock.

"Think Animo is up to his old tricks again," Armorstrike asked, "You know turning the world into animals or something."

Ben nodded, "Definitely. That doctor needs to change his hobby."

After one-by-one ants have marched and entered into anthill, Team Ben was next as they're still hiding inside the black ant's carrying giant machinery. A large orange-colored ant with horn approached as it was taking a sniff on the machinery. At first, it detected something for the moment. It screeched a bit as it allowed the black ant to enter.

As soon as the black ant entered the anthill's entrance, Team Ben quickly come out and jumped down from the ant's back. They all quickly hid behind the giant rock.

"We're in now..." Tetrax said in relief, "Good job, Rook."

Rook smiled, "I am happy to help. I told you that Ant's Pheromone works."

"Well, I'd never ever want to put it on me again," Manny complained in annoyance, "So, we're gonna find and get both Dr. Animo and Clancy?"

Ben nodded, "That's the plan. Let's go."

Team Ben quickly entered the tunnel as they were searching for both Dr. Animo and Clancy now.

* * *

With the help of Rook's GPS Scanner, the Revonnahgander lead the team through anthill's maze of thousand tunnels. Tetrax and Manny were covering their rear while Ben and Armorstrike were on the middle as they readied themselves for the fight. But so far, there was no sign of both Clancy and his mutant ants but ant larvae eating and chewing some meats for growing. They then came across to the cavern, which has the light and shinned on them. They all marched straight to it.

Upon exiting the cavern, Team Ben has found a giant yet sharped-like metallic Empire State Building-like with some satellites, pipes and spikes on middle of anthill. They even spotted two familiar figures on middle's second level. One of them was mutated Clancy while another was Dr. Animo, who worn dark greenish scientist's lab coat, brown pants, black gloves and black pants, and still wearing his advanced yet modernized Animal Transmodulator. They were typing and working on computer console.

"Is that?" Rook asked.

Manny nodded, "Oh yeah. It's that freaking Dr. Animal's Frankenstein!"

"What do you think he's doing now?" Armorstrike asked in concern.

Ben scoffed as he activated and turned into Swampfire, "Typical Dr. Animo. It's always about animals. And from our fight with Clancy and some giant ants, I'm betting that he's gonna do something about turning some ants into giant monsters to terrorize and rule the world."

"Seriously?" Rook asked in confusion, "That's almost like Vilgax's ambition."

Swampfire scoffed a bit, "But unlike Vilgax, Dr. Animo used animals and also tried to evolve them into 'high and mighty monsters' while making us freak out to do anything about it."

"He has the point," Armorstrike nodded in agreement, "He did try with turning chicken eggs into prehistoric Ptrenadon Mutants to attack me and my mom."

Tetrax sighed as he readied his blasters, "Well, either way, we've gotta stop them now!"

With everyone agreed to the mission, Team Ben quickly moved out and headed straight to the middle level's control chamber. Dr. Animo was almost finished his preparation while Clancy remained firm and vigilant to keep an eye out on Team Ben. They both stopped at once before narrowed their eyes firmly. They turned to their back and found Team Ben stood before them.

"Ben Tennyson. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dr. Animo asked amusingly. He then looked at his team. He smirked darkly, "Ah! I see you have new team now especially that Four Arm friend of yours. I missed that power to rip your fist out."

Manny groaned in anger, "Oh. I would like to see you try that again, asshole!

"Either way, we're here for apprehending you!" Rook said firmly, "For escaping the prison cells, attempted to turn the world's ants into giant personal army for control and terrorizing the world, and also for sending alien predators to kill us too!"

"Wow. He really needs to lay off from being a cop," Swampfire remarked dryly, "Seriously, we're superheroes, not cops."

"Give it a rest, Ben. He's just doing the job," Tetrax said firmly as he armed and aimed at Animo and Clancy, "Either way, like he said, give up now!"

Clancy groaned, "I told you that they would figure our plans out. Yours is so obvious..."

"And yours aren't, bug inferior freak!?" Dr. Animo asked angrily. Clancy groaned in annoyance. complained, "You're lucky that I found you from your old and abandoned home. And also, I have given you the exact power that you wanted to control and lead the insects! So, appreciate my effort, you useless bug!"

Clancy muttered angrily, "Fine. Whatever! Don't expect for not listening to my warning and getting into trouble again!"

Dr. Animo groaned as he turned and glared at Team Ben, "While I did two crimes, but I have nothing to do with alien predators to kill you because I don't know about them! Honestly, Tennyson, you know me too well. I control and terrorize the world with mutant aliens or animals for mocking my genius and my 'connection' to these creatures! Killing is something I haven't done for years!"

Team Ben was in shock and confuse. Tetrax spoke, "I knew it. He has no idea about alien predators."

"If he didn't do it, then who did?" Manny asked suspiciously.

* * *

Outside of giant anthill, both Khyber and his Anubian Baskuur have arrived at the destination. His hound was sniffing around of his surroundings especially the ground had the footprints. It growled and roared in anger. The hunter squatted down and checked on it. He nodded in agreement.

"Go and hunt him down. Do not fail me," Khyber said firmly and darkly.

Anubian Baskuur snarled as it headed off and went after Team Ben now.

* * *

Back to the satellite chamber area, Team Ben were facing at both Dr. Animo and Clancy. Both sides haven't started the fight yet.

"Soon, this planet will be overrun by our mutant ants!" Dr. Animo exclaimed proudly and madly. He smirked while glaring at his nemeses, "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Clancy nodded sinisterly, "Indeed. All shall fear and worship us!"

"And you'd think we let get away?" Swampfire asked dryly.

Clancy screeched as he armed himself , "Doubtful. I will rip you all to pieces now!"

"Good. Keep them busy! So I can finish our project!" Dr. Animo exclaimed firmly as he turned to his computer console for typing, "I just need one more component to complete my work."

"Component?" Rook asked curiously. He looked on his left, where he spotted a giant red ant was carrying a giant canister-like component. He frowned in concern, "That's Kormite Power Core! This could power up his machine. We can't let it happen."

Tetrax nodded in agreement, "Rook and I will get the power core. The rest of you keep Clancy."

"Got it. On my signal!" Swampfire exclaimed as he readied his Fire Punches, "Now!"

And just before Clancy could do anything, Swampfire fired his Flamethrower on him, forcing the mutant bug freak to move back at once, and even it freak Dr. Animo out. Both Tetrax and Rook jumped off from the control console as they headed straight at the cargo ant. They both engaged it. Team Ben charged and engaged with Clancy, who fought back ferociously and wildly while Dr. Animo continued working on his project.

Manny tried to slam his punches on Clancy, who easily and quickly dodged the attacks for five times before using his bee's stinger pushing him before swung his scythe at Manny hard. And just before the mutant insect could finish him off, Armorstrike has arrived as she blocked the attack while Swampfire fired his Flamethrower at him. He was pushed back a bit before get punched by both Swampfire and Manny. Clancy then fired his spider web that covered their faces. They both struggled to remove the web from their faces.

And just before Clancy could finish them off, he got shot and blasted by the face. He turned and found Armorstrike continued firing her blasters at him, forcing him to fire the stingers at her. She yelped in concern as she dodged and jumped over a few of attacks until he fired a spider web on her to the walls. He approached to her as he about to cut her down. But he was pulled back by Manny while gotten punched and burnt by Swampfire. Armorstrike managed to free herself. She joined the team to push him back.

Clancy screeched in anger yet pain as he quickly swung his bee's stinger, which thrown Team Ben aside. He flew up to fire his stingers while summoning his army of Mutant Ants to attack them. Team Ben struggled and fought back against the odds. Unfortunately for them, they're being outnumbered and outmatched as they're being overrun especially Swampfire got timeout and turned back to Ben.

Dr. Animo laughed amusingly, "Excellent, my insect friend! This will be the end of Ben Tennyson and his meddlesome friends for good!"

Clancy smirked darkly, "Agreed. And soon, this planet will be ours to control!"

As Team Ben struggled to escape the mutant ants' attacking, they and their enemies heard the screams. They looked up and found Tetrax was diving straight to them. He slammed his fist to the ground, summoning and striking his crystallized shards in knocking out the Mutant Ants. Rook also has arrived as he fired his Proto-Tool Missile Blasters in scaring them off.

Tetrax and Rook came and helped Team Ben up. And just before they could do anything, Clancy fired his spider web on them to the ground. He screeched out as he has contacted his army to charge and finish them off. They have overrun and trapped Team Ben now. Ben struggled as he tried to activate his Omnitrix. And he did it.

Ben transformed into a humanoid grasshopper-like that worn black jumpsuit with dark green armor on chest, white pattern on sleeves and his butt has both green and black stripes. He screamed wildly as he gave a powerful kick on the ants, which were thrown and fall off the cliff. He landed on the ground before the everyone. They were in shock and surprise.

"Another bug?! Seriously?!" Manny asked in annoyance and anger.

"Cool... I wonder what he do," Humanoid Grasshopper asked amusingly. He jumped very high and headed straight to the walls. Luckily, he quickly has his legs halted against the ceiling. He bounced back and hit two to three ants out. He whistled, "Awesome! Now that's what I called Crashhopper!"

Armorstrike groaned, "Ben, you really need to come up a better name..."

"Tell me about it. I can't stand with bugs. They're freaking me up!" Manny snapped in annoyance.

Dr. Animo chuckled, "It doesn't matter how many forms you possessed, you cannot win!"

Clancy nodded as he has his antennas clicked and signaled ants, "Indeed. You're outnumbered and outmatched now!"

Crashhopper asked amusingly, "Want a bet?!"

And just before both Dr. Animo and Clancy could do anything, Crashhopper bounced and rammed at both to the console hard. He then bounced and rammed the mutant ants one-by-one. Team Ben also helped and fight them off. And at the same time, Rook was looking and analyzing the Kormite Power Core before looking up.

Manny grunted as he punched and knocked some Mutant Ants, "Hey, Rook! Get your head to the game, man! Can't hold them much longer, you know!"

"I know! And I've got a plan!" Rook exclaimed firmly, "We need get to the top of tower! I can reset the Kormite core to decimate these ants. But that could wipe the ants, the anthill, and all of us, and even any part of the city within 300 miles.

"Great. That's bad news," Manny said in annoyance.

"Good news is that we can isolate the energy to just blow up the ants." Rook added in.

"Okay. That sounds like the plan," Armorstrike said in relief.

Tetrax nodded, "Alright. Let's head to the top now!"

"I'll clear the path!" Crashopper exclaimed wildly.

Crashopper rammed and knocked most of mutant ants aside. Armorstrike grabbed and held on him by back as he bounced up straight to top level. Using his strength, Manny jumped very high to the top. Rook has Tetrax to hold on him as he used the Proto-Tool's Grapple Hook to the tower's highest height to grab him up.

Dr. Animo screamed, "No! Don't let them near to the core. They mustn't ruin our plans!"

Clancy groaned, "Working on it, idiot!"

Dr. Animo headed to the lift, which helped him ascended to the top while Clancy went and chase after them by flying, and also communicating the ants to fight and engage Team Ben. Luckily, Team Ben fought back. While Crashhopper continued bouncing and jumping, and also ramming and knocking the ants, Armorstrike fired her blasters at them. While Rook and Tetrax continued climbing up to the top, Manny helped and knocked the ants off them. And at the same time, Team Ben did their best to dodge and evaded the attacks from Clancy.

Upon reaching to the top of tower's power core chamber, Team Ben got surrounded by Dr. Animo, Clancy and their Mutant Ants. The team armed and readied to fight back. Dr. Animo laughed amusingly while Clancy was annoyed and irritated by it.

"There is no escape now, Ben 10. It's over now!" Dr. Animo exclaimed proudly.

"Think again," Crashhopper exclaimed amusingly, "We're so gonna kick your ass!"

And just Team Ben and Dr. Animo's forces could fight, they heard a snarl noise. They looked up and found Khyber's Hound came out from the tunnel. He charged and jumped over to the platform. He snarled at Team Ben.

"What the?! Mutant Dog?! Yours?!" Crashhopper demanded.

"That isn't mine!" Dr. Animo exclaimed in concern. Anubian Baskuur howled wildly as his device glowed in red and began the transformation. He turned into a giant fat, grey, rock-skinned alien, with purplish-pink spheres-like goos around him. He roared wildly, shaking and scaring them off. He whistled as he readied his Transmodulator, "But I like it! Come to me, my new and powerful creature!"

Dr. Animo tried to communicate and control the creature, but the behemoth respond nothing but growling and snarling. He roared in anger as he charged and rammed straight at both his forces and Team Ben. They quickly moved aside before the creature knocked on the walls hard.

Tetrax grunted a bit, "Rook, you're with me to destroy the Power Core Chamber. The rest of you keep them off our backs!"

Team Ben nodded firmly. Crushhopper, Armorstrike and Manny engaged the Mutant Ants while both Tetrax and Rook headed off to the Power Core Chamber.

"T-That's impossible! My Transmodulator was supposed to control all beasts and even aliens! Why can't this one work?!" Dr. Animo asked in shock.

"You think?!" Clancy asked in annoyance, "Now, we have both imbeciles to deal with especially a behemoth to deal with!"

"Then, deal with them! We can't afford to let them destroy our plans!" Dr. Animo exclaimed in anger. He turned and found Tetrax and Rook entered the chamber at once. He gasped before screamed as he went after them, "STOP! DON'T DESTROY THE CHAMBER!"

Dr. Animo summoned and communicated the Mutant Ants to engage and battled with Team Ben.

* * *

Clancy and his remaining ants chased after Tetrax and Rook now. This forced Tetrax to arm with Diamond Shards to engage with the mutant bug and his Mutant Ants while Rook was typing on the computer as he was typing and recalibrating the computer system, hoping that can helped him to shut it down for good.

After defeating the Mutant Ants, Tetrax fired his Gatling Shards at Clancy, who easily dodged and evaded the attacks before rammed the Petrosapien Magister to the walls hard. The mutated bug struck both his scythes and punches on him for few times. Luckily for Tetrax, he was able to endure the attacks before headbutted on Clancy's head. They both swung their blades at each other, and also blocking and evading the attacks as well. Clancy struck his bee's stinger at Tetrax's face but held back by his bare hands before kicked the mutant off. Tetrax fired his shards at Clancy, who also fired his stingers at him back.

* * *

The behemoth predator recovered from knocking and ramming the walls. He looked around to find and hunt down his prey. He then spotted Crashhopper bounced and kicked some of Mutant Ants off. He roared wildly as he charged and rammed straight at the grasshopper-like alien, who quickly dodged and tried to strike back by bouncing and ramming. And instead of impacting an effect on him, he got bounced off and knocked on the walls, ceiling and floor for few times. Crushhopper just bounced off and slammed on the floor hard.

As Crushhopper recovered from the attack, he gave another bounced and rammed straight at the behemoth's face. Instead of hitting the face, he hit into purplish bubble goo-like. And he got stuck inside. He struggled and cried for help, but both Armorstrike and Manny got distracted as they were both battling with Mutant Ants.

Unknown to any of them, Khyber was watching and observing the event from the anthill's top peak. He smirked proudly as he sharpening his knife. He can't wait to get his trophy.

Armorstrike has just finished knocking out the Mutant Ant. She turned and looked up. She gasped ins hock and worry as she found Crushhopper struggled to get out of behemoth's goo. She charged and jumped straight to it. She then pulled him out as hard as she can.

"Let him go! You big sticky Mulicator!" Armorstrike exclaimed in frustration.

Crushopper gasped as his head and upper torso got out of Mulicator's goo. He then glared at Armorstrike, "Mulicator?! Seriously?"

"What?! It does ring to its name. Like 'mucilage' for sticky substance like this thing's goo."

"I still don't get it."

Armorstrike grunted as she pulled Crushhopper out. They both dropped and fell to the ground hard. Mulicator roared in anger as he was about to slam on them both. Luckily, Manny has arrived and halted the paws, allowing the couples to escape. Unfortunately for the Tetramand Hybrid, he got slammed and thrown straight at both Crushhopper and Armorstrike to the walls hard. Three of them got up and found Mulicator roared in anger.

"How the hell are we gonna beat that thing?!" Manny asked angrily, "That thing is a big mega tank!"

"Tell me about it!" Crushhopper agreed, "That thing almost got inside its sticky goo! Hitting him heads on is out."

"Maybe not for us," Armorstrike nodded in agreement while looking at some Mutant Ants across the Anthill. She gasped, "I bet I know who will! Those ants can help us! They will fight any intruder that is threat to their colony!"

Crushhopper gasped, "You're right. They're big enough to kick that monster's ass! We need to stop Dr. Animo and Clancy from controlling them first!"

"I've got this!" Manny exclaimed firmly. He punched and knocked most of Mutant Ants out. He charged straight at the frightened Dr. Animo. Tetramand Hybrid screamed as he slammed his fists on the mad scientist's head, causing his Transmodulator to break in pieces. He smirked, "Nighty night, doc!"

"Rook! Tetrax!" Armorstrike contacted.

* * *

"Working on it!" Tetrax shouted.

Tetrax punched and struck his shards at Clancy, who blocked and deflected the attacks before strike back at him for few times. Both of them looked exhausted and tired from the fight. Tetrax and Clancy struck their punches at each other's faces. None of them haven't made the move until the bug mutant fell to the ground hard.

And at the same time, Rook has finished recalibrating the computer. He then also held the handler as he was ready to deactivate the tower.

Tetrax sighed as he replied to his com-link, "Done!

* * *

Without Dr. Animo and Clancy communicating and commanding, all of Mutant Ants from across on Anthill are freed from control.

Mulicator was about to attack both Crushhopper and Armorstrike. But he was halted, and also attacked and overrun by the raining Mutant Ants. They all relentlessly and viciously attacked him from all direction as they sees him as a threat.

"We've got it!" Manny cheered wildly and happily.

"Rook, do it!" Armorstrike cried through her com-link.

Rook nodded as he lowered down the handler, causing the towering machine to go haywire and also exploded. It also unleashed a powerful shockwave, affecting all of Mutant Ants. They were vibrated wildly and crazily. They then exploded into pieces, causing the Mulicator roared in pain and agony. It then transformed back to injured Anubian Baskuur. It growled a bit in pain and anger at Team Ben. It turned and headed off at once.

Tetrax and Rook left the Power Core Chamber as they regrouped and reunited with the team. And at the same time, they have arrested both Dr. Animo and Clancy with the Power Cuffs. And they're also chatted and discussed about the dog and some alienated predators they've been dealing with. Crushopper returned to Ben's form.

"Looks like it's really not Dr. Animo," Ben said in concern and uneasy, "And not to mention, that alien dog transformed! How does it do that?!"

Julie hissed while patted Ship's back, "Then that means all the alien predators we fought like Crabdozer, Buglizard, Tyrannopede, Kuwaga, Serpent-Eel, Scorpdrake, Slamworm and now Mulicator are actually one creature!"

"Well, I saw some kind of device on the spiked collar. That almost looked like an Omnitrix," Manny said in concern.

"Albedo?" Rook asked in concern. Everyone shook their heads in disagreement. He hummed in concern, "Then, how could the creature possessed that device, and also able to transform willingly?"

"I don't know..." Tetrax said in concern while narrowing his eyes in concern, "I have the feeling that this criminal or a hunter will be back. And I have the feeling that I might know him. Somehow..."

* * *

After the fierce battle at Anthill, both Khyber and his Anubian Baskuur have escaped and arrived at its outskirt. His hound whinned a bit in disappointment before snarled and glared at the anthill. The hunter patted his hound's head gently.

"No, no, my friend. You did your job." Khyber said calmly. He then glared at the anthill, "Ah... Tennyson was lucky. Next time, there won't be petty interference between me and my quarry. Not even you, my old friend - Tetrax..."

Who is this Khyber? How does he know Tetrax? Why does he want to hunt down Ben so much?

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko  
Khary Payton: Manny Armstrong

 **Minor Casts:**  
Dwight Schultz: Dr. Animo  
Steven Blum: Clancy, Heatblast  
David Kaye: Khyber  
Jim Ward: Diamondhead  
Dee Bradley Baker: Armodrillo, Swampfire, Crushhopper

 **Author's Notes:**  
Three new alien predators have been added. However, no details and abilities haven't given since they're in flashbacks only. I will tell whose predators to Ben 10's Aliens - _**Kuwaga** _is Eatle's Predator, _**Serpent-Eel** _is Snakepit's Predator, and **_Scorpdrake_** is Swampfire's Predator.


	11. Episode 11: Bounty Hunter

**Episode 11: Bounty Hunters**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Thousand Years Ago..._

 _Setting before the day he met Ben Tennyson, a young Tetrax worn his black jumpsuit with silver armor was surfing his hoover board to escape from the Petrosapien Guards. He has been known as notorious and infamous thief for stealing gold and supplies from the rich and noble Petrosapiens. He did his best to evade and escape by blasting his guns to scare the guards off, throwing some barrels on them, using fruits thrown on their faces, entering and blending among the crowded area, and also creating the riots._

 _Tetrax has managed to escape the authority. He has arrived to the apartment, where he entered the window. He laughed amusingly and happily that he has escaped and gotten what he needed. As he was relaxing and singing a song happily, he then noticed someone sitting on his chair. He armed with his shards for the fight._

 _"Easy, mate. I just want to talk," The calm and firm voice said calmly. Tetrax was uncertain and worried of it, nevertheless, he remained on guard while listening. He continued, "I must say. You're an impressive fighter for a thief. I'm surprise you only stole money and supplies only."_

 _"What can I say? I loved doing this job than being a soldier and mining labor," Tetrax said._

 _"It's such a waste, you know?"_

 _"Oh yeah? What do you expect me to do? Be a miner and soldier?"_

 _"No. That would be even worse to waste of your talents." The shadowy figure said amusingly. It annoyed Tetrax. He continued, "Would you like to become a bounty hunter? I'm sure it worth much more than just stealing. And not to mention, you wouldn't stay in this junk apartment anymore."_

 _Tetrax hummed amusingly, "Intriguing... What else you've got?"_

 _"I'm assembling the team of bounty hunters. And trust me, mate, these people are the best and fierce warriors as we both are. You will love them."_

 _"Hmm... I can't wait to meet them especially becoming a bounty hunter."_

 _"Glad you like it, mate..."_

 _"By the way, who the heck are you?" Tetrax asked._

 _The shadowy figure stood up from his seat. He revealed himself a familiar character, "I am Khyber, mate. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

After capturing both Dr. Animo and Clancy, Team Ben is taking a break for one whole week. However, Tetrax refused to take his leave from duty. He was more concern with other matters - assassination attempts on Ben 10 for too many time especially when it is Anubian Baskuur able to transformed into eight alienated predators-like.

Tetrax was inside Plumber Headquarters's Investigation Chamber. He has brought some data chips. No one especially Driba and Blukic came and disturbed him. The last thing he needed is them ruining his focus on investigation.

"Alright. Time to find out more about you..." Tetrax said firmly and calmly, "'Hunter's Anubian Baskuur'."

Tetrax was looking at some holographic screens, involving Team Ben fighting against eight alienated predators. He was investigating and studying predators' behavior and battlefield, and also hopefully the connection they have to their master. He has been working on the investigation for three straight days, and so far he hasn't found anything about the mysterious owner.

"We know that all of the Predators are connected to you." Tetrax hummed in concern while looking closely on alienated predators' collars with Omnitrix-like device, "Especially when you possessed an Omnitrix device knockoff for transformation. But question is who invented them?"

Tetrax activated the criminal records' holographic screen. He typed 'Omnitrix' on keyboard before pressing the 'Search' button. It gave him the list of criminals, who have involved of wanting the Omnitrix for their personal use such as Vilgax, Dr. Animo, Malware, Enoch, Albedo, Inspector 13 and Charmcaster. He hummed in concern while reading their crime records, but so far, none of them have involved with encountering and capturing the Predators.

"None of them have. Back to square one..." Tetrax muttered in annoyance. He hummed in concern, "What am I missing?"

While he was still thinking of solving the mystery, Tetrax then recalled what Ben has told him about Wildmutt and Tyrannopede hearing the whistle.

Tetrax then looked at the Team Ben fighting off Tyrannopede at Bellwood's High School. He carefully watched the video while studying it as well. Until the end of video, he then noticed Wildmutt whined painfully while Tyrannopede roared wildly before escaping the battlefield. He gave serious and suspicious looks as he knew something off. He used a high frequency audio scanner and listened carefully to the noise until he came across to the whistle noise.

Tetrax's eyes widened in shock and concern, "It... It can't be... That whistle belongs to..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Thousand Years Ago..._

 _ **WHISTLED!** Khyber was whistling very loud as if he was summoning and contacting his pet. He wasn't alone. He was accompanied by six more bounty hunters - Eighteight, Sunder, Kraab, Vulkanus, young Tetrax and a female cheetah-like Fasttrack with crimson-orange colored long hair worn a metallic futuristic helmet with goggles and triangle shaped crimson colored visor, dark purple colored sleeveless jumpsuit-like shirt with hood with black pattern, black pattern and silver armor on her chest and sleeves', has a belly to show, purple long fingerless gloves with armored gauntlets, gunslinger holders on both sides of thigh, a sniper holder on her back, purple shorts with black patterns, black leather pants and dark purple heel-like boots._

 _They were all waiting and hiding behind the large rocks. And at the same time, they were watching the event. They found the giant Kuwaga screeched loudly and wildly as it swung its claws in destroying some of warehouses, forcing most of various alienated criminals to escape and panicked in fear. And at the same time, it also killed them by its mandible and claws in shredding and tearing them to pieces. It also struck and thrust its poison sting on them to death. It also can howled very loud and wild, which could destroy buildings and even making aliens to have their heads exploded._

 _Some of them were escaping, along with fatty Arachnichimp, who worn the futuristic black suit with tie bow and a hat. They were running as fast as they can._

 _"Here they come, mate! Get ready!" Khyber ordered firmly, "Shard, Eighteight, Ketsuki, take the shot! Kraab, Vulkanus and Sunder, get ready to rumble and take them down!"_

 _"Got it!" The rest of bounty hunters exclaimed in agreement._

 _Sunder snorted, "I can take care of them, without you! See ya!"_

 _Vulkanus chuckled, "I like your style, Sunder. I'm in!"_

 _And just before anyone could do anything, Sunder has gotten into his flying glider. Vulkanus jumped from behind while holding his partner. They all flew off at once. They charged and attacked some criminals wildly and happily. Vulkanus slammed some punches on some strong armed thugs while Sunder swung and struck his axe at some swordsmen aliens._

 _Khyber groaned, "Imbeciles as always. Get to your position, everyone! Shard ad Kraab, you're with me!"_

 _Tetrax nodded, "Got it, boss!"_

 _Kraab sighed, "We always get the fun part of this stupid game. Saving their asses again and again._  
 _Eighteight muttered and exclaimed in anger of alien language. He snarled, "Oh, shut your insults, Eighteight! Like you're any better than those two knuckleheads especially Tetrax."_

 _"Hey, what's that supposed to be mean?!" Tetrax demanded in annoyance._

 _"Tetrax, forget about them. Get your head into the game," Ketsuki called out, "Show them what you're made of!"_

 _Tetrax smirked amusingly, "My pleasure, sweetie!"_

 _Khyber whistled out loud as he and his allies jumped and charged into the battlefield while both Eighteight and Ketsuki sniped down their targets from distance and hidden yet cornered area. Khyber used his sharped knife to kill them one-by-one, with the assistance of his Kuwaga. Tetrax fired his shards while swinging his shards-like swords at them. Kraab swung and struck his giant claw in knocking most of thugs down. Vulkanus and Sunder continued punching and kicking them off._

 _As soon as Khyber and his bounty hunters defeated the thugs, they all turned and glared at the crime boss, who was backing off and cornered to the giant rock. They all approached to him. And just before anyone could do anything, Khyber swung his knife at the crime boss's beck, causing him to bleed to death. Their mission is complete._

 _Khyber turned and gave the glare at both Vulkanus and Sunder. He gave a hard punches on them. He snarled, "Your foolishness, recklessness and ignorance nearly jeopardize the mission!"_

 _Vulkanus groaned as he rubbed his face gently, "Geez! I was just doing my job to take them down."_

 _"Agreeable," Sunder agreed, "And besides, these fools are not at our level. It's impossible for them to beat us. Why should we plan to take them down?"_

 _"Because there is a particular item they have," Khyber snapped calmly. He turned and looked at Eighteight, who took and brought the case before him. He took it. He checked on the case. He found Element X within it. It looked safe and undamaged. He sighed, "It's a good thing that Element X is not badly damaged."_

 _"So, are we gonna deliver them to the boss or what?" Kraab demanded impatiently, "I want my payment!"_

 _Eighteight chatted in alien language. Ketsuki giggled, "Wow. I didn't know you have the family to feed and take care. Well, not since your father retired. Eighteight, You're very soft." Eighteight snarled in anger. She laughed a bit, "Chillax, darling. I was kidding. We all did the pretty job especially you, Tetrax. You did well."_

 _Tetrax blushed, "Yeah. Thanks, Ketsuki. It was nothing. I just kicked their asses. That's all."_

 _"Don't be modest, my friend. You have performed your mission very well and even better than these fools," Khyber commented as he patted Tetrax's shoulder. His comments annoyed Vulkanus and Sunder. He cleared his throat, "But I'm glad that I have found and recruited you from Petropia. It was a waste of your talents to do some thieving."_

 _Tetrax scoffed, "Yeah. This is even better than becoming a thief. Becoming a miner was boring. I'm so sick of following some stupid rules especially if it's from my parents. They don't understand me."_

 _"Agreed. Let no fools to defy your rights and destiny. Becoming the bounty hunter is wise decision you have make, my friend."_

 _"Thanks. I loved being a bounty hunter. No rules and laws are gonna stop me from doing what I want now especially getting paid with large reward."_

 _"That's the spirit." Khyber commented amusingly, "Though I wouldn't be bother much of payment reward, my friend. I'd prefer to take my prey's iconic yet special traits as my trophies."_

 _Tetrax looked uneasy and concern, "I'm not comfortable with that ideal. But whatever you say."_

 _"Hey, are you done with your yapping? Can we go now?" Kraab demanded angrily and annoyingly._

 _Vulkanus nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We're done with our job now. So, let's get going while we still can."_

 _"Patient as ever." Khyber said in annoyance before sighed, "Let's get going. Sunder, can you prep the ship now?"_

 _Sunder nodded, "Will do..." Eighteight chatted firmly in alien language. He groaned, "I don't need your help to start our ship's engine. You're not my boss either, bitch!" She struck a punch on his face before Eighteight muttered in anger while marching off. He grunted in pain, "Always hate that. She always keep doing that when I insulted her."_

 _Vulkanus nudged Sunder's shoulder, "Well, you start the fight, genius."_

 _"Whatever..." Sunder commented dryly._

 _Khyber and the rest of bounty hunters headed off at once. Tetrax and Ketsuki were the last ones to follow them._

 _"So, Ketsuki, anything else you're doing tonight?" Tetrax asked amusingly and arrogantly._

 _Ketsuki shrugged amusingly, "Well, I'm not doing anything much. You've got something in your mind, cowboy?"_

 _"Plenty. I heard there's some great drink at Space Cafe. I'm gonna try it out. Wanna come?"_

 _"Sure, why not. I'm free. But also, Diamondhead, this is not a date, just some friends' hanging out."_

 _Tetrax chuckled, "Fine by me. Winning your heart is worth everything. Like this."_

 _And just before Ketsuki could ask, she yelped in surprise when she felt a slap on her butt. She laughed amusingly, "Ooh! Someone's being naughty!"_

 _Tetrax shrugged amusingly, "What can I say? I aim to please, baby."_

 _"I hope your aiming is very good," Ketsuki whispered calmly yet darkly to Tetrax's ears. She purred playfully, "I tended to be one bad kitty for you to handle it."_

 _"Oh... I can handle some bad kitty's attitude."_

 _"Don't say I warn you, cowboy..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"Hey, Magister Shard! Are you in there?!" The calm familiar voice called. Tetrax yelped as he got snapped back to reality. He turned to his right and found Magister Patelliday stood besides him. He continued, "You've been spacing out since you were checking on high frequency noise."

Tetrax's eyes widened in realization as he spoke, "Oh! Yeah, I was just thinking. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Whatever you say, Magister Shard." Magister Patelliday shrugged, "So, what did you find? Did you find something interesting that might help you find out about the hunter?"

"Uh... No," Tetrax lied in concern, "No, I haven't found anything so far."

"This is bad, Tetrax. Coz if you don't find and stop him, he could do some real damages like almost eating them both alive."

"Don't remind me, Patelliday. I will find and stop him. That's my promise."

"I certainly hope so. Whoever this owner of eight alienated predators, he's certainly got some skills for communicating and taming them."

Tetrax sighed, "You have no idea..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Thousands Years Ago..._

 _Tetrax, Ketsuki and Vulkanus were accompanying Khyber to a remote wild planet Flors Verdance, which was filled with deadly and terrifying forest and plants, and also home to Florauna. They were searching and hunting down on some wild and dangerous predator among it. And it's the planet that Vulkanus has hated and complained about while the rest of his team ignored him and focused on their mission._

 _While Khyber were still searching, they came across to some wild Floraunas, who charged and attacked them. Lucky for them, they were prepared for wild and dangerous alienated humanoid plants. They fired their blasters at Floraunas while using their sharpened blades to shred and tear them to pieces for few rounds. Most of Floraunas screeched and roared in anger and pain. Nevertheless, the native of Flors Verdance continued their assaults._

 _ **ROAR!** Everyone stopped the attacks at once. Floraunas yelped in concern. They all screeched and panicked in fear. They all drilled and submerged through the ground while others escaped and blended among the forest. This confused Khyber's team while he remained calm and firm._

 _"What the hell was that?" Vulkanus asked fearfully._

 _"Think it's Florauna's Predator?" Ketsuki asked in concern, "I heard that this predator has a dangerous and poisonous acid to stung its prey to get paralyzed its prey before succumbs to death in minutes for losing blood and bones especially their meal is flesh and plants."_

 _Tetrax sighed, "Good thing that I'm made of structure."_

 _Khyber shushed his team, "Quiet! Something's coming here. Get ready for it!"_

 _Khyber's Team readied themselves for the fight against their incoming enemy, which is coming from the shaking forest. The creature burst out from it. It revealed a giant monstrous dark purple plant-like creature with weeds-like tentacles and has sharped thorns around its body, which has the carnivorous plant's face and fangs with slimy acid, and also has four smaller heads. It screeched wildly and angrily._

 _"Ah... The Death Venomcid!" Khyber said amusingly, "It finally show up..."_

 _"That's one big monster plant!" Tetrax commented in shock._

 _Vulkanus groaned, "I hate monsters especially very big and giant like this one!"_

 _Ketsuki groaned as she armed with her blasters, "Everyone, get ready!"_

 _Khyber gestured his hand to halt his allies from moving, "No, stand back! This is my fight. I will handle it!"_

 _Death Venomcid screeched wildly and angrily. It launched its tentacles and head at Khyber, who quickly and swiftly dodged the attacks especially its poisonous acid. He cut their heads and tentacles off, which caused them to regenerated and multiply them to three more. Each time he cut down the heads and tentacles, more of them have regenerated and multiplied its heads and tentacles for striking and attacking him._

 _This frustrated and annoyed him a lot as Khyber refused to get beaten by the predator. He struggled to fight off Death Venomcid. He did his best to study and understand his enemy's strength and weakness. Looking at the giant head, Khyber has some suspicious about it. He blasted his blaster at its head, making screeched in pain, followed by its other heads. Seeing an opportunity, he quickly climbed and jumped from one head to another until he got on the main head. The rest of his heads were snarling and preparing to finish its prey._

 _As they launched their heads and tentacles at Khyber, he quickly jumped off high before they gave a powerful impact on its main head. Death Venomcid screeched in pain as it felt the attacks followed by its other heads. Khyber screamed wildly as he struck his knife on the head, making it get paralyzed and dropped to the ground hard. Death Venomcide groaned in pain. Khyber dropped and landed on the ground hard._

 _The rest of his team were amazed and shocked by Khyber's bravado to overcome and defeat Death Venomcide. He approached and stood proudly on its head._

 _"I don't believe it! He defeated that giant plant?!" Vulkanos asked in shock and confuse._

 _Tetrax nodded, "He did. Khyber really knows wild and dangerous monsters well. That's impressive. How did you do that?"_

 _"It's quite simple, my friend," Khyber said calmly yet proudly. He turned and looked at Death Venomcid. He placed his hand on it as he gave the monstrous plant a gentle pat. He continued, "I study and learn more about its power and behavior. And best of all, I captured and tamed them. That's what hunters are."_

 _"And it's the reason why you're called 'Khyber the Huntsman'," Ketsuki commented._

 _Khyber chuckled as he wiped his knife gently with the cloth, "Indeed, I am..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Tetrax got snapped back to reality. He found Magister Patelliday looked worry and concern about his ally's behavior.

"Are you sure you're okay? Like you saw a Ectonurite..." Magister Patelliday said in concern.

"I-I'm fine. Just tired and exhausted from investigation," Tetrax said firmly and calmly. He sighed, "I'm gonna take some fresh air now."

Magister Patelliday nodded, "Yes, you should. You need a rest now. Just don't overdo it again."

Tetrax nodded, "Will do. Thanks..."

Tetrax turned and headed off at once. Magister Patelliday remained concern and uneasy about his ally. Max arrived and entered the investigation chamber.

"How's Tetrax?" Max asked.

Magister Patelliday sighed, "He's exhausted and tired from investigation. But truthfully, Max, he knows something about the predators. I believe he knows someone behind predatory attacks on your grandson, sir."

"Is that so?" Max asked in concern yet suspiciously. Magister Patelliday nodded firmly. He sighed, "We should keep an eye on him."

Magister Patelliday nodded, "I agreed. I will let Ben and his team to know and follow them."

"Not yet, Patelliday," Max protested calmly, "We have to put our trust in Tetrax. He has helped us a lot. If anything goes wrong, we'll call the team to help them out."

Magister Patelliday hummed thoughtfully, "Very well. I'll send the drones to keep their eyes on him now."

Max nodded, "Good. Let's hope we can put a stop on the assassination for good."

* * *

At Bellwood Spa, Ben and his friends including Manny, Helen, Alan and Lucy were taking a bath on hot spring. All of them worn their swimming suits. They were now relaxing and enjoying the hot spring very much. They all sighed happily about their relaxation. Ben have Julie hugged and stayed close to him. Helen held Rook's hands and stayed close to him. Manny was sleeping and snoring happily and peacefully. Alan and Lucy were chatting and talking happily to each other.

"Now... This is a great relax..." Ben commented happily. He then gave Julie a kiss on lips, "I could get use to this."

Julie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. This is a perfect holiday and date for me and Ben. We can forget about the mission now."

Manny sighed, "Tell me about it. I can finally forget about the bugs for good."

"Aw, come on, it can't be all that bad," Alan asked amusingly.

Lucy giggled a bit as she playfully shaking and nuzzling Alan's face and body, "Yeah. Not like how I almost got burnt up in Hot Spot."

"But I'm not, Lucy."

"That's because you're Heatblast while I'm a Lenopan. They don't mix well together especially I can't handle the heat."

Alan laughed a bit, "So, why are you sticking close to me? Did you like the heat?"

Lucy hummed playfully before shrugged, "Maybe. But I don't mind it."

"It's pitiful that Magister Shard has missed this much," Rook said in concern, "Why doesn't he take his leave for rest from the mission especially fighting off the predators?"

Helen shrugged before sighed and laid her head on his chest, "I don't know, but let him be. Once he realized how tired he gets, he'll come and meet us here."

"That doesn't sit well for me," Rook said in concern.

"You worry too much, Rook. Tetrax can handle it," Ben said confidently. Rook looked uneasy and worry. He smiled, "I've known him when I first met him. He's a tough Diamondhead."

"Still, maybe we should check on him?" Julie suggested, "And hopefully, we could ask him to join us in hot spring. He needs a break too. Plus, he's our teammates."

Ben sighed as he activated Omnitrix's Communicator, "I supposed so. I'll check on him."

* * *

Using his hoover board, Tetrax was flying and scouring across Bellwood Town while looking around of his surroundings. He was thinking about the whistle and connection to his 'possible' suspect. He then received a call. He answered it via his helmet. It shown him the holograms of both Ben and Julie.

"Magister Shard here," Tetrax answered firmly.

"Hey, Tetrax. How's everything on your investigation? Hope you can find that doggie's master soon." Ben asked amusingly.

Tetrax laughed a bit, "Fine. I'm just taking a little break before I could resume my investigation. Hopefully, we can stop him from killing you for good."

"That's what I hoped for," Ben said happily, "Still, I think you should chill. Grandpa told me that you've been working on this case for three straight days, without eating and drinking. You sure you're okay?"

"Figures..." Tetrax sighed, "Don't worry, Ben. I'm fine. Even without food and drinks, I can survive."

"Tetrax, I think you should take it easy," Julie said in concern, "Because if you overwork too much, you might get sick and weak to do anything. And who knows you might get into trouble?"

Rook nodded in agreement, "Agreed. You need to take care of your health, sir."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So, just relax, guys." Tetrax said calmly.

Team Ben looked uneasy and concern about Tetrax and his condition. Nevertheless, they have to put their trust in him.

"Alright," Ben said calmly, "If you need some help, call us, okay?"

Tetrax smiled a bit, "Yeah. Of course."

Ben smirked as he sneakily kissed on Julie's cheek, making her giggle a bit. Tetrax smiled to see both Ben and Julie got along well before he shut down the visor's hologram video. He then recalled of his recent bounty hunter's adventure...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At the Space Cafe, which was dull and old yet has the old western-like theme, most of bounty hunters and criminals were hanging out, chatting and cursing to each other happily, fighting and challenging among themselves, having a alcoholic drinks, smoking and many more they were doing. Among them were Tetrax, Ketsuki, Eighteight, Kraab and Vulkanus as five of them were having their drinks and chats happily._

 _"I don't believe it!" Vulkanus asked amusingly before laughed out loud, "That idiotic duck tried to piss me off, and even tried to shoot me down." He scoffed proudly, "But I taught that wise guy one or two lessons!"_

 _Kraab laughed happily, and he even slammed his fist on table hard, "Yeah. That duck will think twice of messing with us!" Eighteight chatted and exclaimed before laughed in her local language. He sighed, "You've said, Eighteight!"_

 _"Well, we've done lot and lot of bounties and rewards for these few months," Ketsuki said proudly and amusingly before taking a sip of her drink, "Worth of everything we have fight for!"_

 _After drinking a whole cup, Tetrax burped out loud, "Yes siree! I'm glad that we're on the same team together! No one mess with us!"_

 _"Here! Here! Petrosapien numbskull!" Kraab cheered happily as he held his cup up._

 _Eighteight grumbled as she drank her drink. Vulkanus laughed, "Yeah. Unlike Khyber and Sunder, those numbskulls acted like they're the bosses of the gang when we haven't decided of who's leading it. I couldn't careless about some of his dumb animals and trophies he has."_

 _"Leave them be, Vulkanus," Ketsuki said calmly before drinking hers, "As long they don't screw our job, we get paid well."_

 _"Yeah. Sunder always likes to do 'fight first, ask later'," Kraab commented amusingly, "And not to mention, he tried to be smartass. What an asshole."_

 _Tetrax nodded, "Yeah. Only an idiot really don't know when to quit. And guess who is an idiot?"_

 _Eighteight laughed amusingly. Ketsuki smirked, "Who doesn't know?"_

 _"At least, we don't have to take care of his pets," Tetrax commented before quivered in fear and disgust, "I hate them a lot."_

 _"Don't remind me," Vulkanus and Kraab groaned, "I hate predatory beasts."_

 _Ketsuki giggled, "Either way, cheers to our long-lasting bounties to hunt and reward to get paid!"_

 _Ketsuki gave the toast, making the rest of her gang cheered for the toast. They then finished the drinks up. After their long night of having fun and drinking, they all returned to the hotel's rooms for sleeping. Ketsuki and Tetrax were the last one and headed to bed as they were still chatting and laughing happily._

 _"You know, Tetrax, this is the best night I could ever have since the last week's club night," Ketsuki commented._

 _Tetrax nodded, "Yeah, it is. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ketsuki." And just before Ketsuki could enter her bedroom, he halted her. He asked, "Ketsuki, I'm glad that we met from my homeworld."_

 _"No problem. I'm happy that we did. You are a great asset to the team."_

 _"Am I really an asset?"_

 _"To the team, maybe. But to me, you're not only my friend, you're something else. Something meaningful and special, Tetrax."_

 _"Did you mean it, Ketsuki? Or you're just teasing because you're hanging out with Khyber to spy on me?"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous. I have nothing to do with that hunter. But for you, I liked teasing and hanging out with you coz you're the guy, who gets it and have some fun especially getting done with the bounty."_

 _"That is so true, Ketsuki. Can I show you something how meaningful and special to me?"_

 _"Show me, then?"_

 _Tetrax grabbed and held Ketsuki closed to him as he gave her deep passionate kiss. She returned it to him as well. They both have fallen for each other._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 ** _ROARED!_** Tetrax yelped in concern as he got snapped back to reality. He looked up and found a Scorpdrake swung his giant pincer on Petrosapien Magister and his hoverboard hard, causing them to fall and drop on the ground hard. He groaned in pain as he slowly get up. He looked up and faced the giant black armored dragon, which roared in anger at him.

Tetrax armed himself with blaster as he fired it at Scorpdrake, which endured the blasts on his armor. It then fired its flamethrower at him, who dodged and rolling away from the attack. And at the same time, he kept on firing and blasting his blasters at it. It did not feel pain or damages on him. It then swung and struck its large claws on Tetrax, who dodged and moved away from the attacks as fast as he can. He then got himself hit by its scorpion's tail for five times before swiped its tail in knocking Tetrax to the walls hard.

Tetrax groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. And just before he could do anything, Scorpdrake slammed his giant claws on him to the ground, causing him to go unconscious now. It then grabbed him in his claws before flew off at once.

* * *

After relaxing at the spa, Team Ben headed off to have their lunches at Burger Shack. After finishing their lunches, they headed off to have other activities such as playing arcade and video games, playing soccer and tennis, and even watching the movie. They're now at the beach for fun and relaxing.

Manny and Alan were playing the volleyball for competition and fun. Rook was scuba diving in the ocean as he was curious and intrigued with marine creatures since his home planet do not have much. He was accompanied by Helen and Lucy. Ben and Julie were walking across the beach while eating their ice-cream.

After finishing their ice-cream, both Ben and Julie sat down on their towel mat. They both looked at the ocean. They sighed in relief, then they smiled happily. They're happy that their one week break didn't get interrupted by last-minute mission to report or attacked by predators or enemies.

"Now, this is relax..." Ben said happily. Julie nodded happily. As he lied down on the towel mat, he grabbed and pulled her over his chest. They both laughed happily. They gave each other a passionate kiss while nuzzling and rubbing their chests gently. He smiled, "Glad nothing is gonna ruin our day."

Julie giggled, "Eeyup. Glad that we finally got our time together." She then looked worried and sighed, "Too bad that Tetrax miss it."

"Can't help it. Tetrax said that he wanted to find and hunt down on some predators' master. I wonder who was it."

"I don't know. I just hope he didn't push himself too hard for it."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's doing it fine. In fact, I can tell that he might able to find and get that owner before sending the monster out to get us!"

 ** _SCREAM!_** Ben and his team yelped in concern. They looked up and found Rook was thrown straight to the beach's sand hard. Helen and Alan helped him out. Team Ben looked up and found a Serpent-Eel emerged from the ocean as it gave a loud screech. The people screamed and ran away for their lives.

"So much for our vacation," Alan remarked in concern.

Manny smirked as he cracked his fists, "Good! I'm ready for some ass-kicking!"

"Me too!" Lucy agreed.

"Serpent-Eel!" Ben exclaimed in concern. He activated his Omnitrix to turn into Gravattack. He groaned, "Looks like he's not letting us off the hook."

"I doubt the hunter cares. He just want you, Ben," Rook said in concern.

Julie groaned as she has Ship merged and turned into Armorstrike, "Well, he's gonna regret it for ruining my vacation!"

Helen nodded, "Me too. Not letting that thing ruin my vacation with Rook!"

Team Ben readied themselves to fight off the Serpent-Eel, which screeched out loud. They fired powerful hydro-like beam at them. They quickly moved aside before charged and engaged with the Serpent-Eel, which used its heads to attack and trying to take a bite on them. They did their best to dodge the attacks while firing their blasters and knocking it down as hard as they can.

* * *

After he was captured alive, Tetrax remained unconsciousness as he was chained to the walls. Suddenly, the water poured on his face. He groaned as he slowly regained his conscious. He looked up and found Khyber stood before him.

"Khyber..." Tetrax snarled in anger, "So, it was you..."

Khyber smirked, "It's been a while, my old friend. And I must admit it, I loved your beard. It makes me you like an old and pathetic fool."

"What do you want from here?"

"What do you mean, my old friend?"

"Don't play dumb with me, asshole! Tell me! Why do you want to hunt Ben?! Is he that so worthy to become your trophy?!"

"Oh. Now I understand. The rumors and stories about Ben Tennyson is indeed true for saving the Universe, defeating most of his adversaries and even defeating the all-powered god - Diagon. And so I decided to hunt him down."

"He's just a human! Leave him out of this!" Tetrax protested in anger, "Can't you go to another planet and hunt some other predators or adversaries?! They're more powerful and dangerous than he is."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Khyber disagreed, "I would have if not for my contract with my client. Ben must died by my blade!"

"Client? Who is he?! What does he want with Ben's death so badly?!"

Khyber smirked, "Now that would be telling..."

Tetrax groaned in anger, "Just like before, you kept the secrets from me and our friends that Vilgax planned to invade and destroy my home planet!"

Khyber remained silent yet calm and firm as he and Tetrax recalled the event that have led their former team disbanded and went separate ways...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Thousand Years Ago..._

 _Tetrax and his team continued their bounty hunter duty for a long time. They have captured and killed criminals, fugitives and war prisoners. They also often done some errands and performed other suicide missions for their clients. As much as they have argued and fight among themselves, they remained the team till the end especially Tetrax and Ketsuki, who have become the couples now. Tetrax often received some calls and messages from his family, whom they have become estrange to him and he refused to look or check on them because of his criminal records._

 _Inside the team's meeting chamber, Khyber has gathered his colleagues for discussion. However, their meeting didn't go so well._

 _"You want us to do what?!" Tetrax demanded in anger and concern. Khyber nodded firmly. He groaned, "No! Not a chance! I won't do this!"_

 _"Why not? I thought you don't care of anything else," Khyber asked amusingly._

 _Tetrax groaned, "I don't. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna do something stupid at my home especially a specific crystal! I'm not doing this again!"_

 _"You're not serious, are you?" Vulkanus asked angrily, "This heist is gotta be the biggest and best. And we're gonna get the best reward from the most powerful warlord across the planets!"_

 _Sunder nodded, "It's not wise to decline and ignore it."_

 _"We might as well take it," Kraab agreed. Eighteight nodded and chatted in alien language. He nodded, "He even said yes."_

 _Tetrax groaned in anger, "What does he want with the crystal?"_

 _"No idea. But I wouldn't be bother much of it," Khyber said calmly and firmly._

 _Tetrax remained uncertain and distrustful of it. Ketsuki approached and looked at him, "Tetrax, I understand that you may not like doing crimes at home. But we just only need the crystal, not kill anyone or destroy the planet. You know that we'd never do such a thing." Tetrax remained uncertainty. She gave him a kiss. She asked, "Please, just the crystal. Nothing else."_

 _Tetrax sighed in defeat, "Fine. Just the crystal. We will not kill anyone, understand?"_

 _His team just shrugged like they don't care and wanted to do their jobs. However, Tetrax looked concern and uncertainty of stealing the crystal for his master. But nevertheless, he hoped that the crystal wasn't used against his home._

* * *

 _Tetrax and his team have arrived at the Petropia's Sacred Temple. It was heavily guarded by strong armored Petrosapien Guards. Having prepared their plans to get the sacred crystal, they all nodded and engaged their plan now._

 _Vulkanus, Sunder and Kraab fought and distracted the guards as long as they can do. Khyber and his team entered the temple through the front door. Both Eighteight and Ketsuki fired their tranquilizer blasters in making them to fall asleep. Khyber and Tetrax worked together to overcome and deactivated the security system of alarm laser, cameras and even turrets. They finally come across to the altar, where the levitating red crystal is located._

 _Khyber tried to take it, but instead, he got his hands electrocuted and shocked. Tetrax was turn to take it. And for oddly reason, he was fine and able to retrieve it. They quickly escaped and regrouped with the rest of their teammates. They then make their escape before more of Petrosapien Guards come and capture them._

* * *

 _Khyber's Team have arrived and entered Vilgax's Main Ship. They then arrived to the main bridge, where Vilgax was glaring at the window. He turned to his back, where he found the team have stood before him. Khyber nudged Tetrax to move. As Tetrax did, he bowed down while showing the Petrosapien Sacred Crystal before him. Vilgax took it as proudly and happily looked at it._

 _"Well done, bounty hunters especially you - Petrosapien," Vilgax said in pleased tone, "You're the only one, who has common sense for not defying me. Well done, young bounty hunter."_

 _Tetrax looked confuse and worried, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Your people were foolish for refusing to submit to me," Vilgax said darkly. He sat down on his seat while putting the crystal through cylinder tube, which were sent to the ship's power core. He smirked darkly, "And now, they shall paid the surprise. And what better way to do so is than using your own weapon against them once and for all."_

 _"WHAT?!" Tetrax asked in shock and anger._

 _Vilgax smirked, "Didn't you know? I thought your bounty hunters knew about it..." He turned to his command console, "Commander, you may fire when ready!"_

 _Tetrax turned and glared at Khyber and his team. He demanded, "Did you know it?!" His team shook their heads in fear and concern especially Khyber, who remained firm and calm. He grabbed and held Khyber's collar up, "Did you know about this?!"_

 _Khyber narrowed his eyes firmly, "Yes. I did."_

 _"No..." Tetrax said in concern and shock. He then punched on Khyber's face to the ground. He screamed in anger as he angrily punched and attacked Khyber for few times, "NO! NO! NO! NO! Nooooooooooooo!"_

 _His team tried to grab and hold him back, but Tetrax punched and knocked them off aside as he was still want to punch and kill Khyber for betraying and destroying his home planet. However, as Ketsuki tried to stop him, Tetrax turned and thrust his punch on her face to the ground. He stopped at once as he has realized that he has hurt his own partners and love-interest._

 _Blinded by the yellow lights, Tetrax then looked up and witnessed Vilgax's ship fired its laser beam and destroyed the Petropia into pieces. He looked in shock yet anger and despair to see his home destroyed. He dropped to his knee while cried tearfully in pain._

 _The rest of his colleagues remained silent and lowered their heads down to pay their respect. Ketsuki approached and gave Tetrax a gentle hug. Khyber wanted to pat his friend's back, but chose not to since he is responsible for bringing destruction to Pretropia. Everything has gone wrong now..._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"After that day, we broke up our team and went separate ways especially breaking up with Ketsuki," Tetrax said dryly and darkly while he was still chained to the walls, "I decided to abandon my days as bounty hunter. I became the Omnitrix Guardian, making sure that no weapons and relic ever fall into wrong hands like Vilgax and you."

"Believe me, mate. I truly regret for not telling you anything," Khyber said in regretful tone.

"Save your lies. I'm done listening to you," Tetrax snapped in anger, "You don't even care. You only did it because you were after some filthy damn trophies for the sake of being the best hunter in the universe."

"And I still am, old friend. As soon as I killed Tennyson and used him as my latest trophy, the universe will remember me as the Greatest Hunter of all."

"More like a coward to me."

"Either way, I cannot let you go. You must die, my old friend," Khyber said darkly and calmly, "Pity. I was hoping that you will help me, instead of becoming the Plumber Magister. You've disappointed me, old friend."

Tetrax groaned, "I'm not your old friend!"

Tetrax screamed in anger as he unleashed the spiky shards out, breaking him from the chains. He landed a punch on Khyber's face. He then continued punching on him for few times. Khyber grabbed his fist before headbutted on his head. He then kicked him off.

"I've underestimated you," Khyber admitted in anger yet annoyed, "But nevertheless, I will not lose."

"So do I! Your hunt ends now!" Tetrax exclaimed in anger.

Tetrax and Khyber screamed in anger as they landed a powerful punch on each other's face. As they got pushed back a bit, they recovered from it as they continued attacking each other and even dodging and blocking the attacks for few times. They then used their own weapons to attack and defend as well. Tetrax thrust his shards at Khyber, who dodged and deflected the attacks for few times before jumped over to his former friend's back. He grabbed and held his hand to the back while armed and readied his knife, aiming on his former friend's chest. Luckily for Tetrax, he struck his twin shards to back Khyber off at once.

Tetrax turned to his back as he fired his Gatling Shards at Khyber, who swiftly and quickly dodged and blocked the attacks while charging straight at him. And just before the Petrosapien could do anything, Khyber thrust his punch on him by gut. He then swiped his kick on his legs and then jumped and slammed his elbow against his gut, making Tetrax grunted and groaned in pain. Khyber lowered his knife and aimed at Tetrax's neck.

"Any last word, old friend?" Khyber asked darkly.

Tetrax groaned in anger, "W-What happen to Ketsuki? D-Did you..."

"Yes, I did. I tried to recruit her to join my hunter pack but she declined it. However, I didn't count on her eavesdropping and spying on me and my clients' plans. She planned to inform you about my client," Khyber said calmly yet darkly, "And also, the one who is responsible of creating the beast-theme Omnitrix. Or should I say 'Nemetrix'?"

"You killed her?!"

"Yes... I did. I even kept a trophy of her necklace. It fits well for my trophy room."

His statement has angered Tetrax to unleash and fired his shards at Khyber's chest. As Khyber was trying to recover from the surprise attacks, Tetrax relentlessly and viciously attacked him for few times until he beat him to the ground. Petrosapien Magister then gave a powerful kick on the hunter's belly, and then slammed a punch on his face to the ground.

"That's for Ketsuki," Tetrax said darkly. He readied his Anti-Power Cuffs, "You are under arrest for assassination on Ben Tennyson and the murder of my comrade. You'll be locked up in jail for good."

Khyber grunted in pain, "Fool. You may have won this fight. No doubt Tennyson will die soon."

"What?!"

"My pet has already send off to deal with him for good."

"No!"

And just before Tetrax could do anything, Khyber activated the smoke bombs. The smoke has covered the whole chamber, making the Petrosapian unable to see it. As soon as the smoke dispersed, Khyber is gone. He has escaped. Nevertheless, Tetrax has to escape and helped his teammates now.

* * *

Team Ben struggled to fight off the Serpent-Eel as it has possessed unique yet dangerous and deadly abilities.

Rook has cut down Serpent-Eel's three heads for protecting and keeping his friends alive and safe from getting killed. However, the more heads he has cute, three more heads regenerated and replaced the decapitated parts. Thus, making him have thirty more head. This has scared the hell out of Team Ben. Nevertheless, they continued their fierce battle against it.

The Serpent-Eel tried to take a big bite on Gravattack, but Julie pushed him aside before gotten trapped inside its mouth. Armorstrike struggled to hold the mouth while avoiding eaten alive. Unfortunately for her, she and Ship felt tired yet weakened and sick due to the serpentine predator's slime has poisoned when he licked her face and body. Luckily, Lucy quickly grabbed and pulled Armorstrike out. Gravattack summoned and thrown multiple of big and small rocks at it. The Serpent-Eel was pushed back to the ocean.

The rest of Team Ben engaged and fought off the Serpent-Eel. Lucy was looking after Armorstrike, who was poisoned by Serpent-Eel's slime. Gravattack hit his Omnitrix and turned into Magnus Magic, who worn ancient dark greenish hooded wizardly robe with black stripe in middle, white patterned lines, shoulder metallic pads and Omnitrix Symbol on his left side of chest. He used his Healing Spell on Armorstrike to get healed from being poisoned.

Alan and Rook fired their Flamethrower and Proto-Tool's Blaster at the Serpent-Eel's heads. Manny and Helen attacked the monster head on by punching and kicking at it as hard and fast as they can. Unfortunately, the Serpent-Eel has unleashed and spitted some burning acids on them. They were forced to dodge the attacks at once.

As Team Ben continued battling with the monster; Magnus Magic, Armorstrike and Lucy have joined the battlefield. Magnus Magic has unleashed his Magic Blasts in hitting Serpent-Eel, who has no effects by the attack. He got grabbed by its tail. Luckily, Armorstrike and Lucy rescued him by launching a powerful punch on his gut to free Magnus Magic. Magnus Magic his his Omnitrix as he turned into Swampfire.

Manny and Lucy grunted in anger as they tried to pull Serpent-Eel's tail back as hard as they can. And at the same time, Swampfire and the rest of his teammates fired their blasters at it while Helen sped around the monster as she tried to make it dizzy and headache to fight back. Unfortunately, Serpent-Eel does not feel anything but continued attacking on them relentlessly by biting and spitting some burning acids at them.

Swampfire quickly hit his Omnitrix again as he turned into Cannonbolt. He rolled and bounced off from all of cornered canyon and hills as he landed multiple hits on Serpent-Eel's heads and body for few times. The rest of his team fired their weapons and powers with everything they have. However, the Serpent-Eel has grown tired of it. It swung and struck its tail at Team Ben and even Cannonbolts straight into their mouths. They all screamed and panicked in fear as they were all about to get killed now.

And just before they could get eaten alive, Tetrax has arrived on the battlefield via his hoover board. He jumped off of it. He threw some grenades on Serpent-Eel's floor. They exploded and shocked the predator, making it missed its meal. Team Ben dropped on the floor hard. Cannonbolt has transformed back to Ben. Tetrax quickly landed on the ground before slammed his fist on it, causing a massive crystals to trap the monster within its cage. Serpent-Eel was unable to escape it.

And just before Team Ben could do anything, the Serpent-Eel screeched in anger as it began the transformation. Tetrax quickly moved his crystallized barricade aside. They found the Anubian Baskuur escaped via digging the hole.

"Aw man! We almost got it!" Manny exclaimed in anger.

Lucy groaned, "Tell me about it. I was hoping that we can finally destroy that Omnitrix Knock-off!"

Alan nodded, "And not to mention, we don't have to deal with any of monsters again. I am so have enough fighting with them."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I'm not happy about it." Helen said in agreement.

"Thanks for coming and saving our lives, Magister Shard. We're in your debt," Rook said humbly.

Tetrax smiled, "I'm just glad that I came in time to save your lives. I hate to think that I have failed my team."

"You didn't, Tetrax," Julie said calmly, "Did you find out of who was the hound's master? Did you catch him?"

Tetrax sighed, "I know who he was. But I didn't catch him. He escaped."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprise that we didn't catch that hunter," Ben said calmly, "But we will get him next time. Because the next time we meet, we're gonna hunt him down, and captured him alive."

Tetrax couldn't help but feel happy, "Yeah. We will. How about we go to the spa for relaxation?"

Team Ben cheered wildly and happily as they're going to the spa for relaxation. Tetrax looked up to the sky as he gave the firm yet determined looks. He was determined to bring his former friend to justice for what he has done to him, his home and his girlfriend...

* * *

At his hidden base, both Khyber and his Anubian Baskuur have returned safely to their home. Inside the trophy chamber, Khyber grunted and groaned in pain as he was putting some medicine and bandages on him. His Anubian Baskuur whined sadly and painfully as he lied down quietly and peacefully. The hunter gave a snarling noise while glaring at the hologram form of Tetrax. He threw a knife at him, which missed and hit the walls.

"You will pay for this, Shard especially preventing me from getting my quarry. I promise you that..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
David Kaye: Khyber, Gravattack, Sunder  
Phil LaMarr: Young Tetrax Shard  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko

 **Minor Casts:**  
Cree Summer: Ketsuki  
John DiMaggio: Vulkanus  
Billy West: Kraab  
Khary Payton: Manny Armstrong  
Juliet Landau: Helen Wheels  
Alyson Stoner: Lucy Mann  
Zeno Robinson: Alan Albright  
Paul Eiding: Max Tennyson  
Rob Paulsen: Magister Patelliday  
Dee Bradley Baker: Swampfire  
Fred Tatesciore: Cannonbolt  
Kyle Hebert: Magnus Magic


	12. Episode 12: The Predators (I)

**Episode 12: The Predators (I)**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _5 Years Ago..._

 _Ben has retired from becoming a hero after a terrible incident involving Technorg murdered and Julie getting hurt. A group of alien Intergalactic Plumbers have arrived and picked the dead body of Malware. They delivered his corpse to Galvan Prime. Azmuth and Galvans stored the dead body inside the secure vault as one of its containers - MW20178._

 _A past week since the incident has passed, a strange purplish portal appeared as a familiar mutated Cerebrocrustacean emerged out of it. Using his scanner device-like, he scanned and searched around the area as he was trying to find Malware. Upon its scanner has beeped and flashed in red, he has arrived to Container MW20178. He chuckled evilly and sinisterly as he used his telekinesis energy to lift the container up. He then reenter the portal._

 _After escaping Galvan Prime, Dr. Psychobos has returned to his home - Encephalonus IV, homeworld of Cerebrocrustacean including himself. He has returned to his science lab. He levitated and placed Malware's corpse into a container with two chemical tanks-like, electrical rod-like towers and control console. He then began to push some buttons on it for the moment, causing the container shocked and electrocuted in purple color by the rods._

 _For the moment has passed, the container opened its door and revealed a refresh and healthy state of Malware. The corrupted red Mechamorph took a deep breathe before looked at his body._

 _"Yes... I am reborn..." Malware said darkly yet calmly._

 _"Welcome back, my friend," Dr. Psychobos said amusingly as he approached to Malware, "So, I assume that you have what I require?"_

 _Malware nodded as he has his left hand stretched out and attached to computer console, "I have now..."_

 _The screens then showed and revealed blueprints and functions of Omnitrix's original designs. Dr. Psychobos approached and looked at it. He smirked evilly, "Excellent." He stuttered a bit, "And I use the term loosely. These are perfect for me to build and prefect the new Project Nemetrix."_

 _"You'd better hope so," Malware said darkly and dryly, "This better worth my effort."_

 _"I assure you, Malware. Everything will be on track as we planned especially our 'hunter' scouring across the galaxy to find and retrieve predators' DNA."_

 _"Good... Now, we wait for the right time to strike."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

At Khyber's Hidden Base, the hunter was preparing himself with his gears and weapons - loaded up his blasters, sharpening his knife, taking some detonators and some devices and even feeding his Anubian Baskuur. With his hound finished his food, the hunter gave it his Nemetrix to attach to its collar. He is now preparing to head out and hunt Team Ben down for good.

Suddenly, he received the call's ringing tone. He activated and responded to the holographic screen, which shown the picture of Dr. Psychobos.

"Doctor..." Khyber greeted dryly and darkly.

 _"Khyber, have you completed your mission or not?!"_ Dr. Psychobos demanded impatiently. He stuttered in anger and annoyance, _"Our client is getting impatient with your progress! He's about to lose his temper and wreck everything he touches!"_ He then stuttered in anger, _"And I use the term loosely."_

Khyber sighed in annoyance, "Rest assure, Dr. Psychobos, I will succeed the mission. I will bring the head of Tennyson and his Omnitrix to you. That's my promise. And hunter always kept his word."

 _"Yes, yes, yes. I have heard of it for a thousand times. But that often make me question of it if you truly meant it."_

"Is that a challenge, doctor?"

 _"No. This is questioning your ability and promise you have kept to us. So far, you haven't defeated and collected that prey."_

"And I will. Today is the day I will hunt him down for good."

 _"We shall see, Khyber. You'd better hope that he will not hear any failures you have made especially if you let the Nemetrix damaged or lost in the midst of battle."_ Dr. Psychobos stuttered in amusement, _"And I use the term loosely..."_

Khyber snarled a bit while narrowed his eyes in anger, "I will not fail. You can count on it."

* * *

Ben, Rook, Julie and Helen were hanging out at the shopping mall for their 'relaxation' after the disaster at the beach by the Anubian Baskuur's interference. Both of them are in human disguises. They're now at the arcade game. They were now playing dancing video game. Ben challenged Julie on the first one while Rook and Helen have theirs on the second machine. They all have shown determination yet exciting and happy of playing the game.

Ben and Rook have shown struggling and unable to keep up with Julie and Helen's flexibility and swift of following the video's dance moves. They have been at it for an hour. Many fans and video game geeks were watching them playing in both amazement and excitement as they were voting for Team Ben to win it.

Unable to keep it up, both Ben and Rook groaned in defeat as they fell to the ground hard. Thus, both Julie and Helen won the game. The fans cheered wildly and happily for the girls. While Ben and Rook were panting and breathing heavily, both Julie and Helen sat down close to them while giggled in amusement. The girls have the smoothies to drink.

"Looks like we win, boys," Julie remarked in amusement, "You're a terrible dancer."

Ben sighed, "Very funny, Julie. At least, I'm not worse as Kevin..."

Julie giggled before gave Ben a kiss on his cheek, "Well, that's what I like about you. Being a gentleman."

Ben smiled, "Thanks..."

"Yeah. Rook, you really need to feel more..." Helen said gently and calmly as she sat close to Rook. She even gave him a gentle wink, "Flexible..."

Rook gulped nervously, "Flexibility is..." He hissed in concern, "Not my type..."

"Well, I can teach you..." Helen whispered to Rook's ears, "I promise you that our time together will be worth dying for."

 ** _BOOM!_** The arcade game shaken and quaked very hard like an earthquake. Suddenly, the ceiling broke through as a giant stag beetle alien-like landed on the ground. It screeched out loud angrily while glaring at Team Ben. The teenagers and children screamed and panicked in fear. They all quickly ran off at once. Team Ben was now facing the Kuwaga.

"I really hate it when the bad guys do that," Ben complained as he activated his Omnitrix. He has turned into Cannonbolt, "You really killing our moment, you know?! Today was supposed to be a break for us to relax!"

"Ben, I doubt he understand what you have said," Rook commented in concern as he removed his ID Mask.

"He was expressing about his issues with Kuawaga," Julie corrected firmly as she transformed into Armorstrike.

Rook looked shocked and surprise before blushed in embarrassment. Helen scoffed as she removed her ID Mask. She readied her blasters, "But Ben's right about one thing! That thing really ruin our moment! We hated it a lot!"

Cannonbolt huffed in anger, "Let's roll!"

Cannonbolt rolled up into his rolling mode. Powering his speed and strength, he charged and rammed straight at Kuawaga's chest hard, pushing him back a bit. The giant stag beetle grabbed and slammed him to the ground hard before get stomped for five times. Armorstrike, Rook and Helen fired the blasters in hitting and pushing the monster off. Annoyed and angered, Kuwaga unleashed its powerful screech at Team Ben, who are now in pain from hearing the noise. It then swung its claws in knocking them off before grabbing Cannonbolt on its grip.

And just before Kuwaga was about to devour Cannonbolt, he quickly hit his Omnitrix, which turned him into Goop. It melted into liquid before slithering away from the monster. It dropped to the ground. Kuwaga swung and struck his claws at Goop, who easily dodged and avoided the attacks. Kuwaga screeched in anger as it transformed into Scorpodrake. The metallic dragon-like unleashed a powerful flamethrower at Goop, who screamed and yelled in pain as he can feel the flames burning on him.

Luckily, Rook used his Proto-Tool's Missile Launcher to fire its missiles on Scoropodrake's face, followed by Helen and Armorstrike for blasting their blasters on it. It then screeched in anger as it turned and unleashed a powerful thundershock blasts on three of them. He grabbed all of them in his grip as it was about to take a bite on them. Goop hit his Omnitrix and turned into Four Arms, who roared in anger and charged right at Scorpodrake, letting go of his friends.

Both Four Arms and Scorpodrake gave a loud roar as they both began their fierce punches and kicks on each other, though the Tetramand get lots of injuries while Scorpodrak has none due to his strong armor. But Four Arms was assisted by Rook, Julie and Helen as they all tried to shoot it down from all the sides. And unfortunately, Scorpodrake was too strong and dense for them to hit him. It swung its tail at them off to the walls hard. And just before Scorpodrake could finish them off, Four Arms hit his Omnitrix and turned into Wildmutt.

Wildmutt dodged the attacks while running away from Scorpodrake, who gave chase and tried to take him down by his giant pincers but only missed for few times. While Scorpodrake was distracted of chasing after Wildmutt, Armorstrike turned into a Super Armorstrike as she charged and held Scorpodrake back, giving the chance for both Rook and Helen to used the missile launchers to fire and hit the creature's back. Wildmutt charged and rammed the monster's legs, causing it to fell down. As Scorpodrake was recovering from the attacks, Team Ben charged and attacked it before giving the chance to recover and attack them.

Khyber, using high-tech binoculars, spying and watching the event from the top building. He wasn't amused but annoyed and angered that his hunt was once again interrupted. He then whistled out loud, causing Wildmutt whined in pain, and also alerting Scorpodrake to get wild. It swung its tail in knocking Team Ben, but also poisoned its tail on Helen's chest before fell to the ground. The monster screeched in anger as it makes its escape. The hunter turned and escaped the scene as well by jumping from one building to another.

Team Ben groaned and moaned in pain as they recovered from the attack. Wildmutt returned to his normal form. Julie approached and helped him up.

"You're okay, Ben?" Julie asked in concern.

Ben groaned in pain, "Yeah. It's that high pitch whistle again. I'm betting that Khyber is calling his dog back now."

"This isn't good. Looks like he really wants your head so badly."

"Well too bad. He's not gonna get his trophy coz I'm going after him now!"

"Ben! Julie! I need help now!" Rook shouted in concern. Ben and Julie turned and looked at him. He carried and held poisoned and wounded Helen on his hands. He looked worry and concern, "She's been poisoned! We need to get back to Headquarter now!"

"Helen, no!" Julie exclaimed in concern.

"Hang on! I'm gonna get Proto-TRUK now!" Ben exclaimed firmly, "I need keys!"

Rook nodded as he tossed his keys to Ben, "Just make sure you don't damage it too much."

"Will do!" Ben nodded in understanding as he headed off to get Proto-TRUK now.

* * *

After finding the Proto-Truck, Team Ben drove and returned to Plumber's Headquarter and sent to medic bay, just in time. Both Blukic and Driba checked and analyzed on her condition inside surgery room. After completing their analysis, they quickly create and administered the cure - blue colored liquid. She is safe from danger now.

Helen is now sleeping in patient ward while being administered by oxygen breathing mask and blue liquid bag through her vein. Rook was sitting close to her as he held her hand tightly and sighed. Seeing her in weakened state has reminded him about his younger sister - Rook Shi got terrible fever for almost a month and unable to wake up, and he stayed besides with her until she recovered.

Rook sighed as he held tightly on Helen's hand. All he could do is prayed and hoped Helen survived and wakes up soon. And at the same time, he shown his anger and rage looks as he wants nothing more than finding and hunting down Khyber for good.

Ben and Julie were outside of patient room, along with both Max and Tetrax. They can't help but looked and felt worried for their friend's safety.

"She'll be fine, guys. All thanks to you guys," Max said firmly, "If you hadn't get back here in time, Helen would have been died by Scorpodrake's poison."

Ben sighed, "Yeah. Lucky us."

"So, what happen?" Tetrax asked in concern.

"We were just hanging out and having fun at the mall, and then we got attacked by Kuwaga," Julie reported firmly, "Looks like Khyber is not giving us a break. Either he's impatient or getting desperate to get Ben. Now he's gonna full assault to get it done for his client."

"This isn't good..." Max said in concern. He turned and looked at Tetrax, "Tetrax, I know he's your friend, but-!"

Tetrax interrupted, "It's okay, Max. Team Ben will take care of him for good. And also, he's not my friend anymore. He's a threat and enemy. We'll hunt him down. We'll get that Nemetrix. And also, we'll get some answers of whom he was working for."

"Good. I thought you'd be hesitating about accepting my order."

"When it comes to my home and team, I won't hesitate until I bring them to justice. And Khyber is not my friend anymore. That's my promise."

"Okay. That's good news, but how the heck can we find Khyber?" Ben asked in concern, "He could be anywhere, and also got his ship cloaked."

Julie nodded in agreement, "And not to mention, his dog has the Nemetrix. He can transform into any alien predators he wants. There is no way we can beat it."

"Maybe... Maybe not," Tetrax said firmly and confidently, confusing Ben and Julie. He smiled, "Don't worry, you two. I've got the plan. I know a friend of mine, who can help us with that problem."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Rook asked firmly and dryly. He exited out from the patient room. He turned and gave the firm and determined looks, "Let's go. Khyber must be captured, at all cost! He's gonna pay for what he did to Helen."

Tetrax patted Rook's shoulder, "Easy, rookie. Just remember, not to let revenge get to you."

Ben nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Trust me. I've been there before." He glanced at Julie, "And it cost me to hurt someone I've care for."

Julie patted Ben's shoulder, "I'm sure you didn't mean it. Whoever that person is, I'm sure he understands it."

Ben looked uneasy and worried, knowing that Julie was the person he has hurt, he sighed, "Yeah. I think so too."

"Alright, let's get moving now. We've got a hunter to hunt down," Tetrax said firmly, "We're heading to the Undertown. Hopefully, he's still there."

* * *

Team Ben has gotten into Proto-TRUK. They drove off and headed straight to the Undertown. And unknown to them, they're being followed by Khyber and his Anubian Baskuur, using the hoover board and invisibility device to cover themselves from being spotted and found.

Team Ben has arrived at the Undertown. They parked the transport near to tunnel entrance. They emerged from it. They all headed to the market street. They looked around as they were finding Tetrax's acquaintance.

"So, who are we looking for?" Ben asked amusingly.

"Professor Hokestar," Tetrax answered, "He has been helping me quite a lot when I was a young Bounty Hunter. He even let me stay at his apartment after I've lost my home. And not to mention, he prepped most of equipment and weapons for my job especially my ship - Resolute."

"So, you'd think he can help us to find Khyber?" Julie asked.

"I'm sure he can." Tetrax said confidently.

"Think Khyber is following us?" Ben asked before looked at some aliens, "I got the feeling that one of them is Khyber's Hound."

"I doubt of it. Khyber's Hound can only turned into alienated predators, not ordinary aliens like us," Tetrax said firmly, "But I agree with your concern. We have to keep our eyes sharp, but also remain calm and steady."

Ben whistled, "I get it. Play it cool. You hear that?"

"Hey, where's Rook?" Julie asked.

Tetrax and Ben stopped at once. They and Julie turned back and looked around as they have found Rook went missing. As they looked up, they found Rook rounded up and held some aliens for him to use his Scanner Gauntlet's to scan and check on them one-by-one. After interrogating and checking on them, he let them go. He turned and found his teammates looked at him.

"What?" Rook asked in concern and confusion.

"Seriously?! What part of 'play it cool', don't you get it?!" Ben demanded in anger, "It means act normal!"

"I was playing it cool," Rook snapped in annoyance, irritated Ben a bit. He continued, "Do you enjoy confusing and irritating me, Ben?!"

"What's that supposed to be mean?!"

"It means you're not the person I have imagined and hoped to meet and work with! You're a big disappointment!"

Team Ben gasped in shock of what Rook has said. Some aliens have overheard the argument as they turned and looked at the conversation they have.

Ben groaned, "Me?! Big disappointment?! You're the guy, who hold some civilians against their wills for some interrogation while I don't do that!"

"That wasn't interrogation! That was scanning and making sure they're not threat or acquaintance to Khyber!" Rook snapped in anger, "I was just doing my job! I'm doing this for Helen!"

"As a cop?! I told you before! We're not cops! We're superheroes!"

"Arrogant bastard."

"What did you call me?!"

"Yes, I did use curse words on you!"

"You guys stop it!" Julie pleaded as she held Ben back, "Don't fight!"

"He started it," Ben snapped in annoyance, "This guy needs some reminder that I have saved the universe for countless time."

"I highly doubt it," Rook disagreed, "Because you have some help to accomplish it. And may I need to remind you again for who has saved your ass from monsters and villains?! Us! Tetrax! Julie! Our friends! And even me! Countless time we have saved your ass! Countless time that we suffered injuries including Helen! All because of you!"

"Your point?!"

"My point is that without us, you'd be dead! Without Omnitrix, you'd be dead too! And because of that, you lose everything. Without you, Helen wouldn't have been poisoned and be alive! You're nothing without us and Omnitrix! You're a damn cowardly selfish and arrogant hero!"

The words have snapped Ben to activate his Omnitrix as he became Four Arms. He slammed his punches on Rook as the latter was thrown straight at the messy artwork done. They all got crushed and destroyed by him. The grayish pig with fuzzy mustache and glasses wearing green and white patterned shirt has returned from his lunch as he yelped and screamed in shock.

"My art!" The alien pig screamed and panicked in fear before ran off.

Tetrax and Julie snapped angrily at Four Arms, "Ben!"

"He started it!" Four Arms snapped in anger. He got shot and blasted by a powerful missile launcher. He grunted in pain before looked up. He found Rook activated and armed with his Proto-Tool's Tonfa Mode. He groaned, "That's cheating!"

Rook narrowed his eyes in anger, "Using alien's powers is cheating, you coward!"

Four Arms screamed in anger, "I'll show you who's coward!"

Four Arms jumped out and rammed Rook straight to the walls, where he began slammed some punches on him, but the latter dodged the attacks. The Revonnahgander quickly struck his Windstorm Punches on Tetramand's guts. Four Arms yelped in pain as he backed off a bit. Rook kicked him off. He readied him with his tonfa for a fight while Four Arms got up and attacked him at once. Four Arms tried to land some punches on Rook, who dodged and tried to strike back at him but only missed thrice. He got grabbed and had his guts hit by Four Arms, who then gave some punches on him before thrown him to fruit market stall. Four Arms charged and attacked Rook, who luckily and barely dodged it before used his Power Gauntlet to punch him back. Both of them began their serious punches and kicks at each other.

The aliens cheered wildly and happily for the fight between Four Arms and Rook. Tetrax and Julie became worried as they have to stop the fight before it gets worst.

Rook got hit and pushed back by Four Arms. He charged and slammed some punches on him, but got blocked and deflected by the attacks for five times. The Revonnahgander activated and slammed his Power Gauntlet's Punches on the Tetramand's guts and chests for three times before kicked him off. Rook was about to finish him off but grabbed and slammed to the ground by Four Arms. Four Arms began some bloody punches on him for few times.

And just before Four Arms could finish off, Tetrax summoned a giant crystallized walls to push both him and Rook aside.

"Enough!" Tetrax demanded in anger, "This fight is pointless! Everyone dispersed and leave now! This fight is over!"

Both Four Arms and Rook refused to listen as they were about to go another round. But they were stopped by Armorstrike's blasters, aiming at them both. She spoke, "Don't make me do this."

Both Four Arms and Rook were annoyed and angered as they calm themselves down. Four Arms returned to Ben. Tetrax approached to them both. The aliens were annoyed yet scared as they leave the scene at once.

"You two seriously need some time off!" Tetrax said angrily and firmly, "But not now. We've got our mission to do."

"I understand, sir." Rook nodded firmly. He then glared at Ben, "But I will not work with him! Since Ben insisted to work alone, then I'm happy to comply it and leave at once. I can't stand on working with him."

Ben scoffed, "Fine by me. Who needs you?!"

"I do," Julie said firmly, surprising Ben. She continued, "Rook is right, Ben. You really don't appreciate your team's effort."

"What?! No!" Ben protested, "I do appreciate my team's effort for being my sidekicks."

"Really?! Sidekicks?! Is that supposed to be 'thank you for saving my ass'?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I can't believe you, Ben!"

"What do you want me to say that I'm wrong for saying 'thank you'?!"

"Yes! Is that so hard for you to say?!" Julie asked angrily. She approached and helped Rook up. She continued, "I'd never know how Gwen, Kevin and even Max put up with this!"

"Excuse me?" Ben demanded in anger.

"I really miss the old Ben. At least, that guy is really modest, humble and considerate person. But you, you're such an arrogant and egotistical brat. I can't work with you anymore."

"So, you're quitting now?! And even breaking up with me?!"

"No. I'm saying that you need a timeout. But for now, I'm taking Rook back to medic bay."

"No, we're going to meet with Professor Hokestar now!"

"You're such an asshole!" Julie insulted.

"You're a stubborn bitch as always!" Ben snapped in anger. Team Ben gasped in shock of what he said. It hurt Julie a lot. He hissed, "Julie, I didn't mean to-!"

"Just leave me alone!" Julie snapped in anger at Ben. She then showed the Plumber's Badge before crushed and dropped it to the ground. She held and moved Rook to the Proto-TRUK, "Just go and do your selfishness. Like you said you wanna do solo..."

As soon as Julie and Rook left the team and returned to Proto-TRUK, they all drove off at once and returned to Plumber's Headquarter now.

Ben groaned, "Fine! Who needs you both?!" He crossed his arms in anger. He turned and looked at annoyed Tetrax, "You're gonna leave me alone now?"

"No... We're going," Tetrax said firmly.

"Really? No lectures? No scolding?"

"You're 17, Ben. Talking and lecturing you is the waste of my time and effort. Only the hard way will teach you some lessons."

"What's that supposed to be mean?!"

"Let's go. Time is wasting!"

Tetrax and Ben turned and headed off at once to find Professor Hokestar. However, Khyber and his hound has watched everything from the air vent. The hunter smirked darkly and amusingly.

"Perfect..." Khyber said calmly and darkly, "This is the perfect chance for me to finish my mission..."

* * *

Minutes have passed since Team Ben have split up, Tetrax and Ben have been searching and looking for Professor Hokestar but nothing so far. They then come across to a giant steampunk themed train-like spacecraft with some greenish colored windows and steam pipes. They both approached it.

"This is it," Tetrax said calmly and firmly. Ben looked surprise and shocked. He continued, "I'm sure of it. This is his transport."

 ** _KNOCKED!_** Tetrax knocked on the spacecraft's entrance. The voice grunted, "No, thank you! I am not interested of buying your antiques and ridiculous products, and not to mention, getting arrested! I will not be involve of this madness! Now leave me alone, hypocrites!"

"What about an old friend from Petropia?" Tetrax asked firmly.

"What?! Could it be?!" The voice asked in shock and surprise. The spacecraft's door opened in. The alien revealed himself to be a greenish skinned scrawny humanoid alien with an orange hair and mustache, and even four arms worn a brown steampunk-themed scientist coat with tan stars, pockets and gloves. He also wears a brown top hat with a yellow star on it and matching goggles. He gasped, "By my Celestiasapien's Horror! Shard, is that you?!"

Tetrax chuckled, "Blanery T. Hokestar. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It most certainly is!" Professor Hokestar laughed as he approached and gave Tetrax a warm hug. The Diamondhead alien returned it to his old friend. They both departed while smiling. He continued, "So, what can I do for you? You'd better not try to con and arrest me! I've not done anything illegal."

"Really? Like Screegit you used for 'Miracle Elixir' from centuries ago?"

"That wasn't my fault! I've made certain that creature is kept inside the carbon dioxide sphere until that buffoon ruined everything! Thank goodness that he died for ruined my business!"

"Hopefully, you don't do anything illegal business again."

"I assure you, my good sir! I've done no such thing! I'm creating a new elixir, and this time, no more Screegit!"

"Hopefully, not..."

"Hello, we need this nutcase professor's help?" Ben reminded dryly and darkly.

Professor Hokestar scoffed, "I am not 'mad', lad! I am proudly 'genius' scientist! So, what do you need my help for?"

"Think you can do a whistle?" Tetrax asked as he shown his gauntlet's scan, which has the high frequency and whistle's sound effect. He continued, "We're tracking down on the hunter. And you know him well."

Professor Hokestar hummed, "Khyber... Yes, I remembered. That fool has fooled you to destroy your own home. I can invent the whistle, but can't you inventor and technician to handle it?"

"I wish I could. But I don't trust two Galvans. They're not very intelligent to invent devices, and they could damage the evident."

"I see. I heard about those two. Not truly intelligent as the real Galvans. I'm happy to be at your service, my friend. And in-return..."

Tetrax sighed as he gave chunks of Taydinites and hard drive to Professor Hokestar, "Very clever and cunning of you, Professor. As always..."

Professor Hokestar chuckled, "Well, it's in my nature. Come in now. Make yourself at home while I handle with my project."

Professor Hokestar allowed both Tetrax and Ben inside. They both found steampunk version of science lab. They both sat down on small living room as they have some 'snacks and drinks'. Professor Hokestar took the drive and attached to his computer. He began working and inventing the whistle with high frequency noise that matched with Khyber's.

Ben and Tetrax have their private conversation involving of Professor Hokestar while eating their snacks and drinks.

"You're sure that Professor Hokestar can help us? Can he be trusted?" Ben asked suspiciously.

Tetrax smirked, "Help us, yes. Trusting him? I don't."

"Okay, wanna clarify that?"

"Professor Hokestar is a brilliant scientist but also cunning and tricky con man, who tricked anyone to buy his products and inventions, which often comes from dangerous company and creatures. They often cause more problems or even get himself into troubles with authorities and locals. I often the only guy to get him out of troubles."

"Wow. What a pal you are to him. So, is he dangerous?"

"No. Just like to cause troubles. But he's a good friend, just often get greedy when it comes making business and money."

"That's something..."

"This is something you should learn. Even though they cause some inconvenience, they're still good friends for backing you up."

"If this is about me apologizing to Rook, then guess again, I'm not doing it." Ben answered dryly, "Don't try the psyche me, Tetrax."

Tetrax sighed, "Unbelievable..."

* * *

Khyber and his Anubian Baskuur have been following Tetrax and Ben's scent. They have arrived on the outside of Professor Hokestar's spacecraft. The hound growled a bit as he was prepared to attack. He was being held back by his master.

"Now, now, no need to rush, my friend. We will get them," Khyber said calmly before smirked while looking at his pet, "In fact, I have a big surprise, just for my old friend. He's gonna love it."

* * *

Half an hour has passed, Ben and Tetrax waited patiently and calmly while still eating their lunch and drinks. Professor Hokestar has arrived and shown his latest invention - fossil-like whistle.

"It is done! Here is the whistle!" Professor Hokestar proclaimed proudly, "And I assure you. It works perfectly fine with exact high frequency sound wave."

"Good! Can't wait to try it," Tetrax said firmly and proudly.

Ben nodded, "Yeah. Hopefully, we can control it to be our friend, than being our predator."

"That's what I hope for too." Tetrax agreed.

And just Tetrax could whistle, they all heard some rumbling noise and the ground was quaking. This make him, Ben and Professor Hokestar nervous and worried.

And then suddenly, the entrance was opened and revealed a giant crystallized hand as it grabbed and thrown both Tetrax and Ben out to the walls. And at the same time, Professor Hokestar gasped and screamed in fear as he ran for his life.

Ben and Tetrax both groaned in pain as they looked up and found the creature stood before them. It revealed to be a giant grayish colored Godzilla-like with several crystals shards on its back, crystallized claws and legs, armor on its chest, and its face is triangle-shaped with sharped horns on its back of a head and a rhino's horn on the front, and tail with mace-like. It was frightening and scaring Tetrax out.

"Okay. What is that thing?!" Ben asked in shock and concern.

"T-That's not possible! They're supposed to be extinct!" Tetrax exclaimed in fear and concern. Ben looked at him. He continued, "Anthrosapiens! My natural predator! They're supposed to be extinct! How could it be a-alive?!"

Ben hissed in concern, "Khyber..." He readied his Omnitrix, "Either way, I'm ready to kick its ass now! Going Humungousaur!" As he slammed his Omnitrix, Ben turned into Diamondhead, which irritated him. He groaned, "Azmuth really need to fix this! Otherwise that Shattergeode gonna chew on me!"

Tetrax gasped, "Ben, look out!"

Diamondhead looked up and found Shattergeode swung its mace-tail at him to the walls. It then unleashed a powerful sonic wave, causing him to have some cracks on his body and even gone deaf. And at the same time, the creature stood and fired its powerful thunderous electrical beams in hitting and damaging him further more. As Diamondhead got weakened and struggled to recover from the attack, it relentlessly attacked him with its sharped claws. Tetrax stood there and watched Ben getting brutally wounded by the monsters. He was too scared to do it.

Diamondhead was on the ground as he was unable to move while regenerate slowly on his body. Shattergeode took a bite on him as he began to chew on him slowly and painfully, making him to scream in pain while calling Tetrax to help. This snapped Tetrax out to quickly whistle, making it to halt from attacking and dropped Diamondhead down.

Tetrax approached and helped Diamondhead up, "You okay?"

"Damn painfully..." Diamondhead groaned in pain, "What the hell happen?"

"Sorry, Ben. I got spooked by Anthrosapien."

"Well, at least, we make that monster to stay put. Let's get the hell out of here."

"I don't think so..." Khyber's voice spoke. And just before they could do anything, they got zapped and trapped by the electrical net to the walls. He smirked darkly while approaching to his targets. He even took the whistle, "That was very clever of you to use my high frequency whistle." He then crushed it to pieces, "Too bad that you will not use it again."

Diamondhead grunted in pain, "You must be Khyber. The jackass, who make Tetrax destroy his own home."

"I didn't make him destroy his own home. He did it to himself," Khyber corrected.

Tetrax groaned in anger, "I will make you pay for what you have done to me."

Khyber smirked, "I would like to see you try, my old friend."

Diamondhead smirked, "That's the plan, asshole!"

Diamondhead hit his Omnitrix and turned into Crashhopper, which helped him to break through the net and rammed Khyber off. He turned and helped Tetrax down. Khyber quickly whistled loud, making Shattergeode transformed into Mucillator. Crashhoper was attempt to ram at the monster, but instead got bounced off and slammed to the ground hard. The creature roared in anger as it was about to grabbed him into its purple goo. Crashhopper yelped as he quickly bounced off and escaped from it. It then chased after him. Crashhopper used its ability to bounce and ram at Mucillator, which was immune to the attacks. His predator continued chasing after as it was trying to capture him.

Tetrax grabbed and gave a punch on Khyber. Both of them armed with their shard and knives. They both began attacking and slashing at each other, and even dodging the attacks as well for few rounds. And at the same time, they both tried to fire their blasters at each other, but only got pushed aside and missed. Both of them continued attacking each other wildly and crazily.

While bouncing and dodging the monster's rampage, Crashhopper hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Swampfire. He landed on the ground as he unleashed the power of flamethrower at Mucillator for the moment. The creature roared in anger as it transformed into Scorpodrake, which has strong defense against the fire attacks. It then unleashed its powerful thunderstruck blast at Swampfire, who got zapped and paralyzed by the attacks. He then got slammed to the walls hard. As he recovered from the attacks, he threw some seeds, which summoned and launched the vines to grab and hold the giant dragon-like alien down. Unfortunately, it easily clawed to escape. It has its chest opened its holes and fired some poisonous gas out, which was unleashed and affected Swampfire. He wasn't able to breathe well while withering and weakening.

"Damn it. Didn't think Swampfire can get poisoned... Gotta change it..." Swampfire said weakly and painfully as he slowly hit his Omnitrix. He turned into a small yellow colored bug-like alien with black eyes and green pupils, four stick legs and a beak along, a big pincer-like antenna, which has the Omnitrix Symbol on it worn black jumpsuit with greenish lines. He yelped, "I seriously hate the Omnitrix! But at least, I'm not poisoned."

Scorpodrake chuckled a bit as it transformed into Terroranchula. It then screeched loudly at Ben's newly bug-like alien. It panicked in fear and worry. It spitted a greenish goo at the spider-like alien, causing it explode. He looked surprise as he quickly spit the goo out again. It turned into a small ball. It jumped and rolled its ball as it slowly enlarged into a bigger size of it.

"Woohoo! This is something! Now I call this guy 'Bomb Weevil'!" Bomb Weevil exclaimed happily. It saw the Terronanchula emerged from the smoke. It screeched wildly as it prepared to attack. He smirked, "Taste my sticking bomb, asshole!"

Bomb Weevil kicked it hard. It was rolling and throwing straight at Terroranchula. It quickly created a holographic-like electrical web, which deactivated the giant exploding ball. It then screeched wildly at him. He panicked as he ran while creating more of goo bombs by big and small. He then kicked and thrown them at the spider-like alien, which continued blocking the attacks while chasing after him. He even screamed and panicked in fear.

"Aw man! I hate that spider!" Bomb Weevil exclaimed in concern, "I really wish Julie and Rook are here!"

Tetrax and Khyber continued fighting with each other. They both now were holding each other's hands as they struggled to push each other off. And at the same time, they both found Terroranchula chasing after Bomb Weevil.

Tetrax gasped, "Ben! Hang on! I'm coming!"

"I don't think so!" Khyber exclaimed firmly. He brought out small device. He struck it at Tetrax's chest. He activated it, which caused a powerful vibration in weakening and wounding Petrosapien. He groaned in pain before fall to his death. The bounty hunter smirked, "That's for interfering my hunt!"

Bomb Weevil used all of his attacks at Terroranchula, which continued using its electrical webs to deflect the attacks. As Bomb Weevil was about to make his way into the pipes, the spider-like alien fired its web at him. Bomb Weevil yelped in pain as he got shocked and electrocuted before falling to the ground. He groaned in pain as he transformed back to Ben.

Ben grunted as he slowly getting up from the ground. He found his Omnitrix is now recharging its battery. He sighed while readied himself for the fight.

"Come on! I can handle it! No big deal," Ben said proudly.

Khyber scoffed as he approached and gave a powerful punch on Ben's face. He fell to the ground hard. Ben got knocked out of unconsciousness. He then has his left leg stand on his body while laughing darkly and amusingly.

"At last, I have my prey and traitor captured! Victory is mine..."

 _Prepare for Final Episode..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko, Bomb Weevil  
David Kaye: Khyber

 **Minor Casts:**  
Jonathon Freeman: Dr. Psychobos  
Juliet Landau: Helen Wheels  
Paul Eiding: Max Tennyson  
Charlie Adler: Professor Hokestar  
Fred Tatesciore: Cannonbolt  
Richard McGonagle: Four Arms  
Dee Bradley Baker: Swampfire, Wildmutt

 **Cameo:**  
Kirk Thornton: Malware

 **Author's Note:**  
I changed 'Ball Weevil' name to Bomb Weevil because it sounded more effective and exciting since it's based on Weevil's exploding goo ability than being a plain 'ball'. Seriously. Who comes up with that stupid name? What a joke.


	13. Episode 13: The Predators (II)

**Episode 13: Predators (II)**

Ben groaned and moaned in pain. He slowly opened his eyes weakly and painfully. He found himself the whole world is in upside down. The chamber is filled with alien species' trophies of heads, skeleton, weapons, treasures, skins and more trophies. It scared the hell out of him. He even found Tetrax, who is also hanging upside down. He found Anubian Baskuur was eating and chewing on meat and bones. He realized that they have been tied up in titanium rope and attached to two Crabdozers' horns.

"Tetrax! Tetrax! Wake up! Damn it!" Ben shouted in concern. Tetrax groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. He sighed, "You okay?"

Tetrax groaned, "Never been better. Damn headache."

"Where the heck are we?!"

"Khyber's trophy chamber. This is the place, where he hunted down, killed and kept all of his preys as his trophies."

"And I'm one of the kind? Terrific. So, what's he gonna do with me now? Skinned me out? Take my head out of my body? Make it into a perfect skull? Left me hanging around before he could screamed wildly and crazily like a crazy hunter?"

"Ben, you watched too much of scary movie especially if it's a alien hunter. Great Celestiasapien's beard! That scared and shattered my skin to pieces."

"Aw, come on! It can't be that bad."

"Ben, I hate scary movies, particularly involving aliens hunting and feasting humans for meals. Yuck. That makes me sick."

"Well, what do you think it's called 'Horror Movie', duh..."

"Is he always that talkative?" Khyber's voice asked amusingly and annoyingly. He and his Anubian Baskuur have arrived at the scene. They stood before him. He smirked darkly, "And to think that he's actually a hero, who has saved the universe and defeat most notorious and dangerous villains and criminals including my former client - Vilgax."

"Believe or not, I'm the real deal. I saved the universe countless times," Ben said confidently, which irritated and annoyed Tetrax. He cleared his throat, "Enough about me. You've got me. WHat are you gonna do? Kill me? Skin me out? Get my skull for trophy?"

"Ben! This is serious!" Tetrax snapped in annoyance.

Khyber chuckled amusingly as he took his knife, "Actually that's not a bad idea. I'd never actually have a human skull in my collection. This would be perfect."

Ben yelped and panicked in fear, "I was joking! I was joking! I was joking!"

"Ben, Khyber never jokes! He's a hunter. He hunt down his preys, kill them and collect them as trophies!" Tetrax snapped in annoyance, "You're his prey now!"

"Correction, my old friend. I'm an Ultimate Predator while this fool is my perfect Ultimate Prey." Khyber corrected firmly. He then chuckled while looking at Ben, "I'm gonna enjoy this..."

"Aw man..." Ben said in concern.

* * *

After their fierce argument with Ben for his egotistical and unappreciated his team's effort, Rook and Julie have returned to Plumber's Headquarter as they were checking on Helen. They were now inside the patient room, where Helen was still sleeping on the bed, recovering from Scorpodrake's poison. Rook was still worried and uneasy to look at her in the state. Julie remained calm yet worried as well.

Julie patted Rook's back gently, "She'll be fine, Rook."

"I know. I'm just worried," Rook admitted in concern. He sighed before looked at Julie, "Julie, I was wondering. Is he always an arrogant and immature?"

Julie sighed, "Eeyup. He's always like that whenever he let the fame and ego get to his head.."

"How can you and your friends able to handle him? He doesn't appreciate his team's effort and teamwork especially when we're the ones, who saved him for multiple times! I'm having a hard time to believe that he's a hero."

"You and me both, Rook. I sometimes wonder the same thing. I wonder if Ben really cares and loves me or not."

"I sometimes wonder if I make the mistake. Perhaps, father was right. I should have stayed home. I should never have left and joined the Plumbers."

"So, why did you join it in the first place?"

"When I was a young boy, I almost fell off the cliff until I was saved and rescued by the Plumbers. They claimed that they were delivering some supplies to my home due to Muroids have wasted our food and supplies especially Amber Ogia. I was impressed and amazed that outsiders have come to help and save us. That day made me realized that there were so many things I do not know. So, I want to explore the world, and get to know more about them and friends I make."

"That sounds quite adventure, Rook. And I believe that you make a right choice."

"Thank you. It's what I wanted for. But the problem is Ben. I thought working with a greatest warrior and hero would be excited and perfect for me. But instead, he has proven himself a big disappointment to me that he's not what I expected."

Julie nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry, Rook. He tends to be like that."

Rook sighed, "Yes, I noticed that a lot. I wish to reassign to a new team."

"No, don't. Don't reassign," The calm teenager girl's voice pleaded surprising both Rook and Julie.

They turned and found Helen has opened her eyes and was still breathing. She coughed a bit as she struggled to sit up straight. Luckily, both of them helped her out.

"I'm glad you're alright," Rook said in relief, "Why do you insist me not to reassign? After what we have done for him, he didn't say 'thank you' to us."

Julie nodded, "Yeah, I have to agree with Rook. Ben wasn't very appreciative to the team especially letting pride and ego get to him."

Helen shook her head, "Just because Ben didn't appreciate your team effort, doesn't mean he's not happy that you're there for him, just as he's there for you two." Rook and Julie were surprised. She continued, "I mean. I have a lot of issues with Manny for being an idiot, and I ended up saving his live a lot. Hell, I hated his immaturity. But when I'm in danger, he came to save me."

"Really? Why?" Rook asked in surprise.

Helen smiled weakly, "Because I can count on him. And he's my teammate. Just as Ben is your teammate."

Rook and Julie were surprise as they gave in some thoughts of what Helen has said. They both smiled as they agreed to it. Julie continued, "You're right, Helen. I bet we now how it feels to fit in Grandpa Max, Gwen and Kevin shoes."

"I do not understand why do we fit in their shoes?" Rook asked curiously and confusingly.

Helen giggled amusingly, "Julie meant that you and her knows what they have been through with Ben being unappreciative but happy to have them as friends and backup."

"Aw, I see. That makes sense," Rook nodded in understanding. He turned to Julie, "I guess we go find and rescue Ben and Tetrax again?"

Julie smirked, "That's the plan, Rook." Realizing the mistakes, she groaned and have a facepalmed, "Oh boy! But the problem is that I sort of crush Tetrax's badge when I lose my temper."

"What about Ben's? He should have one?" Rook suggested.

"Ben doesn't need badge," Julie reminded Rook. It then struck her an idea to gasp, "Of course! Ben doesn't need the badge at all!"

Rook looked confuse and uncertain, "I do not understand, Julie."

Julie smirked as she got up and grabbed Rook, "Come on! I'll explain on the way!" She turned and looked at Helen, "Thanks for helping, Helen! We owe you one!"

Rook nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Your advice is very helpful! And we appreciated it."

As soon as Julie and Rook left the patient room, Helen smiled and sighed in relief, "You're welcome, guys. Go and get them, Team Ben!"

* * *

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Don't kill me!" Ben pleaded fearfully, "I was just joking! Really joking!"

Tetrax groaned in frustration and anger as he struggled to break free from his chains. He can't do anything but to watch Khyber approached Ben. The hunter was prepare to cut his prey's head off. Ben closed his eyes as he's ready for his death. But instead of going to the head, Khyber slices out Ominitrix Logo out from the shirt and even took the battle glove out as well.

Khyber smirked amusingly as he has the shirt's piece and battle glove on the tip of his knife. Tetrax sighed in relief while Ben panted heavily in both fear and shock.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to scare me or something?!" Ben demanded in anger, "Coz that wasn't funny at all!"

Khyber chuckled a bit while looking at his souvenirs, "It is to me. I enjoyed terrifying off my prey, so they would not try to resist and defeat me. And of course, getting my own souvenirs."

"Yeah. Nearly works on me," Ben said dryly and annoyingly.

"Piece of shirt and battle glove aren't your trophies?" Tetrax asked in annoyance, "You and your client are really after the Omnitrix, aren't you?"

"Always clever, aren't you, old friend?" Khyber asked amusingly before chuckled, "Yes, my client is after the Omnitrix, but for me, I just want this boy as my latest trophy. Just as he suggested, his skull will do fine." He then pointed on his armored bone-like chest, "Right here. To show the universe that I have truly hunted down Ben Tennyson."

Ben groaned a bit, "I really need to cut down some jokes. It always got me into trouble since I was a kid."

"Not only that, boy," Khyber said darkly and calmly, "You should have treated your team better, otherwise you wouldn't be at disadvantage. And if you're hoping that your mate and Revonnahgander would come and rescue you both, you're wasting time. Your former team have left you. Both of your badges have been destroyed. No one can save you now."

Ben scoffed, "Yeah. I may not have been a good team player, but I'd never let them to do my dirty work, unlike you using your own 'mutt'."

"Fool. He's not like some earthling's mutt. He's an Anubian Baskuur - a highly trained and loyal hound I ever have," Khyber said firmly as he petted his hound gently and calmly.

"What about Nemetrix? Who built it?" Tetrax said firmly, "I don't believe you can invent his."

Khyber smirked darkly, "You're right. I'm not. The Nemetrix belongs to one of your old friends - Malware..."

"WHAT?! MALWARE?!" Ben asked in shock and confusion before showing concern and feared looks, "No! No way! I beat him to death! There's no way he could survive!"

"Believe it or not. That is the truth," Khyber said calmly and firmly. He smirked as he narrated the story of how Nemetrix created, "Have you ever wonder why Malware decided to attack you, not attacking Azmuth and Galvan Prime?"

"Yeah?" Ben and Tetrax said curiously.

Khyber smirked, "Because he knew that you would interfere his plans. So, he decided to even the odds by creating the perfect and equal weapon - Nemetrix. Malware hired a Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos to create the very first prototype. And the first test subject was a human."

"Phil..." Ben said in realization and shock, "You guys used him to test your Nemetrix! And it didn't go so well, did it?"

"Indeed, it didn't. The human is unable to control the device and its power of savage predator." Khyber confirmed, "To make sure that Nemetrix is perfected, Dr. Psychobos required the original Omnitrix's schematics. So, Malware attacked you, in order to get it before his premature death."

"And I'm guessing that your mad scientist brings him back to life?" Ben asked in annoyance.

Tetrax narrowed his eyes in anger, "And also begin working to perfect the Nemetrix?"

"That is correct." Khyber confirmed, "After Malware resurrected, he delivered the schematic to Dr. Psychobos. Three years have passed, he has completed and perfected the device. Next, he required two important materials - a candidate and predators' DNAs. So, they hired me to do a job. And I deliver them to him. Project: Nemesis was a success. And now, I have succeeded capturing you and your mentor alive. I'll be delivering you all to them."

"So, why did you take it so long especially when I quit being a hero in the first place?" Ben asked curiously, "That could have save some time."

"I maybe a hunter, but I do not hunt down and kill my prey when they're not emerging from their hideouts," Khyber said firmly before formed a smirk, "Two years ago, when Highbreed begins the invasion, you emerged from the shadows. I took my time to study and understand of your strengths and weaknesses."

"Wow. That took very and very long time. Compare to Vilgax, he take me down so easily," Ben teased amusingly, "I'd say Vilgax beat you in stopwatch competition. Some greatest hunter you turned out to be. Tetrax was right. You're a joke."

Noticing what Ben was doing, Tetrax nodded, "Eeyup. He's always rely on others to do the dirty work. He's the worst bounty hunter we ever seen."

Khyber groaned in anger as he armed with his knife. He was about to point his blade at them. They both moved aside before slammed on the hunter's sides hard. Using his cuffed hands, Tetrax grabbed and held the hunter for the moment, allowing Ben to have his cuffed to get sliced and cut by the knife. Ben slammed his Omnitrix to turn into Rath.

Rath roared wildly as he grabbed and thrown Khyber straight to the walls hard. He turned and broke the cuffs and rope into pieces. He helped put Tetrax down.

"Thanks, Ben." Tetrax thanked in relief.

Rath snorted, "Let me tell you something, Magister Tetrax Shard! Told you that Rath can save himself and doesn't need anyone to save his! Rath proved it again!"

Tetrax groaned, "On second thought, forget about owing you at all..."

"Whatever!" Rath scoffed before turned and glared at Khyber, who was getting up from hitting the walls. He roared, "Let me tell you something, Khyber the self-proclaimed 'greatest hunter of the universe'! Rath is so gonna kick your ass for messing with the wrong hero! You hear me?! You're now being hunted by me, hunter!"

Anubian Baskuur was about to attack, but instructed by his owner's gesture to stand down. Khyber grunted as he shook his head while snarled in annoyance, "Come and try to hunt me down. I've faced and defeated many Applexion Warriors especially skinning them out! You'll be no different from them."

Rath roared in anger, "Oh yeah?! Rath said 'bring it on, you big mother-!"

"BEN! LANGUAGE!" Tetrax scolded angrily.

Rath groaned, "Big piece of shit! Happy now?!"

"Better than use a terrible word," Tetrax said firmly, "Let's finish this off!"

Rath roared happily, "Bring it on!"

Rath roared as he charged and attacked Khyber, who easily dodged, blocked and deflected the attacks for few rounds. As Rath tried to slam his punch, Khyber struck his kick at his guts. And at the same time, he slammed his both arms on slamming the humanoid tiger-like alien down hard. Rath growled in anger as he refused to accept defeat. Khyber quickly used Hephaestan Neuro grip in pinching and bringing Rath down. Rath transformed back to Ben, who groaned and moaned in pain.

Tetrax gasped in shock. He quickly activated and armed with his crystallized shards. And just before he could attack Khyber, the hunter gave a loud whistle, causing Anubian Baskuur howled and transformed into Shattergeode. It took a whole bite of him into his mouth. Tetrax screamed and panicked in fear as he struggled to get out of monster's mouth.

Khyber scoffed while hissing at Ben, "I told you that I have faced and defeated Rath's species before." He sighed before grabbed and held him up. He armed with his knife, "Pitiful. I was going to bring you both in one piece to Malware. It appears that pieces will have to do."

 ** _TAP!_** Khyber looked confuse and surprise. As he turned to his back, he found Julie in Armorstrike slammed a punch on his face, pushing him away from Ben. And at the same time, Rook used both Powered Gauntlet Punches and Stone Cutter in damaging and knocking down Shattergeode, freeing Tetrax out. Shattergeode returned to his Anubian Baskuur form now. Both Armorstrike and Rook helped and get both Tetrax and Ben up.

Tetrax groaned and quivered in fear, "Damn it! I hate get eaten alive!"

"You're safe now," Rook said calmly.

"You're okay?" Julie asked.

Ben grunted a bit of pain, "Yeah. I'm be fine. Took you guys long time to get here."

"What can I say? I loved making dramatic entrance. Sounds familiar?"

"It is. Still mad at me, Julie?"

"You have no idea. Knew that you still need us to save your ass."

"Of course. If not for you guys, who else can?"

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. Glad you didn't get eaten alive."

"Thank goodness..."

"Impossible..." Khyber said weakly yet shocked as he slowly got up. Shattergeode regrouped with his master. He groaned in pain, "H-How?! How did you manage to find my ship?! I saw your mate destroyed your badge! I see to my old friend's bad destroyed by myself!"

Ben smirked as he shown his Omnitrix, "Who said I needed it when Omnitrix is already a badge and communicator?"

"So, everything was an act to capture me?!" Khyber demanded in shock and anger, "This was your plan all along?!"

"Nope. This is my solo plan only. My argument with these guys are real. I purposely angered them to leave the group, and even let me and Tetrax get captured. Once we get caught and get inside your ship, they'll come and rescue us," Ben admitted calmly yet proudly. His teammates were in shock and surprise by his plans. He smiled before looked at them, "But I'm happy that I've got my team to back me up and save my ass for all the time. I trusted them."

"You mean... You appreciate our effort and saving your live?" Rook asked in surprise.

Ben nodded firmly. Julie smiled and hugged him, "Damn you, Ben! You had me worried and angry! But I'm glad that you really trust us."

Ben smiled, "Of course. After all, we're a team."

"Yes, we are. I wish you could have told us the plan before you pull the stunt," Tetrax said in annoyance yet relieved, "Julie and Rook would have come to rescue us earlier."

Ben shrugged, "Sorry. If I told you all my plan, Rook and Julie won't be enough to angry at me to leave and soon to rescue us. I was hoping that you leave too, T. Plus, Rook's a terrible actor."

Rook hummed thoughtfully, "Quite cunning strategy you have make. You have indeed make the point about me being a poor actor. I'm impressed. I'm convinced that you do not care. But you truly care and appreciate our effort and teamwork."

"Though I wish you could have been more careful when fighting Khyber especially telling us your plan earlier," Julie scolded Ben a bit before smiled, "Sorry that if we're too harsh on you."

"It's okay. I'm the one need to apologize for not telling you my plan and let my ego to hurt you all. It's the only way to make my plan works," Ben apologized, "But I really glad to have a team."

Tetrax said firmly, "Either way, time to end this!"

Khyber scoffed, "I think not. You will not defeat and capture me that easily! I will not be defeated! I will defeat and kill my Ultimate Prey!"

Ben smirked as he readied his Omnitrix as he turned into Heatblast. He roared, "Bring it on, jackass! Get ready to burnt!"

Heatblast charged straight at Khyber while firing his blazing fire shots at him. The hunter remained firm and calm as he stood still.

"BEN, DON'T!" Team Ben exclaimed in concern.

Khyber smirked as he whistled. His Anubian Baskuur quickly transformed into Crabdzoer. Heatblast yelped in fear as he tried to halt his movement. And just before he could escape, Crabdozer took a big gulp on him. Heatblast screamed and panicked in fear as he struggled to get out. Khyber laughed amusingly to see his prey easily get fooled and caught eating alive.

Armorstrike and Rook activated their missile launchers and fired them at Crabdozer's head, making him groaned in pain to let Heatblast out. Heatblast hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Armodrillo. He turned and unleashed his powerful jackhammer punch in knocking the beast straight to the walls.

"YEAH! Now, that's what I'm talking about! Don't mess with the hero!" Armodrillo cheered wildly and proudly.

Rook sighed, "Ben, you should really take care of yourself especially when dealing with predators. And so far, we know ten Predators that can harm you. Be prepare for anything!"

Armorstrike nodded, "Rook's right, Ben. No telling what predators that dog can turn into."

"Not if we stop Khyber from blowing the whistle," Armodrillo said firmly while glaring at Khyber, who armed with his knife. He continued, "If we do that, Anubian Baskuur won't able to turn into any predators."

"Defeating him is the only way to shut him up. He is the whistle," Tetrax said firmly, "Rook and I will handle him. Ben and Julie, take that predator down. Watch out for Anthrosapien!"

"Got it," Armodrillo said firmly. He heard the whistle sounded. Crabdozer transformed into a Slamworm. He screeched wildly at him. He groaned, "Aw man! I hate it when he do that!"

Armorstrike shouted, "MOVE NOW!"

As Slamworm raised his head up, Armorstrike pushed Armodrillo while Tetrax and Rook moved at once. The gigantic worm slammed his head on the ground, causing a powerful impact to blow them off. Tetrax and Rook charged and went after Khyber, who quickly exited the trophy chamber. And at the same time, Armodrillo slammed and drilled a hole for both him and Armorstrike to fall. Slamworm went after them both.

* * *

Armodrillo and Armorstrike have landed on the ground. And just before they could do anything, Slamworm landed on the ground. It grabbed and crunched very hard on Armodrillo's hands, making him to scream in pain and agony. And at the same time, Armodrillo struggled and punched back at the gigantic worm's beak. Though predator felt the attack on his beak, it endured and continued chewing on his hands.

Luckily, Armorstrike climbed to the top of his head. She began firing and blasting he blasters in hitting his eyes. Slamworm released from biting Armodrillo, who quickly slammed his Omnitirx and turned into Eatle. Eatle grabbed and chewed some materials and metals before firing his laser beam at Slamworm's eyes, making him to withdraw spitting acid out. While Eatle continued eating materials and firing laser beams at Slamworm, Julie used a giant metal plate-like shield to block and withstand the spitting acid blasts.

As Slamworm struggled to withstand the attack, he heard a loud whistle, causing him to transformed into Kuwaga. He then unleashed a powerful sonic screech in blowing both Eatle and Julie off. They recovered and fired back at him. The blasts has not effects on him. He then screeched out loud as he slammed his claws on both of them. He tightened and squeezed his grips on them, causing them to scream. They felt their skeletons cracking and breaking apart, and blood bleeding out from their skins. Eatle's body and his horn has been damaged badly.

"Damn it! That really hurt!" Eatle exclaimed in pain. Kuwaga moved him towards to his big mandible-like pincers. He groaned, "I don't like the looks of it!"

Julie groaned in pain, "Ben! Kuwaga is Eatle's Predator! Change to another alien now!"

"On it!" Eatle said weakly as he hit his Omnitrix. He turned into Bomb Weevil, who quickly create and made some goo-like bombs. He smirked, "Eat my sticky goos, asshole! Go to hell!"

Bomb Weevil kicked and thrown all of sticky goos into Kuwaga's mouth, causing aches in both of his mouth and stomach. Kuwaga screeched in pain before falling to the ground hard. Knowing he will recovered and awakened sooner or later, Bomb Weevil spitted out the goo as he began to enlarged it into large size. Julie readied her heavy cannon in ready to fire.

However, loud whistle sounded again. Kuwaga transformed into Terronachula. Bomb Weevil panicked and kicked the sticky bomb at him. Unfortunately, he used the electrical web to defuse the goo before firing them at both Bomb Weevil and Armorstrike. They both got trapped and struggled to escape. The spider-like alien lunched rope-like web to attached his captives before pulling them close to him. And just Terronchula could finish him off, Armorstrike used her katana to free herself and Bomb Weevil. She swung it at the spider-like alien, causing him to move back while swinging his sharp legs at her.

Bomb Weevil hit his Omnitrix as he turned into Swampfire. He threw his seeds at the Terronchula, which came out and held the spider-like alien down, preventing it to escape. Julie and Swampfire readied their blasters and flamethrowers to finish it off.

"We've got you now," Swampfire said confidently. Another whistle has been heard again. Terronchula transformed into Scorpodrake. He roared wildly as he broke free from the vines. He growled and snarled at him. He groaned, "I really need to shut my mouth up."

"You think?!" Armorstrike asked in annoyance, "Watch out the poison sting!"

Swampfire groaned, "I know! I know! I wish I have my own Ultimate Form to beat the crap out of that monster freak!"

Scorpodrake roared wildly and angrily as he slammed his pincers in attacking and striking down on both Swampfire and Armorstrike. And at the same time, he tried to use his poison sting to sting and swung his wings to strike down at his enemies. They both dodged the attacks at once. They both quickly fired their fire shots and even tried to punch and kick at him down. The dragon's armor was too thick and strong for them to feel anything. Nevertheless, they continued their fierce attacks on him.

Scoropodrake, annoyed and angered, unleashed his powerful flamethrower. It caused whole lower deck in blaze especially the cooling system. Swampfire threw some seeds down to form wines to create barricades for him and Julie to use. The whole area exploded at once. The whole area is in blaze. The barricaded wines got burnt down, revealing Stinkfly holding Julie. Looking for a way to escape, they found and flew out of the hole at once.

Stinkfly sighed, "Glad we're out of here."

"Yeah. No kidding," Armorstrike agreed, "At least, that Fido is gone, right?"

 ** _HISSED!_** Both Stinkfly and Armorstrike yelped in concern. They turned and looked at the ship, where Buglizard was hissing at them. He blew yellow fog in blinding Stinkfly, causing the latter screamed in pain. While STinkfly struggled to fly properly, Armorstrike did her best to shoot back at the Buglizard, which easily and quickly dodged the attacks. He slammed his tail in hitting them hard before coiled them up tightly. He hissed playfully and amusingly at them.

"Aw man!" Stinkfly and Armorstrike remarked in annoyance and frustration.

* * *

Both Tetrax and Rook were chasing after Khyber, who used his blasters to fire back at them. They quickly hid behind the corners to dodge the attack. They then fired back at him. He dodged the attack before headed off at once. He then entered his bridge before locked it tight.

Khyber approached to his steering wheels as he was piloting his ship. And at the same time, he watched some monitors as he found his hound was struggling to fight back against Ben and Armorstrike. And so he whistled out loud, his pet transformed into five different predators to fight them off. Now they're on top of his ship.

* * *

Stinkfly and Armorstrike struggled to get out of Buglizard's tail. Stinkfly spitted some sticky mucus on his predator, which snarled and unleashed the gas. It neutralized and dispersed the mucus into nothingness. He snarled at them both. Armorstrike quickly fired her blasters at his face, which annoyed and distracted him. Stinkyfly hit his Omnitrix, which he has turned into Magnus Mystic. The alien elf-like teleported him and Armorstrike out. They reappeared behind the lizard-like alien.

Magnus Mystic smirked as he readied with his magical aura on hands, "Get ready to taste my magic!"

And just before Buglizard turned to attack, Magnus Magic fired his Magic Orb Attacks, which blasted and pushed the predator back off. Armorstrike charged in as she gave some powerful punches on him for five times before kicked him off. Magnus Magic unleashed his powerful Light-Dark Magic Beam in knocking him off.

Due to hearing the whistle, Buglizard transformed into Serpent-Eel. He has launched his three heads in attacking and trying to take a bite on them. Luckily, Magnus Magic summoned the barrier to protect himself and Armorstrike from the attacks. Three headed serpent withdrew from the attacks as they unleashed their powerful Hydro Cannon in breaking down the barrier. And at the same time, two of his heads charged and took a big bite on Magnus Magic and Armorstrike.

Just before the Serpent-Eel's left head about to gobble them up, Armorstrike screamed in anger and agony as she held and opened his jaws wide opened before make her escape. Magnus Magic hit his Omnitrix and turned into Crashhooper, who rammed and bounced within the monster's mouth, forcing him to spit him out. Crashhopper hit yet bounced off as he attacked and rammed on Serpent-Eel, who struggled to taking the bite on his prey. Armorstrike charged and engaged the Serpent-Eel on the ground by punching and kicking at him.

* * *

 ** _BANG!_** Khyber turned and found Tetrax and Rook have broken through the door. They both armed with Crystallized Shards and Proto-Tool's Sword Mode. Activating Auto-Pilot on his ship, the hunter armed with his knife. They're about to engage a serious duel.

"This ends now, Khyber!" Tetrax said firmly.

Khyber smirked, "I agreed. Now, I'm going to do what I should have done, thousands years ago! Prepare yourself, old friend!"

Rook was about to attack, Tetrax halted him, "Commandeer the ship! I'll hold him off!"

"Understood!" Rook nodded firmly.

Rook charged towards at Khyber, who swung his knife at him. He slided down while dodged the attack. And at the same time, the hunter turned and sliced at the Plumber Cadet, who jumped off and kicked him off. Rook fired his gauntlets in firing nets to capture and holding him down. He turned and piloting the ship.

Khyber managed to free himself. And just before he could attack Rook, he found the monitor revealed Crashhopper hopping and ramming on Serpent-Eel's heads and body for few times while Armorstrike punched at him on the ground. He made a loud whistle for Serpent-Eel to transformed and turned into Mulicator to even the odds.

Khyber got grabbed and thrown to the walls hard. Tetrax was armed with his crystallized shards as he's ready to fight. The hunter armed with his knife. They both charged at once. They continued punching and kicking at each other fiercely and wildly for few times. And at the same time, they often rammed and knocked on Rook, who struggled to pilot his ship while pushing and moving them away from him.

* * *

Crashhopper screamed in fear as he rammed straight to Mulicator's sticky goo. He struggled to get out of it. As his Omnitrix timeout, Crashhopped transformed back to Ben. The giant predator was about to grab him. Armorstrike jumped up high as she fired her missile launchers in blinding the predator's eyes. She then grabbed and pulled her boyfriend out before landed on the ground. They both quickly hid behind the satellite.

Mulicator rubbed his eyes before roared in anger. He turned and spotted both Ben and Armorstrke are hiding behind the satellite. He charged and readied to ram at it.

"Ben!" Armorstrike shouted in fear.

"Last chance..." Ben said in fear and concern, "Please, give me the Humungousaur!"

Mulicator knocked the satellite aside. He was about to attack Ben and Armrostrike. Ben slammed his Omnitrix as he transformed into Humungousaur, who worn the black shorts with white lines and also twin black gauntlets with dark greenish mark and his eyes are in yellow. He roared wildly as he slammed a powerful punch on Mulicator hard. He was thrown straight to the edge of the ship. The giant dinosaur gave a loud roar.

"Alright. It's about damn time!" Humungousaur cheered wildly. He turned and faced at Mulicator, who struggled to get up and ready to fight. He smirked, "Get ready for dino rumble!"

"Get him, Ben!" Armorstrike cheered.

Humungousaur charged and attacked Mulicator. The Vaxasaurian easily punched and defeated the predator for few times before swung his tail at the predator straight at the broken satellite. He jumped and slammed on the monster as he gave some serious beating on him for few times. Armorstrike readied her blasters as she prepared to back her boyfriend up.

As Humungousaur continued attacking Mulicator, it heard a loud whistle again as it transformed into a giant Tyrannopede. He quickly get down and regrouped with Armorstrike. They both are now facing the giant Tyrannosaurus-like alien. He roared at them both.

"Julie, please tell me that Tyrannopede is not Humungousaur's predator..." Humungousaur asked fearfully and worriedly. Armorstrike gulped and nodded fearfully. He gulped, "Aw man!"

Armorstrike gasped, "Here it comes!"

Tyrannopede roared in anger as he attacked both Humungousaur and Armorstrike. They both quickly rolled over and ran off. He gave chase after them both now. Tyrannopede jumped and slammed on them both. They dodged and moved aside at once. Humungousaur jumped on Tyrannopede as the latter began to go wild, causing the former hold tightly on the predator like cowboy was riding the bull.

* * *

Rook struggled to control the ship due to Tetrax and Khyber's constant battling with each other, ship's control panel and system badly damaged and Humungousaur riding Tyrannopede wildly on it. They both were grunting and groaning in anger as they were pushing each other off.

Tetrax quickly gave a powerful headbutt against Khyber's head before giving him some punches on his face and body before kicked him to the panel. He jumped and slammed his crystallized shard at him. The hunter dodged the attack before kicked the Magister off. He then grabbed and launched some punches on the guts for five times. Khyber grabbed and slammed Tetrax's head against the panel for ten times. He turned him before slammed some punches on him for few times. The Magister struggled to withstand the punches as he was trying to grab something to strike back. Tetrax grabbed and thrust the cable in electrocuting Khyber's neck.

Khyber moaned in pain. Tetrax groaned in anger as he began punching on the hunter while screaming and shouting angrily, "That's for lying to me about everything! That's for using me to steal the Sacred Artifact! This is for destroying my own homeplanet! And this is for Ketsuki! Rest in peace, you bastard!"

Readying his Crystallized Shard, Tetrax was about to stab at Khyber, who quickly blocked the attack and kicked him off. He grabbed and fired sticky orange goo at him to the walls.

"Don't you ever shut up about your failure?! It's making me sick," Khyber snapped in annoyance and anger. He turned and looked at the monitor. He groaned in anger as his pet is unable to capture Ben and Armorstrike. He hissed in anger, "No! If I can't slay my prey, then I'll have my pet to finish this off!"

Khyber whistled out loud in aggressive tone, making both Tetrax and Rook looked shock and worried that he's gonna kill off Ben at once by using his pet.

* * *

As Humungousaur continued punching and riding Tyrannopede, the predator heard the noise as he has his tail stunned him for the moment. He then threw him to the floor. The predator grabbed and held Humungousaur as Tyrannopede shot out his web in trapping him in a cocoon. The predator took the bite and rip the cocoon into pieces. The pieces dropped to the ground hard.

Armorstrike gasped, "BEN! No!" Tyrannopede growled as he turned at her. She gulped as she armed with her blasters at him. She hissed in concern, "I'm so screw!"

"Not yet!" The spooky voice shouted firmly through her communicator.

Armorstrike looked up and found Big Chill was floating above both her and Tyrannopede. He flew straight down at the monster, who was about to take the bite on her. He landed on the ground as he searched and located the area to pinch, making the beast to yelp in pain. Tyrannopede dropped to the ground hard as he snored out loud. Big Chill stood before Armorstrike.

"Hepheasten Neuro Grip," Big Chill said amusingly, "Who knew?"

Armorstrike smirked, "Yeah. Never thought it saved our necks again." She approached and removed the collar. Tyrannopede transformed back to Anubian Baskuur. She tightened her grip on Nemetrix, crushing it to damage state, "Making sure it won't be used again."

 ** _BOOM!_** Both Big Chill and Armorstrike yelped in concern and surprise. They realized that their fierce battle with Khyber and his pet have caused a lot of damages to the ship.

"Ben!" Armorstrike exclaimed in concern as she held Anubian Baskuur on her shoulder, "We're taking him with us."

"Seriously?" Big Chill asked in annoyance. His girlfriend gave him the glare. He sighed as he grabbed and held Armorstrike tightly, "Hang on!

Activating his phasing ability, Big Chill and Armorstrike phased through the ship.

* * *

Big Chill and Armorstrike entered and arrived at the bridge. They found Tetrax was still stuck in the goo sticky on the walls. Rook and Khyber were battling with each other fiercely. Khyber kicked Rook at the control system. And just before he could finish him off, Big Chill charged and freeze up the hunter. This allowed Rook to kick him hard. The team turned and freed Tetrax out by using Big Chill's ice beam and Rook's Stone Cutter.

"Nice job, team!" Tetrax exclaimed in relief, "This ends the hunting season for good."

"And also, I destroyed the Nemetrix," Armorstrike reported firmly.

Big Chill smirked, "Yeah. I am so done with it" The ship exploded, scaring his team off. He groaned, "Better get going now!"

Armorstrike nodded. Ship detached from Julie. He transformed into his battleship mode. Ben, Julie, Rook, Tetrax and even bringing unconsciousness Anubian Baskuur into the ship. Ship fired a hole on the ship's bridge. It flew off at once while Khyber's Ship continued descending and had a crash landing on the ground. It exploded.

Team Ben watched the scene via monitor screen. They also locked up the Anubian Baskuur in the cage. Ship flew off at once as it was heading straight back to Plumber's Headquarter now.

"Do you believe that Khyber survive the explosion?" Rook asked in concern.

Tetrax sighed, "He will. That hunter is too stubborn to die when it comes to his prey. I'd better let the Plumbers to check on it."

Big Chill scoffed as he returned to Ben form, "Well, we'll be ready for him." He turned to Julie and Rook, "Guys, listen. About what I said from the market and not telling you about my secret plan, sorry about it. Didn't mean to go that far. It's the only way to find Khyber's ship. But you guys did a good job for a team."

Rook smiled a bit, "I forgive you, Ben. In fact, I learned a lot from you and my friends. It might be confusing and sometimes ridiculous. I'll try my best to adapt to this new world. But I am honored to be part of your team."

"So do I," Armorstrike agreed.

"Well?" Tetrax asked amusingly.

Ben smirked, "Yeah. I couldn't have done it, without you guys. We might able to work this out." He held his hand in front of them, "So, no matter what happens, we'll be ready for anything."

Julie smiled as she placed her hand on his, "I'm in."

"I'll be there to help you guys. I always do," Tetrax said proudly as he joined the group.

"I'd be honored," Rook said as he placed his hand on them as well, "So, why do we put our hands together? Is this another expression?"

Ben smirked, "When we put our hands together, it shows that we're the team and ready for anything. Simple enough for you to understand."

Rook smiled, "I like it."

* * *

At the crashing and explosion site of rural area, a mysterious 18-years-old Caucasian boy with black hair and hazel eyes worn a red shirt with brown vest, grey jeans and pair of sneakers was climbing down to the site. He was followed by a black furred sabretooth cat-like with sharped fans and dog-like nose, his stomach is covered by crimson hair colored. They looked around of their surroundings until they come across to the damaged Nemetrix.

The Caucasian boy approached and held Nemetrix up. He looked at it carefully before took some parts out including tracking device. He smirked, "Well, this is something." He turned and looked at his sabretooth cat-like alien, "Looks like it's gonna help us, boy."

Sabertooth cat-like alien growled amusingly while nodded proudly. The Caucasian boy climbed over his pet's back as they headed off at once.

As the debris moved aside, a wounded Khyber slowly emerged out while looking around of his surroundings. He groaned before screamed in anger.

"Curse you, Tennyson!" Khyber shouted in anger, "You will pay dearly for this especially destroying my pet and Nemetrix!"

"I hope for your sake, Khyber. You'd better have the information I need especially that mate of his..."

Khyber turned and found a bulkier yet animalistic version of Malware with a slightly hunched posture and spikes on his back, his head resembled a dinosaur's with a fanged mouth, he has the Tachyon Cannon as his right arm while his left hand was a sharp claw.

Khyber narrowed his eyes, "Malware..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Johnny Yong Bosch: Ben Tennyson  
Kelly Hu: Julie Yamamoto/Armorstrike, Ship  
Dave Fennoy: Tetrax Shard  
Bumper Robinson: Rook Blonko, Bomb Weevil  
David Kaye: Khyber

 **Minor Casts:**  
Juliet Landau: Helen Wheels  
Steve Blum: Heatblast  
Dee Bradley Baker: Armodrillo, Swampfire, Stinkfly, Crashhopper, Big Chill  
Eric Bauza: Eatle  
Kyle Hebert: Magnus Magic  
Fred Tatesciore: Humungousaur

 **Cameo:**  
Vic Mignogna: Mysterious Teenager  
Kirk Thornton: Malware

 **Author's Notes:**  
That's that, folks. **_Ben 10 True Omniverse Season 2_** is over. I'm taking a long break from doing **_Ben 10 True Omniverse Franchise_**. I'm going to do ** _Equestria Girls: Magical Mystery Case, Transformers Prime III: Journey and Transformers Prime IV: Guardians_**. I've waited too long for wanting to finish them off especially last two prequels of Transformers Prime. It's time to finish this...

And also, this mysterious OC and Panuncian OC belong to Gemking.


End file.
